Anatomía de una Infidelidad
by Keyag
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Albert le fuera infiel? ¿Podría su amor soportarlo? ¿Correría a los brazos abiertos de Terry? NOTA; A partir del capítulo 17 hay tres líneas de la historia, para que escojas el final que más te guste. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA EN CUALQUIER OTRO LUGAR O FORMATO SIN PERMISO.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta idea no es mía, llegó a mi cuando leí un minific escrito para la guerra florida, se llama La Peor Pesadilla, y lo escribieron Liovana, Saray Gazel y CandyFann.**

 **Ellas describen que Albert fue infiel, pero el fic se acaba cuando Candy despierta, y se da cuenta que lo que soñó no es real, y a mí me dio curiosidad saber qué habría pasado si ella no hubiese estado soñando, así que las invito a descubrirlo conmigo.**

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece. No siempre respeto el canon de la historia, y honestamente en este punto no sé si será un Albertfic o un Terryfic, pero todas son bienvenidas a leer. Si se van a enojar por un Albert infiel, les invito a no leer. Les prometo una historia de amor, pero no todo será rosa. Hay escenas de contenido adulto.**

Capítulo 1:

Candice White Andrew era una mujer feliz, estaba casada con el amor de su vida, y tenían dos hermosos hijos varones, su historia de amor era material para cualquier novela rosa. Ella lo había conocido cuando era una niña de 6 años, y él era un jovencito de 14 años, él había estado ahí para todo, había sido su amigo, su cómplice, su paño de lágrimas.

Un día ella descubrió que él era el príncipe de la colina, y corrió a los brazos de su primer amor, su odisea para casarse había sido una pesadilla a ratos, enfrentar a la tía Elroy, al consejo Andrew, a los prejuicios sociales, pero al final, el amor había vencido.

El Consejo Andrew claudicó en cuanto supo que Albert estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la presidencia y a manejar los negocios Andrew si no aceptaban su relación con Candy. La realidad era que William Albert Andrew era magnífico en los negocios, y ellos eran demasiado viejos como para preocuparse de hacer más dinero.

La tía Elroy claudicó el día que observó detalladamente a su sobrino y se dio cuenta que su mirada se iluminaba con tan solo ver a Candy, sabía de sobra que Candy no se casaba por dinero, que sería un apoyo para William, además si se le apoyaba en esta locura y sentaba cabeza no se le ocurriría escapar una vez más a sabrá Dios que parte del mundo, Candy sería su ancla a Chicago, a la familia, al consejo, a los Andrew y su estilo de vida.

La sociedad les importaba un comino, y la realidad era que la sociedad en la que se movían se rendía ante la imagen y la belleza, y Candy era bella, con los estilistas adecuados, y su grácil sonrisa en pocos meses todos olvidaron porque se habían escandalizado y se prendaron de la atractiva pareja, él un Adonis, ella una virginal ninfa.

Se habían casado, habían hecho de la mansión de Chicago su residencia oficial, y durante 5 años habían sido la imagen perfecta del matrimonio feliz. Sus dos hijos, Anthony y Alistear Andrew eran rubios como ellos, uno de ojos verdes y otro de ojos azul cielo. Anthony tenía 4 años y Stear 3.

 **Nueva York**

Albert despertó envuelto entre sábanas y suaves brazos de mujer, por un momento entre la inconciencia y la bruma del despertar distinguió el suave aroma a rosas y sonrió, sabiéndose feliz entre los brazos de su mujer, de pronto una voz diferente, ronca y sensual lo sacó de la bruma y lo trajo a la realidad, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación del departamento de New York, pero el aroma de la mujer a su lado ya no eran rosas, sino orquídeas, sintió sus manos experimentadas recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, y la pasión lo nubló cuando ella invadió su boca con su lengua.

Él correspondió al beso y recorrió las curvas de la mujer, el abundante cabello lacio y oscuro calló hacia adelante, su fragancia lo embriagó, y se perdió en sus caricias, enviando a un rincón oscuro de su mente la imagen de la hermosa rubia que lo esperaba en Chicago.

¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo?

No Amelia, ya retrasé mi regreso una semana.

¿Y eso que?

Mis negocios están concluidos.

No quiero que te quedes otra semana por negocios.

Debo ver a mis hijos y a mi esposa.

La chiquilla esa puede esperar…- ella detuvo su comentario cuando percibió qué él se tensó y se alejó.

Te he dicho una y mil veces que no te atrevas a hablar mal de ella.

No te entiendo William, si tanto la respetas que haces volviendo a mis brazos cada vez que vienes a Nueva York.

Amelia, la amo, tú sabes perfectamente que tipo de relación tenemos.

Física, te vuelvo loco, y sin embargo…

Si no te gusta aquí podemos terminar, sabes perfectamente que jamás dejaré a mi mujer, lo sabes desde el primer día que te entregaste a mí.

Amelia no dijo nada y se perdió entre sus pensamientos mientras él la tomaba a placer, besando su cuello, tocando su cuerpo con sus manos varoniles, dejando rastros sobre su piel con su incipiente barba.

 _ **Nueve meses atrás**_ _._

 _A Amelia Davenport se le había metido en la cabeza que William Albert Andrew sería suyo. Lo conoció en una reunión de negocios, y quedó prendada de su varonil figura, de su seguridad, de su poder. Él no la hacía en el mundo, hasta que le ganó el trato con uno de los inversionistas más difíciles, ese día William Andrew se enteró que Amelia Davenport existía._

 _Amelia era una hermosa y sofisticada mujer dos años más joven que Albert, con piel de alabastro y cabellos tan negros cómo el ébano, abundantes y lacios. Sus ojos color gris, grandes y expresivos bordeados por espesas pestañas. Era alta, con una grácil figura, parecía el tipo de mujer que podía adornar las pasarelas de moda en Paris, y su vestuario sin duda era sacado de una revista de modas. Definitivamente sensual, una mujer de mundo, hábil en los negocios y en la cama._

 _Albert nunca había conocido una mujer como ella, Rosemary, la tía Elroy, la misma Candy, eran mujeres inteligentes, pero apegadas a la familia, su mundo a decir verdad era reducido, mientras el mundo de Amelia parecía no tener límites, al principio su admiración era meramente novedad, y esa novedad lo hizo llevarla a comer después de que le ganó el inversionista._

 _Le pidió a George que la investigara, y le sorprendió saber que ella manejaba su fortuna por sí sola desde los veinte, a sus 31 años seguía sin casarse, y era franca en cuanto a su opinión de los hombres y su vida personal, se le conocían suficientes pretendientes, las malas lenguas decían que también había amantes, pero eso no le importó a Albert, a él solo le importaba su opinión en los negocios._

 _A la semana ya eran socios y al mes Albert la veía como parte importante de su vida, esperaba con ansias encontrarla en Nueva York, pronto las reuniones no fueron sólo de negocios, un día la acompañó a escoger un vestido, ella no podía subir el cierre, y salió del vestidor para que él le ayudara, Albert no pudo dejar de notar el contraste de su lencería de encaje negro francés con su hermosa piel blanca._

 _Durante los siguientes tres meses Albert estuvo muy seguido en Nueva York, la acompañaba a todos lados, siempre con discreción y cuidando de no ser fotografiado a su lado, Amelia parecía una más de sus socios, Candy la conocía como Davenport, el nunca mencionó que era mujer, a ella nunca se le ocurrió preguntar._

 _El día de año nuevo Candy debía acompañarlo a una fiesta en Nueva York, sin embargo, Alistear enfermó y él se fue solo, no podía faltar, había sido invitado personalmente por el señor Rockefeller. Era una fiesta de lujo, privada, la prensa no estaba invitada. Albert llegó vestido con su impecable frack negro, camisa, pajarita y chaleco inmaculadamente blancos, los puños de su camisa eran cerrados por engañosamente sencillas mancuernillas de platino y diamantes._

 _Albert estaba molesto, le había dicho a Candy que era importante que asistieran a la reunión, anhelaba presumir a su mujer, y en su mente las alertas rojas con respecto a Amelia no podían ser ignoradas, estaba seguro y consciente de que la mujer lo atraía, y sabía que él no le era indiferente, por su bien y el de Candy debía presentarlas, poner distancia. Pero cuando el pequeños Stear enfermó Candy se negó a acompañarlo, era una simple gripe, algo de fiebre, pero Annie y la tía Elroy le habían asegurado a la rubia que ellas se harían cargo del pequeño. La rubia se había indignado cuando él le dijo que aceptara la oferta._

 _ **Chicago. Mansión Andrew.**_

 _No puedo dejar a Stear._

 _Cariño, es un resfriado, la tía, Annie, Dorothy, y el ejército de nanas y sirvientes que hay en esta casa pueden hacerse cargo de él sin problema._

 _Pero él no quiere a nadie más que a su madre._

 _Candy, Stear es un hombrecito, debe aprender a no vivir pegado a las faldas de su madre._

 _¡Albert! Es un bebé, tiene tres años._

 _Candy, no le pasará nada, es importante, por favor acompáñame._

 _Mi hijo es más importante que cualquier reunión._

 _Y también más que tu esposo al parecer._

 _No tienes derecho a reclamarme, durante los últimos seis meses haz viajado mucho, los niños y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin ti._

 _Tengo trabajo Candy, y más de una vez te he dicho que pueden viajar conmigo. - Él comenzaba a molestarse, como se atrevía a reclamarle, cuando todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ellos._

 _Claro, porque es lo mejor para dos niños pequeños andar de tren en tren, de mansión en mansión… los niños necesitan constancia y rutina._

 _Candy, no voy a discutir por esto una vez más, por favor prepara tus cosas, nuestro tren sale en dos horas. – el vio cómo su hermoso rostro se endureció, y por un segundo lamentó su tono de voz, en qué momento se le había ocurrido que darle órdenes a su rebelde esposa le iba a servir de algo._

 _William Andrew, no soy una de tus empleadas, soy tu esposa, y no puedes venir a darme órdenes, sugiero que mandes un telegrama al señor Rockefeller y te disculpes, porque nuestro hijo te necesita._

 _Candy, no voy a hacer eso._

 _Por lo visto los negocios son más importantes que tu familia. - Ella no le dio oportunidad de responder, salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo._

 _Albert la buscó en su cuarto y la encontró con el pequeño Stear acostado en la enorme cama matrimonial, mientras Candy se desvivía por él. Celos estúpidos lo invadieron, el pequeño era su hijo, pero a decir verdad hacía cuatro años que Candy no era sólo para él, su exclusividad había durado tan poco. Amaba a sus hijos, pero a veces se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor esperar para tenerlos. Eso les hubiese dado tiempo para disfrutarse más._

 _Me voy._

 _Está bien, que tengas buen viaje. - Ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, él tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la estación._

 _ **Nueva York:**_

 _La hermosa mujer enfundada en un vestido rojo strapless, pegado al cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación distinguió la figura del apuesto hombre en cuanto llegó al hotel, esperaba verlo con su esposa, él le había dicho que ella lo acompañaría. La suerte parecía sonreírle, estaba sólo._

 _-William. - él volteó y perdió el aliento, se veía hermosa._

 _\- Amelia, que coincidencia que llegamos al mismo tiempo. –_

 _\- ¿Tú esposa?_

 _\- Se quedó en Chicago, mi hijo menor está enfermo._

 _\- Lo lamento tanto._

 _\- Vayamos adentro, está helando aquí afuera. –_

 _Habían pasado la velada juntos, los ahí presentes eran discretos, y a decir verdad la mayoría de ellos no iban con sus esposas. Las alertas de Albert se suavizaron después del cuarto Whisky, y se dejó mimar por la hermosa mujer, las 12 campanadas fueron la excusa perfecta, mientras veían los fuegos artificiales, él se inclinó para besar su mejilla, ella movió el rostro y recibió el beso en sus labios, volviendo el casto beso en fuego, tres meses conviviendo con esa mujer preguntándose a que sabrían sus labios, debió correr desde el primer momento, pero no estaba pensando con la cabeza._

 _Despertó al día siguiente con una terrible resaca, física y moral, pero cuando estaba a punto de echarla de su cama, sintió su boca cerrarse alrededor de su miembro y perdió la cabeza una vez más._

 _Amo a mi esposa. –_

 _Ella detuvo un momento sus caricias para responderle._

 _No soy de las que se casan William. –_

 _Amelia…- era tan buena haciendo lo que hacía que Albert perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos._

 _Shhh, me deseas desde ese día que me ayudaste con el cierre, porque negártelo, siempre puedes regresar a tu esposa y tus hijos, ella estará ahí, cuidándolos._

 _No te permito opinar sobre mi matrimonio. -_

 _Está bien William, no necesito hacerlo, el que tú estés aquí conmigo me indica cuál es tu opinión._

 _Él la detuvo tomando sus cabellos._

 _Me haces daño._

 _Amelia, seré claro, Candy y mis hijos son sagrados, no te atrevas a acercarte a ellos, porque no me voy a detener por un rato de pasión._

 _No te alteres. – ella aprovechó que su mano se había relajado y viéndolo directo a los ojos volvió a tomarlo con su boca._

 **Chicago.**

Amor, que bueno que llegaste. – Candy se acercó a su esposo para darle la bienvenida, Albert la tomó en brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Te extrañé pequeña.

Yo también.

¿Nos escapamos por unas horas?

Albert, los niños… - él relajó el abrazo.

Vamos a verlos. –

La tomó de la mano y juntos fueron a la sala de juegos, los pequeños se le lanzaron encima en cuanto lo vieron, y él se tumbó en la alfombra para jugar con ellos. Pasaron el resto del día en familia. En cuanto llegó la noche el dejó a los niños a cargo de Dorothy y esperó a Candy en la habitación.

Ella entró, se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul marino, se sentó frente al tocador mientras se quitaba las orquillas del peinado, él la contempló, luego se acercó y pasó sus manos por su cuello y hombros, la puso en pie y la atrajo a él para besarla con hambre, nunca importaba que hubiese hecho con Amelia, la verdad es que su hambre sólo se saciaba con Candy. La acarició, y besó, ella se rindió, amaba a su esposo, y lo extrañaba, se entregó a él con amor, él la amó con una ternura, pasión y dulzura que sólo reservaba para ella, y por quién sabe qué número de vez se juró a sí mismo que terminaría su aventura con Amelia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Frente a Frente.**

Amelia Davenport pensaba desde muy joven que no necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz. Si bien sus padres habían tenido lo que parecía un matrimonio estable, Amelia sabía perfectamente que su padre le era infiel a su madre y viceversa, ella era su única hija, y fue criada con todo lo que el dinero podía ofrecer. Su padre era consciente de que debía enseñarle a manejar la fortuna ya que era su única heredera, y la trataba como su igual desde los 15. Cuando sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente, cuando ella tenía 20 quedó, quedó completamente sola, tenía un hombre de confianza, Robert, él era unos años mayor que Amelia, y posiblemente su único amigo, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero Amelia le dejó muy claro que ella no creía en el matrimonio.

 **Residencia Davenport, Nueva York.**

Amelia, no puedes asistir a la fiesta de los Andrew.

Robert, soy su socia, y me llegó una invitación, además es el cumpleaños de William.

¿No te parece extraño que diga Mr. Davenport?

Supongo que William no le ha comunicado a su esposa que no hay un Mr. Davenport.

Amelia, William Andrew ama a su mujer, no te equivoques.

Si en verdad la amara no regresaría a mí, además, solo quiero divertirme, sabes perfectamente que no creo en el amor o el matrimonio, pero debo admitir que tengo curiosidad, nunca me había topado con un hombre que no tratara de hacerme creer que su mujer era una bruja con tal de justificar sus amoríos conmigo.

Precisamente por eso te digo que no debes ir, además William es un hombre con el que no se juega, si él te dijo claramente que te quería lejos de su esposa e hijos deberías tomarlo en cuenta. Él estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de casarse con ella, créeme que el día menos pensado la cordura entrará a él y te dejará. No te hagas daño. – La voz de Robert tenía un tono suplicante, a pesar de que por diez años la había visto hacer de su vida una veleta, no podía deshacerse de su amor por ella, él había sido el primero en su vida, y estaba determinado a ser el último, algún día Amelia se cansaría de la soledad, y él estaría ahí para ella.

Robert, tienes dos opciones, acompañarme, o cerrar la boca.

Está bien, te acompañaré, pero no creas que te puedes escapar y engatusar a William en la mansión de los Andrew.

Es meramente experimental, quiero conocerla.

Es hermosa.

Eso dicen, ¿pero que tiene esa chiquilla para tener a William Andrew comiendo de su mano?

No es una chiquilla.

Si no fuera una chiquilla William no buscaría a mi lado lo que ella seguramente no le da.

No te engañes, creo que a William Andrew no le falta nada, más bien está siendo un completo idiota.

No voy a discutir contigo, dile a la secretaria que confirme nuestra asistencia. – Amelia se concentró en los papeles que tenía frente a ella y dio por terminada la conversación, Robert no dijo nada más y dio la orden de mandar la confirmación de asistencia para la fiesta sorpresa de William Andrew.

 **Boston, Massachusetts. Coorporativo Andrew.**

Bien George, cómo van los negocios de Nueva York.

La oficina me reporta que todo marcha a pedir de boca, creo que no será necesario que vaya para allá por algunos meses. – le contestó George con intención. Albert volteó a verlo levantando una ceja.

¿Puedo saber a qué viene tu comentario?

William.

George.

George suspiró, no era tonto, y había esperado que el desliz de Albert fuese algo pasajero, sin embargo, la situación comenzaba a preocuparle, William C. Andrew jamás le perdonaría que dejara a su hijo cometer semejante estupidez sin decir nada.

Te estás jugando todo por lo menos.

¿Puedo saber exactamente a qué te refieres? – Albert quería estar seguro de cuanto sabía George.

Cualquier virtud que Ms. Davenport tenga no es nada en comparación a lo que tienes con Candy, y serías un estúpido si tiras eso por la borda por un revolcón con una mujer que por la que ni siquiera sientes afecto.

No llegará a tanto. –

William, no soy tonto, se perfectamente que ella es tu amante, lo que no sé es cuando diablos piensas dejarla.

George, eso no te incumbe.

Pues te diré que sí, le prometí a tu padre cuidar de ti, y ahora mismo tu eres tu peor enemigo. ¿cómo crees que se lo tomará la señora Candy el día que se entere?

Ella jamás se va a enterar.

Ahora resulta que eres un inocente. Claro que se enterará, las mujeres como Amelia Davenport no se quedan de brazos cruzados.

Amelia tiene muy claro que tiene prohibido acercarse a Candy.

William, Amelia no es controlable, no entiendo como no te has dado cuenta, pero un hombre de tu posición no escoge como su amante a una mujer que no pueda controlar, no tienes poder sobre ella, no la mantienes, ella es independiente, tiene sus propios recursos y si un día se le mete en la cabeza destruir tu matrimonio no habrá nada con lo que puedas impedirlo.

Investígala.

Muchacho, ¿crees que nací ayer?

Y bien.

Nada que pueda servirte William, ella es franca con su forma de vivir, tiene dinero, sus negocios son legales, no tiene familia, no tenemos nada…

George…

Termina con ella, rompe todo nexo comercial, cédele los negocios que tienen en común si es necesario, pero aléjala de tu vida. Tengo documentos legales preparados, una especie de acuerdo de confidencialidad. Peo es una mujer muy astuta, no sé si estará dispuesta a firmar. Y sí las cosas parece que van a salir mal, te aconsejo que te confieses con la señora Candy, es mejor que lo sepa de tu boca, que de alguien más, pero primero trata de comprar el silencio de la señorita Davenport.

Está bien George, gracias, iré a Nueva York…

No, yo me reuniré con ella.

George, puedo manejar mis asuntos.

No William, este no lo puedes manejar, si gustas puedes acompañarme.

Está bien, pídele la cita a Robert Sanders.

 **Chicago, Mansión Andrew.**

¿Cómo va todo Candy? – Archie se inclinó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Perfecto, estoy muy emocionada, casi todos los invitados han confirmado su asistencia. ¿crees que logremos mantener el secreto para Albert?

Pues, será difícil, sobre todo porque es una gran fiesta, pero confiemos en que se encuentra fuera.

¿cómo está Annie?

Bien, creo que esta tarde vendrá a verte. Candy, ¿a quién le pediste los contactos de los socios?

A la secretaria de Albert, de hecho, tengo una invitación con un RSVP que no entiendo, la mandé a nombre Mr. Davenport, quién hasta dónde entiendo es soltero, pero responde un Robert Sanders.

Robert Sanders es la mano derecha de Davenport. Pero Candy, no es Mr. Davenport, sino Ms. Davenport.

¿Cómo?

Amelia Davenport maneja personalmente su fortuna.

Oh, qué pena, y yo mandé la invitación mal.

No te preocupes, no tenías porqué saberlo.

Creo que debería prestarle más atención a Albert cuando habla de sus socios, cómo es posible que yo no supiera que es una mujer, bueno, ni modo, me disculparé con ella el día de la fiesta.

No te preocupes gatita, y dime, ¿ya tienes el vestido?

Pues por eso quiero a Annie.

Bueno Annie no pudo esta mañana, pero yo tengo algo de tiempo libre, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

¿Seguro que puedes?

Claro, te ayudaré a escoger algo espectacular.

No necesito algo espectacular Archie.

No, pero es la fiesta del tío, creo que se merece un regalo especial.

Archie…

¿Qué pasa?

¿Sabes si hay problemas en el corporativo?

No más de los usuales, ¿por qué?

Desde hace seis meses siento a Albert extraño. Y ha tenido que viajar demasiado.

¿Está todo bien?

Creo que sí, sólo que a veces siento que hay una barrera entre nosotros desde que me negué a acompañarlo a la fiesta de los Rockefeller.

De seguro no es nada por lo cual preocuparse, vamos, tenemos que escoger tu vestido.

Archie y Candy salieron rumbo a la más exclusiva boutique de Chicago. Madame Delacroix se alegró al ver entrar a la señora Andrew acompañada de su primo. Normalmente Candy se negaba a usar sus diseños más osados, y ella moría por ponerla en algo verdaderamente impresionante. Conociendo a Archibald Cornwell está vez podría salirse con la suya.

Mon Chèrie, es un placer tenerla de nuevo aquí Madame Andrew.

Madame Delacroix, sabe que puede llamarme Candy, y el placer es mío.

Monsieur Cornwell, espero que con su influencia Candy acepte alguno de mis más nuevos diseños.

Esa es la intención Madame, pero permítame decirle que cada vez se encuentra ud. más bella- Archie besó galantemente la mano de la mujer, quien seguro tenía la edad de su madre.

Monsieur Cornwell no se aproveche de la ausencia de su esposa.

Jajajajaja. Veamos que tiene en mente para mi querida prima.

Vengan conmigo.

Madame Lacroix tenía varios modelos de vestidos, entre ellos algunos atrevidísimos vestidos al estilo Charleston, y un hermoso vestido de noche color vino, con escote hasta la espalda baja y finos tirantes de pedrería, y un escote en V en el frente, la falda fluía hasta el suelo, el efecto era arrebatador, cuando salió del probador Candy estaba sonrojada ante lo atrevido que era el vestido, y Archie que había tenido un comentario para cada vestido se quedó sin palabras. Candy al darse cuenta de ello decidió aprovecharse.

¿Y bien Archie?

Te ves…

Horrible ¿verdad? ¿Es muy vulgar?

Te ves…. Me has dejado sin palabras.

Jajajajaja lo sé, pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

Creo que mi tío me lo agradecerá.

Archie, ¿y sí no le gusta?

Entonces, no sé qué corre por sus venas. Confía en mí, ese es el indicado. ¿Tienes joyería o debemos buscarla también?

Algo debe haber en la caja fuerte, sabes que joyas de la familia hay más que suficientes.

¡Ya sé! Los diamantes Andrey irán increíble con esto.

Archie, eres un buen sustituto de Annie.

Sabes que me gusta ver mujeres bellas, lo siento, a veces lo tomo muy en serio.

No tienes por qué disculparte, te lo agradezco.

Archie llevó de vuelta a Candy a la mansión dónde Annie ya los esperaba, ella también aprobó la elección de vestido y entre los tres buscaron el estuche de diamantes para tenerlo a la mano.

Te verás increíble Candy, y creo que debes usar el juego de lencería que te regalé para tu cumpleaños.

¡Annie! Archie, podría oírte.

¿Y cómo crees que sé lo efectivo que es?

¡Annie!

Está bien Candy, seré sincera, creo que Albert y tú necesitan más fuego en su relación.

Annie, eso es algo que…

Si no te lo digo yo, nadie más te lo dirá, así que déjame terminar de hablar, no tengo dudas de que él te ama, pero si te soy sincera, yo no dejaría ir sólo a Archie ni siquiera a la mitad de los eventos a los que tú te rehúsas a asistir, y, por otro lado, no todo se trata de los hijos Candy, ellos crecerán y se irán, ¿y qué quedará para ustedes? Desde que Anthony y Stear nacieron ya no veo esa chispa de complicidad entre ustedes, tú vida gira alrededor de tus hijos…

Annie, ¿has escuchado o visto algo en concreto?

Por nada del mundo le diría lo que se rumoraba, no sin antes saber si era verdad, Archie le había dicho que él no lo creía capaz, pero que debían ayudar a Candy a hacerle saber a las mujeres que acechaban a William que su corazón tenía dueña.

No, Candy, pero sé de sobra que las mujeres acechan a hombres menos guapos que tu marido y el mío con tal de tener acceso a su fortuna, ahora imagina la cantidad que acecha a Albert y a Archie. No estoy dispuesta a regalarles en bandeja de plata lo que tanto trabajo me costó, es por eso que Archie no sólo tiene una esposa y madre en casa, sino una amante, confidente e incluso si es necesario una cortesana en su cama. – Candy enrojeció al escuchar el último comentario.

Está bien Annie, tienes razón, pero prométeme una cosa, si te enteras de algo que yo deba saber no dudes en decírmelo sin importar lo mucho que pueda dolerme.

Te lo prometo Candy, si me entero de alguna verdad que debas saber no dudaré en decírtela, y espero que sepas que Archie y yo estamos aquí para ti siempre.

Gracias, por hoy han hecho suficiente, y por supuesto que usaré la lencería.

Las amigas se abrazaron y se despidieron, Candy se quedó pensando en lo que Annie le había dicho y tomó una decisión, volvería a ser la Candy que Albert conoció, se daría tiempo para ella misma y para él.

 **Boston, Massachusets. Coorporativo Andrew.**

¿Te contestó Robert Sanders?

Me dijo que esta semana les sería imposible reunirse con nosotros, pero que tal vez la próxima semana.

No dejes de insistir por favor.

No lo haré, ahora vete a dormir, una junta más mañana y después nos vamos a Chicago para que alcances a festejar con Candy tu cumpleaños.

¿crees que ella tenga algo preparado?

No lo sé William, tal vez debas sorprenderla y llevarla a cenar. ¿Te parece si pasamos primero por mi departamento para que te arregles y la sorprendas?

¿Acaso soy una colegiala?

No, pero eres un hombre enamorado y culpable al que más le valdría hacer lo que fuera por asegurarse de que su mujer sabe cuánto le ama.

Tienes razón, pide una reservación en Napolí, a ella le encanta.

Ya está hecho.

Gracias George, no sé qué haría sin ti.

 **Chicago, Mansión Andrew.**

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Archie y Annie ayudaban a Candy a recibirlos, ambos conocían a cada uno de los invitados, y eso facilitaba la tarea de Candy, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, hacía varios años que ella no era la anfitriona, las fiestas de los Andrew no se hacían tan seguido, y la tía Elroy o Annie eran las que normalmente jugaban el papel de anfitrionas mientras Candy apenas hacía una aparición para la cena y tal vez un vals.

Amelia llegó y se sorprendió con la belleza de la mansión, sabía que los Andrew eran poderosos, y le constaba el buen gusto de William, pero estaba ansiosa por tener frente a ella a la mujer de William.

Robert la tomó de la mano para ponerla en el hueco de su brazo, ella caminó con naturalidad escalera arriba, y entró a la mansión, divisó a Archie recibiendo invitados cerca de la puerta y se dirigió para allá.

Archibald.

Ms. Davenport, es un placer recibirla. Señor Sanders.

Sr. Cornwell es un placer acompañarles.

Les presento a mi esposa Anne Cornwell.

Es un placer señora. Robert Sanders para servirle. – Robert la saludó galantemente mientras Amelia la escudriñaba.

Gracias. –

Y ella es Amelia Davenport mi amor. – Annie vio a la mujer que tenía frente a ella y entendió porque se rumoraban las cosas que se rumoraban sobre ella. Sin duda era hermosa y sensual.

Ms. Davenport, gracias por venir.

Gracias por invitarme Anne. Pero creí que la mujer de William sería la anfitriona. –

Candy es la anfitriona, solo que tuvo que ausentarse por un momento, mira, ahí viene. –

Amelia vio a lo alto de la escalera a una hermosa rubia, su vestido era espectacular y su porte captaba las miradas, de pronto su visión periférica captó la figura de William, quien se dirigía apresuradamente a su mujer, y sin esperar a que ella descendiera la encontraba a media escalera, alzándola en brazos y besándola apasionadamente. En ese momento Amelia Davenport supo que William Andrew no solo le atraía.

Albert hizo girar a Candy en el descanso de la escalera.

Estas hermosa. –

Albert, George debía evitar que llegaras temprano.

Lo sé, pero olvidé mi frack, así que vine directo para acá, y me topé con todo esto, es hermoso, pero la verdad lo que más quisiera es raptarte y dejar a todos aquí.

No podemos hacer eso, no organicé una fiesta para dejar a todos plantados.

¿En verdad fuiste tú?

Con mucha ayuda de Archie y Annie. –

Candy hizo una seña al mesero y tomó una copa de champagne, golpeándola para llamar la atención de los presentes. Cuando el silencio se hizo presente su melodiosa voz se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del vestíbulo.

Queridos amigos y familia, agradezco nos acompañen a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amado esposo, lamentablemente no tuvimos la oportunidad de gritarle sorpresa, ´pero espero que todos se diviertan. Mi amor, te deseo lo mejor y agradezco a Dios por tenerte a mi lado. –

Ella lo jaló juguetonamente de la corbata para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo, Albert no podía creer tanta osadía. Y Amelia no podía dejar de verlos, Annie se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que los ojos de Amelia Davenport reflejaban el fuego de una mujer herida.

Gracias amor mío, gracias a todos los presentes, a mi sobrino Archie y su esposa Annie, y a quien sea que haya diseñado el magníficamente sensual vestido que lleva mi esposa el día de hoy. Si me disculpan voy a cambiarme y en unos momentos estaré con ustedes. – Todos rieron con aprobación cuando Albert tomó de la cintura a Candy y haciendo una pirueta teatral la inclinó para besarla.

Candy descendió las escaleras, y Archie la esperaba abajo, sabía perfectamente lo que le había costado todo ese despliegue. Ella tomó su brazo y lo acompañó a un lado de Annie para que la gente pudiese presentarle sus respetos.

Candy, ella es Ms. Davenport.

Ms. Davenport, debo disculparme con usted, lamento mucho haber enviado la invitación a nombre de Mr. Davenport.

No tiene por qué disculparse Señora Andrew, supongo que fue error de William al no informarle sobre mí. – su tono de voz tenía un dejo de malicia que Archie no pasó por alto, pero que Candy no percibió.

Suelo no prestar atención cuando me habla de negocios, así que no puedo culparlo, pero agradezco su presencia, y espero que disfrute de la fiesta.

Gracias. Mire ahí viene el cumpleañero. William, querido, felicidades.

A William Albert Andrew se le fue la sangre del cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz y sintió que ella lo abrazaba y besaba ambas mejillas, en automático buscó la mirada de Candy, pero se cruzó primero con la de Archie, y lo que vio lo asustó.

 **Nota:**

 **Gracias por sus magníficos comentarios, oh Dios, hay tantísimas sugerencias, tratare de darle gusto a todas, o al menos a la mayoría, solo les pido paciencia. No tengo muchos capítulos de esta historia hechos como con Laberintos, pero tratare de actualizar al menos uno por semana, y uds. saben qué si es posible más, el tercer capítulo ya está comenzado, ya decir verdad al igual que ustedes me muero por saber que pasará. Es algo muy chistoso, porque la historia se va contando en mi cabeza, y no la tengo planificada, así que tengo las mismas preguntas que ustedes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todas las que están enojadas con Albert y piensan que no hay justificación, también estoy de acuerdo con las que opinan que hay que matar a Albert, y con las que piensan que hay que perdonarlo, así que básicamente la historia puede ir por cualquier lado, sólo les prometo que si Candy lo perdona primero lo hará sufrir, porque también creo que algo así de serio no se perdona de buenas a primeras, y que las mujeres somos fuertes e independientes. Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, les mando un abrazo y espero sigan disfrutando conmigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 La Estrategia.

A William Albert Andrew se le fue la sangre del cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz y sintió que ella lo abrazaba y besaba ambas mejillas, en automático buscó la mirada de Candy, pero se cruzó primero con la de Archie, y lo que vio lo asustó.

Archie acababa de darse cuenta que entre él y Amelia había algo, y lo miraba lleno de reproche.

Ms. Davenport, gracias por venir. – Su tono fue apenas cordial.

William, ¿qué va a decir tu familia? Te saludo efusivamente y tu apenas me respondes.

Su familia va a decir que es la forma adecuada de responder de un hombre casado ante una señorita soltera que parece olvidar que tiene a su esposa enfrente. – le dijo Archie en voz baja.

Vamos Archie, William y tú están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, estoy segura que la señora Andrew disculpará mi efusividad. - Dijo Amelia viendo a Candy directamente a los ojos, retándola a decir algo, a salir corriendo en lágrimas, pero lo que Candy hizo le ganó un poco de respeto. Acercándose a William para tomarlo del brazo le respondió.

No se preocupe Ms. Davenport, estoy acostumbrada a ver mujeres casadas y solteras desvivirse por mi esposo, pero al final del día con la que llega a dormir es conmigo.

¿Está usted segura? –

Amelia, ya es suficiente, discúlpela señora Andrew, creo que el Champagne se le ha subido, con permiso. – Robert tomó del brazo a Amelia y se la llevó.

Candy… -

No digas nada Albert, tenemos invitados. Ven, hagamos las rondas.

Annie observó a su amiga irse tomada del brazo de su esposo, y percibió el enojo de Archie.

Entonces son ciertos los rumores. –

Eso parece Annie, pero mañana confrontaré a Albert, por ahora mantengámonos cerca de Candy, yo le pediré discretamente a George que se deshaga de Amelia.

No muy lejos de ahí, Elroy Andrew observó la escena con incredulidad, debía hablar con George, y dependiendo de lo que le dijera, tomaría cartas en el asunto, por lo pronto daría la instrucción de que acompañaran a Amelia Davenport a la puerta.

Robert llevó a Amelia a la biblioteca.

¿Estás loca? Poco te faltó para decirle a la señora Andrew que eres la amante de su esposo. Es más, se lo dijiste.

Viste como la miró, él nunca me ha visto así, ella es su vida.

Amelia, yo te lo advertí.

Robert, cuando todo esto acabe, William Andrey será solo mío.

Estás loca Amelia…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y George entró junto con tres guardias de seguridad.

Señor Sanders, Ms. Davenport, si me disculpan, los señores les acompañaran a su auto.

¿Cómo te atreves? – Chilló Amelia furiosa.

Sólo cumplo órdenes.

Pues dile a William que lo espero mañana en mi suite, a menos que quiera que le grite en la cara a su mujercita que efectivamente hay noches que no regresa a ella porque está conmigo. –

George guardó silencio mientras los guardias escoltaban a Amelia por una puerta lateral.

Así que es cierto George.

Señor Cornwell, le dije que yo me haría cargo.

Así que eres su tapadera.

Claro que no señor, pero no sirve de nada sacarlo a la luz, solo lastimaríamos a la señora Candy, lo que yo quiero es que Ms. Davenport desaparezca de su vida, y William también.

No me digas, y si tanto le disgusta ¿por qué se involucró con ella?

Esa es una pregunta para William.

Gracias George.

La velada pasó sin contratiempos, los invitados no dejaban de admirar a la hermosa pareja, ella se veía sencillamente arrebatadora, y él parecía adorarla con la mirada.

Cuando el último hombre se había ido Candy y Albert se dirigieron a su habitación.

Candy…

No quiero hablar de ello Albert, no voy a dignificar las locuras de una mujer discutiéndolas.

Candy … - él no pudo terminar la frase, porque Candy se deshizo del vestido dejando caer los tirantes y quedando frente a él en una exquisita combinación de encaje y seda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

¿Te gusto?

Me encantas, y te amo.

Yo también. – ella se acercó lentamente a él y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos lo desvistió, para después proceder a empujarlo sobre la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre de él.

Él la atrajo para besarla, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos enfundados en finas medias de seda y encaje.

Albert y Candy hicieron el amor como hacía mucho no lo hacían, la ansiedad y el temor a perderse avivaba su fuego. Candy destilaba sensualidad y él se sentía en casa. Se amaron hasta que el alba tiñó de rosa los cielos, y después se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

 **Salón de té de Elroy Andrew.**

Y bien George, ¿Qué tienes que decirme acerca de lo que acabo de preguntarte?

Señora Elroy, tal vez deba preguntarle al señor William.

George, acabas de responder a mi pregunta, ¿quién más lo sabe?

El señor Cornwell.

Mándalo llamar.

George salió por la puerta y dejó a Elroy reflexionando, tratando de decidir el curso a seguir. William era su sobrino, pero Candy se había ganado su corazón, y debía ser fiel al código Andrew, la reputación intachable del patriarca debía mantenerse a toda costa, estaba segura de que Amelia Davenport estaba dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos que era la amante de William, y eso no podía ser.

Su deber era proteger el nombre de los Andrew, y sin duda el futuro de la familia estaba en los hijos de Candy, hasta cierto punto William ya había cumplido su función con creces, había no uno, sino dos herederos varones, y si su vista no la engañaba probablemente habría otro en camino tan sólo de haber visto la forma en que William miró a Candy la noche anterior.

Su decisión estaba tomada, fortificaría a la familia para el embate que estaba por venir, y en el proceso sería necesario sacrificar a William. Elroy Andrew sentía tristeza por su sobrino, pero era una mujer moral, que creía en el honor y la reputación intachable, ella se encargaría de que Candy no lo perdonara fácilmente, y si Amelia no desaparecía del panorama se encargaría de que Candy no lo perdonara nunca, una mujer como Amelia Davenport jamás formaría parte de los Andrew.

Tía, ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante Archibald, George. Sé que estas enterado de la canallada que William ha cometido.

Sí tía, hace un mes que hay rumores, pero ayer lo confirmé.

¿Rumores? No he escuchado nada.

Tía ¿quién se atrevería a enlodar el nombre de los Andrew estando tu presente?

Tienes razón, los rumores nos dan aún menos opciones. George tratarás de negociar con la mujer esa, aunque si mi experiencia no me engaña, será prácticamente imposible, esa mujer lo que quiere es a mi sobrino.

Así es señora Elroy.

Dime George, ¿en qué términos se firmó el prenupcial?

Tía, no te voy a permitir que te deshagas de Candy.

Archibald, no me juzgues antes de escucharme. George.

Los términos no son nada favorables para el señor William en estos momentos, el prenupcial se redactó para proteger a la señora Candy del consejo y de la familia Andrew en un caso como este.

¿qué tan protegida queda? – preguntó Archie sorprendido.

La señora Candy se queda prácticamente con todo, y además ella será la matriarca.

Archie, enseñarás a Candy a manejar los negocios, George, trataremos de callar a Amelia al menos por los siguientes tres meses para que Candy aprenda lo necesario, y tendrás listos los papeles de divorcio, pero les prohíbo a ambos decirle una sola palabra de esto a William o a Candy.

Pero tía…

No hay peros, vamos a rogar que esto se pueda solucionar sin un escándalo. Rogaremos que William deje de ser un idiota y arregle la situación, puedes mandar a decir misas porque Candy lo perdone, pero cuando la tormenta se desate, los Andrew estaremos en el mismo barco, y ese barco será timoneado por Candy.

¿qué le quedará a Albert?

Una pensión que la señora Candy tiene derecho a estipular, y un 2 por ciento de su fortuna personal solamente.

George… ¿cómo le permitiste redactar algo así?

Joven Archie, es lo justo, y William jamás pensó que él pudiese cometer ese error, pero le preocupaba que lo inculparan de algo y dejar a la señora Candy a merced de la familia.

Tía, Candy quedará destrozada.

No lo sé hijo, Candy es fuerte, ha superado mucho, y antes me sorprende que haya permitido que su vida girara en torno a William y los niños estos años. Seguro le dolerá, pero para eso estaremos aquí, no permitiremos que nadie sienta lástima por ella, sentirán admiración, la lástima la sentirán por William por haber sido un idiota.

Tía…

No me mal entiendas Archie, amo a William como a un hijo, pero los Andrew son más importantes y lo que William ha hecho no tiene nombre, además el muy estúpido no se consiguió una mujer insignificante a la que pudiésemos comprar, se le ocurrió enredarse con la zorra de Amelia Davenport, pero esa mujerzuela se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con los Andrew. Ahora ve, dile a Annie que no diga nada por ahora, y que vaya de compras con Candy, quiero más vestidos como el de anoche, acepten todas las invitaciones que se presenten, aun cuando en esa fecha William no esté, ella asistirá.

Está bien tía.

Archie…

Sí tía.

Invita al señor Grandchester a visitarnos.

Tía, te has vuelto loca.

No querido, estoy muy enojada, vamos a hacer que William escarmiente.

¿Algo más?

Confróntalo, y si en el proceso te nace darle una buena paliza, por mí no te detengas.

Tía…

Archie, mi familia lo es todo, y lucharé por ella hasta el último aliento, entiende esto, William siempre será un Andrew, pero la mujerzuela esa jamás pondrá de nuevo un pie en esta casa, si quiere a William, que lo mantenga ella.

Archie no dijo nada más y salió rumbo a su habitación para hablar con Annie, había mucho por hacer.

Archie, ¿estás seguro?

Más que seguro, la tía Elroy lo va a destruir, y no dudo que a Amelia Davenport también.

Jamás creí que vería el día que Elroy Andrew defendería a Candy.

Creo que hay algo más, la idea de una infidelidad la pone mal, y además el legado Andrew está asegurado con Candy.

Está bien Archie, ayudemos a Candy. ¿Hablarás con Albert?

Si a estrellar mi puño en su rostro le llamas hablar, claro que hablaré con él.

Annie no dijo nada, la verdad es que de ser hombre ella hubiese acompañado a Archie a darle una paliza a Albert, ahora debía prepararse para ayudar a Candy.

Candy despertó en los brazos de Albert, una vez pasada la euforia de la noche anterior la realidad de lo que había sucedido con Amelia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, hablaría con Annie, no se volvería a quedar en casa, y necesitaba un guardarropa nuevo. No creía a Albert capaz de lastimarla de esa forma, pero tal como había dicho Annie no se lo dejaría en bandeja de plata a mujeres como Amelia.

Candy se movió con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Candy, pero el intento fue en vano.

¿a dónde vas?

A ducharme.

Quédate conmigo.

No puedo, debo preparar mi agenda para la semana, revisar las invitaciones y comprar los vestidos adecuados.

Candy…tú no vas a fiestas.

Corrección, yo no iba a fiestas, pero después de ver a la mujerzuela de ayer, creo que más me vale dejarles bien claro que eres un hombre casado.

Mi vida…

No me digas nada Albert, es lo que me toca hacer como esposa, por ti, por mí, y por nuestros hijos. Y de seguro tú tienes compromisos por cumplir, así que arriba.

Mi amor, puedo tomarme el día para nosotros.

Candy lo estaba considerando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Lo lamento Candy, pero el joven Archie dejó un mensaje para el señor William diciendo que era urgente verlo en el corporativo. Y el señor George dejó otro pidiendo lo mismo.

Está bien Dorothy, llámales y diles que en una hora estará ahí.

Te lo dije Albert, anda a arreglarte que yo también tengo cosas por hacer.

Media hora después ambos estaban listos.

¿Te espero para cenar?

¿Y si mejor me dejas invitarte a cenar fuera?

Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

Paso por ti o envío el carro a las 8.

No, vienes por mí, sí envías el carro no iré a ningún lado, no planeo esperar 40 minutos sola en un restaurant para que tu llegues.

Amor, eso sucedió una vez.

Sí, y si no te has dado cuenta desde entonces no hemos salido a cenar.

Lo siento, te prometo que vendré yo. – Albert se inclinó y le dio un beso a Candy, al tiempo que ponía en sus manos una caja de terciopelo.

¿qué es esto?

Un regalo.

Pero fue tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

Eso no importa, anda, ábrelo.

Candy lo abrió y encontró dentro un hermoso brazalete de esmeraldas y diamantes.

Es hermoso.

No más que tú. Candy, nunca olvides que te amo, ¿quieres?

Albert, no me hables así, se me oprime el corazón.

No es nada preciosa, sólo creo que últimamente no te lo he dicho lo suficiente.

Él la besó una vez más y salió rumbo al corporativo, mientras manejaba no dejaba de reprocharse, había sido un gran idiota, ¿cómo se había enredado con Amelia?

 _Dios, si me ayudas a salir de esta, te juro que haré lo que sea por reparar mi falta con Candy._ Esa era su oración mientras caminaba por los pasillos del corporativo rumbo a la oficina de Archie, pero su súplica se quedó a medio formular porque en cuanto abrió la puerta Archie lo jaló por la solapa y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

Notas:

AAAAHHHHHH tengo miedo chicas, sé que todas tienen opiniones súper firmes y fuertes con este tema. Me encantan sus reviews y les prometo una Candy fuerte y decidida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Rayos de Esperanza.

 _ **Dios, si me ayudas a salir de esta, te juro que haré lo que sea por reparar mi falta con Candy.**_ Esa era su oración mientras caminaba por los pasillos del corporativo rumbo a la oficina de Archie, pero su súplica se quedó a medio formular porque en cuanto abrió la puerta Archie lo jaló por la solapa y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

\- ¿quieres explicarme que fue eso? – preguntó Albert desde el piso, el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa, un hilillo de sangre escurría por su boca.

\- Es mi manera de preguntarte ¿Qué tienes con Amelia Davenport? O más bien de darte a conocer que sé lo que tienes con Amelia Davenport, y lo que opino de ello.

\- ¿quieres decirme algo más?

\- Muchas cosas más, pero comencemos por las básicas, eres el idiota más grande del universo, pero como sólo haré sufrir a Candy si ella se entera por ahora no haré nada, sólo te advierto que debes deshacerte de tu mujerzuela, porque no voy a permitir que te sigas burlando de Candy.

\- Archie, todo lo que dices es cierto, y no voy a justificarme, sólo te prometo que voy a hacer lo que sea por enmendar mi error.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

\- Demostrarle a Candy que la amo y no volver nunca más a Amelia.

\- Aha, y exactamente cómo planeas que no sepa de lo tuyo con Amelia.

\- Ahí está el problema, al parecer Amelia Davenport no tiene cola que le pisen…

\- Confiésate, pide perdón, arrástrate por el lodo, haz lo que sea necesario por Candy.

\- Claro que haré todo eso… pero primero necesito recordarle cuanto la amo, si en este momento me confieso, tal vez no habrá vuela atrás.

Archie iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el llamado en la puerta.

Lamento interrumpir, pero debo decirte que Amelia Davenport no ha dejado de llamar, y quiere verlo. –

Necesito comprar tiempo George. –

Lo sé, creo que Robert Sanders puede ser nuestro aliado… hablé con él, y me ha asegurado que podemos llevar a cabo la reunión que querías. –

El que la rechaces la enfurecerá. –

Lo sé Archie, pero tampoco puedo seguir con ella. –

Los tres hombres guardaron silencio, y se perdieron en sus pensamientos por un momento, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de la secretaria de Albert.

Señor, lo busca el señor Grandchester. –

¿Terry? Hazlo pasar.

La puerta se abrió y el soberbio actor de Broadway entró, seguía tan guapo como siempre, a decir verdad, los años lo habían mejorado bastante, si es que eso era posible, vestía de negro, y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Terry, que sorpresa.

No será una sorpresa agradable William, pero veo que alguien se me adelantó. – dijo el actor refiriéndose a el labio roto de Albert. - ¿Quieres explicarme que haces revolcándote con la zorra de Amelia Davenport cuando estas casado con la mujer más pura y hermosa que existe? -

Terry, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo lo sé? Eres la comidilla de Nueva York, y conociendo a Amelia, sé que no es un rumor.

Terry. No eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones.

Ahí es dónde te equivocas, el día que le pediste matrimonio prometiste hacerla feliz y yo me hice a un lado, porque vi que ella te amaba, sin embargo, si las cosas han cambiado, primero te partiré la cara, y después haré lo que sea necesario por apoyarla, tal vez nunca me deje de ver como un amigo, pero te juro que no estará sola.

Nunca creí que estaría de acuerdo contigo Grandchester. – dijo Archie secamente.

Lo sé Cornwell, dime, ¿fuiste tú?

Sí.

Así que todos los aquí presentes ya lo saben, ahora díganme como pretenden deshacerse de la zorra sin que Candy se entere.

Ahí es dónde estábamos. Necesitamos tiempo, si ella hace un escándalo ahora, no sólo lastimará a Candy, sino que tal vez mi matrimonio no pueda soportarlo, y Candy debe estar preparada.

¿Preparada?

Sí algo como esto sale a la luz, Candy debe estar preparada para convertirse en la matriarca de los Andrew y para manejar los negocios. –

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿sería que la tía abuela habló con él?

¿A qué te refieres Albert? - preguntó Archie con cautela.

Nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial Archie, si Candy se entera, y decide divorciarse de mí, yo me convierto en nada, y eso no me importa, me lo merezco, pero el patrimonio de mis hijos debe estar a salvo, y para eso necesito que la imagen de Candy sea fuerte y capaz, imagina lo que dirán nuestros socios si se enteran que la que se quedará a cargo es la mujer que durante los últimos cuatro años ha rechazado invitaciones por cuidar de sus hijos.

Dime en que hotel está, te ayudaré a comprar tiempo. –

¿Qué vas a hacer Terry?

Algo que no quisiera tener que hacer, pero por Candy soy capaz de todo, así que iré a aceptar la propuesta indecorosa qué Amelia me hizo hace algunas semanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? –

Tres meses. – respondió Archie sin pensar.

Ruega a Dios que Amelia Davenport aun esté interesada. Me la llevaré de viaje, y ustedes aprovecharan estos tres meses, porque dudo mucho que Amelia Davenport quite el dedo del renglón.

¿Y si la enamoras? –

¿No es suficiente con que esté dispuesto a prostituirme con tal de que la pecosa no sufra? Te diré algo, Amelia Davenport no se enamorará, pero al menor puedo distraerla por un tiempo.

Gracias Terry.

No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Candy, y aún planeo romperte la cara, pero por hoy es suficiente, no queremos preocupar a la pecosa.

Terry salió del corporativo Andrew con paso decidido, tendría que ser encantador, pero después la haría ver su suerte, no cabía duda que Albert era un completo idiota, mira que caer en las redes de la mujerzuela más recorrida de la alta sociedad. Candy, lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti, si supiera que puedes amarme correría a ti y dejaría que la bomba le explotara en la cara a Albert, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad.

 **En la mansión Leegan de Chicago.**

\- Neal gracias por recibirme hijo. -

\- No tienes nada que agradecer tía, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita? –

\- Necesito tu ayuda para dejar en la bancarrota a una mujer. -

\- ¿Amelia Davenport?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Vi el numerito que le hizo al tío William ayer, y además están los rumores. -

\- ¿Me ayudarás? –

\- Sabes que sí tía, he estado tratando de reivindicarme, y agradezco tu confianza en mis habilidades. Sabes que me arrepiento de todo el daño que le hice a Candy. Además, no podemos permitir que los negocios se vayan por la borda, la fortuna de los Leegan está ligada a los Andrew. –

\- Ni una palabra a nadie. -

\- Está demás que lo digas tía. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo. -

\- Conseguiré el permiso del consejo para que te cases con esa muchachita que tanto amas.

\- Gracias Tía, Mary y yo te lo agradecemos, es una buena chica, muy parecida a Candy, pero mi madre y Eliza no están de acuerdo, por eso pusieron al consejo en nuestra contra.

Hazte cargo de Amelia Davenport y yo me haré cargo de tu asunto. –

Elroy Andrew se despidió y salió de la mansión Leegan.

Durante los siguientes tres meses William Albert Andrew y su esposa encabezaron los titulares de las secciones de sociales, fueron vistos en cada fiesta y cenando muy enamorados por toda la ciudad, asistieron al teatro, a la ópera, pero además Candy comenzó a asistir al corporativo, Albert y Archie le enseñaban lo necesario, y resultó ser muy hábil en los negocios, la alta sociedad de Estados Unidos estaba prendada de la encantadora señora Andrew.

Albert no se alejó de su lado, todos los viajes los hicieron Archie y George. La gente comenzaba a creer que todo habían sido rumores mal intencionados, ya que Amelia Davenport había desaparecido de la escena. Ni siquiera Robert Sanders sabía dónde se encontraba, y eso le preocupaba, cada día las inversiones en la bolsa iban de mal en peor, y por más medidas que tomara no podía hacer nada para frenar la debacle.

Candy se sentía en un sueño, su matrimonio estaba mejor que nunca, y además le gustaba lo que hacía, involucrarse en los negocios había sido una buena decisión, los pequeños Anthony y Alistear tenían un tutor, y ella separaba las tardes para estar con ellos. Albert los llevaba a dormir cuando ella tenía que arreglarse para alguna reunión, y parecía que por fin habían encontrado el equilibrio, además, parecía que la vida le daba un regalo más, si no se equivocaba estaba embarazada de nuevo.

 **Escocia.**

¡Eres un miserable!

¡Amelia, no te queda el teatrito, y deja a un lado tu berrinche, bien sabes que conmigo no se juega!

Terruce, no podrás tenerme encerrada tanto tiempo, te voy a acusar de secuestro.

No lo harás, por una razón muy sencilla, tengo grabada tu confesión de cada jugada sucia que les has hecho a las mujeres de la alta sociedad americana, y debo recordarte que son mucho menos tolerantes que nosotros loes europeos, quedarás en la ruina, y con tu reputación destrozada.

Ya hablaban de mí.

Sí, pero no tenían pruebas, que crees que los hombres más poderosos hagan cuando sus trapos sucios salgan al sol.

Te irías tú de encuentro. –

Posiblemente, pero soy un actor de Broadway, al cual el ducado y el qué dirán lo tiene sin cuidado. Entre más se hable de mí, mejor.

¡Bastardo!

Amelia, jamás me ha ofendido que digan la verdad, y ahora te diré una yo a ti, eres una mujerzuela. Te convendría quedarte en Europa. Mañana salgo para América, no puedo ausentarme más, mi consejo es quédate en Europa y manda traer a Robert.

¡Jamás! Me las vas a pagar… Tú y William Andrew.

No entiendo que tiene que ver William en esto.

Pues que me he enterado que todo lo has hecho por su mujercita, tú y William comparten la misma mujer.

No te atrevas a tocarla. –

Amelia había dado en el blanco, en realidad no tenía pruebas, solo había recordado los tabloides de años atrás antes de la boda de William y Candy. Se lo pagarían, aún tenía una carta que jugar, pero esa no se la revelaría a Terry.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Terry había cumplido con su parte, había entretenido a Amelia por tres meses, claro que por entretener se refería a encerrar en su departamento en Nueva York primero, y después en su villa en Escocia, la excusa en Nueva York había sido qué quería que su tiempo juntos fuera especial, y cuando llegaron a Escocia simplemente la encerró y dio órdenes de que nadie le hiciera caso. Durante ese tiempo la había hecho confesar sus fechorías, cuando aún jugaba a ser encantador y amable con ella durante su viaje a Escocia, pero se había negado a acostarse con ella, la mujer le daba asco. No pudo evitar besarla para mantenerla interesada, pero hasta ahí había llegado.

En cuanto llegó a Nueva York tomó un tren para Chicago, su asistente le tenía todas las publicaciones dónde Albert y Candy aparecían guardadas, y daba gracias al cielo que al parecer habían logrado afirmar su posición. También le dio un reporte de las pérdidas de Amelia en la bolsa y se dio cuenta de que si le quedaba un 20 por ciento de su fortuna era mucho.

Llegó al corporativo Andrew, y fue inmediatamente recibido por Albert y Archie.

¿Y bien?

La dejé en Europa, pero tal vez regresará a darte problemas, toma, esta es una copia de la cinta dónde confiesa todas sus infidelidades, tal vez debas dársela a tu tía, seguramente ella sabrá qué hacer si es necesario.

¿Sufriste demasiado? – le preguntó sarcástico Archie.

Un poco, es insufrible, en verdad no entiendo que estabas pensando Albert.

Digamos que no estaba pensando con el cerebro.

Pues yo nunca dejé el mío en la puerta, así que me ahorré el sufrimiento.

¿Quieres decir que no la tocaste?

No, bueno, tuve que besarla un poco para mantenerla interesada, pero le vendí la idea de que soy un romántico empedernido y que necesitaba llegar a Escocia para consumar nuestro amor.

Jajajajaja, ves Albert, eso debiste hacer, pero no, ahí vas a caer.

¿Qué hay de las pérdidas de su fortuna, han sido ustedes?

No. Parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Muy bien, tienen que prever el siguiente paso, no creo que se quede cruzada de brazos, ha hecho la conexión mental de que estuve de acuerdo contigo por proteger a Candy, así que…

Terry no terminó porque una furiosa Candy entró sin anunciarse por la puerta de la oficina de Albert. Sin decir siquiera buenas tardes fue directo a Albert y le dio una sonora bofetada.

¿Cómo pudiste? - su voz estaba cargada de decepción, sus ojos estaban anegados, pero ella había decidido qué él no la vería derramar una sola lágrima.

Amor, ¿qué sucede?

Sucede, que tu mujerzuela está embarazada, y ha tenido a bien comunicármelo en persona, mientras yo tomaba el té con Annie en el Hilton.

William Albert Andrew supo que su mundo estaba deshecho.

 **Notas:**

 **No podía irme a dormir sin antes dejarles esto por aquí, parece que pinta para ser una historia corta… veamos que sucede.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 Crónica de una Debacle Anunciada.**

Archie y Terry se dirigieron sigilosamente a la puerta.

No se atrevan a irse, qué por la cara de Annie estoy segura que ustedes dos lo sabían. –

Archie cerró la puerta, cómo si eso pudiese contener el escándalo que estaba por venirse.

Amor…

No te atrevas a llamarme así. Dime por cuanto tiempo.

Seis meses.

Desde la fiesta de Rockefeller.

Sí.

¿Y estos últimos meses?

No desde antes de mi cumpleaños.

Y ¿cómo es que lograste mantener a la zorra lejos?

Terry…

La rubia volteó a ver al actor, su mirada echaba fuego.

¿Así que es divertido compartirse las putas?

No es así pecosa…digamos que trate de ayudar a salvar tu matrimonio, solo la mantuve alejada.

¿Salvar mi matrimonio? - Candy vio a Albert llena de reproche.

Candy, yo te amo.

William, todo ha sido una farsa, no quiero verte, no te quiero en la casa, mandaré tus cosas para que te quedes en el Penthouse de aquí o con ella, o dónde te venga en gana.

Candy, los niños…

Por ahora no te quiero cerca… Archie, quiero el mejor abogado…

Sí Candy, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

En cuanto Archie la tomó del brazo la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo se agotó, y Candy se desplomó. Albert corrió a ella, pero Archie le dijo

– No te acerques, te dije que debías hablar tú con ella, en cambio permitiste que la mujerzuela esa le diera la noticia. –

Archie tomó a Candy en brazos y salió por la puerta privada, bajaría por el elevador exclusivo de los Andrew, directo al auto.

Terry le propinó no uno, sino dos golpes a Albert. Le sangraba el labio por un lado, y el pómulo se le estaba hinchando, aun sabiendo que Terry tenía razón la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y le dio batalla. George entró para encontrar la oficina de Albert volteada, y a los dos hombres con severos golpes. Los separó como pudo, y entonces Terry le dijo:

Pero si serás idiota, te revuelcas con una zorra y no te proteges. Anda, levántate y ordena que la localicen.

¿William?

Amelia le dijo a Candy que está embarazada de mí.

William, te daré lo que será tal vez mi último consejo, no renuncies a tu familia por ella. Y ahora te pido que salgas del corporativo, desde este momento las cláusulas del contrato prematrimonial entran en vigor, y tú no tienes nada que hacer en el corporativo, ni en ninguna de las propiedades Andrew, te aconsejo que consigas un buen abogado. Y te prepares para la guerra, porque Elroy Andrew está preparada para destruirte.

Decir esas palabras era de lo más difícil que George había tenido que hacer en su vida, pero Albert debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Señor Grandchester, la Señora Elroy Andrew quiere verlo. Vamos a la mansión.

 **Mansión Andrew.**

Candy había recobrado la conciencia, pero estaba en estado de shock, no había dicho palabra alguna, y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hemos llegado.

Archie, no digas nada, debo ir a acostar a los niños, ¿podrías quedarte? Supongo que necesito hablar con la Tía Elroy.

Claro Candy, de hecho, si te parece Annie y yo nos mudaremos un tiempo para acá.

Está bien. Gracias.

Candy subió al cuarto de los niños, y Archie sintió que el corazón se le partía al escuchar su voz cantarina hablando con normalidad a sus hijos, ella no había derramado una lágrima aún.

La tía Elroy se encontraba en la estancia.

Así que ha sucedido.

Sí tía.

Y la mujerzuela dice que el niño es de William.

Sí.

¿Cómo está Candy?

No lo sé tía, se desmayó hace un rato, pero cuando llegamos me pidió que me quedara, que iría a acostar a los niños.

Bien, ordena que nos preparen té, y trae algo de Whisky.

Sí tía, debo llamar a casa…

Annie ya está en su habitación, ella misma vino a informarme, llamé a George y ya ha pedido a William que se retire del corporativo, y la orden de congelar sus cuentas ha sido dada, en una semana tendremos una reunión de concejo. También le pedía George que trajera a Granchester para acá, debemos hablar con él.

Muy bien tía, voy a ordenar el té y el Whisky.

Estoy demasiado vieja para estas cosas, pero ahora debo permanecer fuerte, la única que tiene derecho a desmoronarse es Candy.

20 minutos después la tía mandó llamar a Candy. Ella bajó, pensaba que la tía le reprocharía haber corrido a Albert, pero no le importaba, si era necesario se iría al hogar de Pony.

Tía… -

Entra Candy, Archie, sírvele un Whisky.

Tía, yo…

No tienes que decirme nada, lo sé todo, solo quiero que me escuches. Tienes una semana, una semana para estar de duelo, llorar, gritar, desaparecer del mundo, pero después de eso debes tomar decisiones.

¿Decisiones?

Tenemos los papeles de divorcio preparados, así como los papeles que te constituyen como cabeza de esta familia hasta que Anthony cumpla los 21 años, pero la decisión es tuya, puedes divorciarte de William inmediatamente, o bien sólo separarte por ahora. También debes decidir si podrá ver a los niños, y la mensualidad que recibirá, mi consejo, es no le des ni un centavo, que se las componga con su dos por ciento.

¿dos por ciento?

Es lo que le quedará a William de su fortuna por haberte sido infiel. Ahora, si te interesa mi consejo, no lo dejes en libertad aún, la mujerzuela esa hará todo porque se case con ella, pero yo creo que no debemos darle ese gusto, ni tampoco dignificar su relación con un divorcio, sin embargo, es tu decisión. Y en cuanto a los niños, al menos por esta semana creo que tampoco debería verlos.

Al ver que Candy no reaccionaba, Elroy le pidió a Archie que la dejara sola con ella.

Bébete ese whisky de un trago Candice. - Candy vio incrédula a la tía, pero obedeció, el dorado líquido quemó su garganta. – Llora, llora todo lo que necesites, pregúntame lo que sea, di lo que quieras, esto quedará entre tú y yo.

Ya lo sabían ¿verdad?

Si hija, desde el cumpleaños de William, y preparamos todo, pero no podíamos decírtelo aún, necesitábamos reinventarte y hacerte fuerte, el patrimonio de tus hijos está en juego.

Por eso Archie y William… -

Sí, por eso te presentaron a los socios y te enseñaron de negocios.

¿William sabe?

No, hice todo a sus espaldas, pero él conoce perfectamente los términos del contrato prematrimonial que firmaron. -

Y ¿Terry?

Por lo que sé les ayudó a ganar tiempo para prepararte, Archie ha estado de acuerdo conmigo todo este tiempo, al igual que Annie, honestamente todos esperábamos que William te lo confesara, pero supongo que se confió y no se esperaba que la tipa esa estuviese embarazada. -

Candy guardó silencio, y la tía hizo algo inesperado, se puso de pie, y fue a sentarse al lado de Candy para abrazarla. En ese momento Candy se desmoronó. Elroy Andrew sólo la abrazó y supo que era hora de contar su historia.

Candy, te contaré algo que nadie sabe, sólo el padre de William lo sabía, yo estuve casada, por un breve tiempo, la boda se llevó a cabo en secreto, porque él no era de nuestra categoría, estuve casada un año, creyendo que era feliz, hasta que un día me di cuenta que él me era infiel, me utilizó para darle una mejor vida a su mujerzuela. Cuando me enteré, mi hermano se encargó de destruirlo y yo me encargué de hacerme fuerte. Él camino que tienes frente a ti será aún más difícil, pero no estás sola, haremos lo que sea por protegerte a ti y a los niños.

Tía… estoy embarazada…

William no se enterará si tú no quieres, ahora ven, vayamos a tu habitación, debes descansar.

Sin darse cuenta la tía Elroy la llevó a la habitación que estaba junto a la de ella.

Creo que no querrás estar sola en la habitación que compartiste con William, así que ordené que te prepararan esta provisionalmente, Dorothy estará al pendiente, pero te dejaremos sola para que tengas privacidad.

Gracias Tía.

No tienes que agradecer, eres mi sobrina, la madre de mis sobrinos, y la legítima señora Andrew, haré lo que sea por ti y por los niños, así como lo hice por Anthony, Stear, William y Archie.

La anciana le dio un apretón en la mando a Candy, y ella entró en la habitación, la chimenea estaba prendida y había un camisón en su cama, uno nuevo que no olía a él. Se cambió rápidamente, y mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas se tendió en la cama, por primera vez en tres meses sus brazos no estaban ahí para abrazarla, y no podría arrullarse con el latido de su corazón.

Tan sólo 24 horas atrás se creía indestructible, era la hermosa señora Andrew, con un marido que la adoraba, dos hijos hermosos. Ahora era la mujer engañada, embarazada, y con dos hijos que criar, además del peso de las empresas Andrew sobre sus hombros. Candy se quedó dormida por el cansancio y el alcohol que había tomado, no fue un sueño tranquilo o reparador, pero daba gracias por poder dormir y escapar del dolor.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó esperando encontrar a Albert a su lado, por una fracción de segundo no reconoció dónde se encontraba, pero después todo lo sucedido el día anterior le cayó encima.

 **Hotel Hilton. Día anterior.**

 _Candy y Annie se encontraban tomando el té, hablaban de trivialidades disfrutando la compañía la una de la otra, al verlas varias personas se habían acercado a su mesa a saludarlas. Las encantadoras jóvenes eran apreciadas por las matronas de Chicago por su discreción, buenos modales, y actividades filantrópicas, además de que nunca daban de que hablar, eran mujeres correctas, dedicadas a sus hijos y a sus maridos. Los hombres que pasaban por ahí también las saludaban, la señora Andrew era una sensación en los negocios._

 _Las amigas estaban enfrascadas en su conversación cuando alguien más se paró frente a ellas, pensando que sería otro conocido que se acercaba a presentar sus respetos las dos voltearon con una sonrisa. Frente a ellas Amelia Davenport, en toda su gloria les sonreía maliciosamente. El cuchicheo en el salón cesó, muchos habían escuchado los rumores de meses antes acerca de William Andrew y Amelia Davenport._

 _Ms. Davenport, es usted muy amable en acercarse a saludarnos. – Dijo Candy cortésmente, la verdad era que conocía la mirada que la mujer tenía, era el tipo de mirada que había visto en Eliza Leegan cada vez que esta se acercaba para soltar veneno. Debía ser muy astuta, había demasiada gente presente._

 _Candy, quisiera hablar contigo a solas. – Dijo Amelia ignorando el saludo y a Annie._

 _Ms. Davenport, lo que guste hablar conmigo puede hacerlo delante de mi amiga, entre nosotras no hay secretos._

 _Yo no estaría tan segura de eso…-_

 _¿Ms. Davenport? – Candy le sostuvo la mirada._

 _Candy, vámonos, no tiene caso hablar con esta mujer. – Annie ya había hecho señas para pedir la cuenta._

 _Así que después de todo si hay secretos entre ustedes. –_

 _Annie y Candy la ignoraron, se pusieron de pie después de dejar dinero sobre la mesa y caminaron rumbo a la salida._

 _Candy, tal vez quieras preguntarle a tu amiga desde hace cuánto sabe sobre lo mío con William. - Amelia lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los que se encontraban en el salón la escucharan._

 _Candy sintió las miradas sobre ella, y se dijo que no iba a permitir que una loca encaprichada destruyera a su familia. Giro y se enfrentó a Amelia._

 _Ms. Davenport, le aseguro que no tengo interés en escucharla, conozco a las mujeres de su clase, y sería una necia si pongo atención a sus palabras, me queda claro que ud. está infatuada con mi marido, pero, ese es su problema, no el mío._

 _Candy, no es infatuación, ¿nunca te has preguntado dónde pasa las noches cuando está en Nueva York? – Candy la abofeteó y en un segundo seguridad estaba al lado de Amelia, una amiga de Elroy había mandado llamarlos para apoyarla. Mientras sacaban a Amelia del lugar la mujerzuela aprovechó para clavar la estocada final._

 _Eres una tonta, pero no pienses que te cederé a mi hijo, nunca te podrás deshacer de mí, porque ahora llevo un Andrew dentro de mi. –_

 _El silencio reinaba en el lugar, había quienes esperaban a ver la reacción de ella para saber si harían leña del árbol caído, o si tendrían una nueva heroína entre ellos, los tiempos cambiaban, y mujeres como Candy representaban esa fortaleza y osadía que representaban a la nueva generación._

 _Gracias Señora Carrington. – le dijo Candy dulcemente a la amiga de Elroy._

 _De nada querida, ¿estás bien?_

 _Sí. Señores, les pido una disculpa por semejante espectáculo, pero al parecer Ms. Davenport tiene problemas con la bebida, les espero la próxima semana en el cumpleaños de la tía Elroy. – Dijo Candy con aplomo, todos los ahí reunidos eran conocidos, ella no lo sabía, pero en ese momento acababa de ganarse un ejército de aliados._

 _¿Nos vamos Annie?_

 _Annie sólo la siguió hasta la salida, y después de ahí al auto. Una vez dentro Candy le pidió al chofer que la llevaran al corporativo Andrew. Subió la ventana de conexión de la limosina, y volteó a ver a su amiga._

 _Es verdad, ¿cierto?_

 _¿Qué está embarazada? No lo sé, habría que confirmarlo con un médico, puede ser un engaño._

 _Entonces es verdad que fue amante de Albert._

 _Lo siento…_

 _Prometiste que me lo dirías._

 _Perdóname, hay razones de peso, pero no me corresponde decírtelas, debes hablar con la tía Elroy. - Annie tomó su mano._

 _Estoy bien._

 _¿Qué le dirás?_

 _Aún no lo sé, pero estarás de acuerdo que tengo que enfrentarlo._

 _¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

 _No, esto debo hacerlo sola, gracias, y no te quedes a esperarme, pediré a George que me lleve._

 _Annie abrazó a su hermana, ella misma quería llorar, pero si Candy estaba siendo fuerte ella sería más._

Candy volvió a la realidad cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Candy, Madame Andrew quiere saber si deseas que te suba el desayuno.

No Dorothy, no deseo comer nada, y tampoco quiero ser molestada.

Está bien Candy.

Así pasaron los siguientes tres días, Candy no salió de su habitación ni probó bocado, a diferentes horas del día alguien entraba a ver si estaba bien, pero ella pretendía dormir, o simplemente se quedaba recostada mirando al techo.

Al cuarto día la tía Elroy entró y le dijo:

-Hija, tenemos que hablar.

Candy no respondió ni volteó a verla.

Está bien, entonces, escúchame. Tienes que comer algo, estás embarazada, y no puedes enfermarte.

No puedo enfermarme porque eso sería perjudicial para los negocios Andrew.

No sólo es eso, no es por la familia, es por tus hijos, sé que piensas que solo estoy protegiendo el nombre y los intereses de los Andrew, pero no te das cuenta que ese nombre e intereses conciernen a tus hijos y a ti ahora.

¿qué han dicho los periódicos?

Los editores me llamaron para dar su apoyo a la familia y asegurar que no se publicará nada, al parecer tu actuación frente a Amelia dejó a muchas personas muy impresionadas y las convirtió en tus aliadas. Los periodicuchos no vale la pena mencionarlos.

¿Ha venido?

William me llamó, pero le dije que mientras tu no lo autorizaras, él no puede venir ni ver a los niños.

¿Mis hijos?

Están bien, estamos haciendo todo por que estén bien, no saben nada, piensan que William y tú están de viaje.

¿Y Amelia?

Al final de la semana estará en la ruina.

¿Es cierto?

No lo sé, y es problema de William, no nuestro.

¿Aunque sea un Andrew?

Jamás será un Andrew, William no se atrevería, y si lo hace, como matriarca tienes el derecho de quitarle a él el apellido.

Es una criatura inocente.

Sí, pero no es nuestro problema, a menos que quieras mandarlo al hogar de Pony, dónde no dudo recibirá mejores ejemplos que al lado de esa.

No es un huérfano.

Candy, tengo todo para hundirla, puedo hacer que le quiten al bebé, sí es que hay un bebé, pero no haré nada que tu no decidas, sólo quiero que sepas que todas las cartas están de tu lado.

No hagas nada aún tía, en este momento lo que quiero es verla arrastrarse por el fango, y si no fuera por mis hijos desearía lo mismo para William.

Los niños te tendrán a ti.

Todo niño merece tener un papá y una mamá, aunque William haya sido un imbécil. Pero por ahora tienes razón, no quiero que vea a los niños.

Cancelaremos la fiesta…

No, daremos la cara con la frente en alto, nosotras no tenemos de que avergonzarnos.

Cómo tú digas, te mandaré algo de comer.

Gracias Tía.

El señor Grandchester quiere verte.

No ahora tía, pero agradécele lo que sea que hizo por ayudarnos.

Elroy Andrew salió de la habitación satisfecha, al menos había fuego en la mirada de Candy, una Candy enojada era mejor que una Candy deprimida.

 **En un hotel en Chicago.**

Albert se encontraba recostado mirando el techo, la sombra de la barba de tres días se notaba, y sus ropas eran las mismas de hacía tres días, llamaba cada hora a la mansión con la esperanza de que Candy contestara, pero cada vez le decían que la señora Andrew no estaba disponible, y cuando pedía hablar con los niños la respuesta era la misma. Albert se incorporó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

George, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Los recursos de los Andrew son ilimitados.

¿Cómo está ella? – Sabía que George podía negarse a contestar, pero lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

No ha salido de su habitación en tres días, ni probado bocado.

Tengo que verla George. –

El lunes en la junta de concejo. Debe usted asistir, para firmar los papeles de cesión de derechos.

¿y el divorcio?

Aún no recibo la llamada de tu abogado.

George no quiero un abogado.

William, necesitas un abogado.

No voy a pelear por dinero.

¿y por tus hijos?

Candy no sería capaz, de dejarlos sin padre.

William, la señora Elroy no va a dejar que Candy ceda fácilmente.

George, yo la amo, y haré lo que sea por recuperarla.

¿Qué hay del hijo de Amelia?

No haré nada hasta saber que sí está embarazada, y qué es mío.

Pues entonces te aconsejo que salgas de este cuarto de hotel y averigües que vas a hacer para multiplicar tu 2 por ciento, y para ganarte a Candy de regreso.

George, tu sabes perfectamente que el dos por ciento me alcanza para vivir cómodamente.

Sí, lo sé, pero mi pregunta es qué quieres que tus hijos sepan de ti, ahora son pequeños, pero en unos años alguien les hará saber sin duda los escándalos de la familia, así que te aconsejo que comiences a reivindicarte.

Tienes razón, George, lo siento, necesito un asistente.

Te mandaré a alguien de confianza, sabes que si no fuera por la señora Candy me quedaría contigo.

Sí, pero ella te necesita, y Archie también, ambos son buenos en los negocios, pero tu experiencia es invaluable.

Te dejo, recuerda que la junta es a las 9 de la mañana.

Robert Sanders encontró a Amelia registrada en el Drake.

¿Quieres decirme que haces aquí?

Amelia, es importante que hablemos.

Robert, no estoy para tus sermones, no me moveré de Chicago mientras no hable con William.

Amelia, estás en la ruina.

Eso no es posible.

Empezó hace tres meses, y hoy fue el golpe final, los inversionistas retiraron su dinero. Sólo te queda el departamento de Nueva York.

Robert…

No tengo como comprobarlo, pero me temo que esto tiene la firma de los Andrew. Y más específicamente la firma de la señora Elroy Andrew.

Notas:

Chicas, me encantan, Yagui me sugirió un título muy bueno que aún espero utilizar, "La caída de un ídolo" veremos si el próximo capítulo se llama así, por lo pronto este ya lo tenía comenzado.

¿Qué puedo decirles? me da gusto poder escribir algo diferente, amo el Candy mundo, pero creo que no puedo leer una versión más del manga versión final o como sea que se llame, no sé cuántas historias sobre como Albert viaja a Brazil, etc. he leído, la primera me encantó, pero se me agotan las opciones, definitivamente hay chicas excelentes que reinventan los personajes a placer y los cambian de época y de situaciones, espero poder contribuir aunque sea un poco a ese banco de historias fascinantes.

Karysthel: coincido contigo en cuanto a los Anthonys resucitados, la verdad es que esas normalmente me las brinco, y he leído unas muy buenas del regreso de Stear, que ciertamente es históricamente posible. Y morí de la risa con lo de hacer de la amnesia una enfermedad genética de los Andrey, me ha pasado igual.

Chicas hay tantas reviews qué me es imposible contestarles a todas, pero gracias, y Anmoncer, me matas con tus review, en verdad que las amo.

Un beso, y que disfruten este capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La Caída de un Ídolo.

Robert, ¿cómo puedo estar en la ruina? –

Amelia, seguramente hay juego sucio, pero me dejaste atado de manos, nada se podía hacer sin tu firma.

¿qué voy a hacer?

Tienes el departamento de Nueva York y el fideicomiso de emergencia, si bien ese fideicomiso no puede mantener tu estilo de vida, al menos es algo, mi consejo sería que vendas el departamento y compres algo más modesto, añade ese dinero al fideicomiso, lo único es que el dinero que está ahí dentro no lo puedes tocar, ese lo estableció tu padre para un caso extremo, así que te será imposible invertir.

Amelia se desmoronó. Se creía intocable, y la vida le daba la lección más grande de todas, después de todo era mortal. Robert se acercó y la abrazó.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

Destruir a William.

De eso se encargará Candy y la señora Elroy. Te advertí que no se jugaba con los Andrew.

Pero ella se veía tan inocente…

Amelia, lo que tú y William le hicieron no tiene nombre, no sé qué esperabas.

Que se rindiera.

¿Qué te sirviera a William en bandeja de plata? Amelia, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer despechada.

Robert, me enamoré de él.

Lo sé, pero no hay nada que hacer, haz sido una caprichosa, y haz tirado la felicidad por la borda a manos llenas. - Robert clavó su mirada en Amelia, el conocía a la verdadera mujer, a la niña herida por la decepción que era el matrimonio de sus padres. – Vámonos, yo tengo suficiente dinero para los dos, olvídate de Andrew, yo seré el padre de tu hijo. -

Robert, no puedo pedirte eso.

No me lo estas pidiendo, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo. –

Déjame pensarlo…

Está bien, pediré una habitación, y si quieres una cita con William la conseguiré.

Quiero una cita con Elroy Andrew.

Amelia…

Seré prudente.

Veré que puedo hacer.

Gracias Robert.

Amelia se quedó sola, tratando de decidir qué hacer, Tal vez Robert tenía razón, ¿de qué servía tener atrapado a un hombre que no la quería?

 **Junta del Concejo Andrew.**

Albert llegó muy temprano al Corporativo Andrew, su secretaria lo vio y por un momento no supo que hacer, pero George la rescató.

William, pasa a la sala de juntas.

¿Ya llegó ella?

Aún no.

¿Le dijiste que necesito hablarle?

Sí William, pero aún no se decide.

¿Cómo está?

William, no sé qué esperas que te responda. Tú mismo la verás en unos momentos.

El concejo Andrew entró y saludaron a William con una inclinación de cabeza, pero no dijeron nada más, él se había sentado al lado opuesto de la cabecera, pero deseaba estar cerca de ella.

A las 9 en punto la puerta se abrió y una hermosa y serena Candy entró acompañada de Archie y de la tía abuela. Ella iba vestida con un moderno atuendo negro, de pantalón y blusa de fina seda, cuyo único adorno era un lazo blanco en el cuello. Albert reconoció el modelo como una creación de Chanel, y no pudo evitar admirar la osadía de Candy al usar algo tan progresista para la época que vivían. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron, y él pudo ver cómo su mirada estaba cargada de dolor. ¿En qué momento había sido tan idiota? ¿cómo pudo lastimar a esa hermosa mujer? ¿cómo pudo ceder a la tentación?, estaba consiente que él era mucho más culpable que Amelia, después de todo ella era libre, y él estaba casado.

El concejo esperó, por protocolo William aún era el patriarca, él debía comenzar la reunión. William suspiró.

Señores, tía, Candy, esta reunión de concejo como ustedes saben es con el fin de firmar la sesión de derechos a mi aún esposa. Esto con el fin de que ella vele por el patrimonio de mis hijos, ya que mis acciones demuestran que no soy el indicado para hacerlo.

Candy, aquí están los papeles que debes firmar.

Gracias. – ella tomó los documentos y estampó su firma en ellos.

William, desde ahora pierdes todo derecho de opinar en el corporativo, y tu presencia en estas oficinas no es necesaria, como ya lo sabes, sólo tienes acceso al 2% de tu fortuna personal, ninguna de las propiedades Andrew puede ser usada por ti sin el permiso de Candy. Todo será salvaguardado por Candy para tus hijos. Candy, hay documentos que revisar sobre los negocios que quedaron pendientes la semana pasada.

Está bien, John, ya lo tenía contemplado, George y Archie me pondrán al tanto, agradezco a todos por estar aquí presentes, y sí no hay algo más…

En realidad, si hay algo más, desearíamos poder darles privacidad en esto, pero cómo el asunto ha sido tan público debemos salvaguardar el buen nombre de los Andrew…

Deja de darle vueltas John y ve al grano. – le dijo Albert, su tono de voz era el del hombre acostumbrado a mandar, la entonación del presidente del concejo Andrew.

William, déjalo terminar. – dijo Candy tranquilamente. Su corazón se aceleró, era la primera vez desde ese día en su oficina que ella le dirigía la palabra. Y la indiferencia que destilaba su voz lo golpeó más que cualquier otra cosa que ella hubiese podido utilizar.

Gracias Candy, necesitamos saber cuál será su decisión en cuanto a su matrimonio, y al hijo de la Señora Amelia. Y también hay que resolver lo de la custodia de Anthony y Stear.

Los rubios guardaron silencio, y sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Albert era suplicante, la de Candy no revelaba nada, había una época en la que él había podido leer su mirada, pero esa época al parecer había pasado.

-Candy, tenemos que hablar. – Albert decidió romper el silencio. Candy lo ignoró.

\- John… la realidad es que aún no tengo una decisión, y si creo que tengo que hablar con William, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

\- Pues tomando en cuenta que la prensa está de tu lado y se está callando no hay prisa, pero si es importante tener una postura para dar tranquilidad a nuestros socios en cuanto a la estabilidad de nuestra familia.

\- ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué es lo mejor para las empresas? – Ni Albert ni nadie se esperaba esa pregunta.

El miembro más anciano del concejo, Josh McEnthyre había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, era un hombre bondadoso, conocía a William desde pequeño, y siempre le había apoyado. Él había sido el que hizo entender al concejo que lo mejor era dejarlo casarse con Candy. La admiraba por su buen corazón, y serenidad en momentos tan difíciles, él sabía de sobra que Elroy quería que no tuviera piedad de William, y aunque repudiaba lo que William había hecho no estaba dispuesto a cargarse con la culpa de deshacer un matrimonio. Así que antes que John contestara decidió tomar la palabra.

Candy, nosotros vamos apoyarte, si te somos sinceros, lo mejor sería cerrar filas, demostrar que su matrimonio es sólido a pesar de todo puede ser beneficioso para todos, sin embargo, también entiendo que las circunstancias no son sencillas.

¿Dices que debemos aparentar?

Digo que no debes apresurarte a un divorcio, no condono lo que William hizo, eso no tiene nombre, sin embargo, una decisión apresurada puede desestabilizarnos. Hay caminos legales para que tu tengas la custodia física y legal de los niños sí eso es algo que te preocupa.

¿Qué implicaría lo que propones?

Pues pueden admitir una separación civilizada. Él no tiene que vivir en la mansión, sin embargo, en eventos como el cumpleaños de Elroy, sería conveniente que estuviese presente. Creo que el divorcio puede esperar, o más bien debe esperar por ahora, no debemos dar la impresión de que le estas dejando el camino libre a Amelia. Y menos ahora que su reputación en los negocios está hecha trizas, y que prácticamente se encuentra en la ruina. – La noticia sorprendió a Albert, y al ver a Candy se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba enterada. Un solo vistazo a la tía Elroy le hizo saber que ella había tenido algo que ver.

Gracias por tu sinceridad Josh, tendrás mi respuesta lo más pronto posible, ahora si me disculpan, debo hablar con William. –

Todos se pusieron de pie, Archie titubeo en la puerta, pero Candy le aseguró con la mirada que no había de que preocuparse.

Candy y Albert se quedaron solos en la sala de juntas. Ella guardó silencio esperando que él hablara.

¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Tantas llamadas y mensajes para que ahora te quedes callado? ¿Lamentas que la opinión del concejo es que no nos divorciemos?

Candy… - él se puso en pie para acercarse.

No te acerques, ahí estás bien.

Sé que te lastimé…

William, eso no comienza a describir lo que me hiciste.

Deja de llamarme William, tú nunca me has llamado así.

Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Albert, el príncipe de la colina, él amor de mi vida, el hombre qué me juró protegerme de todo y todos está muerto. Murió el día que prefirió ceder a la tentación de otra mujer. Sólo queda William Andrew, el hombre de negocios, el padre mis hijos, y posiblemente mi esposo de nombre por un tiempo más.

Candy, mi amor…

Perdiste el derecho de llamarme tu amor, si en verdad lo hubiese sido jamás te hubieras acostado con ella. Es muy cómodo William. Es muy cómodo culparla a ella, como si fuera la única responsable, pero la realidad es que ella no me debe nada, tú fuiste quien me traicionó. - La indiferencia en su voz lo mataba lentamente, no había pasión, no había enojo, solo había aceptación de la realidad, y un tono de total decepción.

Permíteme demostrarte de que a pesar de que soy el peor de los hombres aún puedo ser el hombre del cual te enamoraste.

Para eso necesitarías regresar el tiempo y quedarte a mi lado el día de año nuevo, en vez de asistir a esa fiesta. Pero no tengo nada más que discutir sobre esto.

Está bien Candy, sé que todo está muy reciente… dime ¿Cuándo podré ver a los niños?

Nunca.

Candy… -

Ella suspiró, si bien lo odiaba, y el estómago se le revolvía tan sólo de pensar que había sido suya al mismo tiempo que Amelia, también sabía perfectamente que el odio sólo le haría daño a ella misma, y por otro lado Anthony y Stear tenían derecho a su padre.

Puedes verlos en cuanto hayas resuelto que harás con Amelia.

¿a qué te refieres?

Decide que harás con ella y con su hijo, decide si vivirás con ella, si ese niño será un Andrew.

No viviré con ella, y no voy a darle el apellido Andrew a ese niño si tú no estás de acuerdo, pero tampoco puedo desentenderme, y menos ahora que ella está en la ruina.

Muy bien, habla con ella y llega a un acuerdo legal, no la quiero cerca de mis hijos, y no quiero escándalos, por esa razón no te permito ver a los niños hasta que lo hayas resuelto.

¿qué hay del cumpleaños de la tía?

Debes asistir, puedes subir y darles las buenas noches a mis hijos, pero nada más.

¿Iremos como pareja?

Estaremos en el mismo salón los dos, tomarás tu lugar en la mesa. Ya que como la matriarca me corresponde la cabecera, la Tía Elroy estará a mi derecha, a mi izquierda Archie, Annie a su lado, George al lado de la tía, así que supongo que puedes sentarte al lado de George.

Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

No William, no está fríamente calculado, es solo que de ahora en adelante nada puede ser dejado al azar entre tú y yo.

¿El vals?

Puedo dejar que Archie y Annie lo abran, o bailar con John, Archie, o cualquier otro miembro del concejo. ¿algo más?

¿tienes algo que ver con la ruina de Amelia?

No.

¿La tía?

Pregúntaselo a ella.

No quiero una pensión, con el porcentaje que me corresponde me conformo, y de ahí pagaré lo que tenga que pagarle a Amelia. Pero quiero la oportunidad de estar en las fechas importantes de mis hijos, no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero…

Sí para ellos es importante que estés ahí no me negaré. Pero más te vale ganártelos, porque tampoco los voy a obligar a nada.

¿Qué les dirás?

Por ahora piensan que estás de viaje.

¿Y sobre nosotros?

Que los concebimos con amor, y que siempre podrán contar con nosotros, pero que no podemos estar juntos.

Candy, dame una oportunidad.

No te desgastes, la respuesta es no. Y ahora, si me disculpas hay mil negocios que atender, entre más pronto resuelvas lo de Amelia mejor, con permiso.

Él la observó partir, ella volteó a verlo desde el umbral, se veía derrotado.

William Albert Andrew ya no era invencible, su gallarda figura se mostraba en ruinas, su hermosa fisonomía de dios griego asemejaba más a un ídolo caído en el Acropolis qué a un héroe mitológico.

Candy lo vio por última vez con un dejo de amor en los ojos, pero la indiferencia la reemplazó en fracción de segundos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la oficina al fondo. Ella haría todo por mantener a los Andrew a flote.

 **Notas:**

 **Yagui, pido una disculpa porque este es un tema sensible para ti. Gracias por compartir tu experiencia.**

 **Sé que muchas tienen una opinión al respecto porque lo han visto de cerca, y dependiendo como sucedieron las cosas es lo que hemos aprendido de la infidelidad y del perdón.**

 **En lo personal soy firme creyente de que los hijos merecen tener ambos padres, ambas familias, porque a temprana edad ellos no tienen que ser contaminados por los problemas de los adultos. Claro que hay excepciones a esto, pero si el padre o la madre y su familia aman a los niños no hay porque alejarlos de ellos.**

 **Me duele ver a padres pidiendo que no dejen ir a la madre al festival de navidad, o a madres esperar a que el ex esposo autorice que recojan al hijo en la escuela porque la custodia no es de ellas.**

 **En muchos casos solo las dos personas protagonistas de los hechos saben que paso y como paso, y todos se dedican a tomar partido dependiendo a quien amen, y los hijos quedan en medio, jalados de un lado a otro, se les pide que decidan, que tomen partido, cuando en su corazón aman a los dos. A mí me tocó vivir algo así, y la verdad nunca se los haría a mis hijas. Mi esposo y yo hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, pero nunca he dicho no pueden ver a tu familia, ni viceversa, es por eso que no puedo escribir que Candy dejará a Albert sin sus hijos.**

 **Tampoco creo que es vida vivir odiando. OJO: tal vez la relación se rompa para siempre, y como muchas han dicho la confianza se pierda, pero quedarte odiando solo te daña a ti.**

 **Habiendo hecho ese statement. Vayamos a los comentarios.**

 **Alguien escribió que esta Candy le recuerda a Scarlett O´Hara, y debo decirte que amo y odio a Scarlett O´Hara. Amo su valentía, su empuje para enfrentar la vida, su actitud de "devil may care". Pero la odio por amar a Ashley en contra de todo, por dejar que el la utilizara. Y sobre todo por haber sido tan tonta con Rhett. Dejo ir el amor por no ver más allá de sus narices. Así que si es muy posible que haya matices de Scarlett en esta Candy, es lógico, he leído Lo que el Viento se Llevó al menos una vez al año durante los últimos más de 10 años. Pero, no quiero que cometa los mismos errores. Es un honor que compares a mi Candy con Scarlett.**

 **Chicas, aquí el primer capítulo del día de hoy, la vdd con estas fechas no se si lograré otro mas, mi casa se colapsa, y necesito hacer algo por ella….jajajaja tal vez limpiar….Un abrazo, y las sigo leyendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Manteniendo las apariencias.**

Candy White Andrew, eres fuerte, has salido adelante sola muchas veces en tu vida, una pequeña fiesta no es nada. Eso era lo que Candy se decía mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, Madame Lacroix había mandado un vestido doblemente hermoso, no era el que ella había mandado hacer ya que ese lo había escogido Albert. Candy ya estaba resignada a usarlo, pero Madame Lacroix había mandado un vestido diferente con una nota:

Querida Candy,

Creo que este vestido te permitirá brillar sin el recuerdo de nadie. Espero te guste. La belleza siempre consuela un poco nuestras almas, así que disfruta de la belleza a tu alrededor.

Madame Lacroix.

La creación era hermosa, sobria y elegante, después de todo era una mujer en duelo, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser atrevido. Era color negro, un color al que últimamente Candy se sentía muy atraída. Y que la hacía ver muy bien, el contraste del color de una noche sin estrellas resaltaba su blanca piel de alabastro, y la hacía ver prácticamente etérea. Sobre el tocador de la habitación que ahora ocupaba estaba estuche tras estuche de joyas, ante el nuevo vestido no sabía que ponerse, además muchos de esos estuches le recordaban a Albert, aún las joyas ancestrales se las había dado en momentos especiales, y ahora no sabía que usar. Sobre el tocador, en un platillo se encontraba su magnífico anillo de compromiso y su alianza matrimonial. No quería usarlos. Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta, y ella sin voltear dio permiso que pasaran.

El hombre entró y contempló a la mujer que tenía frente a él, el cambio le sorprendió, su larga cabellera dorada había sido cortada al estilo atrevido que se estaba usando, no llegaba más abajo de su barbilla, sus rizos habían sido moldeados en un peinado moderno. Y llevaba un tocado negro. Era una cintilla de ónix adornada con una pluma negra también. Se veía hermosa, fuerte, pero físicamente frágil, Candy siempre había sido menuda, pero estas dos semanas habían sido muy difíciles, los huesos de su espalda se notaban un poco más, y ella se veía aún más pequeña y delicada.

Al no escuchar palabra ella volteó y se sorprendió al verlo en su habitación.

-Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Quería verte pecosa. –

-Terry yo no tengo cabeza para… -

\- No, vengo a proponerte ni a pedirte nada, sé cuánto amas a Albert, el tipo de amor que le tenías no se esfuma en dos semanas, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy cerca, que te voy a apoyar, esta vez escojo quedarme a tu lado. Tal como debí hacerlo en el San Pablo, y más aún como debí hacerlo en Nueva York. –

\- Haz tu vida, no te envuelvas en esta guerra. –

\- Demasiado tarde, estoy envuelto en la lucha por tu felicidad desde el día de año nuevo en el Mauritania. Y aunque he fallado miserablemente muchas veces, no renuncio. Ahora, pasemos a algo más práctico, creo que acerté.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tienes joyas suficientes para tener tu propia joyería y aún no llevas nada puesto.

\- Es complicado, me recuerdan a él.

\- Guárdalas para las novias e Anthony y de Stear, o para cuando los recuerdos no duelan tanto. Toma. – Terry le extendió un estuche de terciopelo negro.

\- No puedo aceptarte nada. No es correcto. –

\- Tampoco es correcto que esté en tu habitación y aquí estoy, anda ábrelo, te prometo que no es nada extravagante, pero irá perfecto con tu vestido. –

Candy abrió el estuche y se encontró con hermosas perlas. Un largo collar de varias vueltas, brazaletes y aretes.

Terry, esto sí es extravagante. –

Pecosa, las perlas simbolizan lágrimas, y estas perlas son todas las lágrimas que tu haz derramado alguna vez por alguien que amas, pero sabes también son fortaleza, la ostra es capaz de formar algo tan bello a partir de la adversidad… sé que los Andrew no reglan perlas, ellos prefieren las piedras preciosas, pero creo que este es adecuado.

Gracias Terry.

¿Me permites ayudarte?

Candy sólo se dio la vuelta para que él le pusiera el collar. En eso la puerta se abrió y Albert contempló la escena, ahí estaba su mujer y su mejor amigo, él trataba en vano de abrochar un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello, muy seguramente su aliento rozaba ese blanco cuello. No pudo resistirlo y habló.

Déjame a mí soy experto en esos broches. – Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese responder terminó de abrochar en un segundo el collar, tomó del estuche el brazalete y se lo puso, y los aretes también, con esos guantes que Candy llevaba era imposible que lo hiciese ella sola.

Albert. –

No digas nada Terry, es difícil que ella se ponga joyería sola usando esos guantes, y supongo que tú estabas cerca. – Su tono de voz fue seco, pero no había reproche. Sabía que esas perlas eran un regalo, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

William, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Quería que me acompañaras a ver a los niños, creo que les hará bien vernos juntos. Pero si tienes algo más que hacer, o si tú y Terry no han terminado su conversación iré yo solo.

Yo los espero abajo, Candy, te ves hermosa, y el corte te quedó increíble.

Gracias Terry, ¿te quedarás en la mansión?

Sí, tu tía me pidió que pasara unos días aquí en Chicago, al parecer cree que puedo animarte, o al menos hacerte repelar. Albert.

Terry.

Albert observó a Candy, y también se sorprendió con el corte.

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias, vamos con los niños.

¿No extrañas tus rizos largos?

No, extraño mi antigua vida, extraño tener un esposo que me amaba, extraño poder quedarme en casa con mis hijos en vez de tener interminables juntas, pero no William, no extraño mi cabello largo, al contrario, me toma mucho menos tiempo en la mañana.

Albert sintió un cubetazo de agua helada ante esa declaración.

Lo siento, fue una pregunta tonta. Debes cerrar la puerta con llave, no puedes dejar todas esas joyas ahí.

\- Aquí está. Hay algún lugar dónde pueda ponerlas que no sea la caja fuerte de la antigua habitación.

Estaban en la caja fuerte de nuestra habitación para que las tuvieras a la mano.

No creo que las vaya usar en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué ahora te gustan las perlas?

Porque todas me recuerdan que eres un canalla.

Pide a George que la guarde en la bóveda del banco por ahora, o bien que regresen a la bóveda ancestral en Escocia, ahí estuvieron desde que Rosemary murió hasta que las traje para ti.

Muy bien, daré la orden mañana, gracias.

Llegaron a la habitación de los niños en silencio. Candy tomó el picaporte de la puerta, y el la detuvo de abrirla cubriendo su pequeña mano con la suya.

Perdóname. – su mirada era suplicante. Su cercanía le hacía sentir escalofríos, el aroma de su perfume lo embriagaba.

William… no tenemos mucho tiempo, veamos a los niños. -

Los niños saltaron a los brazos de Albert en cuanto lo vieron. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Gracias. – Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

No tienes que agradecer, son tus hijos.

¿Papá que me trajiste?

¿Ya viste mi traje?

¿Mamá podemos bajar a la fiesta?

Alto, vamos por partes, si les traje algo, pero viendo lo guapos que están no puedo dárselos ahora porque su madre me mataría. Y ya tiene razones suficientes para hacerlo.

Mamiiiiiii, di que siiii.

Dáselos, solo que tú los cambiaras si algo sucede. - Candy no estaba dispuesta a ser el malo de la historia.

Esperen aquí.

A los pocos minutos Albert regresó con una caja que se movía. Anthony y Stear la abrieron emocionados y de ella saltó un hermoso Highland terrier.

¿es en serio? ¿No pudiste comprarles otra cosa?

Siempre han querido uno.

Sí y siempre dijimos que aún eran muy pequeños.

Candy, tú y yo crecimos con animales.

Si William, pero…

Mírala, es hermosa. – Candy contempló la carita blanca de la cachorra y ya no dijo nada.

Asegúrate que estén listos para bajar. Dorothy vendrá en un rato por ellos, la tía me pidió que estuvieran presentes.

¿Bajaremos juntos?

No, debo ir a recibir a los invitados, baja con la tía y con los niños, con permiso.

Candy salió y se apoyó en la puerta al cerrarla. Por un momento su mundo se movió, algo natural por su condición y por el estrés, así como lo poco que entraba en su estómago esos días, sus embarazos anteriores habían sido sin molestias, y llenos de antojos, pero este bebé parecía rechazar la mayor parte de lo que Candy comía. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

Gatita, ¿estás bien?

Si Archie, sólo me maree un poco.

¿Qué es ese ladrido?

William les compró un perro a los niños.

A la tía Elroy le va a dar un ataque.

Lo sé, pero William tendrá que solucionarlo.

Vamos, los invitados comienzan a llegar.

Candy tomó el brazo de Archie y descendió con él las escaleras, puso una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a ser cordial. Toda la alta sociedad estaba reunida, así como fotógrafos de los periódicos que los apoyaban. No darían una entrevista, pero contarían la historia de la familia unida a pesar de la adversidad. La historia de una mujer fuerte que ahora era la matriarca de los Andrew, y que con dignidad y gracia recibía a sus invitados.

La mansión se fue llenando, y Candy tomó su puesto en las escaleras, tomó una copa y llamó la atención de todos con el tintineo de la cuchara de plata sobre el fino cristal.

Amigos, la familia Andrew se siente honrada por su presencia, y por el apoyo que hemos recibido de parte de ustedes, y agradecemos que nos acompañen a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida tía. – Lo invitados aplaudieron mientras Elroy Andrew descendía por la escalera con William y los niños detrás de ella. Muchos se sorprendieron por ver a William ahí, pero los que conocían a los Andrew entendían que nada se hacía al azar. Y que el impacto mediático de un William desplazado pero dispuesto a no faltar a sus deberes con la familia y sus hijos daría estabilidad al consorcio. Por otro lado la integridad y dignidad de Candy quedaba resguardada, al no bajar a su lado, sin decir nada daba a entender que no haría de la vista gorda ante su falta.

\- Los invitamos a disfrutar de la noche y a divertirse, gracias. –

Candy descendió y la orquesta comenzó a sonar, para sorpresa de todos Anthony se acercó a su madre y haciendo una reverencia la llevó a la pista para abrir el baile. Los reporteros se volvieron locos con las fotografías, y las matronas de la alta sociedad sonrieron ante ese golpe magistral, la foto de la hermosa madre acompañada de su pequeño. La foto de la Matriarca con el futuro patriarca, y William y su hijo menor en segundo plano, con su mirada puesta en su aún esposa. Era la declaración perfecta. Dónde sea que Amelia Davenport estuviera podría darse cuenta que Candice White Andrew no estaba destruida, y que el puesto para matriarca y esposa de William Andrew no estaba disponible.

La velada pasó sin contratiempos, cuando todos se hubieron ido y los Andrew se quedaron solos se reunieron en la estancia, frente a ellos estaban ya las fotografías propuestas para la edición de los diarios de sociedad del domingo. Candy y Archie estaban sentados en la mullida alfombra eligiendo fotos. Albert los observaba con curiosidad.

Así que ahora elegimos las fotos de los diarios.

Es estrategia William, debemos contar la historia que nos conviene contar. – Le respondió Candy objetivamente.

Nunca te importaron las apariencias.

No, pero antes no tenía hijos, ni llevaba sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de todo un clan.

No hay una sola foto de nosotros.

No, no la hay.

William, ¿qué esperabas? Nadie se va a creer la historia de que Candy es la mujer abnegada que le perdonará a su esposo una infidelidad. – le dijo Archie secamente.

Ya veo. Y supongo que tú me llamas William por la misma razón que Candy

Sí, igual que ella pienso que Albert está muerto.

William, deja de interrumpir a Candy y a Archie, y mejor dinos a que acuerdo llegaste con Amelia. – dijo la tía Elroy tratando de evitar una pelea, y más tensión para Candy.

Ella se niega a verme, dice que quiere hablar contigo y con Candy, o al menos eso es lo que dice Robert Sanders.

No, si quiere una cita conmigo está bien, pero no quiero a Candy presente. Suficiente estrés tiene ya. Aunque lo que espero es que tú lo resuelvas, francamente no veo porque Candy o yo tenemos que meternos.

Pero si pudiste meterte para arruinarla.

William, esa mujer no podía seguir teniendo poder…

Así que si fuiste tú.

Me conoces, sabes que nadie puede tocar a mi familia y no asumir las consecuencias, sin embargo, no hay forma de probarlo, y si te hace sentir mejor te diré que ni un centavo de los Davenport nos hizo más ricos, todo se fue a obras de caridad. Los huérfanos, las viudas, y los enfermos pueden agradecer a Ms. Davenport su amable contribución.

Albert iba a guardar silencio porque Dorothy entró con una bandeja para Candy, llevaba un vaso de leche y pastillas. Observó cómo se acercó en silencio y se lo ofreció a Candy.

Dorothy, sabes que no soporto la leche, por favor solo agua.

Pero Candy, no comiste nada. - Era cierto, Albert recordaba haberla visto jugar con su comida en el plato, pero no había probado bocado. Todas sus alertas se encendieron. ¿Qué le pasaba a Candy?

Candy, Dorothy tiene razón, trata de beber la leche. – Le dijo la tía abuela. Candy podía sentir la mirada de Albert sobre ella, y por no llamar más su atención tomó el vaso de leche y las pastillas, se las metió todas juntas y dio un sorbo a la leche, pero estaba tibia y tenía miel, su estómago no lo pudo resistir, se puso de pie y salió rumbo al baño más cercano.

¿Tía?

No es nada, sólo el estrés. Dorothy ve con Candy y dile que se vaya a dormir, Archie y yo terminaremos con esto.

No me mientas, ¿Qué tiene?

Perdiste el derecho de saber sobre tu esposa el día que la engañaste, pero no te preocupes, todo está bajo control. –

Albert no dijo nada y salió a buscar a Candy. vio a Dorothy en la puerta observando lo que sucedía dentro, pero al parecer no se atrevía a entrar, al asomarse vio a Candy postrada en el piso del baño, y con cada arcada su cuerpo se sacudía, Terry estaba acuclillado a su lado, sobaba su espalda desnuda por el escote de su vestido y detenía las perlas para que no se metieran en su camino.

Ya pecosa, todo está bien. Respira. –

Cuando parecía que no había nada más que vaciar Candy se desplomó en los brazos de Terry, todo daba vueltas y ella no tenía fuerzas. -

Su mundo estaba de cabeza definitivamente, algo pasaba con su esposa, y él no tenía derecho a saberlo, su antiguo rival estaba ahí para consolarla, y él debía quedarse cruzado de brazos. Una vez más se maldijo a sí mismo. Vio como Terry luchaba una vez más con el broche del malhadado collar, y sin decir palabra se acercó para ayudarlo.

Dorothy trae agua para Candy. –

Dorothy ya tenía el agua con ella así que sólo se la pasó, y Albert puso en sus manos el collar de perlas.

Guardárselo. Si señor William, ¿algo más?

Creo que necesitara ayuda para cambiarse.

Yo la llevaré al cuarto. – le dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y tomando a Candy en sus brazos.

Llama al doctor Dorothy. Terry, no es apropiado que la lleves a su cuarto…-

No es apropiado que hayas tenido una amante tampoco. -

Bájame Terry, puedo caminar. – Candy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, la verdad era que el mundo seguía dándole vueltas, pero William tenía razón, había muchos sirvientes contratados esa noche, y lo que menos necesitaban era a las malas lenguas diciendo que ella se entendía con Terry, y menos en su estado, cuando su embarazo saliera a la luz no debía haber duda de que su bebé era un Andrew.

Terry la bajó con cuidado, pero sus piernas no la pudieron sostener. Así que tuvo que abrazarla de nuevo.

Pecosa, no puedes caminar. -

William, llama a Archie, o a George.

No te puedo dejar sola en el baño con Terry, hay muchos sirvientes nuevos e invitados en la casa. Y Dorothy fue a preparar tus cosas.

Bien, entonces Terry, ve a buscar a Archie por favor. – Candy se sostuvo de la pared. Albert se acercó por si era necesario sostenerla, pero no la tocó.

Candy, déjame ayudarte, te prometo que solo te llevaré a tu habitación.

No quiero que me toques.

Candy…por favor, apenas puedes sostenerte. –

No, William, no, todo esto es tu culpa, por ti estamos aquí, por ti tengo a Terry sosteniéndome y regalándome joyas, ¿quieres decirme porque no fui suficiente? – Sintiéndose débil Candy se desmoronaba, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se dejó caer en el piso. William se acercó y la tomó en brazos, se iba a resfriar si seguía con su espalda desnuda apoyada en el frío mármol de la pared, y si ella estaba lista para hablar y reclamarle lo que quisiera no podía hacerlo en el baño de visitas. Salió y la llevó a su habitación, Dorothy no estaba cerca.

 **Estancia de los Andrew.**

¿En verdad crees que es buena idea?

Candy tienen que decirle que está embarazada, no podemos mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo porque entonces se cuestionara la legitimidad de su bebé.

Tía, ¿hay algo que no manipules?

Archie, sólo les estoy ayudando, no creo que Candy lo perdone hoy, es más tal vez nunca volverá con él, pero William tiene derecho a sentir todo el dolor de saber que no solo perdió a su esposa, sino también a su bebé.

No quisiera caer de tu gracia querida tía. ¿En cuanto tiempo puedo ir a rescatarla?

Iré yo Archie. Gracias señor Grandchester por su ayuda.

Sra. Andrew… sólo recuerde que si alguna vez Candy está lista para amar de nuevo usted no pondrá peros a que yo luche por su amor.

Vayánse a dormir. Les daré diez minutos más y luego subiré yo.

 **Habitación de Candy.**

Albert puso con cuidado a Candy en la cama.

¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

No, yo puedo sola.

¿Qué tienes?

Nada, cansancio.

Candy…

Estoy embrazada. Todo lo que está sucediendo es normal, supongo que alrededor del 5 mes se me pasará, así que aún tengo otros tres meses de aguantar esto sola.

Albert se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Perdóname, dime que quieres…si quieres desaparezco.

No puedes desaparecer, nadie debe dudar de que mi bebé es un Andrew.

Claro que es un Andrew…

Pues sí William, pero como se verá si tu desapareces y resulta que yo estoy embarazada.

Tienes razón, hay que anunciarlo cuanto antes.

El aviso del periódico ya está listo, pero no se daría a conocer mientras tu no supieras, ahora ya lo sabes, se publicará al mismo tiempo que el reportaje de la fiesta de hoy. Gracias por traerme a la habitación, ve y busca a Dorothy, no debe andar lejos, de seguro la tía le dijo que no viniera para que tuviésemos tiempo de hablar.

Veo que comienzas a entender cómo funciona la mente de mi tía.

Así es.

¿qué se te antoja comer?

Nada, ese es el problema, nada me pasa.

Resolveré el asunto con Amelia y luego vendré a buscarte.

No te voy a recibir de regreso.

Entonces me dedicaré a ser tu sombra, tu tapete, tu sirviente, lo que sea, pero no te voy a dejar pasar por este embarazo sola. No puedo ayudarte con la empresa, pero te ayudaré con todo lo demás, con los niños, las fiestas, el manejo de la casa, seré tu chofer…

Déjame sola por favor.

Albert se acercó y con cautela depositó un beso en la frente de Candy. Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Comenzando a Caminar.**

Robert, necesito ver a Amelia, ni mi tía ni Candy tienen porque reunirse con ella.

Le preguntaré William, pero si ella no quiere no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Gracias Robert, espero tu llamada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina y William dio permiso de que entraran.

Hay algo más que pueda hacer señor Andrew.

Sí Dean, por favor envía unas fresas con chocolate a la señora Andrew al corporativo, y un arreglo de rosas a la casa. Rojas, no blancas.

Señor, ¿y cuando me los regresen?

Dean… espero que un día no te los regresen, pero si los regresan por favor mándalos al hospital.

Si señor Andrew.

Llevaba dos semanas tratando de ver a Amelia, y ella se negaba, no podía regresar con Candy de esa forma, asumiendo claro que Candy le diera permiso de regresar a la mansión.

Sus negocios iban viento en popa, era muy bueno en los negocios, y aunque públicamente todas las familias de Chicago apoyaban a Candy, secretamente también los hombres de Chicago estaban dispuestos a solidarizarse con Albert, tan solo de imaginar que eran ellos en su lugar.

Se concentró en sus papeles, en una hora aproximadamente Dean lo comunicaría de nuevo con Robert.

 **Hotel Drake, Chicago.**

Amelia, tienes que verlo.

No Robert. Quiero verlas a ellas.

Amelia, me estoy cansando, no creas que voy a esperar con mi propuesta por siempre.

Robert, verlas a ellas me permitirá recuperar mi fortuna.

Amelia, dudo mucho que Elroy Andrew quiera darte tu fortuna de vuelta. Por favor acepta la cita con William para que podamos largarnos de aquí. Amelia, te amo, no importa nada, pero debes dejar de ser una necia.

Robert, no sé qué hacer.

Dile que no estas embarazada.

¿Adónde iremos?

Europa, Brazil, a dónde tú quieras, el departamento de Nueva York ya fue vendido, no tienes más lazos aquí.

Está bien dile a William que quiero verlo.

Una hora después William entró al cuarto de Robert.

Amelia.

No digas nada William, aquí están los papeles del médico que prueban que no estoy embarazada, y ya firmé los papeles que enviaste, saldré de tu vida y de la de tu mujer para siempre.

Ordenaré que hagan la transferencia de fondos a tu cuenta.

No es necesario, yo me haré cargo de Amelia.

Robert, no tengo ningún problema con…

Robert tiene razón, quiero cortar con todo esto de raíz, no quiero nada tuyo.

Está bien.

Albert salió de la habitación, se sentía libre. Pero sabía que su vida nunca sería la misma.

En la habitación Robert vio a Amelia.

Salimos mañana temprano, ¿estás tomando las vitaminas?

Sí.

Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo.

Robert, si Elroy Andrew se entera que en verdad tengo un hijo de William dudo mucho que me deje en paz. No quiero verlos nunca más, este bebé será solo mío.

No, será nuestro.

Él se acercó y la abrazó, la Amelia que tenía en sus brazos era una mujer quebrantada, pero tal vez era una mujer lista para amar verdaderamente.

 **Corporativo Andrew.**

Candy te llegaron…

¿Dulces, chocolates, pasteles? ¿Ahora que se le ocurrió a William, Maggie?

Fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

Regrésalas.

Sí, pero esta vez el señor William está aquí. Dice que tiene unos papeles importantes que entregarte.

Hazlo pasar, supongo que si no lo recibo solo se quedará en el recibidor haciendo que la gente se sienta extraña al verlo.

Está bien Candy.

Candy lo observó entrar por la puerta, Había un brillo diferente en su mirada.

¿Y bien William?

Amelia no está embarazada, aquí está el certificado médico, y los documentos firmados dónde rechaza todo futuro reclamo a mí o a la familia por cualquier motivo.

Muy bien William, te felicito, al parecer esquivaste la bala esta vez.

Candy, no habrá otra vez, te lo juro.

Eso dicen todos querido.

Bueno, dime cómo estás.

Bien.

¿Has logrado comer algo?

No, Dorothy intentó huevos esta mañana, y no tuvimos éxito.

Candy, no puedes estar sin comer.

Digamos que no estoy sin comer, como, pero todo vuelve a salir.

¿puedo ir a ver a los niños?

Sí, llamaré para que te dejen entrar.

Te noto distraída.

Estoy revisando el contrato con Arlington, pero no me gusta.

¿Exactamente que clausula no te gusta?

Esta de aquí.

Albert se acercó y revisó la parte que Candy le señalaba.

Sólo lo puso ahí para ver qué tan al pendiente estás, espera que lo refutes, y si no lo haces lo volverá a hacer, lo cuál sería malo para el corporativo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me lo hizo a mí la primera vez que me dio un contrato.

Gracias, George está en Boston y Archie en Nueva York, así que …

¿Quieres que revise algo más?

Sí, ¿tienes tiempo?

Claro.

Esta es mi propuesta para expandir el negocio en la costa oeste.

¿Estudios de Hollywood?

Sí, creo que serán un gran negocio, sé que no es a lo que nos dedicamos, pero puede ser una inversión silenciosa, ahí quiero destinar fondos de tu fortuna personal.

Dirás tu fortuna personal.

Bueno, la fortuna personal de nuestros hijos.

¿Cómo llegaste a esta idea?

Terry. Se fue a California a revisar propuestas para una película, me llamó la atención y pedí al equipo que investigara sobre posibilidades de inversión, francamente los números parecen muy buenos, pero la verdad es que tú, entiendes un poco más…

No, tienes razón, los números se ven muy bien, mi único consejo sería que la primera inversión sea cautelosa, y ya una vez que veas que tan real es la estadística invierte un poco más, o bien retira la inversión.

Gracias.

Candy, lo que te dije sobre quedarme en casa y ayudarte con parte de la carga no es broma…

¿Serás la nueva señora Andrew? Por lo que escucho te va bien en los negocios, ¿cómo harás ambas cosas?

Tú estás haciendo ambas cosas. Pero la verdad no me interesa hacer más dinero.

Bueno, aquí está la agenda social, la lista posibles colegios a dónde podemos mandar a los niños, la lista de invitados a las diferentes cenas y reuniones que tendremos durante el mes, la lista de cumpleaños de las esposas de los socios y de los socios, las solicitudes de posibles tutores de música, las propuestas de los diseñadores para esta oficina, en fin, diviértete, por cierto, asegúrate de que no haya champiñones en la cena, ni los niños ni yo los pasamos. Ahora sí me disculpas en 5 minutos estará aquí el señor Arlington

Albert no lo podía creer, nunca pensó que ella fuera a acceder.

Muy bien Señora Andrew, supongo que la veré en la cena.

Sí no llego a tiempo, por favor asegúrate que los niños digan sus oraciones antes de dormir, y saca a pasear a Scottie.- El tono de Candy era uno que nunca había escuchado en ella, al parecer no lo creía capaz de malabarear todo, pero él no se iba a dar por vencido.

William.

¿Sí?

Por favor dile a tu asistente que deje de mandarme cosas.

Eso no será posible, tiene órdenes precisas de hacerlo todos los días, hasta que un día no se las regreses.

Es una forma muy estúpida de desperdiciar tu dinero.

Candy, sin ti no vale la pena tener dinero, así que no insistas, además creo que al menos deberías probar algo de lo que te mando tal vez así descubramos que le gusta comer a este bebé. Y si no te gusta repártelo en la oficina.

Eres imposible, como sí un montón de nimiedades fuese a deshacer lo que hiciste.

Definitivamente no lo deshará, pero si logro encontrar algo que si puedas comer no me importará todas las veces que me lo regreses. Ahora sí me disculpas debo revisar todo esto que me diste.

Albert, no quiero que te mudes a la mansión.

Lo sé, ¿puedo tener una oficina en el corporativo?

¿Porque?

Porque quiero aligerar tu carga. Me voy a hacer cargo de lo que me estás pidiendo, pero quiero que puedas tenerme cerca para lo que sea, aunque sea para ir por un antojo.

Para eso tengo empleados. Además, ¿quién estará al pendiente de los niños?

Tu misma dijiste que se irán a la escuela, estaré aquí después de llevarlos, iremos a recogerlos, y en la tarde me quedo con ellos.

No se irán a la escuela hasta dentro de un mes.

¿Muy bien, puedo tener una oficina dentro de un mes?

William, deja de malgastar mi tiempo.

Al menos no fue un no.

Te dejo…

Candy salió y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. Albert salió un poco después, y se topó con Joseph Arligton.

William, que gusto verte por aquí.

Sí, estaba resolviendo unos pendientes con Candy.

Debo decirte que es una mujer increíble, está en boca de todos. La aprecian mucho. Y también debo decirte que fuiste un estúpido al enredarte con Amelia teniendo a tu hermosa mujer en casa, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? A veces uno piensa con la cabeza equivocada. Ánimo muchacho, ¿quién quita y logras recuperarla? Sin embargo, yo me daría prisa, hay muchos dispuestos a hacer fila por salir con la hermosa Señora Andrew, mis hijos incluidos.

Gracias por la advertencia. Te veo después Joseph.

Albert salió del corporativo rumbo a la mansión Andrew. Y al llegar descubrió que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían, con su madre fuera Anthony y Stear hacían lo que querían, ahora veía porque Candy quería mandarlos a la escuela en vez de continuar con los tutores. Los pequeños se estaban deslizando del pasamanos de la escalera principal cuando Albert entró. Y como siempre había sido su compañero de juegos lo invitaron a participar.

Chicos, ¿no deberían estar en clase?

Mamá no está.

Pero estoy yo.

Por eso te invitamos a deslizarte por el pasamanos, mamá no nos dejaría.

Albert trató de entender como era que la rebelde Candy había terminado siendo el padre estricto… claro, él había sido negligente y le había dejado a ella la carga. Sin decir palabra tomó un niño en cada brazo y los llevó al salón de estudios. Ambos lloraron y patalearon.

Chicos, esto es muy sencillo, si no estudian no podrán ir con Scottie y conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque y a recoger a mamá más tarde.

¡Noooooo! Mamá no te dejara castigarme.- dijo Anthony quien era más osado que su pequeño hermano.

Tú mamá no está, y yo estoy a cargo, además soy tu padre, y debes obedecer. Anda, haz lo que Madame Roy te pide, y al rato saldremos a dar un paseo.

Después de dejar a los pequeños rufianes con su tutora Albert se dedicó a revisar las opciones de escuela, él había crecido con tutores, pero estaba de acuerdo con Candy, era más sano para los niños crecer entre más pequeños. Una vez que hubo concertado citas con las tres mejores opciones, revisó con la cocinera el menú para la noche, y efectivamente contenía champiñones, tenía un poco de tiempo, así que en vez de pedirle a la cocinera que lo volviera a hacer el cocino un roast beef y una pasta sencilla.

Esperaba todavía tener tiempo de llamar a Annie para preguntarle que se hacía con la lista de cumpleaños de los socios y sus esposas. Pero se dio cuenta que era hora de ir al parque. Sacó a los pequeños, así como andaban y llevaron de paseo a Scottie, en el parque los niños se embarraron de lodo y helado al igual que Scottie, y él no tenía cambios, después comenzó a soplar una leve brisa y él no tenía sweaters, así que decidió ir al corporativo a recoger a Candy. Llegó con los dos pequeños sucios y el perro. Subió hasta las oficinas principales sin prestar atención en la mirada de todos. Las mujeres sonreían con ternura, era un hombre guapo con dos pequeños y un perro, que más se podía esperar.

Cuando llegaron al piso de presidencia Candy aún estaba en una junta, los pequeños armaron tal bulla que Maggie se asomó a ver que sucedía, y se sorprendió al ver a Scottie brincar en los muebles de piel.

Sr. William…

Estamos haciendo mucho ruido, lo sé, pero vinimos por Candy para llevarla a casa…

La señora Andrew aún se va a tardar un poco… tal vez deba esperarla en…- Maggie no sabía dónde meter a los niños, al perro y a Albert.

En eso Scottie corrió y se metió por la puerta entreabierta cuando escuchó la voz de Candy. Albert se asomó a la puerta llamando a la perra en vano, e interrumpiendo la junta, cuando cruzó su mirada con Candy se dio cuenta de que ella estaba furiosa.

Joseph Arlington de buen humor le dijo a Candy.

No se preocupe señora Andrew, eso sucede cuando nos dejan a nosotros los hombres a cargo, demos por concluida la negociación, aceptaremos sus condiciones. Sólo porque esta es definitivamente la junta más divertida a la que he asistido, y porque es usted hermosa.

Señor Arlington…

No diga nada señora Andrew, aproveche que estoy de buen humor. William, eres un pésimo substituto de señora Andrew, ella nunca interrumpió nuestras juntas con un circo como este. Y sin embargo ella es un gran sustituto tuyo, es más me atrevería a decir que es incluso mejor. Señora, gracias por su paciencia, que tengan buenas tardes. - Joseph besó la mano de Candy galantemente y se dirigió a la salida, los demás se esfumaron al ver la cara de Candy.

¿Cómo te atreves?

Candy…

Jamás te humillé de esa forma, si lo único que querías era jugar y boicotear mi esfuerzo mejor te hubieras quedado con …

¿mami?

Cariño…

Papá nos llevó al parque y nos compró helado.

Puedo verlo, pero ustedes deberían estar bañados y cenando.

Papi dijo que nos leería un cuento para dormir, ¿nos vamos?

Candy no dijo nada, solo tomó de la mano al pequeño y salió por la puerta, Albert recogió a Scottie en brazos y la siguió. Maggie tenía sus cosas listas.

Al llegar a casa sirvieron la cena sin mencionar que él había cocinado, y milagrosamente Candy logró comer un poco y retenerlo.

James, dile a Ana que esta noche todo le quedó riquísimo.

Con gusto señora Andrew, y me da gusto que haya podido comer.

Vamos niños hay que bañarse.

Yo me haré cargo Candy, tu ve a descansar, si quieres cuando estén listos nos acompañas al cuento.

Ella no puso peros, estaba verdaderamente agotada. Se dirigió a su habitación y preparo la tina, era tan relajante que se quedó dormida dentro de la tina.

Cuando Albert llamó a su puerta y no obtuvo respuesta entró, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y cuando se asomó se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida, se acercó con cuidado, tratando de no asustarla.

Candy…

Mmmm… - Ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Candy…

¿por qué Albert? Sollozó ella de pronto, ¿qué sabe ella que yo no sé?

Albert se dio cuenta que ella lloraba en sueños.

Mi vida, estas soñando, despierta.

Por un momento entre la inconciencia y la realidad Candy se perdió y abrió los ojos.

¿en verdad fue un sueño? – ella lo miró suplicante. Y después recordó. -¿qué haces aquí?

Me preocupé porque no respondiste cuando llamé a la puerta, y … déjame ayudarte a salir o te vas a resfriar. –

No necesito ayuda.

Candy, aún estas adormilada. – él tomó la toalla y se la puso enfrente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie con los ojos cerrados, ella se envolvió en la toalla y el salió del baño.

Te espero afuera, quiero hablar contigo.

Dime.

Vístete primero.

William.

No es nada, solo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy en la tarde, y comentarte lo de las escuelas.

Estoy cansada.

Muy bien, esperaré a que estés en la cama, y después me iré, mañana temprano lo discutimos si estas de acuerdo.

Sí.

Una vez que Albert hubo ayudado a Candy a acostarse salió de la mansión rumbo a su departamento. Puso una alarma para despertarse muy temprano quería saber si Candy había logrado comer por coincidencia o porque él había cocinado.

Notas:

 **Chicas, no puedo dejar de decir gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Locadeamor: el prenupcial entró en vigor porque estaba sujeto a la infidelidad de él, no al divorcio. Jajajajaja la verdad me lo acabo de inventar, no había pensado en que no podía entrar en vigor sin un divorcio, pero pensemos que fue por lo que te comenté.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Con el pasar del tiempo.**

Los meses pasaron, Candy y Albert lograron una rutina, él se hacía cargo de los niños, de todas las comidas (sin que Candy supiera que el cocinaba), iba un rato al corporativo, si Candy necesitaba consejos se los daba, sin embargo, la química y la complicidad que solían tener parecía perdida.

Albert hacía de todo, lo convencional y lo no convencional con tal de recuperar la confianza perdida.

Estaba en el jardín observando a los niños jugar mientras escribía tarjetas de agradecimiento a nombre de Candy por los regalos recibidos, sabía que podía contratar un asistente personal, pero quería demostrarle a Candy que haría todas las tareas que le pidiera sin importar lo triviales que pudieran ser, porque al final del día ella lo había hecho por él durante varios años.

¿William?

¿Si tía?

Tenemos que resolver la situación.

¿Qué situación tía?

En un mes Candy tendrá al bebé, no puede seguir al frente del corporativo.

Te recuerdo que es parte del acuerdo.

Firma un nuevo acuerdo. O convéncela de que tú la suplirás por un tiempo.

Tía, ¿te estás arrepintiendo?

No, francamente es muy buena para los negocios, El concejo está muy contento con su participación. Los socios hablan maravillas, y sé que el trabajo y estar fuera de la casa es bueno para ella.

¿Entonces?

Creo que seis meses de descanso le vendrían bien, además necesitará estar con el bebé, estoy pensando que ella siga al frente, pero que tú vayas y hagas el trabajo, luego vienes, lo discutes con ella y ella lo firma.

Así qué básicamente seré el mensajero.

William, francamente si no te gusta solo di que no, estoy segura de que encontraremos otra solución, puedes ser tú el que viaje y George o Archie se queden en el corporativo y vean a Candy y al bebé a diario.

Tía, contigo no se puede.

Mi querido sobrino, debiste haber pensado en todo antes de serle infiel a tú esposa.

Haré lo que Candy quiera.

Mmmm, sí, y tal vez sería bueno que también comenzaras a hacer algo por conquistarla.

¿Las flores, los chocolates, dulces, regalos? ¿No los has visto?

Ahí está el problema, a ella nunca le interesó eso. ¿por qué se enamoró de ti William?

Ella no sé enamoró de William, ella se enamoró de Albert.

¿y que hacía a Albert diferente?

No lo sé…

Pues deberías comenzar a descubrirlo. Si mal no recuerdo por más que lo odiara Albert era un espíritu libre. Tal vez deberías comenzar por ahí.

Albert se quedó reflexionando en lo que le dijo la tía abuela, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en William Andrew, el hombre de negocios, aún después de seis meses distanciado de Candy esa fachada no se había ido, hacía todo lo que se requería, pero no se había atrevido a invitarla a salir, ni a planear algo, le permitía que lo mantuviera alejado, tal vez eso era lo que hacía falta… una pequeña escapada de fin de semana sin que ella supiera que era una escapada.

Delineó el plan en su mente y tomó acción, después procedió a preparar la cena, y recoger a Candy. Estando en el octavo mes de embarazo todo era mucho más cansado para ella. Albert llegó hasta la oficina, y entró sin llamar.

Candy estaba mirando por la ventana, ni siquiera se percató del ruido que hizo la puerta, sobaba cuidadosamente su vientre, y de pronto comenzó a hablarle.

Todo está bien pequeña, ahora debes dejar de moverte para que mamá pueda ponerse de pie, de seguro papá está por llegar.

¿Así que será una niña?

¡William! No te sentí entrar.

¿Me dejas hablarle?

En todos esos meses él no se había atrevido a pedírselo, pero encontrarla en ese momento íntimo, relajada y en paz le hacía recordar a la mujer con la que se había casado. Esa mujer que desde que se había enterado de su infidelidad había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazada por una mujer práctica, fascinantemente fuerte, pero a la vez al menos con él extremadamente fría.

Puedes hablarle, está terriblemente activa.

¿cómo sabes que será una niña?

Lo soñé… Se llamará Rosemary

Candy…

No digas nada, de tanto que he escuchado hablar de ella no he podido evitar quererla.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló a un costado de Candy, con cuidado puso su mano en su vientre, y pudo sentir lo que ella le decía, la pequeña se movía mucho.

Rosemary, soy papá. Debes calmarte hijita, para que tu mami descanse. - sin pensarlo besó el vientre de Candy y recargó su cabeza en él. – Te amo pequeña. – Candy lo interpretó como que se lo decía a la bebé, pero su tono le había hecho recordar el día en que se lo había dicho a ella por primera vez. La pequeña dejó de moverse, y él a regañadientes se retiró un poco.

¡Lo lograste!

¿A qué te refieres?

Se calmó… si tan solo pudieras hacer eso en las noches…

Candy, puedo hablarle a la hora que tú quieras que le hable.

Deberías haberle hablado durante todo el embarazo, y deberías haber estado ahí cada noche…

Lo sé, y aunque suene como disco rayado, te pido que me perdones.

Gracias por seguirlo repitiendo William, aún no lo logro, pero el hecho de que estés cerca para las cosas prácticas lo hace todo un poco menos difícil.

Para eso estoy aquí.

¿qué pasará si nunca lo logro?

Candy, haré lo que tú quieras, si después de que nazca esta bebé quieres el divorcio te lo daré. Pero nunca me iré de tu lado, seguiré haciendo lo que sea porque tú y los niños estén bien.

Gracias.

Candy, el ascensor no sirve, debemos bajar por las escaleras.

¿estás bromeando verdad?

No, le estaban dando mantenimiento cuando llegué.

Es cierto debí haberme ido antes de las 4… lo olvidé.

¿puedes bajar 27 pisos?

Puedo intentarlo, pero seguramente me tomará mucho tiempo.

Te llevaré en brazos.

Son 27 pisos…

¿dudas de mi fuerza?

William, hace años que no eres precisamente activo.

Te sorprenderás. Anda vamos. – Y sin dejarla responder la tomó en brazos, la realidad era que no pesaba mucho, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a descender Candy le dijo.

Podemos subir tres pisos al Penthouse y llamar a casa para avisar que llegaremos cuando el elevador esté listo.

Muy bien, vamos.

Albert subió los tres pisos con Candy en brazos, y entró al Penthouse. Estaba limpio, pero nada más, nadie lo usaba desde antes de su cumpleaños.

Debes tener hambre.

A decir verdad, quiero darme un baño.

Prepararé la tina. Debe haber algo de ropa mía aquí para que te cambies, y en lo que te bañas iré por algo de cenar.

Llama a casa primero.

Está bien.

Albert llamó a casa, George le aseguró que le llevaría la cena, y Candy se metió en la bañera, cuando la cena hubo llegado Albert se asomó por la puerta.

Ya está la cena.

William…

¿Si?

Necesito ayuda… olvidé que en casa Dorothy me ayuda a salir porque no puedo ponerme en pie yo sola.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. El rebuscó en el closet y encontró una bata de él, era gruesa, de algodón, color gris acero, la tomó y la llevó hasta el baño.

William, me vas a ver.

Candy, no será la primera vez que te veo desnuda embarazada, ahora si quieres cierro los ojos, pero tú deberás guiarme.

Es estúpido, y peligroso que lo hagas con los ojos cerrados, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

El entró al baño y con cuidado le extendió la mano, la ayudó a salir de las burbujas, y de la tina, y la encaminó a la regadera. Su piel olía a él, las sales de baño y las burbujas eran las que él usaba. Ella se enjuagó, y el esperó pacientemente.

No tienes que esperar…

Hay jabón y agua en el piso, no quiero que te resbales.

Ella terminó de enjuagarse, y él le pasó la bata una vez que estuvo lista la tomó en brazos para sacarla del cuarto de baño.

Exageras.

Nada de lo que pueda hacer por cuidarte será exageración, ahora, sécate, George nos trajo cena.

Candy buscó en el armario y encontró uno de los viejos sweaters negros de Albert, lo tomó y se lo puso encima, no llevaba nada debajo, debió pedirle ropa a Dorothy.

Albert la observó salir con el corto cabello alborotado y un sweater que le llegaba a las rodillas, la suave lana se le pegaba al cuerpo, y delineaba cada una de sus curvas, Albert tragó en seco, pero respiró profundo para controlarse.

Ven a cenar.

Qué bueno que George trajo comida, no puedo comer nada que Ana no haya preparado, aún no puedo retener nada.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, lo he intentado una y otra vez, pero todo lo vomito. - Albert se preguntó si debía confesarle que era él quién cocinaba.

Esto se ve delicioso…

Así es, anda come.

Candy no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces, comió con gusto, y al terminar estaba lista para ir a dormir.

¿Por qué no vas a dormir? llamaré para que te traigan ropa para mañana.

No lo sé….

Te puedo dar un masaje en los pies…

William, no sé si…

No pienses, déjame consentirte, no espero nada más qué el hacerte sentir bien.

Llama y pide mi ropa, me voy a la cama.

Albert obedeció y buscó algo de crema, la encontró y fue al cuarto, con cuidado se puso un poco en las manos y comenzó a masajearla. Candy estaba tan cansada que se relajó y se quedó dormida. Él no dijo nada, la tapó y con cuidado se acostó junto a ella por encima de las colchas.

Candy despertó a las 10 de la mañana, no podía creer que fuera tan tarde, no había dormido tanto desde aquel aciago día en el que se había enterado de la infidelidad de Albert, esta mañana estaba en sus brazos, y podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, él estaba completamente vestido, y le sostenía mientras se encontraba medio sentado sobre la cama, al parecer, ella lo había buscado para acurrucarse.

No se movió, y sopesó por un momento sus posibilidades, la realidad era qué el hombre que la sostenía ese día era en muchas cosas un desconocido para ella, el que ella había conocido era muy diferente. William Andrew era hasta cierto punto un hombre distante, frío y calculador en los negocios. Era un hombre con grandes defectos que el príncipe de la colina jamás había tenido.

Pero si era objetiva debía reconocer que Albert, el príncipe de la colina, había existido lejos de las empresas Andrew, lejos de las responsabilidades, la adulación y el poder. Albert había sido un hombre sencillo, libre para hacer lo que quisiera, un vagabundo sin ataduras.

Y ella también había sido otra, una mujer aventurera, frágil y fuerte a la vez. Independiente, igual que él no había conocido ataduras hasta un año después de que se casaron. Cuando Anthony nació el peso de educar al heredero de los Andrew cayó sobre ella junto con el peso de la maternidad y las grandes responsabilidades como esposa del patriarca.

Ella se había sentido abrumada, insegura, asistir a las fiestas cuando tenía dos pequeños en casa le parecía imposible, además si debía ser completamente honesta se había sentido fuera de lugar, más de una vez había visto a las hermosas mujeres que asediaban a Albert, las había escuchado tocar el piano, las había visto dibujar, bordar, hablar francés. Candy no tenía ninguna de esas gracias, ella sabía trepar árboles y lazar animales. Más de una vez escuchó a mujeres como Eliza mofarse de su falta de gracias femeninas. Y en vez de enfrentarlas, aprender, o simplemente ignorarlas, había dejado que sus burlas hicieran mella en ella.

La mujer que era el día de hoy era muy diferente, había sobrevivido a una ruptura más del corazón, probablemente la más grande que había enfrentado en su vida, porque si debía admitirlo, Albert Andrew había sido su vida. Pero ahora con los pedazos rotos no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella quería divorciarse, devolverle la presidencia de las empresas, y mudarse a Lakewood, criar a sus hijos en paz, ser solo la madre que les enseñara a trepar árboles, montar caballos, nadar. Alejarse de la alta sociedad, de la familia, de todos, la verdad no creía que podría amar de nuevo.

Otra parte de ella aún quería ver a William alejado de todo aquello, y su vanidad femenina quería verlo sufrir mientras ella recibía atenciones de hombres que estaban dispuestos a casarse con ella por su belleza, pero que ella dudaba que quisieran criar a sus tres hijos Andrew. Era una realidad que tenía que enfrentar, tal vez el único que estaba dispuesto a hacer eso era Terry. Pero aceptar a Terry implicaba romperle el corazón definitivamente a Albert. Y por otro lado, jamás podría sacar a William de su vida, era el padre de sus hijos. Tal vez podría divorciarse y no aceptar a nadie más en su vida. Candice White Andrew debía ser suficiente.

La tercera opción ni siquiera se la había planteado, perdonar a William y reconstruir su matrimonio aún era un imposible, sin importar lo bien que había descansado en sus brazos. Su lógica le decía que era jugar con fuego. Su egoísmo le decía que tenía derecho a recibir de él todo y a no darle nada a cambio, ni un centímetro de su corazón.

Candy estaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Albert había despertado, él la contemplaba, no se atrevía a moverse, había soñado con tenerla así entre sus brazos durante todos esos meses. Y si por primera vez ella estaba cómoda cerca de él por nada del mundo iba a romper ese momento. De pronto vio como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, y no por primera vez en esos meses se maldijo por lastimarla, y rogó al cielo por una segunda oportunidad. Sin pensarlo la apretó un poco más fuerte en sus brazos y besó sus cabellos.

Las barreras internas de Candy se rompieron y sollozó en sus brazos, el llanto lleno de dolor, impotencia, desilusión no le permitía decir una sola palabra, su cuerpo se sacudía entre sus brazos, y sus gemidos de dolor sin palabras perforaban su corazón, William Andrew lloró por primera vez desde que Rosemary había muerto, ese día se había prometido no llorar.

Albert había llorado la muerte de Anthony y de Stear, pero William Andrew había permanecido alejado, práctico, con la cabeza fría había mandado a sus sobrinos y a Candy al San Pablo. E igualmente al recobrar la memoria había pedido que hicieran hasta lo imposible por localizar los restos de su sobrino. Más de una vez había viajado a algún remoto lugar de Europa a identificar los restos de un soldado sin nombre, o a tratar de reconocer a un soldado sin memoria, sin éxito, pero ni aún con todo el sufrimiento humano frente a él no se había permitido llorar.

Ese día William Andrew lloraba su cobardía, su estupidez, lloraba haber lastimado al amor de su vida, lloraba al sentir su dolor y saber que sus vidas jamás serían las mismas, ¿cómo curas tanto dolor? ¿cómo recompones las piezas de un corazón roto? ¿cómo reconstruyes con cenizas?

-Candy, haré lo que sea porque seas feliz de nuevo. –

Ella no respondió. Las palabras no salían. Lloraba la muerte de su matrimonio, de su inocencia, de su primer amor.

No sé si un día podré ser feliz de nuevo William.

Lo serás, aunque eso signifique que yo desaparezca de tu vida y de la de los niños.

No, entiende de una vez que dejar a mis hijos huérfanos no es una opción.

Pero mi presencia te hace daño.

El daño ya está hecho, la realidad es que estés o no estés no puedo olvidar. Al menos no aún. Pero tengo la esperanza de qué así como la muerte de Anthony y Stear un día dolerá un poco menos.

Él la apretó un poco más y no dijo nada. La dejo llorar hasta que se quedó dormida. Con cuidado la dejó sobre la cama, y salió a la estancia para llamar a George.

George, Candy no se encuentra bien, ¿podrías mover sus citas?

Ya me estoy haciendo cargo de ello. Te dejé ropa para ella en la puerta. ¿necesitas que mande al doctor?

No, está cansada, y dolida.

Necesita ir a Lakewood, hay cosas que tiene que resolver allá, te dejé las cartas y las instrucciones ahí, ve si está de acuerdo en ir contigo, si no me avisas y Archie o yo la acompañaremos.

Está bien George, ¿algo más?

Habla con ella sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo acuerdo para que puedas tomar las riendas por los próximos seis meses, y que ella pueda descansar.

George, ve que el diseñador que rehízo la oficina de Candy redecore un piso nuevo para ella y los niños en un ala distinta, la habitación de la bebé debe ser de niña, como un cuento de hadas. Ella cree que será una niña.

Le diré a la señora Annie que se ponga en contacto con él.

Y George, que cierren la otra ala, solo le trae malos recuerdos a Candy, quiero que pueda comenzar de nuevo.

¿la recamara principal?

Para ella, solo para ella. Me dedicaré a hacerla feliz, pero guardaré mi distancia. Además, ella no me ha aceptado de vuelta, y tal vez nunca lo haga.

Muy bien William, avísame sobre Lakewood.

En cuanto ella despierte. Pídele a Dean el acuerdo que pedí que mis abogados redactaran para que lo revises y los revise el concejo, si lo aprueban se lo propondré a Candy.

Está bien. Te avisaré lo más pronto posible, ahora te dejo, la cita de las 11:30 acaba de llegar, y de seguro no será feliz de que sea yo y no la señora Andrew quien lo atienda. Cuídala. –

Albert se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo tal como lo había hecho durante los últimos meses. No se dio cuenta que Candy entró y aspiró el aroma apreciándolo.

William, no debiste molestarte, ayer te dije que no retengo nada que Ana no haya preparado.

Inténtalo, puede que te sorprendas. – dijo, al tiempo que ponía frente a ella un delicioso desayuno.

Candy lo observó y con cuidado tomó un bocado, esperaba que el primer bocado la enviara corriendo al baño, sin embargo, lo encontró sorprendentemente bueno. Comió con precaución, y de pronto vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Albert, y el destello de burla en su mirada, y lo supo.

Has sido tu ¿cierto?

¿He sido yo?

El que ha cocinado estos meses.

William solo sonrió.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el desayuno.

William… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

No tenía por qué llevarme el crédito, solo necesitaba que pudieras comer. Y cuando me di cuenta que lo que yo cocinaba no te hacía vomitar… cociné. Pero no es la primera vez que cocino para ti, así que no es nada.

¿pensaste que no comería si sabía que lo habías hecho tú?

Pasó por mi mente…

Así de ilógica me crees.

No es falta de lógica, la verdad con la forma en que te lastimé estás en todo tu derecho de ser ilógica, detestarme… lo que sea.

Gracias. ¿Trajo ropa George?

Sí, y me dijo que se hará cargo de las citas del día de hoy. Necesitas ir a Lakewood, aquí están las cartas. Si quieres te puedo acompañar yo, o bien George, o Archie.

¿Cuántos días nos tomará?

Pues por lo que me dijo George unos dos o tres días, hay que negociar la venta de ganado…

William, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con eso.

Por eso te acompañará uno de nosotros.

No tengo más remedio que llevarte a ti

Gracias por el voto de confianza.

No puedo llevar a Archie, porque sale para Boston mañana, y a ti no puedo mandarte a Boston en su lugar.

Si yo no estoy George debe quedarse en el corporativo.

Candy, yo iré, no hay problema, no es la primera vez que me hago cargo de la venta de ganado. Te enseñaré lo necesario. Además, lo que se maneja en Lakewood es poco, es un buen momento para aprender, porque después hay que realizar las ventas de los ranchos en Texas.

¿Tenemos ranchos en Texas?

Sí, no solemos prestarles mucha atención porque los bancos y las otras empresas nos demandan más, sin embargo, una vez al año hacemos una aparición por allá y supervisamos la venta de ganado por unos días. No te abrumes, termina de desayunar, cámbiate y vamos a la mansión por tus cosas, después a mi departamento, si gustas llevamos a los niños…

William, no vamos de fin de semana familiar, además Lakewood está cerrado, ir nosotros dos no implica un problema, pero llevar a los niños, las niñeras, etc… es mucho por tres días.

Podemos ir solo nosotros y los niños.

¿Y quién se hará cargo de ellos mientras tu y yo trabajamos?

Podemos llevarlos a que pasen el día con los niños del hogar. La verdad es que tiene mucho tiempo que no los llevas a ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María. Por otro lado, unos días en el campo, llevando una vida sencilla serán buenos para ellos.

William… me encanta la idea, pero no sé si es cruel emocionarlos con vernos juntos…

Candy, ninguno de los dos sabe a ciencia cierta qué pasa con nosotros. Nunca les hemos dicho que estamos separados, y solo encuentran un poco raro que nuestros papeles se hayan invertido. Pero si no estás segura, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

No esta vez, vayamos a atender los negocios, tal vez después de que nazca Rosemary pueda pasar un tiempo en Lakewood.

Está bien, ve a vestirte, llamaré a George para comunicarle tu decisión.

Candy se arregló rápidamente, y bajó con William hasta el auto, fueron directo a la mansión dónde se despidieron de los niños, y después fueron al departamento de Albert.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían estaban en el Magnolia.

¿Me esperas?

Tengo demasiada curiosidad.

Entonces vamos.

Cuando Albert abrió la puerta Candy creyó estar en una máquina del tiempo, todo lo que alguna vez compartieron estaba ahí.

¿cómo es posible?

Lo compré hace mucho, todo el edificio, pero nunca me atreví a hacerle nada, y ahora que todo pasó me pareció lógico vivir acá.

No dijo nada más y se dirigió por sus cosas, salió vestido con jeans desgastados, un sweater negro y su vieja chaqueta color café, en estos meses su cabello había crecido un poco, y Candy no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre que tenía frente a ella no era William Andrew.

 **NOTAS:**

 **Hola chicas, gracias por su paciencia, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero aquí está este capítulo, el siguiente ya está empezado, pero tengo una idea loca en mi cabeza, que aún no sé cómo llevar a cabo, después de leer todas y cada una de sus reviews creo que todas tienen razón, y digamos que pretendo hacer unos tres finales alternativos. En su momento les escribiré las instrucciones arriba de en qué orden leer, o que brincarse, el inconveniente con esto es que debo ordenar todo primero y tenerlo escrito antes de publicarlo, así que una vez más les pido paciencia.**

 **¡Felices fiestas! Disfruten de su familia.**

 **PD. Varias han cuestionado el tiempo que Albert duró en su relación con Amelia, y quisiera explicar un poco mi perspectiva.**

 **Tres meses para caer… honestamente he vivido situaciones en diferentes momentos de mi vida en que pude caer en ser infiel, o ser la otra en discordia, nunca lo hice, porque gracias a Dios el sentido común y muchas veces las circunstancias (que yo entiendo como misericordia) me alejaban de la situación. Sin embargo, creo que alguien no cae en una infidelidad de la noche a la mañana, sino es algo que se construye, dejando pasar pequeñas cosas, permitiendo cosas que parecen insignificantes en su momento, cediendo poco a poco a la tentación. Por eso fue que escribí las cosas que deslumbraron a Albert de Amelia, y las concesiones que se permitió, como acompañarla de compras.**

 **Por otro lado, a mi entender este tipo de relaciones son como intentar hacer dieta, te propones dejar el pan, y no lo logras siempre a la primera, o lo logras por un tiempo, pero al rato otra vez comes pan. Claro que tenemos el poder de hacerle frente, pero la realidad es que como seres humanos somos débiles, no lo justifico, solo trato de ser objetiva, me parece más irreal el sin querer caí, o solo lo hice una vez, que pasar por un proceso, complejo, difícil, crudo y doloroso.**

 **Y ciertamente lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. El Cielo y el infierno.**

Hicieron el camino a Lakewood en silencio, Candy se había quedado dormida en cuanto tomaron la carretera, y Albert se concentró en manejar mientras recordaba cuantas veces habían recorrido ese camino juntos antes de casarse, y durante el primer año de casados. Siempre que habían podido se escapaban.

Esos caminos estaban llenos de recuerdos de ese primer año, incluso él estaba seguro de que Anthony había sido concebido en uno de esos bosques. Saber que habían sido tan felices hacía que su corazón rebosara, pero recordar el infierno que ella vivía desde hacía algunos meses lo derrumbaba, este fin de semana junto a ella era una apuesta arriesgada, por fin tendría oportunidad de estar a solas con ella por algunos días, pero sabía que cualquier paso en falso lo arrojaría al abismo para siempre.

Las tres horas pasaron rápido, y de pronto la vereda que llevaba a Lakewood apareció frente a él. Esa mansión estaba tan llena de recuerdos, había sido su hogar cuando niños, y ahí había pasado momentos felices junto a su hermana, de ahí había escapado el día que conoció a Candy, y ahí la había vuelto a encontrar cuando ella cayó en la cascada.

Ahí Candy había visto morir a Anthony, pero también había pasado momentos muy felices de su adolescencia. Ahí ella se había enterado de su verdadera identidad, Lakewood había sido testigo de sus primeros días de enamorados, regresar a ese lugar en las circunstancias actuales era agridulce.

Albert pasó de largo la antigua mansión y se dirigió al pabellón de caza, años atrás él lo había redecorado para Candy, pero en honor a la verdad después del nacimiento de Anthony no habían pasado tiempo ahí. Si tan solo hubieran dedicado más tiempo a estar juntos en esos primeros meses, si tan sólo él se hubiese encargado de estar cerca en vez de enfrascarse en los negocios, ahora de nada servía lamentarse, sólo debía luchar por que ella fuera feliz.

Cuando hubieron llegado dudó por un momento, a decir verdad, se sentía inseguro, y pensaba que tal vez ella preferiría quedarse en la mansión, así que con cuidado la despertó.

Candy, despierta, hemos llegado.

Ella abrió los ojos adormilada y volteó a ver a su alrededor.

¿qué hacemos aquí?

Pensé que sería más sencillo que quedarnos en la mansión, pero si quieres nos quedamos allá.

No, tienes razón, aquí solo somos nosotros dos, abrir la mansión implica mucho más, y definitivamente será un buen descanso no estar constantemente rodeada de empleados.

¿Extrañas tu libertad?

Sí, sin embargo, uno hace lo que puede con lo que la vida le da…

Y a ti te dio un imbécil por esposo ¿no es así?

No lo dije yo William…pero te pido que no digas esas cosas frente a los niños, ellos merecen conocer el maravilloso hombre que su padre puede ser, yo jamás les diré nada en tu contra, lo que ha pasado es entre tú y yo.

Gracias, pero si necesitas decírmelo deberías hacerlo, Candy, desahógate, grítame, haz lo que necesites hacer.

De nada servirá, lo hecho, hecho está.

Él se bajó y la ayudó a descender. Bajó su equipaje y la acompañó adentro, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el aire se enfriaba, hizo lo posible por encender la chimenea, en la habitación para que se calentara.

¿Quieres dormir? El día de hoy no podemos hacer nada, mañana te explicaré como se manejará la venta. Ve a descansar, prepararé la cena y te llamaré en cuanto todo esté listo. Además, debemos hablar algunas cosas.

Candy iba a negarse, pero él no se lo permitió, la guio hasta la recamara y regresó a la cocina, ella sin dudarlo se recostó, el viaje en auto había sido algo incómodo, y estirar su espalda le venía bien. Vestía cómoda y prácticamente, unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, el enorme sweater negro de Albert, botas y una bufanda. Pensó en solo descansar un poco, pero en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Albert la despertó cuarenta minutos después, había hecho una crema de verduras y cortado pan de centeno y queso. Le sirvió un poco de vino tinto.

Todo huele delicioso.

Qué bueno que te guste, ahora come, no has comido nada desde el desayuno.

Gracias.

Ella comió con apetito y bebió lentamente su copa. Cuando hubo terminado clavó su mirada en los ojos de Albert y le dijo.

Dijiste que teníamos que hablar.

Así es, tengo un nuevo acuerdo para que lo analices.

¿Porqué?

Porque Rosemary nacerá pronto, y debemos solucionar algunas cosas para que tú puedas tomarte unos seis meses, las opciones ya las revisó y las aprobó el concejo, tú debes decidir qué hacer.

Muy bien, ¿cuáles son?

Puedes quedarte al frente de todo, pero darme poder de negociación, nada caminará si tú no estás de acuerdo, pero yo haré el trabajo, tú te quedarás en casa, sin embargo, si debes asistir a los compromisos sociales más importantes a partir de que Rosemary tenga un mes.

Me parece una opción razonable. ¿Hay alguna otra?

Me regresas el poder total, pero firmo una clausula en la que si vuelvo a fallarte me despojas de todo incluido los derechos de visita a mis hijos, y el divorcio se vuelve automático sí esto sucede, me quedaría incluso sin mi dos por ciento.

Esa opción me deja sin opción de divorcio a menos que me seas infiel de nuevo ¿cierto?

Sí.

¿Qué más?

Puedes regresarme una parte de los negocios, y quedarte con la fortuna personal, igual si fallo tú te quedas con todo. Esto implicaría que después de seis meses no necesitarías volver al corporativo, yo gestionaría todo, y tú decidirías sobre la fortuna personal de los Andrew, pero el peso del corporativo recaería sobre mí.

No estoy lista para decidir… William, si nos divorciamos, ¿cómo quedaría todo?

Si nos divorciamos en este momento tu quedas como responsable de todo, y sería más complicado dar marcha atrás para que yo pueda hacerme cargo en vez de ti.

Por ahora me siento más cómoda con la primera opción.

Muy bien, aquí están los papeles, revísalos estos días, y los firmas cuando regresemos a Chicago. Ahora creo que te haría bien irte a dormir, te prepararé una infusión, ve a cambiarte.

Soy perfectamente capaz de prepararme una infusión.

Lo sé, pero como te he dicho antes soy tu esclavo y mi labor es no permitir que muevas un dedo innecesariamente. Anda ve.

No estás perdonado.

Sé que no es suficiente, si un día estás lista para perdonarme está bien.

Candy dio la media vuelta y entró en la habitación, se puso el camisón de franela y se metió en la cama, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de temblar, tal vez se había resfriado.

Traje tu infusión.

El aroma a canela inundó la habitación, ella la tomó en silencio, y cuando terminó le dio la taza a William.

Que descanses. Si no te molesta vendré a verte en un rato, quiero revisar los papeles de la venta de ganado para explicarte mañana.

Está bien… ¿te quedarás en el sofá?

Eso había pensado.

No cabes en el sofá. Quédate en la cama, hace mucho frío.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, pero una vez más te advierto que…

No me lo digas, sé que no me estás diciendo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Regreso en un rato.

Candy se acurrucó en las cobijas y se quedó dormida. No sintió cuando Albert llegó a la cama, pero como atraída por un imán se refugió en sus brazos mientras soñaba con una hermosa pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

 _Ella llevaba a su bebé en brazos, pero a lo lejos escuchaba el llanto de otro bebé, era un niño, algunos meses más grande que su pequeña, tal vez tendría unos cinco meses más que Rosemary, cuando por fin lo encontraba el bebé estaba solo, a un costado de la carretera, cuando se acercó para tomarlo vio que se parecía a Anthony, pero cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos se percató de que tenía ojos color gris._

Candy, despierta, estás llorando.- Albert la movió suavemente.

William…vi a tu bebé, abandonado a un costado de la carretera. Tiene los ojos grises como su madre, y el cabello rubio como el tuyo.

Candy, no hay tal bebé, te enseñé los resultados médicos.

¿Estás seguro?

Ella no me pidió nada y firmó los acuerdos donde renunciaba a todo. Estando en la ruina hubiese sido una tonta de no aceptar que estaba embarazada para que yo me hiciera cargo. Fue solo un sueño, vuelve a dormir.

Búscala William

Candy…

Búscala y asegúrate de que en verdad no haya tenido un bebé.

Duérmete, mañana hablamos.

El la estrechó junto a su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta cuando su respiración se relajó, sin embargo, se quedó pensando en el sentido de urgencia en la voz de Candy, ¿sería que tenía razón?

Una parte de él no quería saberlo, apenas sentía que él y Candy estaban logrando caminar si no juntos al menos en la misma dirección. No quería ni pensar en lo que un bebé con Amelia haría a su ya arruinado matrimonio. Por otro lado, su sentido del deber, la responsabilidad y lo que podía llegar a sentir por un pequeño ser que era su hijo, inocente y sin culpa de nada también pesaban.

Una vez más era una lucha entre William Andrew y Albert. Aunque Albert nunca hubiera traicionado a Candy. Debía dejar de luchar consigo mismo, y ser una sola persona. Ya no era posible dividir a los dos, hubo un tiempo en que había sido necesario, pero ahora lo estaba destruyendo a él y a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad hablaría con Candy acerca del posible bebé de Amelia.

El día siguiente amaneció frío, la chimenea se había extinguido en la noche así que Albert se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Candy y prender las chimeneas para que el lugar estuviese caliente para cuando ella despertara. Agradeció que ella hubiese aceptado quedarse en el pabellón de caza, calentar la mansión sin sirvientes no hubiese sido sencillo, también agradeció que Candy se hubiese negado a llevar a los niños.

En estos meses había aprendido que Candy había madurado en una mujer muy capaz, inteligente, hábil, fuerte, en realidad la lista de cualidades era interminable, si antes había amado a Candy por su inocencia, dulzura y espíritu aventurero, ahora había muchísimas más razones para amarla. Albert sentía cómo cada día que pasaba su admiración por Candy crecía.

Albert preparó el desayuno y se lo llevó a la cama a Candy, no quería despertarla, pero apenas tenían tiempo de prepararse para ver a los compradores.

Candy, es hora de despertar preciosa – por un segundo deseó no haber dicho esa última palabra, todo ese tiempo había mantenido su distancia.

Cinco minutos más Albert. – Ella aún no estaba consciente de su realidad. Y a Albert se le encogió el corazón al recordar aquellos tiempos de confianza ciega e intimidad.

Pequeña, si no te despiertas ahora no podrás desayunar antes de que sea hora de salir a ver a los compradores. –

¿Compradores? – Ella se despertó de golpe. - Lo siento, dame cinco minutos y estaré lista. – Su tono de voz una vez más era distante.

No tienes que apresurarte tanto, tienes tiempo para desayunar y mientras lo haces te explicaré los pormenores de cómo funciona la venta. – Le dijo mientras le ponía en frente una bandeja con el desayuno. En una esquina un pequeño jarrón con una rosa la adornaba.

¿cómo conseguiste una rosa?

Si te revelo todo dejaría de ser un misterio para ti, y creo que al menos en estas situaciones me conviene ser misterioso. – Ella ignoró su nada sutil coqueteo y comenzó a comer.

Gracias por el desayuno, dime con quienes voy a tratar, cual es mi margen de negociación, y que tipo de producto estamos entregando.

Albert se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a explicarle, Candy asimilaba con facilidad las cifras y los datos correspondientes.

\- ¿Tienes dudas? –

\- No, pero si ves que necesito de tu ayuda por favor no dudes en intervenir.

\- Eres muy buena en los negocios…

\- No te engañes William, hago lo que tengo que hacer, nada en mi vida me preparó para todo lo que ha pasado estos meses. Pero por mis hijos haré lo que sea. Ahora debo arreglarme, estaré lista en 15 minutos. – Una vez más la fugaz intimidad que habían compartido durante la noche se esfumaba como agua entre los dedos.

Albert salió a calentar el carro, cuando al poco tiempo Candy lo alcanzó, vestía cómodamente, toda de negro. Él recorrió con su vista su figura, y sintió el peso de sus malas decisiones, ahí estaba ella, embarazada de 8 meses en medio del bosque no por placer, sino por negocios, porqué él no había sido lo suficientemente hombre como para mantener sus pantalones cerrados.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, vámonos. –

Albert le abrió la puerta y ella subió al auto. Pasaron todo el día revisando el ganado y los caballos pura sangre, hablando con los compradores, y cerrando tratos, toda la negociación se llevaba a cabo en una feria como en la que participara Anthony años atrás.

Cuando por fin pudieron volver Candy iba en su lugar sentada en completo silencio, estaba fría, mojada por la humedad del ambiente y mucho muy cansada. No tenía energías siquiera para maldecir a William por haberle sido infiel y ponerla a ella en esa situación. Además, una vaga sensación de molestia la había acompañado durante el día, y si bien entonces no le había prestado atención ahora que se encontraba en paz comenzó a sentirse un poco inquieta.

¿qué tienes?

Nada, sólo estoy cansada.

Te conozco y no es sólo eso.

Por favor William, no te des aires de grandeza, conocías a la chiquilla con la que te casaste, pero de mí ya no sabes nada.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir quedándose callado cada vez que ella le contestaba algo como eso.

Tienes razón, en parte es cierto que no te conozco, pero si debemos ser justos tampoco me has dado espacio de conocerte. Me merezco tu desprecio, tu indiferencia, tu repulsión, sin embargo, no puedes reclamarme que no te conozca si tú me alejas.

Así que ahora te crees con derecho a reclamarme, muy bien William, hablemos de una vez por todas, tenemos meses dándole vueltas, meses sin hablar de frente, meses pretendiendo que nada pasó, que es lo más normal del mundo que ahora yo maneje los negocios, para los niños seguimos juntos, para la sociedad seguimos juntos, pero somos dos completos extraños que por la fuerza de la costumbre y las circunstancias no pueden separarse. Pero dime William, dime porqué.

¿Porqué?

¿Por qué me engañaste?

Albert no se esperaba esa pregunta. Y guardó silencio.

No lo pienses, sólo dilo tal cual pasó en tu mente ese día de año nuevo, ¿fue porque no te acompañé? ¿esa fue tu forma de castigarme?

No…no planee castigarte, pero sí pensé que si tú te negabas a estar conmigo no tenía nada de malo que tuviera a una mujer bella a mi lado… pasé la velada con ella, y el alcohol, el momento…ella… dejé de pensar.

Pero empezó antes.

Sí… al principio fue admiración por su forma de conducir los negocios, nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella… pero Candy, nunca dejé de amarte…

No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso, ¿cómo puedes jurar y perjurar que me amas? Me clavaste un puñal por la espalda una y otra vez.

Era lujuria, pasión, sexo… todas las bajas pasiones humanas, pero nunca fue amor.

Así que fue porque yo no sabía cómo darte todo eso. No bastó que fueras el único hombre en mi vida, debía pagar mi falta de experiencia… ¿qué te parece si me dedico a reunir experiencia, y una vez que la tenga, entonces volvemos? No vaya a ser que te vuelvas a aburrir de mí.

Candy, es absurdo lo que dices…

¿Porqué? ¿Por qué soy madre? ¿por qué soy mujer? ¿Por los Andrew? Piensa que será en nombre de nuestro matrimonio.

No es que no tuvieras experiencia, fue mi error, no el tuyo, pero no volverá a suceder.

No puedes garantizármelo William.

Candy, necesito que tengas un poco de fe en mí.

La fe en ti la perdí toda el día que tu amante me humilló públicamente y me dijo que estaba embrazada. Todos estos meses me la he pasado preguntándome que te dio que yo no te di. ¿Qué le viste?

Candy, no me hagas esas preguntas, no tiene caso.

Sí lo tiene, para mí si lo tiene, necesito entender.

Era una mujer de mundo, toda sofisticación…

Así que después de todo la tía Elroy tenía razón en oponerse a nuestro matrimonio, yo nunca seré suficiente.

Mi amor… fui yo el que no se dio cuenta de lo que teníamos. Fui yo el que se deslumbró.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?

Por cobarde, por vergüenza, por enojo… eso fue al principio, y después porque en verdad necesitaba que tu estuvieses en una posición firme, ante la sociedad, ante el concejo, pero sobre todo que fueras fuerte por ti misma, por mis hijos… sé que ahora no sirve de nada, pero iba a decírtelo, solo que ella se adelantó…

Es una muy pobre justificación.

Lo sé, y nada de lo que diga hará válido lo que hice, no quiero ni puedo justificarme, sólo estoy tratando de responder a tus preguntas… Hemos llegado, entremos, cámbiate la ropa mojada, caliéntate un poco y seguiré respondiendo todo o que me preguntes, escucharé

todo lo que tengas que reclamarme, haré lo que me pidas…

Albert se bajó del auto sin darle oportunidad de responder, y le abrió la puerta, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir, y aunque ella pensó en negarse estaba muy cansada, además le era difícil salir del auto, así que tomó su mano en intentó salir rápidamente, pero un agudo dolor que la dejó sin aliento la hizo detenerse. Él sin preguntarle nada la tomó en brazos y la llevó adentro. La sentó en el sofá mientras prendía la chimenea.

¿Estás bien? ¿son contracciones?

No lo sé, aún falta un mes… tal vez sólo fue la posición…

Muy bien, espera aquí en lo que enciendo el fuego en la habitación, por favor no te muevas.

Estás exagerando.

No importa. Ahora vuelvo.

Candy se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a darle vueltas a la conversación que acababan de tener, la verdad es que no estaba más cerca de aclarar sus dudas, pero al menos sentía que parte del peso que tenía encima comenzaba a esfumarse, se sentía bien poder confrontarlo, tal vez se sentiría mejor si pudiese golpearlo como tantas veces lo había soñado, en verdad envidiaba a Archie y a Terry por poder haberlo hecho, sobre todo a Terry, gracias a él había tenido que redecorar la oficina después de la pelea que habían tenido ahí. Albert regresó a la habitación.

La habitación está lista, ni sueñes con pararte, yo te cargaré, acaba de comenzar a nevar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que comience el parto porque será imposible traer al doctor, no puedo dejarte sola.

William, no me pasará nada, aunque comenzara el parto puede tomar horas, incluso días.

No voy a discutir, por una vez en tu vida harás lo que te pido y no lo que quieras…

Candy guardó silencio, era el segundo reclamo en esa noche, al parecer él también tenía cosas que decir. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Alto, mi ropa está demasiado sucia, por favor déjame cambiarme primero, o no toleraré acostarme en esas sábanas después.

Muy bien… ¿quieres darte un baño?

Sí, huelo a vaca, caballo, y todo lo que se le parezca.

Te voy a bajar, pero por favor se prudente, prepararé el baño.

William, estoy bien…

Candy, a menos que quieras que yo te bañe no te moverás de ahí.

¡Eres imposible! No tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes, lo perdiste…

Lo perdí el día que te fui infiel, lo sé, mil y un veces me lo has dicho, sin embargo, esta vez no me voy a detener por eso, has pasado un día más que agotador, estas en el octavo mes de embarazo, y no voy a permitir que pongas en riesgo tu vida…

¿Mi vida? ¿o la de tu bebé?

Tu vida Candy, amo a esa bebé, pero primero estás tú…

William, si hay que decidir entre la bebé y yo prométeme que elegirás la vida de ella.

No puedo, no puedo dejar a mis hijos sin su madre… lo siento…

¿cómo puedes…?

Candy, no está sucediendo, ni va a suceder, sólo que quisiste reclamarme que tú no me importas, y quise dejarte claro que eso no es cierto…Ahora por favor déjame prepararte el baño, si quieres comienza a desvestirte…

Él desapareció dentro del baño y preparó todo, cuando salió la encontró sentada, completamente vestida aún.

¿Qué pasa?

No puedo quitarme las botas…

Déjame a mí… ya está, ¿necesitas ayuda con el pantalón?

Lo intentaré…

Ella se puso de pie y logró que el pantalón cayera a sus pies, Albert le dio la mano para que ella se equilibrara para terminar de sacárselo.

El agua está lista, pero te ayudaré a entrar en la bañera, vamos…

Después de 40 minutos ella por fin estaba en la cama. Se tomó una infusión y dormitó por un rato en lo que Albert se bañaba, lo observó salir en silencio con la toalla amarrada a su cintura. Él no se percató de que ella estaba despierta, y dándole la espalda dejó caer la toalla y tomó el pantalón de piyama, se lo puso sin nada abajo, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar un par de hermosos ojos verdes que recorrían su cuerpo ávidamente.

Candy había olvidado que William era verdaderamente guapo, pero el verlo tal como lo veía ahora hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, sus hormonas y el embarazo habían sido una tortura, no recordaba cuantas veces había despertado bañada en sudor, desando sentir las manos varoniles recorrer su cuerpo, en sus sueños la boca masculina había dejado trazos por su piel. Algunas veces hasta había pedido perdón porqué el hombre en sus sueños no era su marido, Terry, Archie, incluso desconocidos habían visitado sus sueños, pero últimamente William era el que la asaltaba, ella pensaba que era porque lo conocía, y porque había sido el único hombre que le había hecho el amor. Tal vez… el pensamiento la hizo enrojecer.

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada…

Candy… tú no te sonrojas por nada…

Te odio.

Tu mirada no me decía eso hace unos minutos…

No puedo evitarlo, las hormonas me vuelven loca, y…

¿Y?

No me hagas decirlo, sabes bien como fue el embarazo de Anthony y Stear.

Albert dio vuelta en su cabeza tratando de entender exactamente lo que ella trataba de decirle. Y de pronto lo recordó…

¿Qué quieres que haga?

William….

No significará una reconciliación lo sé, pero también tienes necesidades, y como tu esposo mi deber es satisfacerlas, no sé si es prudente en este momento que hagamos…

Olvídalo.

Sólo no quiero lastimarte…ni quiero hacer nada que …

No hagas nada…

Él dudó un momento y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, se moría por besarla, acariciarla y hacerla alcanzar el éxtasis.

Quiero hacer lo que tú quieras que haga, pero no quiero ofenderte…-

No puedes ofenderme más…

Muy bien, dame las reglas…

¿Reglas?

¿Puedo besarte? ¿quieres que te ayude a alcanzar el clímax? ¿quieres que yo lo alcance? ¿uso mi boca? ¿mis manos?

¡William! – Ella no sabía que decir, por un lado, quería usarlo para alcanzar el cielo, pero quería que él conociera el infierno de desearla y no poder poseerla. Pero había sido educada de una manera conservadora y no sabía cómo hablar de ello.

Sólo dime cuando quieras que me detenga, y si sientes dolor otra vez por favor dímelo. -

Él comenzó a masajear sus pies y sus piernas tratando de que ella se relajara, a pesar del frío de afuera el calor era agradable por el fuego de la chimenea. Así que él la desvistió y comenzó a masajear su espalda. Sus cálidas manos sobre su piel parecían escaldarla, él la conocía y sabía qué hacer con ella, poco a poco la fue acariciando y besando, la respiración de ella se hizo más rápida, el usó su boca y sus manos para hacerla retorcerse de placer, pero no se atrevía a desvestirse o a tomarla como su mujer, quería que ella se sintiera atendida y satisfecha. Mientras la acariciaba y la besaba pudo ella pudo sentir al rozarlo con su pierna su excitación, y supo que él estaba en el infierno mientras ella alcanzaba el cielo con lo que él estaba haciendo. Él la llevó al éxtasis más de una vez, y sólo paró cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Gracias. -

\- No tienes que agradecerme, duérmete, descansa, voy a darme un baño.

\- Pero acabas de…- la mirada de él le hizo entender la razón de la ducha y guardó silencio.

\- Ahora vuelvo, ¿duermo en el sofá?

\- Sí no es problema…preferiría que no.

\- No es problema, no te preocupes, regreso en un rato.

Cuando él regresó ella estaba profundamente dormida, pero no se había vestido, con cuidado la vistió y ella apenas reaccionó, él se acostó en su lado de la cama, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un gemido lo hizo despertar. Se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en la cama y en seguida se puso de pie.

\- ¿Candy? ¿estas bien?

\- Sí…

Él la vio parada en el baño en medio de un charco de agua.

¿Se rompió la fuente?

Sí, y las contracciones están muy seguidas.

Iré por la señorita Pony para que te acompañe en lo que voy por el doctor.

No hay tiempo…

¿Candy?

Yo te diré que hacer, por lo pronto ayúdame a caminar por un rato, o a meterme en la bañera, tal vez el agua caliente calme un poco el dolor, eso me ayudó con Stear.

Él obedeció sin dudarlo, después de todo ella era la enfermera. El parto no fue fácil, y fue terriblemente impactante para Albert, él no había podido estar con ella en los otros dos porque no era la costumbre. Él verla retorcerse de dolor, y hacer todo su esfuerzo para traer al mundo a su hija le hizo entender que debía besar el suelo que ella pisaba. Sin duda era el peor de los hombres.

Después de dos angustiantes horas con un último grito de Candy, Albert recibió en sus brazos a su hermosa pequeña, la puso en brazos de su madre y ella la sostuvo en lo que él la limpiaba con agua tibia. Candy le dijo como cortar el cordón y ella misma lo anudó. Esa tarde Candy había comprado algunas cosas que le habían gustado en la feria y en el pueblo, así que casualmente tenían con que abrigar a la pequeña, después de que ayudó a Candy a asearse y a vestirse se recostó junto a ella para observar como a pesar del cansancio ella le daba de comer a Rosemary.

Candy… te amo, gracias por mi hija. Regresando ordenaré que preparen los papeles del divorcio, yo me haré cargo de todos los negocios, y firmaré un documento que diga que todo lo que haga será para nuestros hijos…

¿Porqué?

Por qué quiero que seas feliz, porque te mereces toda la dicha del mundo, porque no te merezco… quiero que seas libre de decidir sin tener el peso de los Andrew sobre ti, te juro que dedicaré mi vida a ti y a mis hijos, aunque tu incluyas a alguien más en tu vida, y que no habrá nadie más en la mía, eres y serás la única señora Andrew. Si un día quieres volver a casarte, rehacer tu vida, puedes y debes hacerlo. Sería aún peor hombre si siguiera permitiendo que tu vida fuese miserable por mi culpa.

William…gracias.

Su aceptación fue como una puñalada en el corazón, por un lado él había esperado que ella se negara, que le pidiera más tiempo. Pero Candy parecía aliviada, y él debía dejarla en libertad y tomar sus responsabilidades, aunque eso significara perderla. Candy se acurrucó junto a su hija y Albert las observó dormir por un largo rato. El peso de sus errores lo deprimía, y a la vez el verla ahí junto a su hija lo llenaba de felicidad. El hubiera hacía mella en él, tener frente a él la felicidad y saber que se alejaría de ella voluntariamente. Saber que la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él era suya, pero solo por un corto tiempo, y que la pequeña que dormía a su lado siempre sería su hija, pero jamás conocería una vida de familia, que habría muchos momentos que él se perdería. Era vivir el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

NOTA:

Empecemos bien el año…aquí les va este capítulo y espero ansiosa sus comentarios…disfrútenlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Perdón.

 **Mansión de Lakewood.**

Candy había decidido no volver por tres meses a Chicago, le pidió a Albert que enviara a Dorothy al pabellón de caza junto con los niños, él se haría cargo del corporativo, también le recordó que debía buscar a Amelia, y asegurarse que no hubiese tenido un bebé.

Él había tratado de llevarla de vuelta con él, pero había sido en vano, viajaba los fines de semana a Lakewood, los niños se quedaban con él en la mansión, Dorothy le llevaba a Rosemary por ratos, pero a Candy no la había visto en tres meses. Los papeles del divorcio estarían listos pronto, y debía hablar con ella sobre ello. Había decisiones que tomar.

-Dorothy, por favor pídele a Candy que me diga cuando puedo ir a verla, tenemos que hablar algunas cosas.

-Señor William, ella me dijo que en caso de que usted me dijera eso le respondiera que puede mandar a George o a Archie, que por ahora no desea verlo.

Archie y Annie estaban en Lakewood ese fin de semana y Archie alcanzó a escuchar lo que Dorothy le había respondido a William, le agradeció el mensaje y le pidió que se retirara, después volteó a ver a Albert y le dijo.

Yo iré…

No se trata de eso, necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella.

William, no se trata de lo que tu necesites, sino de lo que ella necesite, así que creo que no hay nada más que hacer. Dime que quieres saber e iré yo a hablar con ella.

Archie… entiende necesito verla.

William, le ofreciste el divorcio, y ella lo aceptó, por fin ha tenido tiempo de estar sola de no tener que aparentar, de no verte a diario, de desintoxicarse de ti, creo que sí lo que pretendías era que ella te dijera que no la dejaras libre te equivocaste de estrategia…ahora sé hombre y enfrenta tus consecuencias.

Archie no tienes derecho a meterte en mi matrimonio.

William, hace mucho que no tienes un matrimonio, no te engañes.

¿Qué sucede aquí? - ambos habían comenzado a subir la voz, y Elroy fue a ver lo que sucedía.

Candy no quiere verlo tía, y le pidió que me enviara a mi o a George para discutir el divorcio.

¿Qué le darás William?

Todo es de ella, lo sabes tía… yo sólo lo manejaré para que ella no cargue con ese peso…

¿Qué hay de los niños? – preguntó Archie

¿A qué te refieres?

William, ¿cuándo ella decida rehacer su vida dónde quedan los niños? – le preguntó Archie pacientemente.

Ese punto no está a discusión, la patria potestad es de Candy.

Pero tía…

No hay peros, tú fuiste el que se equivocó, y no permitiré que tú seas el que se quede con los niños, ahora bien, no veo que quieres arreglar, o hablar, todo está decidido, todo es de ella.

Bueno, quiero saber dónde quiere vivir, arreglar todo lo necesario…

Es una excusa William, ella te verá cuando esté lista, ¿cuándo se ha visto que el jefe le dé explicaciones a sus empleados?

Tú has hablado con ella.

Así es, y tomará una página de tu propio libro, lo que sea que necesite te lo dirá por cartas, tal como tú lo hacías cuando eras el tío abuelo. Ella necesita descansar, dedicarles tiempo a los niños, viajar…

¿Viajar? Te has vuelto loca tía, cómo va a viajar con mis hijos.

Pues sencillo, se sube a un tren, a un barco, a un auto y emprende camino… la custodia física y legal es de ella, no tiene porqué pedirte permiso, te avisará dónde está y dentro de lo posible te permitirá ver a los niños, claro siempre y cuando se encuentren en el mismo país y tu reputación sea intachable.

Tía, esas son tus palabras…

Puede que sí, pero mira que ser tan estúpido como para engañar a la madre de tus hijos, y luego de verla pasar por todo ese sufrimiento y un parto, ser tan retrasado como para decirle te dejaré en libertad, te daré el divorcio…. En serio que no hay palabras William, mejor te hubieras quedado amnésico, que mira que si tú no te atraviesas en este momento ella probablemente sería la duquesa de Grandchester.

Tía…

Ella te permitirá verlos lo más posible, pero sí quiere viajar y conocer el mundo, y no veo porque no deba hacerlo, ese era tú deber, enseñarle el mundo, moldearla, darle confianza, apreciar que tenías una doncella por esposa, pero no … William, no la desgastes más, cuando esté lista te verá de nuevo, dale gracias al cielo que es un alma pura, porque con tanta estupidez de tu parte cualquier otra ya te hubiese hundido en el fango. Archie, vayan a visitarla tú y Annie, pregúntale lo que el señor Andrew quiere saber, y dile que mañana iré a visitarla.

Está bien tía.

Tía, tú no tienes derecho…

William eso ya está trillado, tú no eres el hombre que eduqué, no sé en que momento perdiste el rumbo, pero te aconsejaría que lo encuentres de nuevo, y te diré que tengo todo listo para viajar a Escocia, salimos en una semana, así que apresúrate con los papeles de divorcio, y has el anuncio en el periódico en cuanto nosotras hayamos partido. Estaremos en Europa seis meses, te aconsejo que uses este tiempo para ser el hombre del que ella se enamoró, y si no al menos un hombre que tus hijos puedan admirar… si tus viajes te llevan a la misma esquina del mundo dónde nosotras estemos con gusto verás a los niños, y a ella, si ella así lo quiere. Y por favor deja de tirar dinero tratando de encontrar a Amelia, mejor piensa que la tierra se la tragó, y deja ese tema en paz, que mira que tener un bastardo no es nada de lo cual vanagloriarse.

Candy me pidió que lo hiciera…

Una vez más querido deja de ser un estúpido, ella es demasiado buena, pero no veo porque tu tengas que ser un idiota. Dale gracias a Dios que la mujerzuela esa salió de tú vida y ya.

¿A Dios o a usted tía?

Pues si gustas a los dos… Ahora discúlpame que debo terminar de organizar cosas para el viaje.

Tía, por favor dígale que quiero verla.

Se lo diré, pero no creo que acceda, quita esa cara y ve a disfrutar de tus hijos mientras puedes.

Elroy Andrew salió imperiosa del salón, esperando que William no preguntara más sobre Amelia y su pequeño bastardo, ella lo había visto, y tal cómo Candy se lo describiera a William, así era, una copia de Anthony con ojos grises, no había forma de negar que era un Andrew.

El lugar que ella le había conseguido era un buen lugar, discreto, con una buena pareja que le daría todo lo necesario, ella se haría cargo de su educación llegado el momento, y daría instrucciones para que se le diera cierta cantidad de dinero para ser alguien en la vida. Pero sólo eso, si su sobrino no podía ser un padre de tiempo completo para sus hijos legítimos tampoco lo sería para el pequeño.

Amelia había pagado cara su osadía, no sólo estaba en la ruina, también creía que su hijo había muerto junto con Robert Sanders en el accidente. Ella no había tenido nada que ver con eso, pero sus hombres le habían preguntado qué hacer con el pequeño una vez que rescataron a Amelia y el cuerpo de Robert de entre los escombros de su auto. Incluso lo habían llevado con ellos a Chicago, había sido la noche en que Candy estaba en Lakewood con William, de inmediato ella los envió al lugar dónde ya había hecho los arreglos.

Cuando Amelia despertó le dijeron que no habían encontrado a su bebé, ella perdió la cordura, y ahora estaba cómodamente internada en un sanatorio. Nadie sabía sobre ello más que Neal Leagan. Él había sido su cómplice una vez más, ahora estaba casado con la mujer de la que se había enamorado, y disponía de una pequeña fortuna personal. Jamás diría una sola palabra, le era completamente leal, y además haría lo que fuera por que Candy no saliera lastimada.

Elroy Andrew no tenía remordimientos, hacer lo que los demás no se atrevían a hacer por defender a su familia era su deber. El lugar de los herederos de los Andrew no podía verse comprometido. También haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que William cumpliera su promesa de no rehacer su vida junto a nadie más, eso era impensable, no dividiría a los Andrew en una lucha de poder por el patriarcado.

En cuanto a Candy, la verdad era que sí era un buen hombre, con fortuna propia, y honor no veía porque no debía aceptarlo, era joven, hermosa, y si tenía más hijos mientras el otro tuviese fortuna que heredar no habría problema.

 **Pabellón de Caza.**

Archie y Annie encontraron a una Candy hermosa y en paz, estaba acomodando rosas en un jarrón cuando ellos llegaron, vestía sencillamente, pero el porte y la seguridad adquirida en los meses al frente del corporativo no se había borrado, el dolor había conferido madurez y belleza, su cabello había crecido algo en esos meses, pero apenas llegaba al inicio de su cuello. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, el material del que estaba hecho era exquisito.

Annie, Archie, ¡qué bueno que vinieron!

Candy, te ves muy bien.

Así es gatita, parece que el campo te favorece.

Pues sí, ha sido delicioso, monto para ir al hogar, o a visitar a Tom o a Jimmy, les enseñé a los niños a nadar en el lago, y a trepar árboles, claro que a la tía casi le dio un infarto cuando los vio trepando, pero lo hacen bien. Pero pasen, ¿les ofrezco un té?

Cuando Annie puso un pie dentro del lugar no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el lugar era hermoso, había sido ampliado y redecorado en esos tres meses, Albert había mandado trabajadores para hace recamaras para los niños y para Dorothy, pero Candy se había encargado de re-amueblarlo y el efecto había sido encantador, cada centímetro del lugar gritaba su nombre.

Te quedó hermoso.

Gracias… lo extrañaré.

¿A dónde irás gatita?

A Escocia por una temporada, pero la Tía quiere también llevarme a recorrer Paris, Vienna, Venecia, en fin…

Irás de compras en la Rue de la Paix.

Sí…y aprenderé Francés, veré las pinturas en los museos… será justo lo que necesito.

Me parece estupendo, desearía poder acompañarles, pero sin la tía y sin ti me toca hacerme cargo de los compromisos sociales de la familia. – dijo Annie resignadamente.

¡Cómo si no amaras hacer eso!

Jajajajaja pues sí, pero no se compara con Paris…

Cuando yo vuelva tú y Archie deberán tomar unas vacaciones.

¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

El plan inicial son seis meses, pero sí se puede un poco más pues un poco más.

¿Cómo estás?

Bien, en paz, la verdad no tener que pretender que podemos estar en la misma habitación ha sido bueno. He desahogado mi corazón con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, he escuchado sus sabias palabras, y decidido algunas cosas.

Él quiere verte.

Lo sé Archie, pero en este momento mis hijos me necesitan, y yo necesito estar lejos de él, lamento llevarme a los niños, pero no puedo quedarme aquí…

¿Aún lo amas?

Amo a Albert, y tengo aprecio por el vestigio de él que queda en William, pero Albert nunca me hubiese dado el divorcio… Albert hubiese luchado con todas sus fuerzas.

Puede que haya sido una estrategia…

Pues fue una muy mala Archie, no lo defiendas…

No te enojes Annie…sólo digo lo que pienso. Él quería saber que casa querrías utilizar y cosas por el estilo.

Por ahora no importa usaremos las propiedades europeas…Archie, hazme un favor, vende el Penthouse de Nueva York, dona todos los muebles o tíralos.

Claro… ¿algo más?

Sí, ten, regrésale esto. – Candy le extendió una caja de terciopelo. Archie la abrió y vio su anillo de compromiso y la argolla matrimonial.

El de compromiso debes llevarlo a Escocia, es el que Anthony usará el día que quiera casarse.

Regrésale ambos.

¿En verdad no te despedirás de él?

¿Crees que debo hacerlo? En cierta forma nos despedimos el día que regresó a Chicago. No fue fácil…

Lo entiendo, pero te irás por seis meses, creo que seguramente querrá llevarlos al puerto.

No sé si quiero pisar Nueva York a su lado…

Gatita, termina de enfrentar, no dejes cabos sueltos. No importa lo que diga la tía.

¿Por qué abogas por él?

En parte porque está desesperado por verte, y en parte porque tú mereces cerrar el círculo.

Si estuviese tan desesperado simplemente hubiera venido, en todos estos meses no se ha parado aquí, mandó trabajadores, a su asistente, todo, pero él no ha venido. Dejemos de hablar de él, pensaré lo que me dices…

Pasaron una tarde agradable, los tres tenían muchas historias que contarse, y recordar, habían compartido tanto juntos. Annie admiró a Rosemary, era hermosa. Una pequeña Candy en miniatura, ella anhelaba un bebé, sin embargo, aún no habían podido tener uno, ahora hablaban de adoptar, y tal vez esa sería la solución, pero Annie aún temía enfrentarse a los prejuicios de la sociedad, a lo cual Archie le respondía que no tenía por qué hacerles caso.

Cuando por fin se despidieron ya era de noche, Dorothy aún no regresaba con los niños, lo cual extrañó un poco a Candy, pero no se preocupó. Bañó a la pequeña, le alimentó y la acostó a dormir. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y desde la recamara le dijo a Dorothy que metiera a bañar a los niños, que en un momento salía ayudarle, la ausencia de ruido le pareció extraña, así que salió y se encontró con Albert en su sala.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesitaba verte.

William… ¿quieres beber algo? – su tono de voz era calmado. Él se sorprendió porque esperaba que lo corriera, que le gritara, le reclamara, pero sólo fue civilizada.

Un whisky por favor.

Agradece que Archie trajo uno esta tarde, en seguida te lo traigo.

Quedó hermoso todo.

Gracias, podría vivir aquí para siempre, pero eso solo podría ser si fuera Candy White, pero, soy Candice White Andrew y esto no puede ser más que una excentricidad momentánea. - el percibió la sonrisa con dejo de tristeza. Le extendió el Whisky y sus dedos ser rozaron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos.

Candy ¿podemos hablar?

Podemos hablar, supongo que los niños se quedarán en la mansión esta noche.

Sí, debí consultártelo, pero…

No estabas pensando, sólo sentiste que debías verme… tienes facetas demasiado extremas William, o bien te excusas de maneras muy extrañas, no pasa nada, eres su padre y puedes decidir que estén en la mansión…

¿Por qué no querías verme?

¿Por qué no te has parado aquí en tres meses?

Enviaste a los niños a la mansión y no viniste, pensé que querrías espacio.

Gracias por el espacio entonces.

Candy… ¿en verdad te irás?

¿Qué más puedo hacer William? ¿quedarme por siempre en Lakewood? No es una realidad, por ahora tú te harás cargo de los negocios, ¿pero y después? Dime como has pensado que funciona el estar divorciados y que tu trabajes para mí. Seguiré siendo la matriarca de los Andrew, iremos a los compromisos, tú como el presidente del corporativo y yo como representante de los Andrew.

Candy, podemos intentar ser una familia.

William, hace tres meses querías el divorcio, hace un año tenías una amante, ¿cómo puedo intentar tener una familia contigo si no sabes ni lo que quieres. ¿Y sí en tres meses más quieres el divorcio de nuevo? O peor aún ¿sí te topas con otra mujer sofisticada, pasional y lujuriosa? Ahora, también está el hecho de que claramente no fui mujer suficiente para ti…

No digas eso…

No lo dije yo, tú me lo dijiste la noche que nació Rosemary, me dijiste que te sentiste atraído por Amelia por su sofisticación, por su habilidad en la cama, por todo lo que yo no te daba en pocas palabras.

No recuerdo que te dije, pero no quería decir que tú no fueras suficiente…

Tus hechos lo dijeron William… mis hijos y yo no fuimos suficientes para contener al gran William Andrew. – su tono de voz seguía siendo desesperadamente calmado, parecía que lo había meditado una y otra vez y lo había asimilado.

Mi amor… - su voz se quebró

No llores, no te estoy reclamando, te estoy haciendo ver que quiero evitar a toda costa más sufrimiento.

Tal vez necesitamos tiempo.

¿Más tiempo? Tenemos casi un año tratando de parchar esto y el agua sigue entrando, ¿en verdad crees que el tiempo nos ayudará?

No lo sé… ¡Diablos! Candy, me perdí el primer día que te dejé sola y me fui a cumplir compromisos sociales sin ti. Y ahora no sé a dónde ir. Candy tú eres mi brújula, toda mi vida hice todo por ti, viaje por encontrarte, por ayudarte y por olvidarte.

Entonces debes encontrarte a ti mismo y ser tu propia brújula William. Mientras no sea así nuestra familia no tiene oportunidad. Yo debo hacer lo mismo, si seguiré siendo la señora Andrew no puedo sentirme menos que todas las mujeres con las que convivo a diario…

¿A qué te refieres?

William, yo no iba a las fiestas porque no me sentía suficiente, estos meses que he tenido los negocios a mi cargo he mejorado mucho, pero hay cosas que aún me meten en problemas como cuando alguien comienza a hablar francés, o a describir los grandes museos, William hemos sido unos ingenuos en pensar que nuestras vidas de libertad despreocupada iban a durar para siempre…

No he comenzado a tramitar el divorcio…

Lo sabía.

¿Cómo?

Parecía demasiado fácil… me iré, me iré por seis meses, si los negocios te llevan para allá con gusto puedes encontrarnos, ver a los niños.

¿Me perdonas? – el clavó su mirada de cielo en sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Sí, pero no quiere decir que lograremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione, aún no sé si después de seis meses querré regresar a ser tu esposa. No sé si podré confiar en ti de nuevo. Te perdono porque el rencor solo envenena mi alma. Y porqué tampoco creo que debes vivir con culpa, te libero de tu culpa, deja de reclamarte y empieza a vivir, a ser el hombre bueno, compasivo y dulce que eras antes de tener todo el peso sobre ti.

Muy bien, tomémonos seis meses para reencontrarnos a nosotros mismos, y seis meses más para averiguar si aún podemos estar juntos…

¿A qué te refieres?

Dame seis meses como mi esposa cuando regreses…vivamos juntos, déjame ver los primeros pasos de Rosemary, dormir y despertar a tu lado… no me refiero a que seas mi mujer si no quieres…pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo, quiero estar ahí para ti y para mis hijos.

¿Qué hay de Amelia?

La han buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, y no hay noticias de ella. Creo que ha rehecho su vida con Robert y no quiere ser encontrada.

¿Y sí tiene un bebé? William, no puedo vivir con ella sabrá Dios dónde, esperando a ver si regresará o no.

Candy, no la encuentran, ¿qué quieres que haga? Te juro que no volvería a tocarla, he aprendido en estos meses lo que significas para mí, no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Tengo que pensarlo, cuando regrese te daré mi respuesta.

Me dejarás con la incertidumbre.

Pues sí, no quiero prometerte nada que no pueda cumplir.

Está bien, estás en tu derecho, ¿me permites llevarlos a Nueva York?

Le pedí a Archie que vendiere el Penthouse y se deshiciera de los muebles.

No era necesario, nunca la vi ahí… nos encontrábamos en el Penthouse del corporativo… jamás la llevé a nuestra casa.

Eres un poco menos canalla de lo que creí entonces. Indícale a Archie que Penthouse debe vender entonces.

No es necesario, lo vendí el día que decidí terminar con ella, cuando regresé contigo… me deshice de los muebles, del auto, de todo.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No sabía que pensabas que la había llevado a nuestro hogar… Candy, te he hecho vivir un infierno…

No más culpas, no puedo seguir atormentándome ni atormentándote. Puedes llevarnos al puerto si así lo deseas, para que te despidas de los niños

Gracias…

Rosemary lloró.

Iba a bañarme, pero me reclama…

¿Tienes una tetina?

Sí, hay una con leche en el refrigerador.

Yo me haré cargo si no te molesta, tu ve a bañarte.

¿Puedes?

¿Quién crees que lo ha hecho en la mansión cuando la envías? – le dijo mientras caminaba al cuarto para tomar a la pequeña en brazos. Candy lo observó, tomó a la pequeña con facilidad y le habló con dulzura.

No se la puedes dar…

Fría, lo sé, anda ve a bañarte, te juro que puedo hacer esto. Date un baño largo de tina, no te preocupes por el tiempo.

Ella no lo dudó y fue a darse un baño, cuando salió 40 minutos después los encontró dormidos, Albert recostado en el sofá con la pequeña acurrucada en su pecho, no tenía corazón para despertarlos, y salió a dar una caminata por el bosque para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se sentía liberada. Sus madres le habían aconsejado perdonar, por el bien de ella, le habían dicho que regresar con él era su decisión, pero que al menos perdonar era algo que si debía hacer. Y como siempre habían tenido razón.

Cuando William despertó se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Rosemary, encontró a Candy dormida en la recamara, puso a la pequeña a un lado de su madre y la besó en la frente. Después acarició levemente el rostro de Candy y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Me voy, mañana vengo a buscarte.

Gracias Albert. – le contestó ella aún dormida. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar ese nombre que hacía más de un años no escuchaba de sus labios.

La semana que siguió se fue en preparativos, Albert y Candy le explicaron a los niños que viajarían. Los dos vagones de los Andrew fueron enganchados al tren, y al terminar la semana viajaron a Nueva York, durante la noche

 **En algún punto entre Chicago y New York.**

Albert se despertó al escuchar llorar a Rosemary. Asomó su cabeza en el compartimiento de Candy, pero no estaba ahí, así que se dirigió al vagón recreativo.

La encontró dando vueltas tratando de calmar a la pequeña, pero nada funcionaba, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy, estaba cansada y frustrada.

Déjame a mí… yo me hago cargo, tu vete a dormir.

William…

Anda, en pocos días será solo tuya, déjame ayudarte al menos un poco.

Está bien. - Albert la tomó en brazos.

Anda, vete a dormir, yo te la llevo en un rato.

Gracias.

No tienes que agradecerme, es mi hija.

Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, y se fue a dormir. Albert se quedó dormido con la bebé en la sala de estar. A la mañana siguiente lo encontró la tía Elroy, con la pequeña Rosemary dormida plácidamente sobre él. **"Hay hijo, si tan solo hubieses tomado mejores decisiones. Ahora serías feliz, pero bueno, veamos qué pasa en estos meses."**

No lo despertó. Pero pensó que llegando a New York se llevaría a Candy y a Dorothy de compras y dejaría a William con los niños. Antes de partir cumplirían algunos compromisos sociales, entre ellos el estreno de la nueva puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, dónde por supuesto Terruce Grandchester era la estrella. Después del estreno la cena de gala.

Elroy era plenamente conciente de que los rumores de la sociedad decían que pronto la hermosa señora Andrew sería libre, por otro lado, más de uno esperaba verla aparecer en el estreno, los medios en New York no se habían medido como en Chicago, el escándalo de la infidelidad del patriarca de los Andrew había sido titular. Y la tortuosa historia de amor que habían compartido en sus tiempos de adolescencia él heredero del duque de Grandchester y la esposa del magnate había sido publicada. De Susana Marlowe nada se dijo, después de que se descubriera que ella había sido la causante del accidente ella y su madre habían desaparecido de la luz pública, Terry se había negado a levantar cargos, pero las había condicionado a desaparecer de su vida.

Elroy Andrew se daba cuenta que su sobrino estaba arrepentido, pero ella no iba a presionar a Candy para regresar con él, le daría todas las opciones, y posibilidades existentes. Eso había hecho su hermano por ella. Le había dado la opción, y ella había escogido ser independiente. La familia no lo sabía, pero ella había tenido sus amoríos, sin embargo, siempre había estado en control.

William C. Andrew le había dado un regalo muy raro para las mujeres de su época, poder para decidir su destino. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer por Candy. No permitiría que se sintiera menos nunca más, le daría seguridad, control, sofisticación y refinamiento, cuando terminara con ella Candy tendría el panorama libre.

Aprendería a pasarse el qué dirán por el arco del triunfo, porque al final de cuentas para ser diferente se necesitan muchas agallas. Podía regresar con William si así lo quería, rehacer su vida con Terry o con cualquiera que ganara su corazón, o bien, si así lo quería como ella, ser independiente, y no vivir jamás atada a un hombre, Candice White Andrew sería feliz, sola o acompañada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 Oportunidad.**

Estaban a punto de llegar a New York y Albert le pidió a Candy hablar con ella, Dorothy se llevó a los niños. La tía Elroy estaba presente.

¿Qué sucede William?

Candy, la prensa estará en la estación, y debemos planear como enfrentaremos eso, habrá personal de seguridad, pero debes estar prevenida.

¿Por qué estará la prensa?

Porque mi….

Affair, infidelidad, traición – le ayudó Elroy

Gracias tía, tú siempre tan oportuna. Mi traición a ti fue titular en los periódicos, los tabloides aseguran que estamos punto de divorciarnos, e incluso se escribieron historias sobre tu relación con Terry.

Muy bien, pues no daremos declaraciones de prensa, cada quien carga a uno de los niños y caminamos sin detenernos a los autos, supongo que lo mismo sucederá cuando lleguemos al penthouse, y cada vez que salgamos, solo serán tres días, no tienes de que preocuparte. Iremos a todos nuestros compromisos y haremos oídos sordos a las preguntas.

Debes tener cuidado cuando estemos con Terry.

William, Terry y yo tenemos muchos años de amistad, y nada más, si quieren hablar mal de nosotros lo harán a pesar de todo, creo que sería más raro no verlo, o no hablarle.

Candy tiene razón William, caminaremos con dignidad y cumpliremos con nuestros compromisos, además Terry no solo es amigo de Candy, sino tuyo, no tiene nada de raro que asistamos a los eventos.

Estoy de acuerdo, solo quería que Candy estuviese prevenida.

Por cierto, me llevaré a Candy de compras y le pediré a Dorothy que nos acompañe, así que te quedarás con los niños.

No hay problema tía, me parece perfecto. Ahora debemos arreglarnos porque llegaremos en media hora.

20 minutos después Candy y los niños entraban al salón, impecablemente vestidos. Los niños se veían como pequeños caballeros con sus trajes iguales, curiosamente los pequeños eran casi copias fieles de sus queridos tíos por los cuales habían sido nombrados, Anthony era rubio y de ojos azules, el estereotipo de un Andrew, en cambio gracias a algún gen recesivo Stear tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde. Candy se veía deslumbrante, vestía de blanco, un hermoso vestido de encaje, llevaba las perlas que Terry le regalara tiempo atrás. Los puños y el cuello del vestido eran negros, así como su sombrero. Era un look femenino, elegante y muy a la moda. La pequeña Rosemary llevaba un vestido en miniatura copia del de Candy. La tía Elroy los observó con aprobación. En ese momento el apuesto rubio entró al vagón y completó la escena, sin saberlo había escogido un traje del mismo color gris que él que llevaban sus hijos. El cuadro era simplemente cautivador.

Muy bien, al menos les daremos buenas fotos a los reporteros, ahora bien, Candy tu cargarás a Stear, William a Rosemary, y yo llevaré de la mano a Anthony, nos mantendremos juntos, pero aconsejaría que entre ustedes dos no haya contacto físico.

Es mi esposa.

Sí, pero debemos mantener la imagen de fortaleza e independencia de Candy, y la tuya de esposo penitente. Por ahora es lo que más nos conviene, ya que no sabemos qué sucederá en seis meses que regresemos.

¿Candy?

La tía tiene razón, no les demos nada que puedan restregarnos después, seremos una familia descendiendo del tren.

Trata de mantenerte dentro del perímetro que los guardias harán para nosotros, y ten cuidado, si sientes que no puedes con Stear dímelo y yo lo llevaré.

Está bien.

Pero cuando llegaron a la estación no contaban con la gran cantidad de reporteros y público curioso que había, su historia era como una novela, y muchos se morían por darle un vistazo al guapo magnate y evaluar si su esposa era tan hermosa como decían en persona.

La multitud era asfixiante, en dos segundos William decidió que no arriesgaría a su familia por buenas fotos, llamó a dos de los elementos de seguridad de más confianza de la familia y les puso a los niños en brazos, era impensable que Candy o la tía Elroy llevaran a los niños entre esa multitud, puso a Rosemary en brazos de su madre, y la rodeó con el brazo para protegerla de la muchedumbre, mientras otros dos elementos de seguridad trataban de abrir paso y otro más ayudaba a la tía Elroy, los medios obtuvieron excelentes fotos. Y todos se esperaban los titulares del día siguiente, pero ni que hacerle, era el precio a pagar por su fortuna y el escándalo.

Albert estaba furioso, de no haber contado con un equipo de seguridad Candy y sus hijos pudieran haber salido lastimados entre los empujones de la gente. Llegaron al penthouse y sucedió otra escena similar. Una vez instalados Albert fue muy claro con su tía.

Tía, dudo mucho que sea prudente que vayan de compras.

Candy necesita un vestido para el estreno.

Tiene miles de vestidos.

Sí, pero mucho del equipaje se fue directo al barco.

Lo que tú quieres es que me quede solo con los niños para que aprenda una lección, y no tengo problema con ello, sin embargo, es un riesgo que salgan con tanto escándalo de la prensa.

Llevaremos guardias.

Le preguntaré a Candy, pero no creo que sea la mejor decisión.

¿Qué me preguntarás?

Si quieres salir de compras, le digo a la tía que no me parece prudente.

Tienes razón, pero en verdad no tengo que ponerme para la cena de hoy, los vestidos de gala se fueron en el equipaje del puerto.

Tía, ¿tú si tienes que ponerte?

Sí, cuando una es vieja, nadie se da cuenta de que se puso uno, las compras eran para Candy.

Yo te llevaré entonces, no me quedaré tranquilo si solo van ustedes, por más guardias que lleven.

William, ¿crees que es prudente?

Por lo que puedan publicar de nosotros no te preocupes, de todas formas, dirán lo que quieran.

Pues no tengo más remedio que ir de compras, así que vayamos.

Los dos rubios se encaminaron al elevador, Elroy los alcanzó.

William.

¿Sí tía?

Asegúrate que el vestido sea impresionante.

¡Tía!

Es una estrategia querida, preferirás que hablen de lo escandalosamente cautivadora que te veías con ese vestido a que hablen de todos los escándalos que se han inventado.

No todos son invento.

Pues no, pero deben estar conscientes que a alguien se le puede ocurrir compararte con la mujerzuela, y no puede caber duda que la Sra. Andrew es superior en todos los sentidos y que el señor Andrew se equivocó al traicionarla.

Tía…

No te escandalices, no es reclamo, solo la verdad, así que asegúrate que el vestido y las joyas sean de lo mejor.

¿Joyas?

Sí, te has negado a usar las que tienes, será mejor que comiences a elegir nuevas a tu gusto. Créeme puede ser fascinante.

Tía eres única…

Gracias querida, y ahora andando, porque debes llegar a tiempo para que te peinen y te maquillen.

En cuanto salieron se vieron rodeados de reporteros. Y las preguntas volaron. No fue fácil. ¿Sra. Andrew, se quedará con su marido, va a perdonar su infidelidad? ¿Sra. Andrew, es cierto que el hijo de Amelia Davenport será reconocido? ¿Qué hay de cierto en que su matrimonio es solo por conveniencia, así como el señor Andrew tiene una amante, usted tiene al actor Terry Grandchester? ¿tuvo que ver en la ruina de Amelia Davenport? ¿Sr. Andrew quién es mejor en la cama, la madre de sus hijos, o su amante? Ninguno dijo nada ni volteó a ver a los reporteros, solo subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a las tiendas.

Llegaron a la boutique más exclusiva de la ciudad, el gerente lo reconoció de inmediato y lo saludó.

Monsieur Andrew, es un gusto tenerlo por aquí…

Gracias Monsieur Giovan, ella es mi esposa.

Madame, es usted mucho más hermosa de lo que se rumora, ¿busca algo para esta noche?

Gracias Monsieur…

Solamente Pierre, una hermosa dama como usted inspira a todos a querer escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. – le dijo galantemente el francés mientras besaba la mano de Candy, era un hombre apuesto, apenas unos años mayor que Albert, y con un exquisito encanto. Su mirada coqueta hizo que Candy se ruborizara un poco, y que Albert hiciera una nota mental de nunca traerla de vuelta a ese lugar.

Pierre, necesitamos algo deslumbrante para mi esposa.

Claro, algo que grite a los cuatro vientos que de quien deben tener lástima es de usted por ciego. No se altere, aún no me acostumbro a su puritanismo, nosotros los franceses vemos la vida de una forma muy diferente, pero creo que cuando se tiene un ángel como su esposa en casa, uno no va en busca del demonio por más experimentado que este sea. Pero bueno, querida señora Andrew, vayamos a encontrar el vestido perfecto, ver el restreno de Romeo y Julieta no es cualquier cosa, y menos porque si lo que los diarios dicen es cierto la primera vez que el señor Grandchester representó el personaje su musa era una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos de esmeralda.

Pierre, es usted un pícaro, porque no mejor me muestra lo que tiene. - le contestó Candy en el mismo tono jocoso que él utilizaba, avergonzarse no era una opción, y menos salir huyendo.

Claro mi querida señora, venga por aquí. – la respuesta directa de la rubia había ganado su admiración.

Candy se midió varios vestidos, pero ninguno la convencía. Albert vio su indecisión y aunque había procurado mantenerse al margen decidió intervenir.

¿Me permites opinar?

Dime

Creo que un color más atrevido se te vería increíble.

¿Algo cómo?

Rojo, verde jade, tal vez un azul rey…

Monsieur Andrew tiene razón… sin embargo el corte de los vestidos en ese color es más atrevido, más francés…

Tráelos Pierre.

Perfecto.

Se decidieron por un hermoso vestido color azul rey. El corte era al cuerpo, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y el color resaltaba su blanca piel y el dorado de sus rizos. Las líneas simples y elegantes admitirían cualquier extravagancia en joyas, William lo sabía, y quería despertar en ella esa pasión.

¡Magnifique!

Candy pudo ver la mirada de los hombres sobre ella, y supo que ese era el vestido, cada una de sus curvas eran resaltadas por el corte, era un color que no cualquiera se atrevería a utilizar. Se despidieron y salieron del lugar satisfechos con sus compras.

Te verás espectacular, ahora debes escoger joyas.

William, yo nunca…

Nunca te has parado en una joyería, lo sé, pero es tiempo que lo hagas, eres una mujer extremadamente rica, y el hecho de que todo lo que te regalé no te traiga los mejores recuerdos no quiere decir que nunca más debes lucir joyería.

No sabría que elegir.

Lo que sea digno de una reina… por eso me gustó el vestido, puedes ser extravagante en tu elección de joyas… Dime Candy que gemas te gustan…

Nunca me lo he preguntado, tienes muy buen gusto en joyas, así que yo solo me las ponía, además su valor para mí era que tú las habías elegido.

Sé que no tienes doble intención con ese comentario, pero debo decir que eso dolió… vamos, descubramos tu gusto en joyas.

Entraron en Cartier, y Candy enmudeció. Había tanto de donde elegir.

Quiero algo dorado…

Me parece una buena elección, puedes usar algo dramático – le dijo una seductora voz varonil

Terry…

Hola pecosa, de todos los lugares dónde pensé encontrarte nunca pensé que este sería uno de ellos. ¿Vienes sola?

No, William está conmigo, de hecho, pensé que él era el que estaba detrás de mí. Ahí viene. ¿qué haces aquí? El estreno es hoy.

Sí, pero vine a recoger el regalo que compre para Rosemary, ya que sabía que te vería hoy.

No tenías que…

No es porque tuviera que.

El la miró a los ojos en silencio por una fracción de segundos, y lo que vio le gustó, a pesar de que estaba ahí con Albert vio oportunidad. Nunca habían dejado de ser amigos, desde que ella se casará con Albert, y aún antes de que él repudiara a Susana. Se conocían, se entendían, y nadie era capaz de decirle las cosas tan directamente al inglés. Desde la traición de Albert él había hecho lo posible por estar a su lado, apoyarla, y animarla, aunque casi todo eso había sido a larga distancia.

Terry, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Albert, lo mismo digo, vine a buscar el regalo para Rosemary, no había podido venir a recogerlo, así que era ahora o hasta que regresen de Europa.

¿y bien pequeña que te ha gustado?

Quiero algo dorado, y Terry dice que puede ser algo dramático…

Estoy de acuerdo, aunque él ni siquiera ha visto el vestido.

Conociéndola es espectacular pero sencillo.

Justo así es, ya lo verás, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? – le contestó la rubia.

Claro, ven.

Candy caminó junto a él y Albert los siguió, no pudo evitar pensar que sentiría si un día los papeles se invertían y él debía transformarse en el cordial amigo. Terry la llevó a una sección donde había exquisitos juegos de elaborada filigrana dorada. El intrincado diseño hacía recordar las historias de los antiguos persas. Y Candy se enamoró de un hermoso juego con un enorme collar, brazaletes, anillos y aretes a juego.

Ese.

Tiene usted un gusto exquisito madame, además permítame decirle que este juego es una antigüedad, fue traído desde oriente medio. – le dijo el dependiente.

Debes medírtelo… - le dijo Albert.

No, estoy segura…

¿Lo cargo a la cuenta del señor Andrew, o del señor Grandchester? – preguntó un poco desconcertado el hombre. Y para su sorpresa Candy se adelantó a los caballeros.

A nombre de Candice White Andrew. Estoy segura tenemos una línea de crédito con usted.

Así es señora Andrew, ¿hay algo más que le gustaría llevar?

No por ahora, gracias, necesitaré que esta misma tarde esté todo en el penthouse Andrew.

Sin falta señora Andrew, lo tendrá ahí a las 4 a más tardar.

Gracias.

Un placer servirla.

Albert estaba impresionado por un momento había pensado que tendría que presionarla o escoger por ella, pero había escogido divinamente. Y había manejado el pago con seguridad, él tenía la sospecha que no tenía ni idea de la pequeña fortuna que acababa de gastar, pero le gustaba ver esa seguridad en ella.

Puedo invitarlos a comer, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero…

No es necesario Terry, debes estar ocupado, además quiero pasar tiempo con los niños.

¿Qué dices pecosa?

No creo que sea prudente con tanto reportero siguiendo mis pasos…

Eso tiene solución. Saldremos por la puerta de atrás, y usaras una peluca oscura. No me veas así, ahora vuelvo.

Candy…

Lo sé… pero en verdad tengo ganas de hablar con él un rato.

¿A solas?

No necesariamente si dejas aun lado el enojo y estás dispuesto a compartir tiempo con él y conmigo como cuando estábamos en Londres.

Hace una vida de todo eso…

Tú decides.

Muy bien, creo que es mejor si te acompaño, por cualquier cosa.

Perfecto.

Terry regresó y pasaron una comida agradable en la mansión del actor, un lugar público era impensable, cuando se despidieron Terry le entregó una bolsa con los regalos para Rosemary. Albert observaba al pie de las escaleras, verla así con Terry no era fácil.

Debo confesar que también hay algo para ti pecosa, no pude evitarlo…

Terry…

¿Qué más da? Sabes perfectamente que tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero no es un regalo romántico, no lo veas de esa forma, es un regalo para la madre más tierna y dedicada que conozco.

¿Puedo verlo?

Sí, es la caja larga.

Candy abrió el estuche y se quedó contemplando una fina cadena de oro con tres piedras flotantes, una amatista al centro y a sus lados un zafiro y una aguamarina.

Es hermoso…

Son las piedras de nacimiento de tus hijos, la amatista por Rosemary, el zafiro por Stear y la aguamarina por Anthony, si llegas a tener más hijos me encargaré de que añadan las demás piedras.

Terry… no sé qué decir… gracias, es el regalo perfecto. - la rubia lo abrazó impulsivamente y el moreno correspondió a su abrazo. El caballero rubio al pie de la escalera sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

Se soltaron y Terry acompañó a Candy escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta del carro galantemente y ella entró.

Los veré en la noche Albert.

No tengo elección al parecer. – le contestó secamente el rubio y azotó la puerta después de subir al auto.

No tenías por qué ser grosero.

Aún eres mi esposa…

Así que son celos.

No te los puedo negar.

Gracias por acompañarme. Dime ¿cuánto gasté en la joyería?

Lo suficiente como para mantener al hogar de Pony por un año.

¡No es posible! ¡Porque no me dijiste nada!

Candy, eres una mujer extremadamente rica, disfrútalo, y ahora dime que te regalo Terry.

Ella le extendió el estuche.

Son…

Las piedras de nacimiento de nuestros hijos.

Sí… ¿no es hermoso?

Es perfecto. – se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pensado en eso. Dios debía despertar y hacer algo al respecto o la perdería.

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio, cuando llegaron era hora de que arreglaran a Candy, así que no dijo nada más. A las 7, Albert esperaba vestido de rigurosa etiqueta, la Tía Elroy llegó vestida en un exquisito vestido negro.

Hiciste un buen trabajo con el atuendo de Candy. La joyería es exquisita.

Tuve ayuda.

¿Terry?

Sí.

Y los celos te corroen.

Pues tal como le dije a ella no te lo puedo negar.

Tiene un gusto exquisito, vi lo que le regaló a Candy y a Rosemary.

¿Qué puedo decirte? Se enamoró de ella, es la prueba más contundente de su refinado gusto.

Hijo, cavaste tu propia tumba… pero aún es tu esposa, mientras ella no esté casada con alguien más puede haber esperanza.

En ese momento Candy entró, Albert se quedó sin aliento, parecía una diosa. Les ofreció su brazo a ambas mujeres y se dirigieron al teatro. Candy fue la sensación, su estilo era tan único, las preguntas sobre su relación cesaron y los reporteros solo pedían una foto de ella. Cuando por fin terminaron entraron y se dirigieron al palco principal.

La obra conmovió al público, y al final cuando el codiciado actor principal hizo su reverencia mirando directamente a los ojos a la hermosa rubia el público se deshizo en aplausos, para muchos esa era la verdadera tragedia shakesperiana, un apuesto Romeo enamorado de una hermosa Julieta atada a un marido infiel.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en el Plaza, pero Elroy Andrew se negó a asistir alegando cansancio. Antes de irse mientras Candy estaba en el tocador. Habló con su sobrino.

-William, te dejaré solo con ella, basta de lamentarte y empieza a actuar. Es tú esposa, pero las cartas están en tu contra, la estrategia te ha fallado, deja de caminar al ritmo que ella te marca y recuérdale porque se enamoró de ti. Eres tan apuesto como Grandchester, y estoy segura que eres un seductor nato, no por nada te liaste con la mujerzuela más cotizada. Pero hijo, baja a tu esposa de su pedestal de virgen, y trátala como mujer, deja de pedir perdón, y dile todas las razones por las que quieres que se quede a tu lado.

\- ¿Quieres que la seduzca?

\- ¡Quiero que la enamores! Que le des seguridad, que la hagas sentirse caminando entre nubes. Es la humilde opinión de una anciana, de todas formas, me la llevaré de viaje, pero creo que debes darle nuevas razones para pensar en ti. Ahí viene y ya estás en desventaja.

Albert vio que la rubia venía del brazo de Terry bajando las escaleras. Algo le dijo el actor al oído y ella rio con el corazón.

Albert, Terry se ofrece a que vayamos juntos a la recepción en lo que llevas a la tía Elroy a casa.

Gracias Terry, con gusto aceptamos tu oferta, el chofer llevará a mi tía.

Sra. Elroy, se ve usted divina esta noche.

Señor Grandchester es usted un adulador, pero guarde su encanto para sus admiradoras. Los dejo muchachos, asegúrense de que Candy pase una velada agradable.

Vamos Candy- dijo Albert con un tono profundamente varonil mientras ponía su mano en su cintura posesivamente para llevarla a la salida.

Al abrir la puerta los flashazos los cegaron por unos segundos, todos los reporteros querían fotos de lo que para ellos era el trío amoroso más interesante del momento. Candy había sido la primera en salir ya que los caballeros le habían cedido el paso, Albert no soltó su cintura, Terry venía a su lado.

-Podrían posar los tres juntos por favor.

Terry sonrió a los fotográfos, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Candy para que posara junto a él, Albert tuvo que jugar su papel de mejor amigo y sonreír a las cámaras.

Una foto de los Andrew.

Terry se apartó, y los rubios posaron, se veían muy bien juntos, eso no lo podía negar. Un reportero que había tomado muchas veces foto de la pareja antes del escándalo se atrevió a pedir lo que nadie se atrevía.

Puede besar a su esposa señor Andrew.

Albert buscó en los ojos de Candy la aprobación necesaria, la realidad era que antes del escándalo no les había importado darles ese tipo de foto a los periódicos. Negarse era una declaración muy fuerte, habría que dar una explicación, o bien atenerse a lo que sea que se les ocurriera publicar a los medios. En una fracción de segundo decidió, y tomándola un poco por sorpresa la beso con toda su alma. Las piernas de Candy temblaron. Ella no había probado sus labios desde hacía casi un año. A él una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, deseaba no parar, parar un taxi y llevarla con él a un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiera. El beso fue lo suficientemente largo para obtener una buena foto y lo suficientemente corto para dejarlos deseando más.

Ahora una foto de la señora Andrew con Terry.

¿También quiere que la bese? – preguntó pícaramente el actor, mientras la abrazaba de lado y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Todos rieron de buena gana, y los tres se encaminaron al auto de Terry.

¿quieres decirme que estabas pensando?

Albert, lidio con la prensa todos los días, además fue un beso en la mejilla. Mejor dime que pensabas tú…

Basta, no quiero escucharlos pelear. Tomémoslo como una buena broma. Debiste traer pareja Terry.

Si mal no recuerdo cierta rubia me prometió ser mi pareja. Pero después su esposo galantemente decidió traerla a New York.

Es mi esposa…

A buena hora lo recuerdas.

Terry…

Lo siento pecosa, no diré nada, pero si pretendo que me concedas algunas piezas de baile.

Llegaron al hotel, Terry estaba decidido a hacer sufrir a Albert, por el momento sabía que no podía esperar nada más que amistad de Candy, ella jamás le sería infiel a Albert, o William como ella lo llamaba, para Terry era lo mismo. Pero quería que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo especial que era su esposa y que si en verdad quería recuperarla debía hacerla feliz.

Al llegar a la fiesta comenzaron a socializar, Terry los presentaba con sus amigos y Albert con sus socios, y a los dos hombres les hervía la sangre cada que alguien admiraba a Candy, muchos pidieron bailar con la encantadora señora Andrew. Albert la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a la terraza en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

William, ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

Decirte lo hermosa que te ves, y susurrar en tu oído todo lo que deseo hacerte.

Me parece una línea elaborada…

No lo es, eres la mujer más hermosa en este salón, y muero de celos cada vez que alguien te admira.

Eso es justo lo que le pasa a Anthony cuando Stear agarra uno de los juguetes que el ya ni siquiera quería, de pronto es con lo único con lo que quiere jugar.

Me estás diciendo que tú me deslumbras solo porque muchos otros piensan lo mismo.

¿No es esa la verdad?

No lo es, Candy soy un estúpido, pero no soy ciego, sabes que pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida…por favor haz un lado la duda de porque entonces fui capaz de traicionarte. Te amo, y no voy a hacerme a un lado, no voy a perderte.

William…

Muy bien, te enamoraste de Albert, pero sabes William también tiene cosas que enseñarte. – le dijo mientras la aprisionaba entre la pared y sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron peligrosamente cerca de los de ella.

No juegues conmigo, sabes perfectamente que me gustas., y puedes llevarme a tu cama esta noche, tengo un año sin ti…

La noche que nació Rosemary…

Solo yo…

Escucharte gemir y sentirte temblar fue una tortura y un placer… nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú.

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué volvías a ella? ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en un desliz de una noche?

Me lo hubieras perdonado.

Te he perdonado una relación y un probable hijo.

Pero no me has dado permiso de acercarme- le dijo él con voz ronca.

Tal vez necesites dejar de pedir permiso y solo acércate mi querido Albert. – le dijo una voz masculina socarronamente.

Terry, no te metas.

¿Pecosa, todo bien?

Sí Terry, William el baile ha comenzado.

¿Me concedes el primer baile? – le preguntó el actor galantemente mientras besaba su mano.

¿Candy? – le preguntó el rubio viéndola a los ojos.

Lo siento Terry, sería un escándalo.

Soy el invitado de honor, debo abrir el baile… será aceptable.

¿No lo abrirás con Karen?

Ella tiene novio, así que, será excusable que le pida a mi más vieja amiga que me acompañe, ¿no crees?

Está bien.

¿Entonces la segunda pieza es mía?

Sabes bien que debo bailar contigo un poco más que con Terry para mantener mi reputación, así que no te preocupes.

La orquesta hizo su llamado y Terry condujo a Candy al centro del salón tomándola de la mano. Karen con su novio, y él con la mujer que aún acechaba sus sueños. Había tenido relaciones cortas, y tenía amigas con derecho, después de todo un hombre tiene sus necesidades, pero Candy era diferente, ella era una dama, la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su soltería, la mujer por la cual aceptaría el ducado, la mujer por la cual sin pensarlo sería un segundo padre para los tres hijos que tenía.

Era una música familiar y ambas parejas atraían la mirada con su belleza y gallardía. A más de una mujer le dio gusto ver la cara de funeral de William Andrew mientras su esposa sonreía en los brazos de Terry.

Pecosa, ¿Qué iras a hacer a Europa?

Crecer, desarrollarme, fui una necia al pensar que no tenía que cambiar.

Pero tú eres perfecta.

No lo soy Terry, debo enfrentar que en medio de todo esto también fui parcialmente responsable, y no por hacerme la víctima, lo dejé solo…

Pero cuidabas a tus hijos.

Sí, y ellos un día se irán y ¿entonces?

Candy, nada de esto es tu culpa.

No hablo de culpas, sino de responsabilidad. Quiero hacer lo que debí haber hecho en el San Pablo en vez de trepar árboles y escaparme de clases con un aristócrata rebelde. No por él, ni por mis hijos, sino por mí. Al final de cuentas esta es la vida que elegí, pude haberme quedando siendo simplemente Candy White, pero no era suficiente, y Albert no era solo Albert, él es William Albert Andrew, el patriarca, el magnate, el hombre de mundo, que vivió una vida antes de mí.

Ya no es ni patriarca ni magnate.

Sólo en teoría… la verdad es que no me importa que los demás hagan las cosas a mi antojo, pero es hora de tomar mi lugar, tal vez no seré su esposa por mucho tiempo más, pero siempre seré Candice White Andrew…

Puedes ser Candice White Grandchester.

Aha, y el día que tomes el título necesitarás a una mujer refinada, capaz de navegar las aguas turbulentas de la aristocracia con seguridad.

No sé si tomaré el título.

Cómo actor también necesitarás a una mujer refinada a tu lado, que puedas llevarla de tu brazo a eventos como este.

Eres hermosa

La belleza se marchita.

No la tuya.

Jajajajajajaja no seas ingenuo, no te queda. Terry debo crecer, no importa cómo me veas tú, o como me vea William, yo tengo que verme a mí misma con orgullo, con seguridad, nunca aprendí no porque no quisiera, desde que vi a Annie llegar a casa de los Leegan como una Britter, refinada, hermosa, en mi corazón desee ser una dama, pero nunca le puse el suficiente empeño…

Eres una dama.

Sí, he aprendido mucho, después de todo crecí dentro del mundo de los Andrew, algo tenía que quedarse… jajajaja. Me casé a los 19, tengo 25, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Voy a convertirme en la dama que soñé ser… claro seguiré trepando árboles.

Por supuesto que sí mi tarzán pecosa. Jajajajaja.

La música se acabó en ese momento y Albert reclamó a su esposa.

¿Hace cuánto que no bailábamos?

Un año.

Te ves hermosa.

Ya lo dijiste.

No puedo dejar de decirlo, pero no sólo hablo de tu físico, siempre has sido hermosa, tú forma de ser, tu inocencia, tu dulzura. Y ahora tu seguridad, tu estilo propio… me sentí muy orgulloso de tu seguridad al tomar decisiones en cuanto al vestido y a las joyas.

Gracias.

Candy, te amo… por favor perdóname.

William, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Sí, pero quiero que me perdones por no haberte ayudado a adaptarte a tus tareas y a tú nuevo mundo. Por no acompañarte en ese camino durante los 5 años que estuvimos juntos. Por destruir tu inocencia y tú confianza en mí.

Gracias, sí te perdono, y también quiero que tú me perdones.

No tengo nada que perdonarte.

William, debí estar a tu lado en todos esos compromisos, tomar mi lugar como la señora Andrew en vez de escudarme tras Anthony y Stear.

Hiciste muchas cosas como la señora Andrew pequeña, eso lo aprendí en mis meses de esclavo…

Jajajajaja, no en realidad la mayoría de esas cosas las hacían Annie o la tía por mi….

Así que las tres se burlaron de mí.

Digamos que te mantuvimos ocupado.

La música terminó y un guapo amigo de Terry pidió permiso para bailar con la señora Andrew. La velada pasó agradablemente, a ninguno de los dos les hizo gracia ver bailar a Candy con otros hombres, pero debían aceptarlo, ellos también bailaron mucho con ella, al final, caminaron a Central Park, cruzándolo podían llegar al penthouse de los Andrew, y por otro camino a la mansión de Terry.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio, disfrutando de la noche hasta el punto dónde debían separarse.

Gracias por acompañarme al estreno.

Estuviste magnífico.

Gracias Albert. ¿Tú que dices pecosa?

Fue irreal ver la obra completa, en un palco…

Jajajaja sin una tragedia griega desenvolviéndose en la vida real ¿no?

Pues sí… aunque supongo que para los demás mi vida es ahora la tragedia griega. Estuviste maravilloso.

Gracias pecosa.

¿Vienes mañana a comer con nosotros?

Terry volteó a ver a Albert.

No tienes que verme a mí, ella es la señor a Andrew, yo soy un mero empleado.

Sí, pero aún es tú esposa.

Terry, eres bienvenido. A los chicos les encantará verte. Escucho mucho tío Terry esto, tío Terry lo otro.

Bueno, les enseñé esgrima, eso es inolvidable para un pequeño.

Jajajajajaja tienes razón.

Entonces con gusto comeré con ustedes mañana. ¿nos veremos en la ópera?

Sí, ¿pero y tu obra? - preguntó Candy.

Aún no iniciamos la temporada, esta fue la gala, en una semana más comenzaremos la temporada.

Pues entonces nos veremos en la ópera, nos invitó el señor Rockefeller a su palco, así que no podemos faltar. Candy, tendremos que ir de compras muy temprano…

Sólo a la joyería, le mandé un recado a Pierre para que enviara los otros dos vestidos que me gustaron. No tenía caso repetir la odisea de medirme y todo… supongo que no puedo repetir joyas ¿verdad?

Me temo que no…

Muy bien, entonces a la joyería será. Buenas noches Terry, muero por ver a mis pequeños, Y Rosemary debe estarme esperando.

Gracias por una excelente noche, que descansen.

Terry observó como la pareja se alejaba, él se había quitado el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de ella. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus cabellos dorados. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Terry sabía que debía esperar, no haría nada por conquistarla mientras ella no hubiese sacado de su corazón a Albert, pero haría todo por estar presente para ella y los niños en el proceso, no tenía prisa, cerraría el círculo cuando todo se viera perdido. Sí ella decidía seguir siendo la esposa de William Albert Andrew, él la sacaría de su corazón y abriría su corazón para enamorarse. Mientras tanto aún había oportunidad.

 **Nota:**

 **Chicas hermosas, me encantan sus comentarios, puntos de vista, desahogos, etc… Muchas veces me ayudan a guiar la historia hacia algún punto, o a ver cosas que he pasado por alto. Gracias por compartir, por abrir sus corazones, por tener el valor de expresar su opinión.**

 **Yagui y Garnet, admiro su fortaleza al compartir sus historias y experiencias personales. Gracias por ese voto de confianza.**

 **Aquí va un capítulo más, alguien mencionaba que el contexto de le época es importante, y creo firmemente en eso, la realidad es que nuestra forma de pensar como mujeres modernas puede ser muy diferente. Creo que en esos años muy pocas se hubiesen atrevido a divorciarse, o siquiera a enfrentar la situación, muchas se hubiesen hecho de la vista gorda o bien hubieran sufrido en silencio.**

 **El simple hecho de analizar la situación, confrontarse, tener la oportunidad de manejar los negocios, etc… es totalmente progresista y muy poco probable. Es cierto que hay muchos metidos en este matrimonio, pero una vez más, nuestro pensamiento es diferente al de la época, los matrimonios y divorcios de ese tiempo son una cuestión familiar, económica, etc… esto es literalmente un clan, aún casarse les era difícil sin la aprobación de los demás. Sin embargo, es ficción. Una ficción que me ha servido como escape creativo y que disfruto enormemente, me he vuelto adicta a sus reviews, y no quiero hacer la historia más larga de lo necesario, sin embargo, aún no siento que ha llegado el fin. En Laberintos un día sentí que ya era el final, me temo que a esta historia aún le falta. Espero puedan aguantarme un poco más. Mil gracias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Cuenta Regresiva.**

Llegaron al Penthouse, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, y todos se habían ido a dormir, al entrar en la habitación principal Dorothy los esperaba vigilando a Rosemary.

Candy, Rosemary duerme, te ayudaré a desvestirte.

No Dorothy, ya es tarde, ¿mis cosas están aquí o en la otra habitación?

Me temo que tus cosas y las del señor Andrew están aquí, ¿te cambio de habitación?

No, gracias vete a dormir.

Albert asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Lo siento, creo que mis cosas…

Están aquí, pasa, Dorothy ya se iba.

Candy se dirigió al baño mientras Albert buscaba su pijama en el armario, la escuchó hacer un sonido de frustración y preguntó.

¿Todo bien?

No, necesito ayuda, ¿puedes llamar a Dorothy?

Yo te ayudaré. – Dijo él mientras se asomaba, pudo ver que ella estaba luchando con el collar, que tenía un broche de seguridad especial. Se paró detrás de ella en el espejo y hábilmente la ayudó a desabrocharlo.

Gracias.

¿Qué hay del vestido?

Me temo que si necesitaré ayuda, y también con el corsé.

¿Me estas seduciendo?

Jajajajajaja William, No creo que necesite mucho para hacerlo ¿o si?

No necesitas hacerlo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…- él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó suavemente en los labios.

William…

Déjame hacerte el amor, si quieres como lo hicimos el día que Rosemary nació, pero anhelo sentirte temblar de placer en mis brazos…

Sabes que necesito irme ¿verdad?

Lo sé, y no pienso impedírtelo…

¿Y si me doy cuenta que no eres lo que quiero? ¿si tú te das cuenta que no soy lo que quieres?

Mi amor… te prometo que eso no sucederá…- llenó la falta de palabras con otro suave beso.

Quédate esta noche, pero… sólo quiero que te quedes…

Está bien, prometo ser un caballero, déjame ayudarte.

Con cuidado y paciencia Albert le ayudó a deshacerse del vestido y a aflojar el corsé, después se dirigió a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría apagase el fuego en su ser. Cuando salió encontró a Candy alimentando a Rosemary, ella recostada, medio dormida, y la pequeña en su costado. Se acomodó al otro lado de la cama, y las contempló por largo rato. Era un hombre enamorado, de su esposa. Amaba profundamente a su hija y a sus hijos, pero entendía que debía dejarla ir. Y aprovechar el tiempo para ser el hombre que se merecían. Cuando la pequeña terminó de comer y se quedó dormida la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuna. Regresó a la cama y cubrió a Candy con la sábana. Se quedó dormido aspirando el aroma a rosas del perfume de ella que impregnaba la habitación. En la mañana fue despertado por dos pequeños intrusos en su cama.

\- ¡Yo voy ahí!

\- No, yo voy ahí…- la voz más pequeña se escuchaba entrecortada. Albert abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que lo que peleaban era el lugar junto a Candy, pero ella seguía dormida y Rosemary también.

\- No peleen, yo también puedo abrazarlos, Anthony, ven conmigo.

\- ¡No! Yo quiero a mamá.

\- Baja la voz hijo… mamá está cansada, y Rosemary aún duerme.

\- Papi, quiero lechita.

\- Muy bien Stear, vamos a la cocina. Anthony ¿vienes? Vamos a hacer hot cakes para mamá.

\- ¡Si!

\- Shhh!-

Logró sacar a los pequeños del cuarto y se dirigió descalzo y sin camisa a la cocina. No era la primera vez que los niños entraban con él a la cocina, así que los sentó en un banco, les dio leche y los puso a hacer pequeñas cosas para mantenerlos entretenidos. Estaba concentrado en batir la masa cuando la pregunta de Anthony casi lo hace tirar las cosas.

Papi, ¿ya te ama mami de nuevo? – Albert no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, él había pensado que acostumbrados a sus viajes los niños solo habían pensado que él estaba viajando continuamente.

¿Por qué preguntas eso Anthony?

Porque mami y tú ya no duermen juntos… y mi amigo Richard dice que cuando los papas no duermen juntos es porque ya no se aman. –

Sí papi, mamá nos ama porque nos deja dormir con ella, y a Rosemamy también.

Así que ustedes piensan que su mamá no me ama…

¿Está enojada?

Creo que ya no hijo, pero hay algo importante que tienen que saber, a ustedes los amamos siempre, sin importar lo que pase. A veces los adultos nos equivocamos y lastimamos, y por eso…

¿Lastimaste a mamá y por eso ya no duerme contigo? – preguntó Anthony tratando de entender la situación.

Sí.

Dile perdón, y después dale un abrazo y un beso. -le dijo Stear con tono lógico.

Jajajajaja – Albert sabía perfectamente que eso los hacía hacer Candy el uno por el otro cada vez que se peleaban. – Bueno, hagamos los hot cakes para llevárselos a mamá a la cama.

A lo mejor así te perdona, ella ama los hot cakes.

Albert continuó con su trabajo, siempre había pensado que en su mayor parte sus hijos estaban ajenos a la situación entre Candy y él, pero ese día un balde de agua fría había caído sobre él.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo lo pusieron en una bandeja y lo llevaron al cuarto de Candy.

Mami ya es de día. -Dijo Anthony alegremente.

Mhhhmmm

Mami, mami, mami, mami, mami… - intentó el pequeño Stear.

¿Qué pasó amor?

Te trajimos hot cakes para que perdones a papi.

Eso la despertó de golpe. Se sentó, abrazo al pequeño y volteo a ver a Albert.

¿Quieres explicarme? – su tono de voz era serio.

Pues, los niños y yo tuvimos una conversación en la cocina, y la procesaron de esa manera… come, al rato hablamos al respecto. Por ahora déjalos disfrutar de este momento familiar. –

Candy no dijo nada más y desayunó con sus hijos, al igual que Albert ella había creído que los niños eran ajenos a la situación entre ellos, ella nunca les había hablado de los problemas, y a decir verdad había estado tan ocupada en ese último año que seguramente había pasado cosas por alto, habría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Después de desayunar Albert se encargó de arreglar a los niños, después los dejo un rato con Dorothy en lo que iba a arreglarse. Encontró a Candy en la habitación.

¿Ahora puedes decirme a que se referían los niños?

Pues, al parecer no han pasado por alto que algo sucede entre nosotros, entraron al cuarto, nos vieron juntos en la cama y cuando estaba preparando hot cakes Anthony me preguntó si me amabas de nuevo, y resulta que algún amiguito le explicó que cuando los papás ya no se aman duermen separados… -

¿Qué les dijiste?

Que a veces cometemos errores que lastiman, pero que eso no cambiará el amor que tenemos por ellos.

¿Qué te contestaron?

Que te pida perdón y te de un beso y un abrazo…

Jajajajaja bueno, al menos saben el proceso. ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Contestar sus preguntas, estar más atentos…y el día que tengamos una decisión hablar con ellos.

William, la decisión que tomemos tendrá que ser definitiva, no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de mis hijos.

Lo sé, por ahora a menos que ya tengas una decisión habrá que explicarles que viajaran contigo y que cuando yo pueda iré a visitarlos.

¿Y sí los estoy arrastrando al otro lado del mundo por un capricho?

No es así Candy, tienes razón en querer tomar tiempo para ti, con las hormonas del embarazo, el dolor, la carga de trabajo por manejar el corporativo, etc.… no creo que has podido respirar con tranquilidad, y quiero que puedas hacerlo y tomar una decisión sin presiones.

Muy bien, nos quedan dos días aquí, tratemos de dedicarles el mayor tiempo posible como familia.

Estoy de acuerdo, ¿estás lista para ir a la joyería?

Sí, pero quisiera no tardarme…

¿Los llevamos con nosotros?

Sí, dejaré a Rosemary con Dorothy, para poder dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a Anthony y a Stear.

Vamos.

El matrimonio Andrew salió de la casa, no se habían tomado siquiera el tiempo de ver los periódicos, cada uno llevaba un pequeño de la mano y habían salido por la puerta de servicio, apostaban a que el no llevar los carros de los Andrew podían darles un poco más de privacidad y anonimato. Caminaron rumbo a Central Park y con calma pasearon y jugaron con sus hijos mientras caminaban rumbo a Cartier.

La tía Elroy abrió la sección de sociales de cada uno de los diarios y tabloides disponibles. Los medios serios daban un recuento de la belleza de la señora Andrew, la galanura del ex magnate y mostraban a Terry como un amigo de la familia, tomaban el beso en la mejilla como una broma. Los tabloides hicieron una fiesta, cada foto de Candy con Terry fue publicada, y mostradas como evidencia de que el corazón de la señora Andrew tenía nuevo dueño. Algunos llegaron tan lejos como para afirmar que Stear era hijo de Terry y no de Albert. Ese era el único punto que la tía Elroy se preocuparía por contrarrestar, encargó a su asistente que la oficina de prensa preparara un reportaje sobre Allistear Cornwell, su vida, sus inventos, su servicio a la patria y su gran parecido con su pequeño homónimo.

Sra. Elroy, trajeron un telegrama.

Elroy Andrew tomó el papel que le extendían, leyó el contenido, y lo echó al fuego. Después hizo una llamada.

Neal, debes viajar a Minnesota y hacer los arreglos necesarios.

Muy bien tía. ¿querrás que después viaje al otro lugar?

Aún no lo decido…

Tía… la verdad tiene formas de salir a la luz, no creo que ninguno de los dos te lo perdonarían.

Creo que es un riesgo que al menos por ahora debo correr. Sólo haz los arreglos necesarios acerca de lo otro. Que todo sea con dignidad, en el lugar que compramos.

Sí tía, no te preocupes, daré una vuelta al otro lugar para ver que todo marche bien.

Está bien Neal, si vez algo incorrecto no dudes en tomar decisiones.

Así se hará tía.

Neal, mantente al pendiente mientras yo esté de viaje.

Sí tía, no te preocupes, yo estaré dando vueltas para asegurarme que todo esté bien.

Gracias, hijo, daré instrucciones para que se comuniquen contigo si surge cualquier cosa.

Está bien tía que tengas buen viaje.

Elroy colgó el teléfono sopesando sus opciones, sin embargo, no lograba convencerse a hablar con William o con Candy, pero no lo haría por ahora.

Llegaron a la joyería y Candy entró mientras William les compraba un helado a los niños. Una vez que hubo acabado entró a ver si ella necesitaba algo. Y se asombró de que ella ya estaba por salir.

-¿Encontraste lo que querías?

-Sí, creo que encontré algo adecuado para los compromisos de hoy y para los de mañana.

\- ¿qué es mañana?

\- La cena en beneficio de los veteranos. Por cierto, tienes que enviar un cheque en nombre de los Andrew.

\- Por supuesto, a veces he pensado que nosotros deberíamos tener nuestras propias fundaciones, y así apoyar o promover el apoyo a las causas que consideremos más afines.

\- Es una idea interesante, trataré de darle forma estos meses.

\- ¿Qué tipo de causa te gustaría apoyar?

\- Creo que me gustaría ayudar a más lugares como el Hogar de Pony.

\- Puedo buscar diferentes orfanatos que tengan una filosofía y atención como la del hogar, y que tengan necesidad, para presentarte las opciones en estos meses.

\- Me parece bien, aunque me gustaría que estuviesen de cierta forma cerca para poderlos visitar.

\- ¿Cerca de dónde?

\- Por ahora Chicago.

\- Muy bien, te estaré haciendo llegar reportes.

\- Mami, quiero otro helado.

\- No Anthony, debemos volver a casa, tío Terry irá a comer.

\- ¿Crees que quiera jugar con nosotros?

\- Seguramente lo hará, pero si no lo hace se lo ´pides Stear, y de seguro dirá que sí.

Atravesaron el parque nuevamente, y llegaron al departamento, aún era temprano, entraron con el ruido propio de dos pequeños que irrumpen en un hogar en silencio, y la tía Elroy ni se inmutó. Observaba a través de la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Dorothy se llevó a los niños para cambiarlos.

Tía, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó Candy, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Tía? - la profunda voz de Albert la hizo sobresaltarse.

Ya llegaron, que bueno, ¿Qué compraste Candy?

Tía ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Albert

Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque te notamos ausente. -

No es nada, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora dime, que compraste.

Pues, creo que le gustará, pero cómo fuimos caminando pedí que lo enviaran, no debe tardar en llegar, ¿llegaron los vestidos?

Sí, y los dos son muy hermosos, ¿cuál usaras hoy?

Creo que el verde.

El rojo sería mejor para esta noche, y el verde para mañana. Ambos son hermosos, pero la ópera te permite ser un poco más atrevida en tus elecciones.

Muy bien tía, entonces usaré el rojo. Si me disculpan voy a ver a Rosemary.

Candy pasó el resto de la mañana con los niños mientras Albert revisaba algunas cosas en la biblioteca, llegó la hora de la comida y con ella Terry.

Terry apareció en la puerta con un enorme ramo de peonias rosadas. Se Las entregó a Candy bajo la mirada de Albert, no era un regalo inapropiado, ella era la anfitriona y él había traído un detalle, también llevó una caja de finos chocolates para la tía Elroy, y whisky de malta pura escocés para Albert. Para los pequeños llevaba pasteles de chocolate.

Gracias Terry, no debiste molestarte.

No es molestia, gracias por recibirme. – Dijo mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a la pecosa y tomaba galantemente la mano de la tía.

¿Quieres un poco de Whisky?

Claro.

Pasemos a la sala.

Tuvieron una plática y una comida agradable, los niños amaban ser incluidos en los compromisos de mayores, y además les gustaba el tío Terry, todo el año anterior siempre que iba y Candy o Albert estaban ocupados él los había llevado a pasear, o a montar, y les había dedicado bastante tiempo en esas primeras semanas antes de que Albert pudiese verlos de nuevo con regularidad.

La realidad era que Terry recordaba lo que era ser un pequeño viviendo en un complicado mundo de adultos dónde a veces te olvidan y te llevan de encuentro. Por esa razón la semana que Candy había pasado deprimida y encerrada él la había dedicado a Anthony y a Stear.

Después de comer cuando Rosemary despertó Candy fue por ella.

¿Estás listo para conocer a tu sobrina?

Claro, sólo no me pidas que la cargue, aún es muy pequeña.

Terry, ya tiene tres meses, anda, tómala en brazos.

Renuentemente lo hizo, y se quedó prendado, la pequeña criatura rubia con pecas y ojos verdes era el vivo retrato de su madre.

Candy, es igual a ti.

Lo sé…

Te sacará canas verdes, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Pues espero que se las saque a su padre.

Jajajaja. Muy lista de tu parte.

Albert observó cómo Terry cargaba a la pequeña con naturalidad y sintió una punzada de celos, Rosemary era la niña de sus ojos, él la había ayudado a nacer, y durante sus escasos tres meses había hecho por ella más de lo que había hecho por sus dos hijos varones. La perspectiva de que un día Terry pudiese disfrutar de su pequeña más qué él no le resultaba agradable en lo más mínimo. Por si fuera poco, Candy estaba inclinada por detrás del sillón dónde estaba sentado Terry haciéndole arrumacos a la bebé, y peligrosamente cerca de Terry. Como hombre sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de cercanía en dos personas que alguna vez estuvieron enamoradas podría despertar fuego en las cenizas.

Terry, ¿podemos hablar?

Claro…

Vamos a la biblioteca.

El moreno entregó a la pequeña a su madre y siguió al ex patriarca de los Andrew.

Toma asiento, te serviré un Whisky.

Gracias.

Terry, ¿podemos hablar como amigos?

Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo, dime.

Terry, quiero conservar a mi familia.

¿es algún tipo de indirecta?

No, es bastante directo.

Albert, hablemos como hombres dejando a Candy a un lado por el momento. Dime, ¿Cómo estás?

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues, he tratado de entender qué pasó para que la traicionaras de esa forma, y no es reclamo esta vez, es incredulidad, el príncipe de la colina, el correcto patriarca de los Andrew, el hombre de familia, el hombre que me enseñó qué el amor requiere sacrificios, el que me hizo entrar en razón y volver a mi carrera, ese hombre no pudo haber traicionado a Candy. ¿qué pasó?

Fallé, me volqué en los negocios y me olvidé de mi esposa, de mi familia.

Pero… el desliz de una noche lo entiendo, sin embargo, 6 meses de relación con Amelia…

No tengo como explicarlo, nada de lo que diga puede explicarlo. Pero Terry, soy un hombre quebrado intentando ser fuerte, me traicioné a mí mismo, viví bajo un estándar que nunca creí correcto.

¿Tenían problemas?

Sí y no. Siempre, me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero yo no le dije que la necesitaba conmigo en las fiestas, en vez de pedirlo me enojaba.

Y ella no te dijo que no iba por temor a los chismes sobre ella.

Así es, Terry fallé como esposo, fallé como padre, ayer me enteré que mis hijos saben que Candy y yo no estamos bien.

Son niños, no tontos.

¿Lo sabías?

Encontré a Anthony parado en la puerta de Candy escuchándola gritar y llorar el primer día después de que ella se enteró. No preguntó nada, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos. Fue la primera vez que los llevé a pasear, el enojo y la tristeza se respiraban en la mansión, los sirvientes cuchicheaban. Yo sé lo que es eso, yo fui ese niño detrás de la puerta de su madre.

Anthony ama a Candy con locura…

Es su madre.

Yo no conocí a la mía, no entendí el vínculo entre Candy y Anthony y Stear.

Ella es su primer amor.

¿Eleanor fue tu primer amor?

Sí, y odié al duque por arrebatarme de sus brazos, y la odié a ella por dejarme ir…

Aún la amo.

Es imposible no amarla. ¿En resumen fueron celos?

¿De la relación de Candy y los niños? No, no la culpo a ella. Me sentí bien con una mujer halagándome. Fui un canalla.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Fui un canalla, pero me siento perdido… la posibilidad de perderla me vuelve loco.

Pues deja de sentirte así y ponte de pie.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Albert, yo no me estoy metiendo entre ustedes, sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, y si hay oportunidad lucharé por su amor, pero eso no quiere decir que te traicionaré.

Ella merece ser feliz… le pedí seis meses como marido y mujer cuando ella regrese.

Albert, cómo te dije ayer, deja de pedir permiso…conquístala.

Lo intento.

No, intentas ser un buen padre y un buen esposo. Creo que en general Candy no tiene quejas de eso. Pero porque no vuelves a ser el hombre que pararía el mundo por ella.

Quiere ser independiente.

Sí, y se lo aplaudo, pero creo que deberías tomarte el tiempo de enseñarle algunas cosas.

No puedo…

¿Literal?

No, no literalmente, no tienes idea de la cantidad de duchas frías que he tenido que darme en este año, ella me vuelve loco, me desarma.

¿lo sabe?

¿Terry?

¿Sabe lo que te provoca verla? ¿es consciente del poder que tiene sobre ti?

No lo creo…

Pues enséñala, muéstrale el poder de una mujer en la cama, muéstrale cómo son capaces de hacernos caer de rodillas.

No quiero que piense que tiene algo que ver con Amelia.

Albert, soy hombre igual que tú y entiendo los encantos de una mujer como Amelia. Pero no cuando tienes una esposa y dos hijos. Ahora, si necesitabas a una mujer como Amelia en tu cama, ¿porque no hiciste lo necesario por hacerle saber a Candy que es una diosa que con un dedo te puede derrotar?

No quiero ofenderla.

Tienes problemas, es tu esposa, la madre de tus tres hijos, por más educada por monjas que esté tiene conocimiento de cómo suceden las cosas. Ahora sin darse cuenta es sensual por naturaleza, coqueta y seductora.

Me estás diciendo que la lleve a la cama.

Es mucho más que llevarla a la cama lo sabes. A las mujeres como Candy no se les da sexo, se les da amor, se les adora con la mirada y con cada parte de nuestro ser. No puedo ni imaginarme que siente ella de que tú la hayas traicionado. ¿te pidió explicaciones?

Sí…

¿Qué le contestaste?

Intenté explicarle que lo que tuve con Amelia fue superficial, solo sexo, lujuria, me justifiqué tras sus sofisticación y experiencia.

Te equivocaste…

¿Por no mentirle?

Ella escuchó que no fue suficiente.

Así es… pero no es eso Terry, no es que ella no fuera suficiente, fui yo…

Lo sé, pero ella no lo sabe, ¿de dónde crees que sale su deseo de ser una gran señora? Y conociendo a tu tía me preocuparía que no decida contratarle un tutor para la cama también.

¡Terry!

No entiendo porque te escandalizas, es tu esposa, no tiene nada de malo, tienes un año sin tocarla, todavía se va seis meses más, Albert, es una mujer casada, no una virgen. Ayúdala a descubrir su poder. O bien, si no puedes o no quieres puedo ayudarla yo…

Terry, estoy devastado… la lastimé, es hermosa, perfecta, fuerte, muy buena en los negocios, caritativa… Aún no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido. La amo, Terry. –

El hombre fuerte y poderoso, astuto para los negocios, ciertamente la sensación entre las mujeres, más cuando supieron que era de carne y hueso, se desmoronaba enfrente de su amigo, sin importarle que ese mismo amigo estaba dispuesto a abrirle sus brazos al amor de su vida si ella decidía dejarlo.

Albert, siempre puedes hablar conmigo, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda…

No te pido que la dejes sola, pero te pido que nos des espacio…

Albert, si no soy yo alguien más la cortejara y al menos conmigo sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacerme un lado si ella te ama, ya lo hice una vez. Más aún si ella decide dejarte y me acepta, tus hijos estarán en buenas manos.

No puedo contemplar ese panorama…

No te pido que lo hagas, solo quise ser honesto. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Lo sé. Tú presencia ha hecho bastante real la posibilidad de perderla.

Pues entonces mi misión está cumplida.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Albert, no soy un don Juan, mis atenciones con Candy no son diferentes de las que tuve cuando su matrimonio estaba bien, admitiré que fui un poco coqueto, pero porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo que puedes perder y dejes de cometer tonterías. Así que conviértete en un caballero andante de nuevo, y enséñale que es una diosa.

No entiendo cómo puedes hablarme así sin que te hierva la sangre, yo no tolero verte cerca de ella sin que suceda.

Bueno William, veámoslo de esta forma, me interesa que ella sea feliz, y si no lo es contigo y decide serlo conmigo, y antes de eso le enseñas unas cuantas cosas en la cama no me molestará…

Terruce, eres imposible.

Soy el hijo ilegítimo de un duque ingles que perdió la cabeza por una actriz de Broadway, ¿qué podías esperar?

Jajajajajaja.

Debo irme, los veo en la ópera, espero estés listo para evitar que durante la recepción te roben por mucho tiempo a tu esposa.

Terry salió por la puerta sin darle tiempo a replicar. William Andrew se quedó pensando en las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, no era la primera vez que alguien le decía que debía bajar a Candy de su pedestal, pero dos días no parecían suficientes.

Cuando Terry salió, Candy lo interceptó, y lo condujo al salón que por ahora se encontraba vacío.

¿De qué hablaron?

Me temo que eso es entre Albert y yo.

Terry…

No puedes obligarme a decirte nada.

No quiero obligarte, quiero que voluntariamente me lo digas.

¿Qué temes? ¿Qué me haya retado a un duelo, que me aleje de ti?

Solo tengo curiosidad, no te des aires, aún estoy casada con él, no haría nada por traicionar mis votos.

Candy, ¿aún lo amas?

No lo sé, no puedo dejar de lado que es el padre de mis hijos. Así como no puedo alejar el temor de que vuelva a lastimarme.

No es sólo eso…- Terry fijó su mirada penetrantemente en la de ella.

No, no es sólo eso…- La rubia enrojeció.

Dímelo, sabes que no hay nada que me escandalice.

Tengo curiosidad… ¡Oh cielos! Esto es una conversación que debería tener con Annie.

Bueno, Annie no está, y tus únicas dos opciones somos la tía abuela o yo.

No puedo hablar de esto con la tía abuela, pero tampoco es correcto hablarlo contigo.

Pretende que soy Annie, prometo llorar en los momentos oportunos y poner cara de sufrimiento.

Eres terrible. Ya no llora por todo.

Bueno, entonces no lloraré, dime, ¿de qué tienes curiosidad?

Tengo curiosidad si puedo borrar a Amelia de su mente…

Sí es solo de su mente lo que te preocupa, debo decirte que cierta rubia de ojos verdes es la que ocupa su mente.

Terry, quiero venganza…

Pensé que lo habías perdonado.

Sí, pero quiero… - Candy enrojeció de nuevo.

Pecosa, eres una mujer de 25 años con tres hijos, creo que puedes dejar de sonrojarte y decir que deseas.

Quiero que él recuerdo que le atormente por las noches sea yo… no la culpa de haberme traicionado. Quiero quitarle la imagen de esposa abnegada, quiero que me vea como mujer, como todo lo que dijo que vio en Amelia, y más. Quiero que si decido dejarlo no sea capaz de olvidarme.

No conozco muchas mujeres capaces de hacer eso, pero, puedo decirte que mi padre nunca pudo ser feliz con otra mujer que no fuera mi madre, así que, si quieres hablar con Eleanor, estoy seguro que ella estaría encantada de aclarar tus dudas. Y darte algunos consejos.

Puede que esa sea la respuesta perfecta… ¿crees que podría pasar una temporada con ella en Londres?

Puedo arreglarlo, ¿no intentaras nada antes de irte?

La venganza es un plato que se come frío.

Jajajaja, déjalo y cásate conmigo.

Terry, ¿qué te hace pensar que si lo dejo quería atarme a otro hombre?

¡Touché! Querida mía. Llamaré a Eleanor y le explicaré la razón de tu próxima visita, tal vez el duque también pueda ayudar, después de todo él fue la víctima.

Terry besó a Candy en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Candy fue a su habitación a arreglarse, siguió el consejo de la Tía Elroy y escogió el vestido rojo, había comprado un hermoso juego art deco de diamantes y ónix para ese vestido, el efecto era moderno y cautivador, el rojo quemado de la tela resaltaba el dorado de su cabello, y la caída del satín y la pedrería era simplemente cautivador, a diferencia del vestido de la gala del teatro, este seguía un poco más la moda, con silueta no ceñida al cuerpo, pero revelando sus curvas entre la suave tela y la pedrería.

Albert entró cuando Dorothy daba lso últimos toques a su peinado con un broche de diamantes y ónix.

-Te ves hermosa… Tengo algo para ti. –

\- William, no debiste, ya elegí las joyas. –

\- Y son hermosas, tienes un gusto exquisito, no te compré joyas, pero parece que esta noche descenderá un poco la temperatura, así que, mientras tú estabas en la joyería los niños y yo escogimos esto para ti.

Albert puso sobre la cama una caja color negro, letras blancas y el ya reconocido símbolo de la diseñadora más famosa de la época.

William…¿qué has hecho?

Ábrela.

Candy lo abrió y se topó con una hermosa capa negra con suaves bordes de mink.

Es hermosa…-

No tanto como tú. Te ves hermosa.

Gracias ¿hay algo de lo que debería preocuparme con respecto a los Rockefeller?

No realmente, sé que no los has conocido, pero son una buena familia, con sus personajes interesantes, esta noche probablemente solo estarán Robert Rockefeller y su esposa Ariadne, ella es… un personaje. No tienes por qué preocuparte. – Albert le ayudó a ponerse la capa, y le ofreció el brazo para dirigirse a la ópera.

La tía Elroy los vio salir juntos, y deseó con todo su corazón que pudieran superar todas las barreras y ser felices. También rogó que si un día descubrían su secreto pudieran perdonarla. Pero si no era así, ella creía qué hacía lo correcto. Sólo les quedaba un día más en Nueva York después de esa noche, a William Albert Andrew se le agotaba el tiempo.

 **Nota:**

 **Aún no llego a la gala, opera, etc… pero creí que les gustaría leer un poco más en lo que lo demás está listo, espero lo disfruten.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA:**

 **Hay un poco de Lemon, aunque nada demasiado explícito si requiere discreción y criterio amplio.**

 **Capítulo 14 Un Adios Agridulce.**

Llegaron al 1411 de la calle Broadway, el imponente edificio estaba hermosamente iluminado, era la sede del Metropolitan Opera Center, esa noche se presentaba una de las obras maestras de la ópera, Rigoletto, una obra de traición, venganza y tristeza.

La tía Elroy los había dejado asistir solos alegando que estaba indispuesta, la realidad era que quería darles espacio, se había dado cuenta de que ambos habían hablado con Terry, y si bien se preguntaba la razón, confiaba lo suficiente en la sensatez y prudencia de Candy y Albert, así como en el honor del futuro duque de Grandchester como para no inmiscuirse. Lo único que le extrañó un poco fue recibir un telegrama dirigido a Candy de parte de Eleanor Baker, pero simplemente lo dejó sobre el tocador de Candy.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, la prensa estaba congregada, pero esa noche los dejaron en paz, tomaron las fotos necesarias, pero no preguntaron indiscreciones. Sus preguntas solo fueron relacionadas al atuendo y joyas de Candy. Ella contestó con una sonrisa que cautivó sus corazones, y después subió los peldaños del teatro del brazo de Albert.

Candy no lo sabía, pero Albert había pasado la mañana en la biblioteca moviendo las influencias de los Andrew con tal de parar a la prensa y asegurarle dos días de tranquilidad a su familia, incluso los tabloides tendrían que medirse, ellos no sabían a ciencia cierta la posición de William Andrew, aunque algunos aseguraban que él estaba prácticamente arruinado, para los editores no fue nada divertido su llamada furiosa y amenazas ante lo que habían publicado sobre su hijo.

La primera llamada al editor que había iniciado el rumor no tuvo efecto inmediato, pero después de haber comprado el periodicucho en tiempo record y ordenado que fuera cerrado, los demás entendieron que no podían correr riesgos. Después de todo al parecer aún comandaba la fortuna de los Andrew, aunque no estuviera a su nombre. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Albert había comprado la casa editora con su propio dinero, Dean le había recordado que no era prudente arriesgar de esa forma su limitado capital, pero Albert había hecho caso omiso y le había ordenado encargarse de la negociación y medidas posteriores.

Cuando entraron al recinto se mezclaron con los ahí presentes, la función aún no empezaba, era común platicar, incluso hacer negocios antes de que empezara la función. Albert se sentía feliz de llevar a Candy a su lado, ella atraía las miradas, y saludaba con gracia a los conocidos. Albert divisó a Robert Rockefeller y a su esposa en una esquina del lugar. Eran una pareja de la edad que sus padres hubiesen tenido, ambos habían sido amigos de sus padres, y tenían un afecto especial por Albert, aunque no lo frecuentaran mucho.

William, que bueno que llegaste. – Robert le dio un abrazo efusivo.

Gracias Robert. Ariadne, como siempre cada día estas más hermosa. – dijo el rubio al tiempo que le besaba la mano.

William, eres un descarado. Candy, bienvenida… ¿no te molesta que te llame Candy verdad?

¿Cómo más podría llamarme? – preguntó Candy inocentemente olvidando por un momento que no había visto antes a la hermosa mujer de cabellos plateado y ojos violetas.

Sra Andrew por supuesto. Dijo Robert con mirada divertida, había escuchado sobre la inocencia y frescura de ella, pero su pregunta sin pretensiones le había enternecido.

Candy está bien Sra…

Sólo Ariadne Candy, es un placer conocerte, William es cómo un hijo, aunque casi nunca lo vemos lo apreciamos por los años que tenemos de conocerlo. Lamentablemente no teníamos el gusto de conocerte, cuando se casaron estábamos de viaje. Y después te nos escapaste todas esas veces, aunque viendo las fotos de los diarios entiendo porque, tus hijos son bellísimos. -

Gracias Ariadne. –

Bien muchacho, dime si son ciertos los rumores que corren de que te encargaste del periodicucho que osó publicar semejante tontería. –

¿Cuál tontería? - interrumpió Candy, ella no había tenido tiempo de ver la prensa.

Robert, has sido imprudente. – le reprochó Ariadne – querida, hubo un periódico que puso en duda la paternidad de William… -

¿La paternidad de William con Rosemary?

No Candy, mi paternidad de Stear, porque no es rubio como nosotros.

¡Cómo se atreven! Debo hablar con George para que haga algo…

No es necesario querida, tu flamante esposo al parecer ya lo hizo, si los rumores son ciertos compró y cerró el periódico en menos de una hora, por supuesto nadie más se atrevió a negarse a dejarlos en paz. - le dijo Ariadne

Gracias William.

Dime hijo, que se siente ser un caballero en armadura.

Robert, no puedo dejar que cuestionen el honor de mi esposa, ni el origen de mis hijos, no hice nada extraordinario.

No te hagas el modesto, para lograr las cosas así de rápido debiste desembolsar una buena cantidad, y conociéndote eso no salió de las arcas de los Andrew, sino de las tuyas.

Robert…

Estoy siendo entrometido de nuevo, chicas, espero que me perdonen si me robo a William un momento. – dijo incluyendo a su mujer en el "chicas" y sonriendo.

¿Te molesta...?

No William, ve.

Yo le haré compañía, no te preocupes, y no te dejes mal influenciar por Robert los veremos en el palco. - dijo cariñosamente Ariadne.

Los caballeros se fueron, y Ariadne condujo a Candy al palco. Aún faltaba alrededor de cuarenta minutos para que iniciara la función.

Espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido al palco. –

Para nada, ha sido un día ocupado, así que agradezco la oportunidad de alejarme del bullicio. –

¿Puedo serte franca? – La pregunta directa sorprendió un poco a Candy, pero no le molestó, odiaba la falta de franqueza de muchos en el círculo dónde se movían.

Claro que puedes ser franca. -

Te admiro por poder estar aquí hoy con la frente en alto, del brazo de William, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No tengo opción, por un lado, y por el otro, no me cuesta nada.

¿Sabes que te ama?

Ariadne…

Estoy siendo entrometida, lo sé, por eso pregunté si podía ser franca, si estoy siendo demasiado imprudente puedes callarme. Pero escúchame. Creo que te ama, porque ningún hombre le entrega a una mujer todo, por más culpable que sea. Primero muertos que ceder el poder, y William te ha dado toda la fortuna Andrew, y el poder que conlleva.

El hizo el prematrimonial mucho tiempo atrás.

Candy, un hombre tan poderoso como William Andrew no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, sé que me dirás que Elroy Andrew estuvo de tu lado, pero la realidad es que él hubiese pasado por encima de ella sí así lo hubiera querido. Así que mi conclusión es que lo tienes en la palma de tu mano.

¿Y de qué sirve? Yo no quería la fortuna Andrew, ni tenerlo en la palma de mi mano, yo lo quería a él.

Nunca le vi la cara que tenía hoy cuando estaba con ella.

Tú los viste…

Me los topé algunas veces, y puedo decirte que contigo se ve feliz, con ella se veía atormentado, molesto, decepcionado consigo mismo. No quiero abogar por él, quiero ayudarte a que te sientas bien, a que superes esta etapa, a que te des cuenta de que tienes mucho poder, y te preguntes que vas a hacer con él aparte de hacer más dinero para los Andrew.

¿A qué te refieres?

Tienes una posición única, muy pocas mujeres tienen la oportunidad de hacer algo para cambiar la situación de otras mujeres, y tú tienes oportunidades ilimitadas, no tienes que pedir parecer para instituir las obras de caridad que tú quieras, tampoco para apoyar las causas que te apasionen, Candy, debes encontrar tú propósito en esta vida mucho más allá de ser la Señora Andrew o la madre de tus hijos, o la esposa de William Andrew.

Sabes que voy a Europa para…

¿Convertirte en una gran dama? Ya lo eres, una amiga me contó cómo enfrentaste la situación con Amelia en el Hilton, y Robert me ha dicho el excelente papel que hiciste en el corporativo, nadie puede acusarte de tratar mal a tu esposo en público, te has dado tu lugar, y estos meses de descanso te los mereces, no digo que no viajes, solo creo que tal vez aparte de aprender francés o el arte de servir el té, podrías aprender sobre cosas que te apasionen, qué te den propósito y sentido.

William me dijo que se había fijado en ella por su sofisticación, y por… - Candy enrojeció.

Porque era buena en la cama. Así son los hombres a veces, unos brutos, pero eso no importa, no importa en que se fijó, tu eres la señora Andrew, la mujer de la que él se enamoró años atrás, la que escogió para ser la madre de sus hijos, Candy, no hay punto de comparación, no hay competencia, ni siquiera te dignes en recordarla. Él sigue a tu lado, aun sabiendo que el día que quieras te divorcias de él. No dignifiques esa relación tratando de cambiar para ser lo que según él vio en ella. Haré una pregunta más indiscreta aún. ¿Durante ese tiempo, lo sentiste distante en la cama?

No, incluso, creí que estábamos alcanzando nuevos lugares juntos, ahora veo que la inspiración fue ella.

¡No! Sí él hubiera estado satisfecho con ella, se hubiera distanciado de ti.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

No puedo estar 100 % segura, pero he vivido lo suficiente como para saber leer entre líneas. Sí ella no hubiera armado el escándalo, ¿dirías que tu matrimonio con él era feliz?

Sí, sobre todo esos últimos meses, fue como al principio, nos dimos tiempo, nos disfrutamos, Rosemary es la prueba más fehaciente de ello.

Piensa en lo que te dije sobre encontrar tu propósito más allá de ser la señora Andrew, podría ser interesante.

Justo de eso hablábamos William y yo en cierta forma, me sugirió crear una fundación de los Andrew para beneficiar alguna causa, y le decía que quiero apoyar más orfanatos, cómo en el que crecí, el buscará opciones estos meses para ir planteando los proyectos, así que yo investigaré también al respecto del manejo de las fundaciones.

Es un buen lugar dónde empezar, te felicito. ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer si te divorcias?

Pues, eso es algo que me preocupa un poco, tal como están las cosas ahora, seguiría ligada completamente a los Andrew de por vida, y aunque mis hijos son Andrew, creo que yo no quisiera seguir siendo la matriarca. William no hará nada por dañar a sus hijos, estoy segura, aunque sé que lo más inteligente es poner candados para asegurar el patrimonio de ellos… Eres bastante diferente ¿lo sabes?

Pensaste que hablaríamos de modas y frivolidades. También puedo hacerlo, pero, aunque no nos habíamos conocido antes, tenemos muchas cosas en común, no es algo que publico, pero tampoco conocí a mis padres, y Robert en su momento también tuvo su desliz, digamos amablemente, así que quería platicar contigo, para ofrecerte mi apoyo incondicional como mujer. Tengo un buen abogado si quieres renegociar los términos del divorcio o del prenupcial. Un agente de bienes raíces que te conseguirá una casa o departamento nuevo para empezar de cero, contactos suficientes para conseguirte trabajo dónde quieras, incluso un hijo de la edad de William que se rehúsa a casarse porque las mujeres que conoce no tienen en la cabeza nada más que frivolidades, así que considérame tu amiga. Y, por cierto, quien ofreció la fiesta no fuimos nosotros, sino mi cuñado, y él es, por decirlo suavemente otro tipo de hombre.

Gracias Ariadne, aprecio tu franqueza. –

Albert y Robert habían llegado justo en ese momento, tomaron asiento al lado de sus respectivas esposas y el telón se abrió. Candy nunca había visto Rigoletto, el dramatismo de la historia y la excelente música la cautivó. Al finalizar había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se dirigieron a la recepción en el Waldorf Astoria, o al menos eso era lo que Candy pensaba cuando subieron al auto.

¿Por qué dejaste que Jones se fuera?

Tenía algo personal que hacer.

Me estás mintiendo…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pasaste tu mano por el cabello, sueles hacer eso cuando mientes.

En verdad me conoces pequeña, dime, ¿qué te pareció Ariane?

Es una mujer muy directa.

Sí, ¿te incomodó?

No realmente, tuvimos una plática interesante. ¿Qué hay de ti y Robert?

Nos pusimos al corriente. Me ofreció algunas inversiones interesantes.

¿Para los Andrew?

No, para mí.

¿Es necesario hacer más dinero?

No realmente, pero de algo tengo que vivir.

William, no es cómo que te falta nada… William, ya no estamos en la ciudad.

Así es…

¿A dónde vamos?

Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa.

William, debíamos ir al Waldorf, Ariadne y Robert nos esperan, Terry nos espera.

Candy, hoy no me importa quién nos espera, tú te vas en poco tiempo.

William, no lo hagas difícil.

Candy, ya he hecho que todo sea difícil, te juro que no es mi intención hacerlo más difícil. Por favor, aunque sea solo por esta noche confía en mí. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar.

Albert había detenido el carro a un costado de la carretera, y clavaba su mirada suplicante en la de ella. El temor, el dolor, la decepción amenazaban con hacer erupción dentro de ella, pero la mirada de él le permitía ver su alma atormentada. Y en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón, debajo de tantas barreras aún había un vestigio de sentimiento por el monumento de hombre que tenía enfrente, y la duda de si lo que Ariadne le había dicho era cierto la carcomía, ¿sería que lo tenía a su merced?

Está bien William, vamos.

Gracias hermosa.

¿Falta mucho?

Jajajaja, impaciente como siempre. Un poco más, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Tengo hambre…

Ahora entiendo la impaciencia. Te prometo que te alimentaré pronto. - su voz era diferente, no había tensión, ni reserva, era el tono dulce y tierno de antaño, ese timbre la hizo estremecerse.

Manejaron por diez minutos más en silencio, llegaron a un paraje, Albert estacionó el auto y le dijo que esperara un momento. Rodeó el auto y le ayudo a descender, la brisa marina golpeó su rostro, el murmullo de las olas, la humedad del ambiente, el olor de la sal del mar. Sus sentidos se inundaron de la belleza del entorno que los rodeaba, la luna un perfecto círculo de plata trazando un líquido camino en las aguas, el firmamento lleno de estrellas, era cautivador. La inmensidad del mar, su imponente grandeza, la hicieron sentir como sí todo incluyendo sus problemas y ella misma fuesen pequeños, había algo en la vista que le imponía, la muestra de algo superior capaz de contener las aguas en su límite, aun cuando estas embestían la orilla una y otra vez.

Es hermoso…

No tanto como tú, pero, me da gusto que te agrade. Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

William,el vestido, los tacones, la capa que me regalaste, todo se estropeara con la arena y la sal.

Candy, la mujer con la que me casé no hubiese pensado en eso ni por dos segundos…No es reproche mi amor, sé que tampoco soy el mismo, pero quisiera que por esta noche pudiésemos ser solo Albert y Candy, el hombre amnésico y sencillo que vivía solo por ti, y tú el hermoso ángel dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por lo que creía era correcto. Seamos las dos sencillas personas que prometieron compartirlo todo. Seamos los que éramos antes de perdernos en el laberinto de poder y obligación que conlleva ser un Andrew.

William…

No, Albert, por favor, aunque sea solo por esta noche.

Muy bien Albert, te apuesto que llego antes que tú hasta la orilla.- dijo ella mientras se quitaba los tacones y levantaba las faldas para correr descansa sobre la arena, la luz de la luna jugando con la pedrería de su vestido. Los diamantes de sus joyas destellando arcoíris multicolores, sus cabellos dorados desprendiéndose el peinado y cayendo sobre su cuello.

Albert la observó correr por unos segundos, recogió los zapatos que ella dejó tras de sí y corrió tras de ella, él era más alto por lo tanto sus zancadas eran más grandes, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando ella llegó a la orilla y sin previo aviso, ignorando la fresca brisa, se despojó de la capa y del vestido para introducirse al agua. El corazón de Albert se saltó dos latidos y luego comenzó una marcha acelerada.

¡Candy! el agua debe estar helada.

Ven tú mismo a comprobarlo.

Él sonrió, y juntó las cosas de ella, mientras la observaba brincar las olas que se embestían contra ella. Se deshizo de su frack y caminó lentamente rumbo a dónde ella se encontraba, ella volteó a verlo, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, sus cabellos habían crecido en los meses que él había estado alejado del corporativo y al volver, no se había molestado en cortarlos, normalmente los llevaba en una discreta coleta, pero la carrera y la brisa se habían encargado de deshacerla, ella observó sus músculos perfectamente delineados, su ancho pecho y angosta cintura que hacía esa forma en V que corta la respiración, sus estrechas caderas y poderosas piernas, lo observó como la primera vez que lo vio, anhelando sentir sus manos y su boca recorriendo su cuerpo, pero también había un deseo de tener el control, de no dejarlo tocarla hasta que ella se lo dijera, de torturarlo con su cercanía, con su boca en la de él, con sus delicadas manos recorriendo la dureza de su cuerpo, y con su suave seno apretado contra él.

Albert pudo sentir su mirada, y camino hacia ella viéndola a los ojos directamente, se introdujo lentamente en el agua, ella estaba parada, la espuma del mar se remolineaba a su alrededor, las olas chocaban contra su espalda y cintura, a veces la cubría hasta los hombros y otras veces dejaba sus exquisitas piernas al descubierto, era la imagen de la mismísima Afrodita emergiendo del mar después de uno de sus encuentros furtivos con Poseidón.

Él llegó hasta ella y se paró muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y el calor que su piel irradiaba, pero no la tocó, algo en su mirada le decía que ella quería tener el control, y a decir verdad, él estaba dispuesto a que ella tuviese el control de él y de su vida por toda la eternidad.

Él familiar aroma varonil la asaltó, ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía recorrer con sus manos sus hombros, bajar por sus pectorales, rozar levemente con sus yemas las puntas ya erectas de sus pezones, continuar su camino por su abdomen, hasta su cintura, y un poco más allá.

No había cordura, ni celos, ni dolor, o enojo en ese momento, solamente deseo, pasión, lujuria, anhelo, y aunque era difícil reconocerlo, aún había amor. La llama de su amor estaba muy cerca de extinguirse, pero podía ser suficiente para encender una hoguera si se atrevían a tomarse de la mano y no mirar atrás.

Se quedaron muy quietos muy cerca del otro, sus cuerpos apenas rozándose, pero sus miradas entrelazadas. Ella levantó su mano y la puso en el abdomen de él mientras le sonreía pícaramente. Él con voz ronca le dijo:

¿Qué pretendes?

Aún no lo sé… dime, ¿estamos en propiedad privada, o corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos?

Estamos en propiedad privada, y me he asegurado de que nadie nos descubra.

Entonces, dime que planeabas al traerme aquí. - dijo ella mientras deslizaba su mano hacia sus pectorales y con la otra rodeaba su cintura para posarla en su muy bien dotado trasero. Él estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse y tomarla en brazos para hacerla suya en ese preciso instante.

No estarás aquí en tu cumpleaños, así que pensé en celebrar antes de que te fueras.

¿Y tus planes incluían esto?

Pequeña, sólo en mis más locas fantasías pensé que obtendría tanto el día de hoy.

Aún no hemos hecho nada, y no sé si lo haremos.

Él verte correr, despojarte del vestido, ver tu ropa interior transparentarse por el agua, y pegarse como una segunda piel es mucho más que nada. Y sí contamos además que tus manos recorren mi piel por primera vez en muchos meses, créeme que, aunque no hiciéramos nada más soy el hombre más feliz de esta tierra. – Ella vio en sus ojos su alma, leyó verdad en lo que decía. Le sonrió y le dijo mientras posaba su mano en la nuca de él y se ponía de puntillas.

Bésame... borra con un beso todo lo que hemos pasado estos meses. Hazme perder la noción del tiempo, haz que el mundo de vueltas y se detenga a la misma vez.

Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y levantándola para compensar la diferencia de altura con un solo brazo enredado en su cintura, tomó con la otra mano su rostro, rozó con sus yemas sus labios, y viéndola a los ojos le dijo.

Te amo. –

No la dejó responder, la besó, metódica y concienzudamente, primero apenas rozando sus labios con su boca, ella se aferraba a él con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el profundizó el beso un poco más, disfrutando de su sabor, de la suavidad de su cuerpo tan íntimamente pegado al suyo. Después invadió su boca con su legua, y mordisqueó levemente sus labios, ella lo atrajo más hacia sí, queriendo borrar cualquier vestigio de espacio entre ellos, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, y tomó su rostro con sus manos. Eran demasiados meses de hambre acumulada, de deseo, sus cuerpos se conocían perfectamente, y reaccionaron a su cercanía, pero él no la tomaría ahí en ese momento, disfruto de ella, y poco a poco fue relajando un poco el beso y caminó con ella hasta la orilla, con cuidado desenredó sus piernas de su cintura, y la puso de pie en la arena. Ella entendió que quería tomarse las cosas con calma, y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, permanecieron abrazados mientras sus acelerados corazones se calmaban, y la brisa fría hacía lo propio con el resto de sus sentidos.

Muéstrame la sorpresa…

¿Cómo sabes que habrá una sorpresa?

Albert, eres el hombre que inundó de dulce Candys la mansión de Londres para mi cumpleaños, el que me llevó a volar en globo para ver el amanecer y pedirme que fuera su esposa, él que acaba de comprar un periódico con tal de que se callen los rumores sobre nuestro hijo… por supuesto que hay una sorpresa.

Ahora que mencionas todas las anteriores, tal vez esta no es tan espectacular, pero vamos. – le dijo mientras la cubría con la capa y la tomaba de la mano para caminar por la orilla de la playa.

¿y nuestras cosas?

Aquí estarán cuando regresemos, no te preocupes, anda vamos. – Él sólo se había puesto la camisa encima y abrochado dos botones.

Caminaron y más adelante Candy distinguió el fuego de antorchas que iluminaban un camino.

¿A dónde lleva?

Ya lo verás.

Dime…

No, es sorpresa, anda vamos.

Candy caminó entre las antorchas y divisó al final una mesa, sillas, y una enorme tienda blanca, al lado de las mesas había una hielera de plata con una botella en ella. Y una mesa hermosamente preparada con alimentos estaba cerca de la mesa conde comerían.

¿quieres ponerte algo seco?

¿Tenemos algo seco que ponernos?

Claro, entra a la tienda. Puedes cambiarte ahí dentro.

Ella abrió con curiosidad la tienda y se encontró con que el lugar estaba alfombrado con un hermoso tapete persa multicolor, sus finos hilos de seda formaban hermosas flores, había montones de cojines, y suaves mantas de seda y cachemira. En una esquina había una jofaina y un lavabo de porcelana blanca sobre una base de metal forjado, y a su lado un hermoso baúl. Candy se acercó para abrirlo y encontró una hermosa bata de lino color turquesa bordad con hilos dorados. Se despojó de la ropa interior mojada y se puso encima la bata, era de mangas largas, se ceñía debajo del busto le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía aberturas a los lados y un generoso escote. Vio un par de hermosas pantaletas de encaje del mismo color y se las puso debajo, pero omitió el sujetador que se encontraba con ellas, hizo lo que pudo con su cabello, que comenzaba a ensortijarse alborotado alrededor de su cara y salió

Traté de imaginarte una y otra vez usando esa bata, y nunca logré tanta belleza.

Es perfecta, gracias.

Ven, sé que te mueres de hambre, comamos.

Ella se acercó a la mesa para decidir que servirse, había carnes frías, quesos, panes, fruta, postres, todo hermosamente servido, y exótico, era lo que ella había imaginado que sería una cena con el Conde de Montecristo en su cueva secreta. Esperaba ver aparecer sirvientes de oriente aparecer en cualquier momento. Mientras ella se servía Albert había entrado a la tienda a cambiarse, y salió de ahí con un pantalón de lino color arena y una camisa azul marino, que tampoco había abrochado mucho.

Y bien, ¿así lo imaginabas?

¿qué?

Una cena con el Conde de Montecristo.

Jajajaja no puedo creer que lo recuerdes.

Claro que lo recuerdo, ese iba a ser nuestro viaje de segunda luna de miel, Italia, Corisca, y el mar mediterráneo en busca de la cueva de las mil maravillas.

Tiene varios años que no leo ese libro.

Lo sé… pero pensé que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños-

Lo es, gracias.

Comieron hasta saciarse, y bebieron vino hasta sentirse un poco mareados. Él la invitó a bailar al ritmo que el viento y las aguas marcaban, la atrajo a él y bailaron al ritmo de su vals favorito tocado en sus mentes. Él sintió que ella se estremecía con la brisa.

¿Quieres que entremos a la tienda?

Sí, hace frío.

Vamos.

Entraron y se tumbaron entre los cojines, ella se recargó en su pecho y el la rodeó con su brazo.

¿No se preocuparán por nosotros?

No, le mandé una nota a la tía para avisarle que no volveríamos esta noche.

¡Oh Dios! Habrá que enfrentarla mañana.

No veo porqué, somos marido y mujer.

No quiero pensar en ello ahora. Dime, ¿de quién es esta propiedad?

Es tú regalo de cumpleaños.

¿Albert?

La compré con mi fortuna personal, quería construir una casa para nosotros y los niños aquí, estaba a mi nombre, pero pedí que lo pusieran al tuyo para que fuera tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Albert, ¿qué tan amplio es tu 2 por ciento?

Jajajajaja, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Porque sigues gastando como si las arcas de los Andrew siguieran a tu disposición.

Olvidas que tengo el don de Midas. Mi dos por ciento, ha aumentado cuantiosamente en estos meses. Pero solo porque quiero seguir mimándote, todo el dinero es para ti y los niños. La fortuna de los Andrew ha sido una carga y una bendición para mí desde pequeño, por ella tuve que vivir entre las sombras desde que mi padre murió, pero también por ella te tengo a ti.

Albert, yo quiero…

Quieres irte, lo sé, y te prometí que no te lo impediría. Pero tú me prometiste que por esta noche podíamos se los de antes.

Y según tú, ¿Qué implica eso exactamente?

Que puedo desnudar mi alma delante de ti.

¿Qué quiere decirme tu alma?

Que te amo, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, te admiro, como mujer, como esposa como madre.

Ariadne me dijo que nunca te vio la cara que tenías conmigo cuando estabas con ella.

Tiene razón, Candy, sólo te he amado a ti. Ella fue mi más grande error…

Candy sabía que si seguían hablando corría el riesgo de romper la magia, así que en vez de dejarlo continuar lo besó. Él la estrechó contra él, y la hizo girar para que quedará recostada sobre su cuerpo. Sentir el peso femenino sobre él lo excitaba. Ella pudo darse perfecta cuenta de ello.

\- ¿quieres que pare?

\- No, quiero qué nos perdamos el uno en el otro.

Esa fue suficiente invitación, el giró para quedar sobre ella, y pasó de su boca a su oreja, descendió por su cuello, y con sus manos rozó por encima de la delgada tela sus pezones. Continuó su camino hasta sus muslos, descubiertos por las aberturas de la tela a los costados, la acarició, siguió dejando un rastro húmedo de besos por su cuello y su pecho, rozó apenas con su lengua por encima de la tela sus rosadas protuberancias y ella se estremeció y gimió un poco, el abrió la tela y dejó al descubierto sus blancos senos. La besó concienzudamente por cada rincón de su ser mientras la desvestía, la hizo voltearse y recorrió con su boca sus hombros y espalda, ella se estremecía y gemía ante su toque y la calidez de su piel y su aliento, la hizo alcanzar el clímax una y otra vez de diferentes maneras. La rosada luz del amanecer bañaba los cielos cuando él la miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella. Ella sonrió y lo empujo de espaldas, él la miro sorprendido mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su piel desnuda, y moviendo sus caderas lo hacía llegar a alturas que nunca había llegado.

Se durmieron uno en brazo del otro, satisfechos, cansados. Sus cuerpos se enredaban como si fueran uno solo. Esa noche no había sido sólo sexo, sus almas se habían tocado y habían vuelto a ser una.

 **Puerto de Nueva York, 24 horas después.**

Obedezcan a mamá.

Si papi – dijeron los dos pequeños al unísono.

¿Vendrás a vernos? – preguntó Anthony.

Si, iré a verlos, te lo prometo, disfruta, te encantará el viaje. Los amo. -

Albert los abrazó, y los pequeños se aferraron a él.

Vengan, dejen que su papá se despida de su mamá. - dijo el actor con su característico acento británico mientras le extendía la mano a Albert en señal de despedida para después tomar de la mano a los pequeños y encaminarlos al barco.

William…

Candy, te amo, eso no cambiará, iré tan pronto como pueda, y espero que pronto podamos volver a ser una familia.

Gracias, por entender.

Sé prudente con Terry.

Lo seré, sin embargo, si lo acompañaré a ver a sus padres… no puedo creer que el duque esté tan enfermo, sabes que, si muere, tendrá que tomar una decisión acerca del ducado.

Te amo, y espero que quieras volver a mis brazos pronto.

Le dijo él mientras la abrazaba. Ella sintió que su corazón se oprimía un poco, dejó que tomara su cara entre sus fuertes manos y la besara suavemente. Después la dejó ir, la observó recorrer la pasarela hasta llegar al lado de Terry y los niños que la esperaban sobre la cubierta. Elroy, Dorothy y Rosemary ya estaban es sus camerinos. Él se quedó parado vi agitando su mando para despedirse de sus hijos hasta qué el barco se volvió demasiado pequeño, sólo entonces dio la media vuelta y subió a su auto con rumbo al departamento.

 **Nota:**

 **Chicas, perdón por haberme tardado un poco, les prometo que no era mi intención, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo. Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Al final me pareció lógico que tuvieran una noche de despedida por así decirlo. Aún no sabemos que pensaron los dos después de esa noche, ni que pasará en el viaje entre Terry y Candy. No quiero jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, sólo esto fue lo que fluyó, espero les haya gustado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. A 1485 millas náuticas de distancia.**

William Albert Andrew regresó a un departamento vacío, en todos esos meses no había vuelto a estar tan solo desde las primeras semanas antes que Candy lo dejara ver a los niños de nuevo, el silencio no era un silencio pacífico, sino que pesaba en el lugar. Estaba cansado, y desgastado emocionalmente, verla subir en el barco, con sus hijos y junto a Terry no había sido nada sencillo. Confiaba en ella, más aún sabía que no le importaría si algo sucedía entre ellos si al final ella lo escogía a él. Pero también sabía que Candy no era ese tipo de persona, ella era leal, y honesta, primero le pediría el divorcio antes que traicionar sus votos matrimoniales.

 _Su mente voló a la mañana anterior cuando despertó con ella en sus brazos, hacerle el amor había sido sublime, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para recomponer su matrimonio, había demasiadas cosas por hacer, y decisiones que tomar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír embelesado al recordar sus gemidos de placer, la sensación de su piel, su sabor. Le había vuelto a hacer el amor cuando despertaron, y después habían jugado como niños en la arena y el agua, cuando el sol se puso nuevamente emprendieron el regreso, bronceados, cansados, y apurados por llegar porque debían hacer acto de presencia en la cena de beneficencia de esa noche._

 _Cuando la tía Elroy los vio, casi le da un ataque al ver lo bronceados que estaban, no había dejado de recordarle a Candy que una dama cuida su piel de porcelana, y que la exposición al sol de seguro traería como consecuencia nuevas pecas. Candy sólo había sonreído y le había dado un beso en la mejilla a la tía, antes de dirigirse rápidamente a ver a los niños, aunque ya dormían, y después a darse un baño para que la estilista le ayudara a arreglarse._

 _¿Y bien?_

 _Tía, no sé exactamente qué quieres saber._

 _Pues es más que obvio que la pasaron bien, quiero saber si debo estar al pendiente de ella en caso de que venga un nuevo heredero, y también quiero saber si nuestro viaje se ha cancelado._

 _La respuesta a ambas preguntas es no. Otro bebé en medio del desastre de matrimonio que tenemos sería atarla a mí de nuevo, y quiero que ella sea libre de elegir. Por esa misma razón, no le he pedido que se quedara._

 _Así que la verás irse…_

 _Sí, pero iré pronto. No pretendo dejar que me olvide._

 _Terrence Granchester viajará con nosotros._

 _¿Qué has dicho? Dime, ¿de qué lado estas? O ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Quieres castigarme? haberla convencido de irse de viaje es suficiente castigo, pero encima te llevas a Terry con ustedes._

 _¿ya terminaste?_

 _Pues aún tengo algunas cosas que decirte…_

 _No me llevo a Terry, yo no lo invité a venir, sin embargo, recibió un telegrama de su madre diciéndole que el duque está gravemente enfermo y es imperativo que viaje. Lo sé porque me ha llamado para preguntar si no había problema con que viajara en el mismo barco que nosotros, ya que no quiere causar problemas, pero es el siguiente barco en salir._

 _Bastante conveniente al parecer…lamento lo de su padre, pero no me gusta que viaje con ustedes. Los rumores pueden incrementarse, y no puedo ir comprando todos los periódicos que osen hablar mal de mi familia. A menos que quieras cambiar de giro los negocios Andrew te voy a pedir que seas extremadamente cuidadosa y no la dejes sola. Sabes perfectamente que Candy a veces peca de inocente, y no quisiera que por un mal entendido su reputación quedara comprometida. Ya sé que es machista e injusto, lo entiendo, pero también sabes que esas son las reglas del mundo en el que vivimos, no todas las mujeres tienen el poder que tú tienes ni tus privilegios._

 _Tu esposa tiene poder, y me aseguraré de que tenga todos los privilegios._

 _Sí tía, por mi puede tenerlos todos, pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que pudiste ser la matriarca de los Andrew porque te aseguraste de que tu reputación permaneciera intachable, sólo te pido que hagas lo mismo, enséñala a manejar con discreción cualquier desliz._

 _¿Me estás diciendo que le enseñe a tener un amante con discreción? William, tú, siendo hombre de mundo no pudiste, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella si podrá?_

 _Qué te tendrá a ti como maestra, tal vez ese fue mi error, no asegurarme de que me dieras consejos al respecto._

 _¡Cómo te atreves!_

 _Tía, te quiero mucho, y he sido muy prudente contigo, pero ya me cansé de que me restriegues en la cara lo de Amelia, me equivoqué, por decirlo suavemente, pero ya no te permitiré que me sigas haciendo menos. Soy William Albert Andrew, y la última vez que lo corroboré, el dinero y el poder se lo cedí a Candy, no a ti, así que ya basta. Y sí te pido que, si ella quiere tomar a Terry o a cualquier otro como su amante le ayudes a hacerlo con discreción y a borrar cualquier desliz, callar a la prensa, lo que sea. No por mí, por ella y por mis hijos. Yo le perdonaría todo a ella, pero a ti te hago responsable de su buen nombre. Sé perfectamente que tu invitaste a Terry a la casa cuando el escándalo salió a la luz, y también sé que tienes un trato con él al respecto de Candy si nos divorciamos. Sobre lo cual te advierto que, aunque nos divorciemos ella será la única que decida sobre su felicidad, y si esa felicidad es Terry está bien, pero sí no lo es más te vale no entrometerte. ¿quedó claro?_

 _Perfectamente claro William._

 _Y algo más, estoy seguro que tuviste que ver con la desaparición de Amelia, y no te lo digo porque me importe a donde fue, no quiero verla, ni saber de ella, pero quiero que te asegures que los arreglos que hayas hechos sean perfectos, y que yo esté totalmente limpio de ellos. Y con esto no te estoy dando carta blanca para que la mates._

 _Son perfectos, y tú no estás involucrado. - Elroy suplicó mentalmente que no le preguntara si había un bebé. Pero parecía que eso escapaba su mente, en verdad creía en los documentos del médico._

 _Muy bien, gracias por hacerte cargo._

 _De nada William, ahora ve a arreglarte, que suficiente es con que no hayan aparecido ayer en la fiesta de los Rockefeller, dejar los sitios vacíos es un insulto._

 _Robert y Ariadne entendieron._

 _Menos mal que lo hiciste correctamente._

 _Tía, aunque no hubieran entendido lo habría hecho._

 _Lo sé, ese es el problema contigo y con ella. Pero me rindo en cuanto a eso. Sólo quiero verlos felices, juntos de preferencia, por el buen nombre de los Andrew._

 _Albert no le había contestado, sólo se había dirigido al vestidor anexo a la recamara principal para cambiarse, lo hizo rápido y después de dirigió a la biblioteca a disponer algunas cosas para el viaje de Candy del día siguiente, ordenó dulce Candies para su camarote, chocolates, fruta, y cualquier otra excentricidad que se le ocurrió, para los niños envió juguetes y dulces todo sería entregado diariamente. Se aseguró que el café que llevaran a bordo para ella fuera su favorito, así como de que cada mañana hubiese zumo de fruta recién exprimido para los niños, en resumen, se encargó de hacerse presente durante toda la travesía. Algunas cosas serían entregadas en la mañana, otras en la tarde, escribió las notas necesarias para acompañar los regalos y las envió con Dean al barco junto con las instrucciones y un considerable bono para el capitán y propinas para los trabajadores._

 _Alguien llamó a su puerta cuando él estaba dando algunas instrucciones con respecto a la mansión de Londres y el dio por terminada la llamada, la forma de tocar de la puerta la reconocía, era Candy._

 _Pasa._

 _Ella entró y se veía deslumbrante, el vestido verde jade resaltaba el dorado de su piel, llevaba un hombro descubierto y el estilo hacía recordar la moda griega, le habían dejado los cabellos sueltos y acomodaron una fina cintilla y un tocado color negro. Sus joyas eran hermosos diamantes, en corte de pera, llevaba unos enormes pendientes y un anillo que hacían juego, en la parte superior del brazo un brazalete triple de oro viejo._

 _Debí llevarte a escoger tus joyas hace mucho, no puedo dejar de decir que tienes un gusto exquisito._

 _Me encantaron. Pero por favor asegúrate de buscar los orfanatos que ayudaremos lo más pronto posible, me da un poco de cargo de conciencia gastar tanto y no retribuir en nada._

 _Así lo haré, por lo pronto aquí está el cheque para la beneficencia de esta noche, tienes que firmarlo._

 _¿Qué harás ahora que yo no esté? ¿quién firmará?_

 _Pues, tengo preparado un poder que permite que Archie y George firmen junto conmigo para autorizar cualquier operación. De esta forma te aseguras que siempre estarás informada de lo que se haga, sabes perfectamente que ellos no firmaran si tu no se los pides. Así que yo te comunicaré las cosas, tú dices si lo apruebas, y le llamas a cualquiera de los dos para que co-firmen los papeles._

 _Gracias por pensar en todo._

 _¿Nos vamos?_

 _Sí, tía Elroy dijo que tampoco irá esta noche. ¿Te dijo lo del viaje de Terry?_

 _Sí, ¿te llamó Terry?_

 _No, la tía pasó por mi habitación y me lo comentó, también tuve una plática un poco rara con ella._

 _¿Qué te dijo?_

 _Básicamente que si alguna vez me daban ganas de acostarme con Terry hablara con ella primero para discutir la forma más discreta y prudente de hacerlo. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?_

 _¿Qué puedo decirte? Ya conoces a mi tía._

 _William… fuiste tú quien le dijo eso._

 _Sí, no soy nadie para cerrarte ninguna puerta, pero tampoco quiero que salgas lastimada en el proceso._

 _Sabes que no lo haría._

 _Lo sé, confío en ti, sin embargo, No puedo negar que Terry es un seductor, y que entre ustedes hay una química, también creo que es la forma perfecta para vengarte de mí si quieres hacerlo…_

 _¡Cállate! No soy una mujerzuela William, no pasaré de tus brazos a los de él…_

 _Perdóname, no quiero decir eso…_

 _Debería acostarme con él a ver si en verdad eres tan ecuánime como quieres aparentar._

 _Candy…_

 _Porque sabes que soy incapaz de hacerlo es que le dices esas cosas a la tía. Pero bueno allá tú, ya me conseguiste alcahueta, veamos que sucede, mira que él acento inglés de él siempre me ha vuelto loca, y su voz profunda, sus ademanes teatrales…_

 _Perdón, olvida lo que dije y deja de torturarme._

 _Besa bastante bien…y si su beso es indicador de como hace todo lo demás, podría ser instructivo, a lo mejor aprendo lo que se debe hacer en la cama querido mío._

 _Candy, perdóname, en serio, y déjame decirte que no necesitas instructor, eres bastante creativa en ese rubro._

 _¿Por eso no me tomaste en el agua?_

 _¿Querías que te tomara en el agua?_

 _¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que te dieras cuenta?_

 _No te tomé en el agua no por exceso de creatividad, sino porque pensé que, aunque me moría por estar dentro de ti, no quería que te sintieras incómoda, la arena, el frío, usar el condón hubiese sido impensable, y supuse que no querrías embarazarte de nuevo. Candy, no quería que pensaras que solo había sido un arrebato de pasión, y no quería introducirme en ti sin tu permiso. Hagamos un trato, anotaré el tomarte en el mar como una de las fantasías por realizar, y me haré cargo de que suceda. Y te diré algo más solo tienes que decirme lo que quieras y siempre te complaceré, no hay idea loca ni nada de qué avergonzarte._

 _Está bien, siento haberte reclamado._

 _No tienes nada que sentir, que bueno que me reclamaste, si no, no hubiese sabido que eso era lo que tu querías. Ahora no estoy dando por sentado que habrá una próxima vez, eres libre…_

 _Shhh ya deja de hablar, me quedan claras tus intenciones. Y después de que me has dado carta blanca para tener amantes, solo debo advertirte que yo no te la doy a ti, William, si mientras estoy lejos quieres tener a alguien, manda los papeles de divorcio y listo._

 _No tienes que decírmelo, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, me queda claro que tú eres la única para mí. Y si quieres puedes contratar un investigador para asegurarte que así sea._

 _No, no voy a caer en esa trampa, no voy a vivir pendiente de que te sigan y que alguien más me informe si mi esposo se portó bien o no, estoy confiando en ti, para que seas el hombre del que me enamoré y honestamente me digas si no puedes serme fiel._

 _Gracias por tu confianza y por tu franqueza, prometo que no te defraudaré._

 _Habían asistido a la fiesta los Andrew habían comprado una mesa para la ocasión, por lo tanto, habían llegado Archie y Annie, al igual que George, Neal y su esposa, Terry, Tom y Patty. Era una especie de despedida para Candy. Ella no esperaba ver a ninguno de los presentes, cuando llegaron, la mesa ya estaba llena, y Candy casi pega un grito cuando vio a Patty y a Annie._

 _¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a sus amigas a la vez._

 _Albert se encargó de que estuviéramos aquí para despedirte. – le dijo Patty._

 _Candy le sonrió a Albert mientras abrazaba a Tom y a Archie. Saludó a Neal y a Mary. Si bien su relación con Neal era solo cordial, Mary se había vuelto una amiga en el tiempo que llevaba perteneciendo a los Andrew._

 _La velada había sido espectacular, una vez más el clan Andrew había brillado unido en sociedad, ella había bailado con todos incluyendo a Neal, y se había divertido, la perspectiva del viaje, del futuro, de las posibilidades la hacían feliz._

 _De regreso a casa le había agradecido a Albert por haber hecho que todos estuviesen presentes. Se quedó dormida recargada en su hombro, y él la subió en brazos hasta la habitación, con cuidado se dio a la tarea de ayudarla a desvestirse, y se acostó junto a ella, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y durmió tranquila._

Ahora, después de esa semblanza de cuasi-normalidad estaba completamente solo en el enorme penthouse, extrañaba a sus hijos, y a su esposa, no soportó más de media hora el silencio y salió para dirigirse a las oficinas, debía ponerse a trabajar si quería ir en busca de su familia en tres semanas. Sería toda una odisea 15 días de viaje, estar con su familia dos semanas como máximo y regresar otros 15 días de viaje, pero no le importaba, al menos podría verlos cada cinco semanas aproximadamente. Ese era el plan, tres semanas trabajando, dos de viaje, dos con ellos y volver a empezar.

Llegó a las oficinas Andrew y George lo esperaba.

Hola George, ¿cuáles son los pendientes?

Aquí están. Nada nuevo, tres días de semi-descanso no son mucho.

Me parece haber vivido una eternidad en estos tres días.

¿En qué términos te despediste de la Sra. Candy?

Buenos, prometedores, pero, aún me falta mucho por recorrer.

Lo imagino. Hablaron los investigadores, siguen sin encontrar rastro de la Sra. Davenport.

Págales sus honorarios, y suspende la búsqueda.

¿Te darás por vencido?

George, yo no quería encontrarla, Candy me pidió que lo hiciera, pero ayer hice confesar a la tía Elroy que ella se había hecho cargo de Amelia. Así que no es necesario seguirla buscando.

¿te dijo dónde está?

No, y no se lo pregunté, solo le pedí que se asegurara de que los arreglos fueran perfectos y yo no me viera involucrado.

Le diste carta blanca para…

No, le dejé claro que no podía mandarla matar. Además, no creo que la tía se atreva a eso

Parecería un poco drástico ya que no es la única responsable.

Lo sé George, no tienes que decírmelo.

¿Estás decidido a no volverlo a hacer?

Por supuesto, tu sabes que nunca fue mi costumbre.

Bien, eso espero. Y Dime, ¿ya viste los planos para la casa de la playa?

Sí, es magnífica, quiero que comiencen de inmediato, la quiero lista en seis meses.

¿Ya lo aprobó la Señora Candy?

No, el dinero para construirla no saldrá de los Andrew ni de ella, sino de mí.

Entonces es cierto que te ha ido espectacularmente en los negocios.

Así es, pero todo es para ella de todas formas. Para ella y para los niños.

Mañana regresamos a Chicago, quiero una oficina para Dean en el corporativo, hará las cosas más fáciles.

Está bien, pero él no puede meterse en los negocios de la familia.

Lo sé, no te preocupes.

¿Te quedarás en la mansión?

No quisiera, pero creo que es más prudente hacerlo que vivir en el magnolia, menos rumores.

Lo mismo pienso yo, tu conducta debe ser intachable si quieres que Candy te dé una oportunidad cuando vuelva.

Tienes tres semanas para hacerme resolver todos los asuntos aquí, y después iré dos semanas a Europa a tratar algunos negocios allá, pero no muchos, necesito pasar tiempo con los niños.

Muy bien, resuelve los pendientes de hoy, mandaré que tengan listo el vagón, ¿cenarás fuera?

Sí, pero contigo, Archie y Neal, Annie y Mary también pueden venir si quieren.

¿Por alguna razón en especial?

No, pero quiero asegurarme de que no pueda haber rumores mal intencionados, invita a Patty y a Tom también, tengo que pedirles algunas cosas.

¿En el Waldorf?

Sí.

Muy bien, le diré a Dean que se encargue.

Gracias George, sé que te he decepcionado, pero espero ganarme tu respeto de nuevo.

Vas por buen camino muchacho.

Habían cenado todos juntos, y Albert pidió a Tom y a Patty quien residía en el Hogar de Pony como maestra que le ayudaran a investigar sobre otras casas hogares parecidas en los alrededores.

Regresaron todos juntos a Chicago en los vagones de los Andrew. Tan pronto como llegaron a Chicago Neal volvió a partir de nuevo para hacerse cargo de lo que la tía Elroy le había pedido.

Al llegar al primer lugar encontró que Amelia Davenport estaba desahuciada, en esos tres meses su salud se había deteriorado, las heridas del accidente no habían sanado, y ella se había rendido los médicos no le daban esperanza de vida. Neal entró a verla, y ella lo reconoció.

\- Prométeme que mi hijo estará bien. –

\- Amelia, no sé…-

-Sí sabes, me queda muy claro que Elroy Andrew tiene que ver, pero está bien, yo no quiero seguir viviendo, solo te pido que recuerden que es un Andrew, y él no tiene la culpa de nada… Sí, Elroy se niega, habla con Candy…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? -

\- No tengo otra alternativa, ella sabe lo que es ser una huérfana. –

\- El niño está bien…-

\- Se llama Robert, él hubiera sido un padre para mi hijo si no hubiese sucedido el accidente. Está registrado como Robert Sanders, y la fortuna que Robert tenía le pertenece, por favor asegúrate de que sea feliz, lejos o cerca de los Andrew. –

Neal no era un mal hombre y no podía decirle que no a una mujer moribunda, sabía que lo que Amelia le pedía no era sencillo, pero el vería la manera de que al pequeño no solo no le faltara nada material, sino que también pudiese ser feliz.

Te lo prometo. –

Al escuchar esas palabras Amelia cayó inconsciente, y esa misma noche falleció, Neal hizo los arreglos para que la enterraran junto a Robert en el terreno que Elroy había comprado.

Después viajó a visitar a la pareja que cuidaba del pequeño, todo estaba bien, pero él creía que lo mejor mientras él se decidía a hablar con Albert o bien tener una solución más permanente para el futuro del bebé era una casa hogar, su esposa Marie había crecido en un hogar muy similar al hogar de Pony, así que le pagó a la pareja, y llevó al niño consigo, debía poner en marcha el plan B, hizo los arreglos necesarios y lo dejó en la casa hogar, dejando instrucciones específicas y prometiendo volver.

Debía hablar con los abogados para ver cómo reguardar la identidad del pequeño y la fortuna heredada por Robert Sanders

Al salir, no se percató que Tom descendió de su caballo y entró al lugar mientras el abordaba el carro sin marcas y rentado.

 **En algún lugar del Atlántico Norte.**

Había transcurrido la primera semana del viaje. Los niños trataban de adivinar en que momento del día llegaría el regalo y la nota de su padre. Mientras jugaban en la cubierta Dorothy y Candy los vigilaban. Terry cuidaba de no comprometer la reputación de Candy, así que no pasaba todo el día con ella, y tampoco se veían a solas, durante las cenas, aunque él se sentaba a la mesa con ella y Elroy, siempre se aseguraba de que hubiese más invitados, y Candy cuidaba de no siempre bailar con él.

Los niños adoraban verlo, jugar con él, y hacer pequeñas escenas de teatro para su madre y su abuela. Sin darse cuenta Terry tuvo a su alrededor un pequeño taller de teatro con los niños del barco, Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca había pensado en Terry como una persona afín a los niños, pero era excelente, ese día después de jugar y ensayar Terry se dejó caer en el sillón al lado del que Candy se encontraba.

Serás un gran padre. –

Jajajajajaja, no lo creo Pecas, ni siquiera sé si quiero serlo. -

Terry, el día que encuentres a la mujer adecuada desearás serlo. -

Ya la encontré, pero su corazón está ocupado por ahora. -

Shhh no digas eso, sé que es por hacerme enojar, pero no está bien. -

Tú siempre me has dejado bromear al respecto…-

Lo sé, pero no estamos en casa, alguien puede escucharte. –

Muy bien, entonces mi querida señora Andrew hablemos del clima. –

¿Sabes que la condesa de Pembroke quiere presentarte a su hija? -

Candy, no te permito hacerla de casamentera. –

Yo sería incapaz, sólo te lo comentaba… -

Aha, y por eso es que está invitada esta noche a cenar con nosotros.

Eso fue una cortesía de la tía, no puede negarse si la condesa se lo pidió directamente. –

Eso me pasa por acercarme tanto a los Andrew. Pero deberías recordarle que no soy un Andrew, mi vida no está a su disposición para que juegue a titiritera conmigo. –

¡Terry!

Sabes perfectamente que le gusta influir en su ambiente. –

Jajajajaja vaya forma de llamarla manipuladora, por eso es que Albert y tú se llevan tan bien.

¿Ya no más William?

No me refería a eso, pero para ti siempre ha sido Albert, no William.

Pues sí, dime, ¿pudiste hacer realidad tu fantasía de venganza el día de la ópera?

No lo sé…

Por su cara el día que fue a dejarte al puerto diría que sí.

Es difícil olvidar…

¿Lo bueno o lo malo?

Más lo malo que lo bueno, lo bueno, lo recuerdo, pero se ve manchado por lo malo que ha pasado, y me hace preguntarme que tanto de lo que recuerdo fue genuino.

No creo que haya sido un hipócrita en las cosas que hacía por ti, no lo hacía por deber.

Tal vez tienes razón, pero ¿y sí casarse conmigo fue solo otra forma de protegerme?

¿Te preguntas si te amaba?

Sí.

Candy, yo también he sido un hombre enamorado y soy un hombre enamorado, sé que la respuesta a esa pregunta fue y sigue siendo sí. La pregunta que debes hacerte no es si te ama o no, sino si tú lo amas lo suficiente para quedarte a su lado después de que te traicionó.

Y ¿si me quedo con él y lo vuelve a hacer?

Lo he mandado seguir estos meses…

¿Qué dices?

Sí, al igual que tú me pregunté si en verdad podía serte fiel, y lo mandé seguir, es más sigue estando vigilado…

¿y?

Cada segundo posible lo pasaba en algo destinado a ti o a los niños, ni siquiera le han visto voltear a ver a una mujer, tal vez solo sea la culpa, no lo sé Candy, pero creo que su arrepentimiento es genuino hasta donde podemos verlo, además, Albert nunca fue un mujeriego, yo salí de parranda con él, y créeme que no era su estilo.

¿Qué le pasó entonces?

No hay explicaciones Candy, y además las explicaciones no borrarán el pasado, te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta es si tú lo amas, o si la decepción ha sido más grande que el amor que le tienes.

No lo sé, nunca me lo había planteado de esa forma.

Piensa en mis padres, yo hubiese creído que la decepción de Eleanor pesaría más que su amor, sin embargo, han pasado los últimos 3 años tan enamorados como un par de chiquillos, Eleanor nunca lo dejó de amar. Perdonó su abandono, su traición al arrebatarme de su lado, la indiferencia, el silencio de tantos años. Sé que el duque nunca pudo ser feliz porque no la dejó de amar, pero eso no quita todo lo que hizo.

Tal vez con los años llega una madurez distinta. No lo sé Terry, pero tengo seis meses para pensarlo y disfrutar la distancia y la independencia.

Deberías haber dejado a tu tía en casa.

Jajajajaja, si supieras lo que William le pidió que hiciera no dirías eso.

Y supongo que debo rogar para que me lo digas.

Candy volteó a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos.

Pues digamos que le pidió que me enseñara a tener discreción si era necesario.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que en caso de que la tentación sea más fuerte que yo…

Elroy debe ayudarte a cubrirte las espaldas. Jajajajaja, lo ves está dispuesto a todo con tal de conservarte. Por supuesto que lo torturaste un poco.

Sólo un poco.

¿Y tienes curiosidad?

¿De qué?

Pues, de sí soy mejor que él para empezar… que estoy seguro que lo soy, por cierto.

¡Terry!

Jajajajaja te pusiste como un tomate, más bien me refiero a sí tienes curiosidad de qué haría él sí en verdad le tomaras la palabra.

No la tenía hasta que lo mencionaste, Terry eres terrible. Te dejo, porque esta conversación se vuelve inapropiada, y los niños deben tomar una siesta.

Candy se puso de pie, Dorothy llamó a los niños y a Scottie, la perrita obedeció primero que Anthony y Stear, pero por fin lograron irse, Terry inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, y se tumbó en el sillón con la cara cubierta por su sombrero para tomar una siesta. Rosemary estaba con la tía Elroy y las otras dos niñeras, Candy creía que era excesivo viajar con dos niñeras, y dos mucamas, más Dorothy, pero la tía no quería ni escucharlo, así que Dorothy era más bien como su dama de compañía.

-Candy, no deberías hablar así con el señor Grandchester.

\- Dorothy, no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que solo somos amigos.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero estás en una posición vulnerable ahora, y él es definitivamente apuesto, y siempre ha sido un descarado para coquetear contigo.

\- Es parte de su encanto, sabré cuidarme.

Dorothy guardó silencio, no podía decir más, pero verla feliz al lado de Terry sabiendo que Albert la esperaba le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, esperaba que Candy no se perdiera a sí misma en la búsqueda de la felicidad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Seis meses después.**

 **Southampton, Inglaterra.**

Un trasatlántico proveniente del puerto de Nueva York atracaba en Southampon, a bordo viajaba una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes con sus tres pequeños hijos y su séquito de acompañantes. Durante la travesía se le pudo ver en diversas ocasiones en compañía de un apuesto caballero inglés, alto, con larga melena desenfadada, ojos azul profundo, porte de aristócrata, y modales de caballero.

Él era famoso por su carrera, y la historia de su vida, el hijo legalmente legítimo del duque de Grandchester, aunque algunos decían que lo del matrimonio con la actriz nunca fue cierto. Pero le pesara a quien le pesara, él era el heredero al título por encima de sus medios hermanos. La actual ex duquesa de Grandchester había abandonado al duque por irse con su amante 10 años más joven que ella, Richard Grandchester le había dado el divorcio y una generosa pensión. Y después de resolver su situación se dedicó a cortejar apropiadamente a la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, desde hacía tres años eran marido y mujer, y parecía que la dicha duraría por largo tiempo, pero la vida tiene sus formas de echar por tierra lo que uno parece dar por sentado. El duque estaba lo suficientemente grave como para hacer llamar a su hijo, le daban seis meses de vida, y durante ese tiempo lo quería a su lado para prepararlo para tomar las riendas del ducado.

Ella era miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de Estados Unidos y Europa. También famosa por su historia de vida, amor y recientemente decepción. Abandonada desde pequeña, criada en orfanatorio, adoptada legalmente por el patriarca de los Andrew en la adolescencia, la responsable de quitarle el sueño a cada uno de los jóvenes Andrew en alguna etapa de su vida.

Muchos decían que si Anthony Brown Andrew no hubiese muerto él habría ganado la guerra por su corazón, sin embargo, Anthony Brown Andrew había muerto, Alistear Cornwell Andrew era un héroe de guerra cuyo cuerpo nunca había sido encontrado al igual que el de muchos otros que vivieron esa horrible guerra, pero no había duda que ella había tenido un lugar en su corazón, fue a la única a la que le dijo adiós. Archibald Cornwell había admitido la derrota muchos años atrás, amaba a su esposa, pero daría su vida por Candy si fuese necesario, y Neal Leagan era la prueba fehaciente de que el amor, aunque fuese no correspondido era capaz de cambiar a un hombre.

Al final el vencedor había sido el hombre responsable de su anexión a la familia, William Albert Andrew, y por algunos años nadie dudó de que su matrimonio y su vida eran un cuento de hadas, ella era una cenicienta moderna, y él un príncipe de carne y hueso, pero los pies de los hombres, aún de los más encantadores suelen ser de barro, y en cuestión de segundos una mala decisión había llevado a toda una cadena de malas elecciones con consecuencias garrafales, y hoy había cerca de tres mil millas náuticas de distancia entre lo que parecía ser la pareja más afortunada de la prensa del corazón. ¿Quién podría decir si sus vidas podrían unirse de nuevo? Sólo el tiempo podía dar respuestas a lo que parecía imposible en ese momento.

Ella descendió del navío, hermosa y cautivadora, llevaba a su hijo mayor de la mano, su hija iba cargada por la niñera principal, y él pequeño Alistear tomaba de la mano a su tía abuela, un poco más atrás el hombre que hacía que más de una perdiera el sueño caminaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese ofrecérseles. Los reporteros encubiertos esperaban la oportunidad dorada, y cuando el pequeño Stear se soltó de la mano de Elroy Andrew para pedirle los brazos a su madre, ella lo tomó en brazos, pero en el proceso trastabilló, él la sostuvo del brazo, y justo en ese momento la oportunidad perfecta se dio, Candice White Andrew descendía del SS Dorian del brazo del heredero del duque de Grandchester. Incluso tomaron fotos de él cargando a Anthony para ascender uno de los autos que los esperaban, todos con el blasón del duque de Gandchester.

Una de las mujeres más ricas y poderosas de América había llegado a Inglaterra, y el reino se deleitaba con el drama, porque al parecer a pesar de aún estar casada tenía una relación estrecha con el apuesto y famoso Terrence Grandchester. Así lo publicarían los tabloides, los cuales llegarían sin duda a manos de William Albert Andrew.

 **Chicago, Illinois.**

William Albert Andrew llegó al corporativo, vestía impecablemente un traje de tres piezas color tostado, su cabello rubio lo llevaba perfectamente peinado en una discreta coleta, su imponente altura y el marco de su cuerpo eran un deleite visual, pero hacía más de un año que él era inmune a los flirteos de las damas, ya fueran de su propio círculo o de otro, la realidad es que más de una se le había ofrecido con la intención de atraparlo en sus redes, a muchas les quedaba claro que el puesto de la Sra. Andrew no estaba, ni estaría nunca disponible al parecer, pero, aún había quienes se atrevían a soñar que un día el escultural adonis renunciaría a reivindicarse delante de la fría rubia y necesitaría una nueva mujer a su lado.

A su paso iba saludando a los empleados, venía sumido en sus pensamientos, los pendientes, y sobre todo la llamada trasatlántica que había hecho ayer aún ocupaba su mente. Por ello no se dio cuenta que el saludo ese día era diferente, parecían querer esquivarlo, rehuían su mirada, esperaban la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Albert llegó a su oficina, saludó a Maggie, quién le informó que George y Archie lo esperaba en su oficina. A Albert no le pareció algo inusual, sin embargo, él había pensado que ese día George llegaría tarde porque había otro asunto que atender en Boston. Y Archie le había dicho que no iría a la oficina porque quería pasar la mañana con Annie.

-George, Archie, buenos días, ¿a que debo su presencia tan temprano?

-William, buenos días. -George buscaba la manera oportuna de decírselo. Archie quería ver su cara.

Supongo que no has visto la prensa el día de hoy.

Leí el Wall Street Journal esta mañana, pero todo parece bastante estable.

No me refería a ese tipo de prensa, me refería más bien a este. – le dijo mientras depositaba en sus manos los diferentes tabloides y revistas de sociales más importantes de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

Todas las portadas eran las mismas, diferentes ángulos de fotos y encabezados, pero en resumen, la noticia era qué sin lugar a dudas la aún señora Andrew tenía una relación con Terrence Grandchester, incluso se hablaba sin ambigüedades que el recibimiento por parte del duque al enviar los autos de la familia, en vez de que los autos de los Andrew los recogieran, era sin duda una declaración de que él apoyaría a la pareja, tal vez, incluso reconocerían al menor de los varoncitos Andrew cómo un Grandchester para asegurar la línea de sucesión ante la al parecer bastante eminente muerte del duque.}

Albert guardó silencio por un rato. Archie sabía que el peso del mundo se cernía sobre sus hombros. La prensa seria no había publicado nada, y el hecho de que las acciones de los Andrew se mantuvieran estables les decía que él escándalo aún no era tomado en serio, pero cuando Albert levantó la vista Archie leyó duda en su mirada.

¿Te atreves a creer que algo de esto es cierto? - le preguntó Archie indignado.

Yo…le di carta blanca para que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera.

¿Estás loco? Está vez fuiste demasiado lejos. – Ahora fue el turno de George. Y esa pregunta, junto con el tono de voz molesto sorprendió al rubio más que la de Archie.

No creo que tengo que darle explicaciones a ninguno de los dos. –

Ahí es donde te equivocas William, yo no te eduqué para ser el hombre en el que te has convertido, tu difunto padre te enseñó acerca del honor desde muy temprana edad, su legado habla por el mismo aun cuando haya muerto cuando tú eras muy pequeño. ¿Tienes cara para decirme que escandalizar de esta forma el nombre de los Andrew lo harían estar orgulloso?

George…

Déjame terminar, este último año te he visto tomar mala decisión tras mala decisión, sin importarte el efecto que esto tenga en el nombre de los Andrew, sé que para ti nunca ha sido verdaderamente importante, has visto tu nombre y privilegios como una carga, un impedimento para ser libre. No he dicho nada, he esperado para ver sí el hombre que eduqué, a quien considero un hijo por fin reaccionaba, pero ya no más, te exijo que pienses bien las cosas, y decidas de una vez por todas lo que harás con tu matrimonio y con tu vida, si el peso del honor de los Andrew es demasiado, tal vez deberíamos considerar la opción de un nuevo patriarca y director del corporativo.

Por sí no lo recuerdas no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro.

De nombre, pero aún eres la imagen de la empresa, tus hijos son los herederos del título y el puesto. Tu esposa es la matriarca. Ya sé que la señora Candy es incapaz de serte infiel, y estoy consciente que son rumores, pero son rumores que no se estarían dando si tú hubieras hecho las cosas bien, con honor, como hombre. Ya el tiempo de vagabundear y vivir libre de obligaciones pasó, te doy seis meses William, los mismos que Candy tomará para redefinir el sentido y rumbo de tu vida. O haré el proceso delante del consejo para que Archie y sus herederos sean los nuevos dirigentes de la familia. - Esa aseveración tomó por sorpresa a los dos hombres.

¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó Archie

Sí, en casos extremos, originalmente hubiese sido Anthony, pero, eres el único que queda, deberás dejar el apellido Cornwell y tus hijos se apellidarían Andrew.

George, ¿y qué si no podemos tener hijos?

Anthony podría heredar.

No puedo creer que estés planteando esto.

William, no es lo que quiero, y supongo que Archie tampoco lo quiere, pero no puedo seguir dejando que el buen nombre de los Andrew se vea enlodado, nuestra reputación es importante no por el que dirán, sino porque constituye nuestro legado, y no permitiré que en menos de una década eches por tierra lo que tu padre, tu abuelo y varias generaciones detrás de ellos crearon.

¿y que propones que haga? ¿comprar los tabloides?

Ese mi querido William, es el problema, en vez de enfrentar tus consecuencias te has dedicado a evitarlas y evadir tu responsabilidad. Escondiste a la señora Amelia, aun sabiendo que era una bomba de tiempo, estoy convencido que sí tú te hubieses confesado con Candy, las cosas no hubiesen ido demasiado lejos, no le diste oportunidad de conservar su matrimonio, no cortaste de raíz el problema, luego te envolviste con ella, y una vez más en vez de confesarte con Candy lo ocultaste hasta que Amelia hizo estallar la bomba. Has dejado que la señora Elroy se haga cargo de callarla. Dejaste que Terry fuera el apoyo que tú debías ser, has permitido que la señora Elroy influya en tu matrimonio. En vez de quedarte con Candy cuando Rosemary nació le dijiste que le darías el divorcio, y luego en vez de llevar a cabo la promesa te arrepentiste, y le has permitido irse en su viaje de búsqueda de sentido, cuando debiste arrodillarte y pedirle que se quedara, o bien ir con ella. Sabías perfectamente que Terry viajaría con ella, y en vez de subirte en el mismo barco como corresponde a un hombre desesperado por mantener a su familia le dijiste que tenía carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera y le pediste a la señora Elroy que le ayudará a ser discreta. ¿Se me olvida algo?

No.

Pues bien, ya basta, recoge los pedazos que quedan de tu dignidad y reconstruye tu reputación y la de tu esposa, o bien abandona todo de una vez por todas, que no creo que en estas condiciones seas la mejor influencia para tus hijos.

¡Esa aseveración es injusta!

¿Lo crees? ¿cómo piensas explicarle a Stear que se ponga en duda tu paternidad? ¿cómo le explicarás a los tres el día que Amelia se aparezca para envenenarlos en tu contra? ¿qué les dirás si Candy se divorcia de ti? ¿cómo justificarás delante de Rosemary que tenga un hermano prácticamente de su edad?

¿De qué estás hablando?

Aún de nada, es un supuesto, pero no me he quedado convencido de la ausencia de ese bebé. Y es algo que tienes que averiguar y hablar con Candy antes de cantar victoria en tu matrimonio, porque no podrás sacarlo a la luz dentro de tres años. Y sí ese niño o niña existe deberás pensar como lo manejaras. O más bien, cómo serás un padre para él o ella y para tus tres hijos. O bien deberás decidir renunciar a él porque tenga una mejor vida que una con el estigma de ser un bastardo.

¿No suspendiste la búsqueda entonces?

La tuya sí, pero no la mía.

George, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora? – preguntó Archie impresionado por todo lo que el normalmente mesurado hombre le había dicho a William.

Porque, como lo dije al principio pensé que William es un adulto, y se merece ser tratado como tal, pero si quiere el trato de un adolescente, pues entonces se lo daré.

Te pido perdón George, perdóname por decepcionarte, y a ti también Archie, sin duda he lastimado a muchos con mi actitud y acciones, no sólo a Candy. Estoy haciendo todo por recuperar a Candy y a mi familia, y te aseguro que encontraré la salida a todo este enredo que he hecho.

William, no quiero añadir más, pero hay algo que debí darte hace tiempo. – le dijo Archie, mientras ponía en sus manos un pequeño estuche de cuero antiguo color rojo. Albert lo reconoció de inmediato.

¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

Candy me pidió que te lo regresara el día que fuimos Annie y yo a visitarla en el pabellón de caza, le dije que si no los quería usar debía llevarlos a Escocia para Anthony, pero me dijo que quería que te los regresara, sé que han pasado cosas en estas semanas, y tal vez los quiera de regreso, pero sí es así tu puedes dárselos, y si no, pues sabes que son parte de la dote de la esposa del patriarca así que habrá que resguardarlos.

Gracias Archie, le propondré matrimonio de nuevo, y si me acepta, pues le daré el anillo.

Me parece una buena idea… George, ¿sí el bebé existe, ¿cuáles son las opciones?

Legalmente y en los estatutos de los Andrew no hay nada que impida que William lo reconozca, sin embargo, supongo que eso es algo que William y Candy deberán decidir.

¿Por qué lo preguntas Archie?

William, no sé si un día podremos tener hijos, y tal vez, si lo manejamos de la manera correcta y con total honestidad con Annie y con Candy, nosotros podríamos hacernos cargo.

Aprecio la oferta Archie, y seré honesto, creo que es mi deber ser un padre para ese niño o niña, sí es que existe, pero sí Candy me acepta y la condición es que mi hijo crezca en otro lado, pues no puedo pensar en un mejor lugar para que crezca. Además, no sabemos qué dirá Amelia, ella es la madre.

¿y, si no te acepta? ¿Lo criaras tu solo si es que Amelia no lo quiere?

No puedo responder eso Archie, aún no, pero definitivamente tu ofrecimiento será lo primero que tenga como opción si es que Annie también está de acuerdo.

Muy bien, los dejo, debo llevar a Annie al médico.

¿Todo bien?

Sí, solo estamos viendo todas nuestras posibilidades de tener un bebé.

Ánimo, seguro encontraran la forma.

Gracias Albert. Aprecio que hayas pedido perdón. Pero mi postura sigue en pie, no la vuelvas a lastimar, porque no importa que seas mi tío, el cuidado de ella es la herencia que Anthony y Stear me dejaron, así que es sagrada.

Lo entiendo.

Archie salió de la oficina, y Albert se volvió a ver a George.

¿Por qué sospechas que hay un bebé?

Porque no veo la razón para que la señora Elroy se encargara de que no volviera a molestarte, a menos claro que hubiese un bebé de por medio.

Sí la tía lo sabe es algo que me será muy difícil pasarle por alto.

Sí Amanda ha querido criarlo lejos de ti no veo que tenga de malo que la señora Elroy le pase dinero.

No estoy de acuerdo con que me haya engañado.

No se siente nada bien, ¿verdad?

Lo sé George…¿crees que ella acepte que ese bebé sea parte de nuestras vidas?

Candy es única William, lo que no se es como manejaras a Amelia, pero bueno no nos adelantemos, esperaremos a ver los resultados de mis investigadores.

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Terry, salimos mañana mismo para Francia.

Pensé que aceptarías pasar una temporada con mi madre.

No, y debo pedirte una cosa.

Lo que sea pecosa, lo sabes.

No me busques.

¿Te ha dicho algo Albert?

No necesito que Albert me diga algo, es sentido común, no puedo seguir permitiendo que los diarios publiquen lo que publican, ¿Cómo se los explicaré a mis hijos si un día me preguntan?

No hemos hecho nada de lo que debamos arrepentirnos.

Lo sé y prefiero que así sea, agradezco tu apoyo, sé que cuento contigo, pero te voy a pedir que mientras no me divorcie o vuelva con William definitivamente mantengamos nuestra distancia. Dorothy me lo advirtió en el barco y fui ingenua pensando que la protección que la presencia de William como mi esposo nos dio todos estos años seguiría en medio del escándalo.

Pecosa, siempre voy a estar para ti.

Terry, abre tu corazón para amar, te lo dije hace algún tiempo, záfate de todo esto, mereces una mujer con la cual comenzar una familia desde cero.

Adoro a tus hijos, y aún ocupas un lugar en mi corazón. Pero respetaré tu decisión, no te buscaré ni enviaré flores o regalos, pero si un día me necesitas dejaré todo por venir a tu lado.

Gracias…

Eleanor me dijo que te diera un mensaje, me pidió que te dijera que no fue lo que ella hizo lo que la grabó en fuego en el corazón y la memoria del duque, sino el hecho de que él la amaba.

Así que si lo que William dice es cierto ya estoy grabada en su alma.

Yo no lo dudaría, ahora pregúntate sí él está tatuado en la tuya.

Eso es lo que tratare de averiguar estos meses. Gracias Terry.

De nada pecosa. –

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él la tomó en brazos y la besó. Estaba consciente de que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no había tenido el privilegio de un último beso aquella trágica noche de invierno. Esta vez el círculo quedaría cerrado. Sí en un futuro había oportunidad comenzarían de cero. Sin reproches, ni hubieras.

El beso la dejó sin aliento. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería el último beso entre ellos, también había deseado no sólo llorar con el abrazado a su cintura, sino darse la vuelta y rozar sus labios con los de ella una última vez. La cordura regresó, se deshizo de su abrazo, y con lágrimas en los ojos salió del salón. Terminaría de preparar todo para salir al día siguiente rumbo a Dover, el yate de los Andrew los esperaba para llevarlos a la costa francesa.

Adiós mi pecosa. –

Su voz retumbó en la habitación vacía. Tomó su sombrero y su saco y salió a las bulliciosas calles de Londres, ahora le tocaba ser un buen hijo, tal vez al igual que Candy y Albert debía reencontrar su lugar en el mundo, ahora como el heredero del duque, y sin la más mínima esperanza de que ella sería suya. Aún si se divorciaba debía darle espacio, dejarla sanar su corazón y tal vez después de un año o más podría acercarse para cortejarla. Por ahora la respuesta era un no, y él no estaba decepcionado, nunca había esperado que Candy cayera en su coqueteo ni en sus insinuaciones, ella no era ese tipo de mujer.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano salieron en el tren rumbo a Dover, ahí esperaba atracado el Dulce Candy, el yate que Albert comprara durante su luna de miel, no lo habían usado muchas otras veces, pero ahora viajarían en el hasta Niza, para disfrutar del verano en la villa de los Andrew en ese lugar. De ahí harían excursiones pequeñas a los lugares cercanos y Candy practicaría su francés, al menos eso debía aprender de esos seis meses, el arte de bordar o pintar decididamente no se le daba, y no pretendía dedicar tiempo a eso tan solo para ser mediocre. Con el piano había esperanza, y los idiomas parecían fluir, así que se enfocaría en eso, y en saber que quería hacer de su vida independientemente de si se quedaba al lado de William o no.

Se enfocaría en sus hijos, los amaba con locura y la verdad era que en ese último año las niñeras y William los habían cuidado, no ella, pero con una villa de playa a su disposición podría hacer muchas cosas con los niños tal como lo había hecho en Lakewood antes de partir.

\- ¿estás segura de tu decisión?

\- Claro que sí tía, mi deber como su madre es enseñarles lo que es correcto, y sin William presente no es correcto que pasemos tiempo con Terry. Además, no quiero seguir leyendo tonterías en los periódicos ni tener a Terry esperanzado a que yo decida dejar a William, esta es una decisión que debo tomar sola.

\- ¿qué harás cuando William venga?

\- Nada, dejarlo que pase mucho tiempo con los niños.

\- ¿Y contigo?

\- Creo que no tía, necesito responderme a mí misma la pregunta de si mi amor por él es suficiente para hacerme olvidar. Y sí no lo es debo decidir no seguir siendo su esposa.

\- Muy bien, es la decisión correcta querida, pero quería estar segura que era lo que tú querías.

\- Gracias Tía, ahora iré a pedirle capitán que me deje navegar un rato.

\- ¡Candice!

\- Albert me enseñó, no tienes de que preocuparte, además quiero que Anthony y Stear también lo intenten. – Con habilidad nata dio por terminada la conversación al besar la ajada mejilla de Elroy y se dirigió a hacer como le había dicho.

Ciertamente había recorrido mucho camino, había aprendido a manejarla tal como sus sobrinos lo hacían, ahora esa pequeña rubia ocupaba un lugar en su corazón y podría hacer de la anciana lo que ella quisiera. La anciana sonrió y se dirigió a cubierta para ver semejante proeza, además quería ver la cara del buen capitán ante la idea de que una mujer timoneara la embarcación.

 **Cotê d´Azur, France. 6 meses después**

Candy descendía las frescas escaleras de mármol de la villa, vestía un hermoso vestido de lino color turquesa, la falda estaba cortada en forma circular, y flotaba a su alrededor, su cabello estaba libre, rizado por la humedad del ambiente, calzaba sandalias de cuero, llevaba prendida de su cintura a una hermosa Rosemary, la bebé ya tenía 9 meses y gateaba, comenzaba a balbucear más consistentemente, y no se despegaba de su madre.

Anthony y Stear hablaban un francés casi perfecto, y se veían bronceados y saludables. El verano parecía permanente en esa esquina del mundo, y Candy no extrañaba la nieve ni el frío. El mes de noviembre agonizaba, y pronto serían los festejos navideños. Durante esos meses habían viajado por Europa a un ritmo descansado y tranquilo para los niños.

La hermosa rubia americana era ya parte de la vida cotidiana de la región, no era raro verla a ella sola con los tres niños en el pequeño pueblo, iban al mercado de flores, o al de frutas y verduras, jugaban en los parques o comían helados. La vida relajada y sin complicaciones característica de los franceses le sentaba bien a Candy, su matrimonio y vida con los Andrew le habían enseñado a disfrutar de las buenas cosas, y su sencillez le ganaba la amistad de todo tipo de personas.

Más de una vez algún francés le había hecho alguna propuesta indecorosa, pero la forma de ser de Candy le permitía no tomarse muy apecho esas cosas, y simplemente salir del embrollo con una sonrisa. Los muchos aristócratas que llegaban a la región socializaban con los Andrew como sus iguales, algunas viejas familias eran amistades de generaciones atrás, y cómo buenos europeos tenían otra filosofía de la vida, en el sur de Francia la vida no era conservadora, y a nadie le parecía extraño que en seis meses no se le hubiese visto junto a su esposo, a pesar de que él había ido a visitar tres veces durante esos meses.

Regularmente un día antes de que Albert llegara Candy se iba de excursión por su cuenta, estaba cómoda en su propia piel, había encontrado su estilo propio, y estaba en paz. Visitaba pequeños pueblos, museos, islas, siempre regresaba dos días después de que él se había ido, invariablemente encontraba en su habitación una carta de su parte recordándole cuanto la amaba, por supuesto que también había regalos, muchos de ellos extravagantes, y únicos. Cuando Albert hablaba ella conversaba con él sobre los niños y sus aventuras, reía, y mantenía una conversación normal, pero Albert sentía que su pequeña se le escapaba de las manos.

La última conversación que habían mantenido él le había pedido expresamente que lo esperara esta vez que iba, quería que festejaran las navidades juntos, Archie, Annie, Neal, Neal, Mary, Patty y Tom, al igual que George lo acompañarían.

Candy estaba feliz de verlos a todos, pero a la vez pensaba que si todos estaban ahí tal vez deberían posponer su conversación con Albert, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Mientras Candy descendía los escalones el alboroto de la llegada de la familia se dejó escuchar, los niños gritaban al recibir a sus tíos y a su padre, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, no había visto a William desde aquella mañana en el puerto de Nueva York seis meses atrás.

Rosemary dio un gritito de placer al escuchar la voz de su padre, Albert hablaba como ella casi todas las noches al igual que con los niños. El primero en aparecer en la puerta fue Archie. Guapísimo como siempre vestía un fresco traje de lino color arena y una camisa inmaculadamente blanca.

Gatita, te vez hermosa.

¡Archie!

Él la abrazó y besó en ambas mejillas, las alzó a las dos por un momento y luego las depositó en el suelo con cuidado.

Rosemary está enorme. Ven con tu tío pequeña.

¿Estás seguro? Los bebés suelen manchar trajes caros de lino.

Jajajajaja no me importa, ella puede manchar todos mis trajes si quiere.

¡Annie!

Candy corrió a abrazar a su hermana, detrás de ella venían Tom y Paty, él al tomó en brazos y la hizo girar.

Estás más hermosa que nunca.

Gracias. Ahora explícame como es que te casaras con mi mejor amiga.

Jajajaja dejaré que ella te lo cuente, porque si no estaré en problemas.

La rubia abrazó a Patty, y ella le prometió que lo haría durante la cena.

¿Dónde están Neal y Mary?

Llegarán mañana. – le dijo la profunda voz masculina que alguna vez hizo temblar sus entrañas.

William…-

Ella se acercó, y él la abrazó para después depositar un beso en ambas mejillas, moría por besarla de verdad, pero sin haberla visto en esos seis meses no sabía dónde estaba parado, además tenía que hablar con ella primero.

George, que gusto verte. – Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba efusivamente al alguna vez reservado hombre de negocios.

Candy, te ves muy bien.

Gracias George, pero pasen, les mostraran sus habitaciones para que se refresquen. La comida se servirá en una hora.

Mami, ¿podemos ir con papi a la playa?

Por supuesto mi amor, sí tu papá no está cansado adelante.

Vamos papi. – Albert observó al pequeño que tenía frente a él, ya tenía 7 años, y era idéntico a su tío y a él mismo a esa edad, sus ojos eran inquisitivos, y Albert sabía que Anthony estaba perfectamente consciente de que la relación de su madre y él estaba cambiando.

Claro hijo, sólo debes darme unos minutos para cambiarme, y hablar con tu madre.

Te esperamos, iremos por Scottie mientras.

Muy bien.

Albert observó cómo sus dos hijos corrieron al patio a buscar a la perrita, y él se volvió para ver a Candy, Rosemary le extendió los brazos y él la tomó. Candy lo observó lanzar a la pequeña por los aires y sonrió, su pequeña era feliz en brazos de su padre.

¿Te importaría acompañarme mientras me cambio? En verdad necesito hablar un poco contigo.

Está bien, tus cosas están en tu habitación. – Candy se refería al anexo de la suite principal, la cual estaba compuesta por dos habitaciones con su propio baño y una sala que las unía.

Vamos. – Él le cedió el paso y no pudo evitar notar la sensual cadencia de sus caderas mientras subía las escaleras.

Llegaron a la suite y él puso a Rosemary en el piso quien inmediatamente gateó hasta un mueble y se tomó de el para ponerse en pie.

Mi princesa ya se para.

Sí, en cuestión de meses estará caminando.

Les traje regalos.

Era de esperarse.

¿Supiste sobre Terry?

Sí hablé con él y con Eleanor para darles nuestras condolencias. Está en paz, organizando las cosas y buscando actuar en Inglaterra al menos por el siguiente año. Creo que a quien más le ha afectado es a Eleanor.

Seguramente sí, imagina haber esperado toda una vida para poder estar junto al hombre que amas y que en cuestión de unos años todo se acabe.

Lo sé, estoy pensando en invitarla a pasar algún tiempo aquí. Creo que la tía Elroy ya quiere regresar a América…

¿Vas a pasar más tiempo aquí?

William, prometiste a los niños jugar con ellos… -

Lo sé, Candy, tenemos que hablar. –

Estoy de acuerdo, la cuestión es cuando. –

Él se acercó hasta ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca y sugerentemente dijeron.

Podemos escaparnos en el yate unas horas. –

Jajajajaja, no cambias. William…

Dime.

Quiero el divorcio, y ya tengo todo listo, solo tienes que firmarlo. - Su voz era pacífica y decidida, pero también tenía un toque de afecto en ella. Él no podía creer del todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. En vez de soltarla la atrajo aún más a él y besó su frente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

 **NOTA: Esté capítulo fluyó muy rápido. Espero les guste. Como siempre un placer leer sus comentarios, gracias por dedicar de su tiempo a leer esta loca creación... Gracias por ser maduras para expresar sus opiniones y respetuosas de las demás, creo que eso hace la conversación más agradable.**

 **Es cierto lo que alguna de ustedes me decía, en la vida real las amantes no se mueren, sin embargo, no pude resistir sacar a Amelia de la ecuación. Sinceramente creo que Albert era más responsable en todo esto, pero a él no lo puedo matar… aunque a muchas les gustaría que así fuera.**

 **Ahora veamos que más sale de mi cabeza para él próximo.**

 **Un abrazo para todas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de la Autora.**

 **Muy bien chicas, ha llegado la hora de partir la historia, no estoy segura de porque, tal vez después de leer todos sus comentarios, lo cual es como escuchar multitud de voces en mi cabeza, al ponerme a escribir este capítulo tenía un conflicto, y entonces surgieron dos versiones, por ahora la historia se partirá en dos, en algún momento tendrá que haber una tercera línea.**

 **Debo decir que cada uno de sus comentarios han sido una parte valiosa de todo este proceso, concuerdo con muchas de sus opiniones, peror sobre todo me da gusto que se haya dado un espacio de dialogar e intercambiar puntos de vista e ideas.**

 **Personalmente estoy de acuerdo con las que hacen el énfasis en el hecho de que Candy no puede solo llevarse a sus hijos a vivir lejos, así como tampoco puede abandonarlos (eso no se ha planteado) Si la Candy de esta historia no fuera madre otra cosa sería, ciertamente para poder partir la historia en dos ella debería cortar sus lazos con los Andrew.**

 **Sin embargo, creo que una Candy llena de rencor y odio (porque para quitarle a tus hijos su padre se necesita eso) sería mucho más shockeante que un Albert infiel y no me atrevo a hacerlas enojar tanto. Pero sobre todo no me atrevo a destrozar el personaje de esa manera. Sé que mis personajes no son del todo convencionales, que muchas veces no siguen la imagen que las autoras originales o las escritoras de los fanfics les han creado, y me he tomado libertades literarias, pero creo que esa sería imperdonable.**

 **Ahora, en referencia a las dos líneas de la historia. Aunque hice dos versiones, aún no estoy segura de cual línea llevará a dónde yo sé que para algunas eso es poco creíble, y no dudo que haya quienes piensan que lo hago a propósito, pero déjenme les explico que mi historia no está del todo trazada, me siento a escribir y las letras fluyen, y a veces en ese fluir me llevan a lugares inesperados, escribo porque amo leer historias, y lo que escribo es nuevo para mí, el poder fantasear con la gama de posibilidades es alucinante. Así que por eso aún no puedo decirles que partes deben ahorrarse las que no quieren verla perdonar a Albert, ni viceversa.**

 **Espero sigan compartiendo mis locuras por un rato más y perdonen la cantidad de cosas que pueden venir a mi mente. Aunque es un tema muy real, la verdad es que si hay elementos para un y vivieron felices para siempre al final… o al menos para un y vivieron felices hasta que apareció una nueva mujer de la vida galante en el camino del guapísimo rubio (jajajajaja eso último era broma.)**

 **Un abrazo a todas.**

 **Key**

 **Capítulo 17: Opción A**

Él se acercó hasta ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca y sugerentemente dijeron.

Podemos escaparnos en el yate unas horas. –

Jajajajaja, no cambias. William…

Dime.

Quiero el divorcio, y ya tengo todo listo, solo tienes que firmarlo. - Su voz era pacífica y decidida, pero también tenía un toque de afecto en ella. Él no podía creer del todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. En vez de soltarla la atrajo aún más a él y besó su frente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Candy…

Lo siento, tenía que decírtelo, tengo que ser honesta contigo, y pensé esperar a que todos se fueran, pero no puedo vivir un engaño de normalidad por casi un mes.

Iré con los niños, ¿puedo llevar a Rosemary también?

Claro.

¿Quieres venir con nosotros por favor?

William.

Candy tendremos que convivir un mes cómo familia, esta noche hablemos en la biblioteca, hay algo que yo también debo decirte.

Está bien. Ve tú con los niños, veré que todo esté listo para la comida.

Me llevaré a Rosemary. Ven con papá princesa, vamos por tus hermanos.

Albert.

Mande.

No me arrepiento de haberte amado.

Él le sonrió tristemente y salió de la habitación con su pequeña en brazos. Candy se quedó sentada en el sillón reflexionando. Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos al llamar a la puerta del salón.

Pase.

Candy, que bueno que estás aquí, pensé que habrías ido a la playa con Albert y los niños.

Annie, Patty, pasen.

¿Estás bien? - Patty preguntó al observarla pensativa.

Sí, no es nada, me da mucho gusto que estén aquí. Dime Patty ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?

Sí, será en Junio ¿crees que habrás regresado para entonces?

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Porque te sentimos tan cómoda en este paraíso que pareciera que no quieres regresar. - le contestó Annie.

En parte es cierto, la vida no tiene complicaciones en este lugar. Pero también soy consciente de que tengo responsabilidades, así que, si volveremos a Chicago, al menos por un tiempo.

¿Volverás con nosotras?

Eso aún no lo he decidido, tengo cosas que pensar y William y yo debemos hablar. -

Le pedirás el divorcio ¿verdad? – Candy no se sorprendió de que su hermana la conociera tan bien.

Se lo acabo de pedir. -

¡Candy! con razón estabas pensativa. – le dijo Patty convencida.

¿Y ahora, te irás todo el mes? –

No, les daré un tiempo de familia a mis hijos, pero quería dejarle claro a William que quiero mi libertad. –

¿Renunciarás a todo? – Le preguntó Annie.

No puedo, sí no tuviera a los niños firmaría el divorcio y desaparecería de la vida de los Andrew al menos por un tiempo, pero no puedo dejar a mis hijos sin su padre.

Annie se preguntó si una vez que Albert hablara con ella su opinión seguiría siendo la misma. Pero una vez más debía quedarse callada, le gustara o no, a ella no le correspondía decir nada.

Esa noche en la biblioteca.

¿Te sirvo algo?

No Candy, gracias. ¿podemos hablar?

Sí, creo que debemos sentarnos y decidir algunas cosas.

Estoy de acuerdo.

¿Estás completamente segura sobre el divorcio?

No sé cómo recomponer nuestras vidas William, creo que necesito mi libertad.

¿Te quedarás a vivir en Europa?

No, por siempre, pero si me gustaría quedarme unos tres meses más. Después regresaré a Chicago.

¿Vivirás en la mansión?

No William, ese es tu hogar, buscaré otra casa o un penthouse para vivir con los niños, estoy consciente que si vivimos en la misma ciudad será más fácil para ellos tenernos a ambos. Quiero que seas parte de sus vidas, y estoy consciente que eso implicará que sigas siendo parte de la mía. He estado pensando en este tiempo, y me tomaré muy en serio el apoyo a las casas hogares, las que me mandaste son perfectas, iré a visitarlas, pero también quiero establecer clínicas que les den servicio como lo hicimos en el hogar, y trabajar en ellas de vez en cuando.

Es mucho trabajo.

Lo sé, pero no puedo seguir dedicándome a ser dama de sociedad por siempre, estoy consciente que deberé aparecer en ciertos compromisos, y que como la matriarca tengo obligaciones sociales, no las descuidaré.

¿Quién administrará tu dinero?

Sí te parece bien, quiero seguir al tanto, pero no dedicarme al 100 por ciento a ello.

¿Te das cuenta que de todas formas estaremos cerca?

Sí, me escucho hablar y me doy cuenta, pero dime William ¿Cómo más podemos hacerlo? estoy atada a los Andrew. Mis hijos son Andrew, soy la matriarca del clan.

Lo siento, por ahora tampoco puedo pensar en nada más, por supuesto respetaré tu libertad, pero debo decir que no dejaré de amarte.

No será fácil, lo sé… pero los papeles están listos.

Candy, si no quieres volver a Chicago puedes quedarte aquí, seguiré viajando como le he hecho hasta ahora para verlos…

¿Cómo reharás tu vida?

No me interesa rehacer mi vida, mi vida eres tú y los niños, y te lo dije antes. Pero hay algo que debo decirte.

¿Encontraste a Amelia?

¿Cómo…?

Sentí tu estrés al decirme que tenías que hablar conmigo, ¿y bien? ¿cuánto dinero quiere?

Amelia y Robert murieron producto de un accidente de tráfico.

Candy sintió que se quedó sin aliento. Él se puso en pie y se dirigió rumbo al ventanal, este daba al mar, la villa estaba construida sobre un risco, y la vista del mar era espectacular.

Lo siento, no debí contestarte de esa forma.

Candy, al parecer, si tuve un hijo.

¿Cómo que al parecer?

No sabemos dónde está, ellos viajaban con un infante en el auto, pero no lo encontraron tras el accidente.

William… - Ella conocía perfectamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella, y sabía que, aunque aparentara calma estaba conmovido. Sin pensarlo se puso en pie y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras recargaba su cabeza en su espalda.

No sé qué hacer, Candy, si Robert y Amelia murieron ese bebé no tenía una oportunidad… pero es horrible pensar que tuve un hijo, y que ni siquiera he podido enterrarlo dignamente.

Lo siento mucho Albert.

¿No estás molesta?

Sabíamos que era una posibilidad.

Archie se ofreció a adoptarlo si aparecía.

¿No le darías tu nombre?

Candy… ¿cómo puedo darle mi nombre?

William, si está con vida los investigadores lo encontraran, y debes reconocerlo.

¿Y nuestros hijos? ¿Tú?

Soy huérfana, no podría pedirte que dejes a un pequeño desamparado, y tampoco creo que la solución sea dejar que Archie y Annie lo adopten, ese pequeño tiene derecho a su padre.

Mi amor, eres increíble.

William, aún quiero el divorcio.

Él guardó el silencio por unos momentos, sabía que se estaba jugando todo al responderle lo que iba a responderle, pero él también había tomado una decisión esa tarde mientras veía a sus hijos jugar. Y la realidad era que las cartas estaban de su lado, aún con la infidelidad, un hombre de su posición social, contactos y apellido podía lograr que ningún juez le diera el divorcio a Candy, por el simple hecho de que ella era la mujer.

No puedo firmar Candy, tú y los niños son todo para mí. Y si debo pagar penitencia toda mi vida por conservarte a mi lado eso haré.

Pero…

Candy, hasta este momento he cedido a todas y cada una de tus peticiones, pero no a está. Lo siento. Vamos a dormir es tarde.

William Albert Andrew, estás echando por la borda la posibilidad de ser amigos de vivir en paz, de educar a nuestros hijos cerca.

Candy, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo verte en brazos de otro, me niego a dejarle el camino libre a Terry.

Osea que se trata de tu vanidad herida.

No es mi vanidad herida, te amo. He sido un estúpido, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme aún.

Muy bien, seré tu esposa de nombre William, y un día te darás cuenta que ha sido un error aún más grande que haberme sido infiel. – Le dijo ella mientras sus ojos echaban llamaradas color esmeralda. Toda su actitud de calma y tranquilidad se habían derrumbado ante su negativa. Ahora el enojo estaba a flor de piel.

Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. – Dijo él y se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y callarla con un beso.

 **Capítulo 17 Opción B**

Él se acercó hasta ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca y sugerentemente dijeron.

Podemos escaparnos en el yate unas horas. –

Jajajajaja, no cambias. William…

Dime.

Quiero el divorcio, y ya tengo todo listo, solo tienes que firmarlo. - Su voz era pacífica y decidida, pero también tenía un toque de afecto en ella. Él no podía creer del todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad. En vez de soltarla la atrajo aún más a él y besó su frente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Albert despertó con un grito y bañado de sudor, volteó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación de Chicago, el sueño había sido tan real, que ahora una parte de él temía que fuera una premonición, no había visto a Candy en seis meses, y ahora debía regresar para las fiestas navideñas, y llevaría a todos con él.

George le había dicho que tenía que hablar con él de urgencia, vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para ir a la oficina, y demasiado tarde para dormir, salió de la cama, y cómo muchas otras veces en el periodo de seis meses se cambió para dirigirse al lago, ahí lo esperaba un bote con remos, había encontrado que el ejercicio físico le daba descanso a su mente, y le permitía relajarse, no era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas al respecto de su relación con Candy, anhelaba que regresara, que aceptara ser su esposa por los siguientes seis meses, que trabajaran en reconstruir su relación.

Estaba decidido a recuperarla, aunque esos seis meses parecían una eternidad, él había aprovechado la existencia del teléfono para hablar con ella, hablaban de muchas cosas, de los planes de viaje de ella mientras él estuviera con los niños. Él mejor que nadie entendía la necesidad de ser un alma libre, Candy lo había sido antes de casarse con él, pero nunca con el hedonismo que él había conocido, ella siempre tuvo que trabajar muy duro para sobrevivir en el periodo que escapó del San Pablo, ahora tenía la oportunidad de maravillarse ante la belleza de los paisajes europeos, deleitarse en las hermosas pinturas, admirar las catedrales, mucho de eso lo había hecho con los niños, pero las dos semanas que pasaba sola le permitían conocerse más a sí misma, tener un descanso de todo y de todos.

Albert entendía que ser madre de tiempo completo de tres pequeños no siempre era fácil, y más porque desde que llegara a Francia Candy se había empeñado en cuidar de sus hijos sin ayuda. Aún recordaba cómo se había escandalizado la Tía Elroy cuando ella le dijo en términos perfectamente claros que los niños no dormirían con las niñeras, y que ella saldría de paseo sola con ellos cuando quisiera.

Las niñeras se habían escandalizado ante su comportamiento, eran mujeres entrenadas con los más altos estándares, antes de ser las niñeras de los Andrew habían trabajado con la aristocracia inglesa, y si bien eran excelentes su forma de ser austera, estricta y formal no iba con Candy. Así que con todo gusto Candy les había agradecido su tiempo, había pagado sus sueldos y compensaciones, y les había dado excelentes cartas de recomendación.

Albert sonrió mientras remaba al recordar el recuento de Anthony sobre la conversación entre su madre y la niñera. La chispa de Anthony le recordaba a Candy de niña, y podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo la rubia había tomado a la ligera el enojo de las niñeras y les había sonreído, lo que seguramente no las hizo más feliz.

Había pasado una hora remando, así que se dirigió de regreso a la casa, el frío era intenso, sin embargo, esa mañana aún no había nieve. Se arregló para ir al corporativo, tenía una cita con Tom y Paty para terminar de definir las casas hogares que podrían apoyar, ya habían hecho contacto con los directores y planeaba que en cuanto Candy regresara dedicara parte de su tiempo a hacer las visitas.

También tenía una cita con George y se preguntaba si tenía alguna información sobre el posible bebé de Amelia. Era increíble, pero en seis meses habían encontrado muy pocas pistas. Sin embargo, parecía que había un avance en la investigación.

 **Coorporativo Andrew.**

¿Y bien George?

Han confirmado que si tuvo un hijo.

¿qué quiere Amelia para dejarme verlo?

Amelia y Robert están muertos. Y no hay rastros del bebé.

¿Muertos? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

Robert aproximadamente nueve meses, Amelia hace unos seis, pero Amelia convaleció ese tiempo pensando que su hijo había muerto, sin embargo, no se encontró ningún cuerpo.

¡Dios! Debía tener la edad que Candy vio en su sueño, George…ella lo vio a un lado de la carretera.

William, eso fue un sueño.

Hay un bebé de un año y tres meses más o menos perdido en algún lugar, sabrá Dios en qué condiciones, y es mi hijo. La tía Elroy tendrá que responderme algunas cosas. Ella debe saber algo.

William, no creo que la señora Elroy te dirá nada.

No tiene opción, además no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a matarlos.

Alto, eso no es lo que te estoy diciendo, he hablado con la policía y el accidente fue genuino, creo que en lo que ella tuvo que ver fue en ocultártelo, pero debo decirte que Amelia estuvo internada en un sanatorio de primera, y el lugar de la sepultura es todo muy digno.

Muy al estilo de mi tía, y supongo que también el niño debe estar en un lugar muy digno.

No te adelantes, creo que debes tomar las cosas con calma, mañana salimos a Nueva York, aprovecha para hablar con Candy y decirle lo que sabes hasta ahora.

Tienes razón. Harás todo lo posible por encontrarlo ¿verdad?

Así como hice todo lo posible por encontrar a la señorita Candy cuando escapó del San Pablo, a ti cuando estabas amnésico y a Terry cuando dejó Nueva York con el corazón roto.

Conmigo no tuviste éxito.

Lo sé, pero solo porque la señorita Candy te había encontrado primero…

Ella vale oro George.

Así es, me da gusto que te des cuenta de ello. Ahora terminemos los pendientes, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo sobre los orfanatorios?

Sí, cuando Candy regrese tendrá un proyecto nuevo al cual dedicarse.

 **Dos semanas y media después. Cotê d'Azure. Francia.**

Candy descendía las frescas escaleras de mármol de la villa, vestía un hermoso vestido de lino color turquesa, la falda estaba cortada en forma circular, y flotaba a su alrededor, su cabello estaba libre, rizado por la humedad del ambiente, calzaba sandalias de cuero, llevaba prendida de su cintura a una hermosa Rosemary, la bebé ya tenía 9 meses y gateaba, comenzaba a balbucear más consistentemente, y no se despegaba de su madre.

La última conversación que habían mantenido él le había pedido expresamente que lo esperara esta vez que iba, quería que festejaran las navidades juntos, Archie, Annie, Neal, Neal, Mary, Patty y Tom, al igual que George lo acompañarían.

Candy estaba feliz de verlos a todos, extrañaba a Annie y a Patty, su tiempo a solas había sido delicioso, pero le hacía falta la complicidad femenina de sus amigas.

Mientras Candy descendía los escalones el alboroto de la llegada de la familia se dejó escuchar, los niños gritaban al recibir a sus tíos y a su padre, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, no había visto a William desde aquella mañana en el puerto de Nueva York seis meses atrás.

Ella aún no terminaba de descender cuando él apareció en la puerta, alto, gallardo, increíblemente guapo, se veía que había estado expuesto a los elementos en estos meses, las líneas de su cuerpo más firmes. Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él se dio cuenta que había algo que lo atormentaba, ¿sería culpa de nuevo?

William.

Él subió las escaleras que faltaban para llegar hasta ella, y sin decirle nada la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, en el camino llamó a Dorothy para que después de haber besado la frente a Rosemary se la llevara con ella. Candy sorprendida no pudo decir ni tres palabras juntas, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma y la dureza de sus músculos que asaltaban su suavidad. La impulsividad que ella no había visto en él desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Esta vez había echado por la borda el decoro o la duda, no le había pedido permiso.

Llegaron hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la puso en el suelo y tomó su rostro con las manos. Y la besó por largo rato, hacía un poco más de seis meses que no probaba el sabor de sus labios. Sus manos soltaron su rostro y descendieron hasta sus hombros, sus manos varoniles sobre su piel desnuda quemaban su piel, el volvió a levantarla y la llevó hasta el sofá, tomo asiento y la sentó en su regazo. Él tiempo se detuvo y se alargó a la vez, las manos de él recorrían sus muslos desnudos por debajo de la falda, ella enredaba sus dedos entre su largo cabello. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ambos pararon para tomar aliento.

¿Quiere usted decirme que significa esto señor Andrew?

Quiere decir que estaba moribundo porque el oxígeno que me da vida había estado ausente durante seis meses, señora Andrew, así que creo que comprenderá que no haya pedido permiso.

Digamos que me tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera he podido dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

Él la atrajo hacia si de nuevo, quería disfrutar de ella lo más que pudiera, porque tenía miedo de decirle lo que le atormentaba.

Pero ella no era tonta, y aunque no lo había visto en seis meses sus pláticas habían sido largas, en cierto sentido habían vuelto a ser amigos, así que lo empujó un poco y lo vio a los ojos.

Dímelo de una vez.

¿De qué hablas?

Quiero saber que te atormenta.

Por ahora déjame besarte un poco más…temo, olvídalo, déjame tomar un poco más de oxígeno.

William, necesito escuchar que todo está bien.

Cariño, si la pregunta es si he vuelto a meter las cuatro, la respuesta es no, pero… no todo está bien.

Dime que sucede, no es normal que no me dejaras ni saludar a la familia. ¿Temes que me digan algo?

Muy bien, nadie te dirá nada, porque a mi es al que me corresponde hacerlo, sin embargo, debes saber que tanto George como Archie saben lo que tengo que decirte, y probablemente Annie.

Habla ya. – dijo ella mientras se deshacía del abrazo y se ponía de pie. - ¿Encontraste a Amelia?

¿Cómo…?

Sentí tu estrés al decirme que tenías que hablar conmigo, ¿y bien? ¿cuánto dinero quiere?

Él la miró a los ojos, el seco tono de voz era completamente normal dadas las circunstancias, pero también conociéndola sabía que ella se sentiría mal al escuchar la respuesta que le daría

Amelia y Robert murieron producto de un accidente de auto. – dijo suavemente

Él también se puso de pie y se asomó por el ventanal, el cual tenía una hermosa vista de la costa mediterránea.

Lo siento, no debí contestarte de esa forma.

Candy, no es todo, al parecer, si tuve un hijo. - le dijo él mientras se volteaba a verla plenamente consciente que ese podía ser el golpe de gracia para su matrimonio.

¿Cómo que al parecer?

No sabemos dónde está, ellos viajaban con un infante en el auto, pero no lo encontraron tras el accidente. Puede estar muerto, o con vida sabrá Dios dónde.

William… - Ella conocía perfectamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella, y sabía que, aunque aparentara calma estaba conmovido. Sin pensarlo se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

No sé qué hacer, Candy, si Robert y Amelia murieron ese bebé no tenía una oportunidad… pero es horrible pensar que tuve un hijo, y que ni siquiera he podido enterrarlo dignamente.

Lo siento mucho Albert.

¿No estás molesta?

Sabíamos que era una posibilidad, además lo que me cuentas es horrible, no quiero ni imaginar la incertidumbre que debes estar pasando al no saber dónde está o si esta con vida siquiera.

Archie se ofreció a adoptarlo si aparecía.

¿No le darías tu nombre?

Candy… ¿cómo puedo darle mi nombre?

William, si está con vida los investigadores lo encontraran, y debes reconocerlo.

¿Y nuestros hijos? ¿Tú?

Soy huérfana, no podría pedirte que dejes a un pequeño desamparado, y tampoco creo que la solución sea dejar que Archie y Annie lo adopten, ese pequeño tiene derecho a su padre.

Mi amor, eres increíble.

Pero William, si te soy del todo honesta, no sé si podría ser una madre para ese pequeño.

Candy, no me atrevo a pedirte eso, pero, el saber que estás de acuerdo con que lo reconozca y vea por él es suficiente.

Aún habría muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿cómo explicarles a nuestros hijos? ¿cómo protegerlo del estigma social que conlleva las circunstancias de su concepción? No sé William, es demasiado.

Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de buscarlo, Candy, si murió debo al menos enterrarlo con dignidad en el panteón de los Andrew.

¿Hace cuánto sucedió el accidente?

Más o menos nueve meses.

¿Crees que fue el día que lo soñé?

No lo sé, lo mismo me pregunté yo.

Lo encontraras.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque aún sin saber que existía he estado pidiendo a Dios por él, de alguna manera, creo que si lo vi con vida en mi sueño fue por algo. Ahora entiendo porque me besaste tan solo llegando.

¿porqué?

Pues para satisfacer mi vanidad diría que fue porque soy una fuente de consuelo para ti. Pero siendo totalmente realista creo que es porque temías que una vez que me dieras la noticia querría mandarte al demonio y no querías quedarte sin besarme, aunque fuera una última vez en tu vida.

¿Quieres mandarme al demonio?

Te mandé al demonio varias veces, y sigues aquí, así que no estoy segura de que tan efectivo sea hacerlo de nuevo.

Vamos a ver a los niños porque apenas los abracé cuando llegué. Stear tenía sus manitas y ropas enlodadas, y se lo puse en brazos a Archie, debiste ver su cara.

Me la imagino, supongo que le debemos un traje muy caro si no se logra limpiar.

Tiene demasiados, yo no me preocuparía por ello.

William, he tomado una decisión.

¿Con respecto a?

Con respecto a nosotros.

¿Quieres decírmela ahora?

Creo que debemos poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Muy bien, te escucho.

Quiero el…

Alto, no lo digas, déjanos pasar las navidades juntos como familia. Si después de este mes aún quieres el divorcio, lo hablaremos entonces. Pero no creas que te diré que sí tan fácilmente, sé que una vez te lo ofrecí, pero estos meses me han servido para reflexionar, y estoy seguro de una cosa, no voy a seguir pidiendo permiso para amarte, te he dado tus seis meses de soledad y reencuentro, he guardado mi distancia y aceptado tus términos, y probablemente pagaré penitencia toda mi vida por mis errores, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme sin antes haber dejado a William a un lado y haber vuelto a ser Albert para luchar por ti y por tu amor.

Candy guardó silencio, él no la había dejado terminar, pero en cierta forma a ella le convenía que él hubiese descubierto su juego antes que ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**En este Capítulo ya hay tres líneas de la historia. Cada línea está perfectamente marcada, ya las delineé en papel para no confundirme, espero disfruten la línea de su agrado, o bien que disfruten las tres, sólo les pido que si deciden leer las tres no ataquen la que no les gusta, por eso hay tres líneas. Mil gracias por su paciencia una vez más… sospecho que esto está llegando a su fin, no sé cuántos capítulos más me queden, pero pareciera que pocos. Ha sido un placer y un privilegio.**

 **Capítulo 18 opción A** : **ALBERTFANS NO LEAN ESTA TRAMA. ESTÁ ES LA LÍNEA DE TERRY. CREO FIRMEMENTE EN QUE DEBEMOS EVITAR TRAUMAS POSTERIORES, ASÍ QUE NO LEAN ESTO ALBERTFANS. (NO SE PREOCUPEN SÓLO ES UN POCO MACHISTA EN SU FORMA DE HABLAR, NO LE ES INFIEL, NI TAMPOCO LA VIOLA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO) PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR EXPRESAR QUE LA ÚNICA FORMA DE SEPARARLO ERA SI CANDY LO ODIABA O LE TEMÍA, NO LLEGARÉ TAN LEJOS, Y EL NO SE CONVERTIRA EN UN MALDITO SIN REDENCIÓN. PASEN A LA OPCIÓN B Y C.**

No puedo firmar Candy, tú y los niños son todo para mí. Y si debo pagar penitencia toda mi vida por conservarte a mi lado eso haré.

Pero…

Candy, hasta este momento he cedido a todas y cada una de tus peticiones, pero no a está. Lo siento. Vamos a dormir es tarde.

William Albert Andrew, estás echando por la borda la posibilidad de ser amigos de vivir en paz, de educar a nuestros hijos cerca.

Candy, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo verte en brazos de otro, me niego a dejarle el camino libre a Terry.

Osea que se trata de tu vanidad herida.

No es mi vanidad herida, te amo. He sido un estúpido, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme aún.

Muy bien, seré tu esposa de nombre William, y un día te darás cuenta que ha sido un error aún más grande que haberme sido infiel. – Le dijo ella mientras sus ojos echaban llamaradas color esmeralda. Toda su actitud de calma y tranquilidad se habían derrumbado ante su negativa. Ahora el enojo estaba a flor de piel.

Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. – Dijo él y se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y callarla con un beso.

Ella luchó un poco en sus brazos, pero después se relajó, el aflojó el abrazo, y ella lo tomó por sorpresa al soltarse y propinarle una bofetada.

No te atrevas a pensar que porque puedes obligarme a seguir siendo tu esposa puedes tomarte libertades conmigo, te lo dije, seré tu esposa de nombre, pero nada más.

¿Y me abofetearas enfrente de los niños?

Sabes perfectamente que no, seré civilizada por su bien, pero hasta ahí.

Regresarás con nosotros a Chicago.

Así que no solo debo seguir siendo tu esposa, sino que debo obedecerte.

Candy, no quiero imponerte nada, pero es absurdo, ya me cansé de ser el hazmerreír de la sociedad, durante casi un año me dediqué a hacerla de tu sirviente, a demostrarte que puedo dejar a un lado mi orgullo de hombre, y luego por seis meses he tenido que viajar como un loco tras mi esposa y mis hijos.

William tú mismo te lo buscaste. Y además creo que necesitas ayuda, hace no mucho tiempo platicábamos civilizadamente, y ahora resulta que quieres venir a darme órdenes. Te recuerdo que soy independiente, y que tengo a la familia y al consejo de mi lado, así que no puedes anularme.

Y yo te recuerdo que ante la ley eres mi esposa, y tú deber es cumplir conmigo.

Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima sin mi consentimiento, y te aseguro que no te irá bien.

¿Irás a llorarle al duquesito?

No necesito ir a llorarle a nadie. Buenas noches, espero que lo que sea que se te subió se te baje en la mañana y estés dispuesto a hablar civilizadamente, por el bien de nuestros hijos.

Y yo espero que seas realista y te des cuenta que el poder que crees tener es tuyo solo porque yo te lo di. El dinero es tuyo porque yo te lo di, la patria potestad es tuya porque decidí no pelearla, la libertad de viajar, de arrastrar a mis hijos al otro lado del mundo es tuya porque yo te lo he permitido. Pero se te olvida que vivimos en un mundo dominado por hombres, y durante el último año he mostrado ante ti y ante la sociedad mi más puro arrepentimiento, por injusto que parezca ante un juez eso cuenta, tu reputación también se vio comprometida por tu relación con Terry, si decido reclamar la patria potestad de mis hijos ¿a quién crees que se la darán? ¿al buen padre y esposo penitente? ¿O a la mujer con una reputación comprometida, de quien se duda si su segundo hijo es mío o de Grandchester?

¡Te has vuelto loco!

Siempre he estado loco por ti.

¿Y por eso te revolcaste con ella?

¿¡Que esperabas?¡ Te dedicaste a jugar a la casita, te olvidaste de mí como hombre, de mis necesidades, te di todo, te amé, por mi tienes la vida que tienes, por mí no eres una huérfana trabajando de mucama en la casa de alguien más.

No sé quién eres, pero definitivamente no eres el hombre con el que me casé, ni tampoco el hombre que mostró arrepentimiento durante el último año y medio, supongo que ese no fue genuino, solo querías que volviera contigo. Querías asegurarte de tenerme a tu lado, a tu disposición, a pesar de tu traición. Albert no hubiese dicho lo que acabas de decir. – La voz de Candy estaba cargada de enojo y de dolor. Albert sintió el dolor de su voz, pero se negó a conmoverse, estaba enojado, y herido por la negativa de ella a seguir con él.

Candy, no seguiré peleando, ya te dije como serán las cosas. Te quedarás a mi lado, y después de las fiestas volveremos juntos a Chicago.

¡Y cuando encuentres a tu hijo también querrás que forme parte de la familia supongo!

Es mi hijo, te pregunté y me acabas de hacer ver que debo ser responsable. No serás la primera ni la última mujer que crie al hijo de otra.

Eres un canalla. - Ella se acercó a él con la intención de abofetearlo de nuevo, él le detuvo el brazo, ella estaba demasiado enojada, así que a pesar de todo le fue difícil contenerla, la tomó fuertemente del brazo, ella trató de zafarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

Necesitas calmarte.

¡Suéltame! Me haces daño.

Papá, deja a mamá. -

Albert sorprendido soltó a Candy, Anthony y Stear estaban en la puerta, los dos asustados, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él quiso acercarse a los niños, pero ellos lo esquivaron para llegar a su madre.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que han provocado tus decisiones? – le reclamó enojado.

¿Mis decisiones? ¿o tus acciones?

No voy a discutir contigo enfrente de los niños, Anthony, Stear, vayan a dormir. Mañana mismo comenzarás la búsqueda de niñeras y tutores apropiados, y si no encuentras a alguien de tu gusto, entonces estoy seguro que El Real Colegio San Pablo aceptará a mis hijos con mucho gusto.

No puedes mandarlos a un internado.

Tampoco puedo dejarlos que sigan creciendo pegados a tus faldas al parecer.

¡William! – su grito fue de impotencia, sabía que el hombre que tenía enfrente era capaz de todo, era un hombre enojado y herido en su orgullo. Un hombre que durante el último año y medio había sido el escarnio de la sociedad, no por su amante, sino porque se había humillado frente a su esposa, mientras creyó que la respuesta de ella sería volver a sus brazos no le había importado, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo.

Basta, deja de gritar, hay invitados en la casa. Ustedes dos, les dije que se vayan a dormir, su madre y yo estamos hablando cosas de adultos.

¡NO! Eres malo, no puedes hacer llorar a mamá y lastimarla. – Anthony a sus siete años se puso de pie frente a su madre, Stear aún no había dicho palabra, pero se paró al lado de su hermano. William perdió la paciencia y arrancó a los niños de las faldas de su madre mientras llamaba a gritos a Dorothy. Los niños lloraban a gritos.

Déjalos, yo los llevaré a dormir.

No, tu y yo vamos a terminar de hablar.

¡DOROTHY!

William, estás armando un escándalo. – dijo ella mientras trataba de tomar de la mano a sus hijos.

¡Ya basta, te dije que no los llevarás a dormir tú! – le dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón para quitarla, sin embargo, ella tropezó con el largo de su falda y dio con su sien en la afilada esquina del escritorio. En segundos la sangre brotó y manchó su vestido de seda blanca.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, a pesar de lo grande que era la villa los gritos habían sido escuchados, y el primero en entrar fue Archie. Candy trataba de ponerse en pie, pero aún estaba aturdida por el golpe.

¡Cómo te atreves! – le dijo lleno de ira, sin embargo, se contuvo porque se percató que los niños estaban presentes.

Fue un accidente.

¡William, que ha sucedido! – le preguntó George tratando de entender la situación.

Tom no preguntó, en cuanto vio a Candy, se acercó a William, lo tomó por el brazo, y le dijo en voz que solo él pudiera escuchar.

Señor Andrew, por el bien de sus hijos le pido que me acompañe, si no, créame que yo no soy el caballero que es Archie o su empleado como George. –

William sabía que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, no dijo nada y salió de la biblioteca. Tom lo llevó aún tomado del brazo rumbo a la playa.

¡Mami!

Ella abrazó a sus hijos, para calmarlos, pero su sangre tiñó sus pijamas.

Gatita, tenemos que atenderte.

No es nada.

Annie, llévate a los niños – dijo la voz de la tía abuela. Las mujeres habían llegado a ver a Tom que se llevaba a William rumbo a la playa.

¡NO!

Anthony, Stear, Tía Annie los cuidará, yo iré en cuanto el doctor me cure. Los amo, tranquilos.

Papá nos quiere mandar lejos.

Les prometo que no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

Y si vuelve y te lastima otra vez.

Mi amor, fue un accidente, no tienes por qué temer eso.

Te empujó.

Sí, pero me golpeé porque tropecé con la falda del vestido, tu papi los ama Anthony, esto simplemente se salió de control, anda mi amor, vayan a descansar. – Les dijo Candy mientras los abrazaba fuertemente nuevamente.

¿Es como cuando Stear se cayó de las escaleras porque yo lo perseguí?

Algo así mi amor, fue un accidente.

Anthony, te prometo que yo cuidaré a tu mami, deja que la ayudemos a curarse, y después irá a verte a la habitación de tu tía Annie. – Le dijo Archie, el niño cansado y aturdido por la situación dejó que su tía lo tomara de la mano, y su hermanito lo siguió en silencio.

Annie…

Sí Candy.

También lleva a Rosemary contigo.

Sí, ya mandé a Dorothy a traerla, Patty y yo nos haremos cargo.

La tía Elroy entró con un botiquín y comenzó a limpiar la sangre y a intentar pararla.

Voy por el médico.

No puedes.

¿Por el escándalo?

Así es…

Tía no me importa el escándalo, te aseguro que me haré cargo de destruir a William esta vez.

Archie, no hagas una guerra frontal, cierra la puerta, necesitamos hablar los cuatro.

¿Qué pasó Candy?

Se negó a darme el divorcio y me recordó en términos nada ambiguos que soy lo que soy gracias a él. Está dispuesto a reclamar la custodia y habló de enviarlos a un internado. Quiere que regrese a Chicago, y si encuentra a su hijo que lo crie como parte de la familia.

George observó que el rostro de Elroy no había sorpresa cuando Candy mencionó al niño, guardó silencio y apretó los labios mientras seguía limpiando a Candy, la herida no era profunda, pero sí tendría un moretón por algún tiempo, y la cabeza siempre sangra mucho.

¿En verdad fue un accidente? – le preguntó Archie con ojos de preocupación.

Sí, me empujó porque quise quitarle a los niños para llevármelos, pero no me caí por eso, me caí porque me enredé en la falda.

¿Y las marcas de los brazos? –

Lo iba a abofetear y me detuvo, forcejeamos. –

¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – le preguntó Archie.

¿Cuál es la situación legal real, George?

Los acuerdos del prenupcial son a prueba de fuego en cuanto a lo económico, sin embargo, la custodia de los niños, es inusual que la tengas tú, y sí el decide pelearla sí hay riesgo de que la gane. ¿dijo algo de los rumores con Terry?

Sí.

Es muy real que si utiliza eso en tu contra el juez le otorgaría a él la patria potestad.

Así que no tengo opción más que seguir siendo su esposa.

Depende que estés dispuesta a hacer. – le dijo Elroy.

¿Qué tramas tía? –

¿Estás dispuesta desaparecer? ¿a cortar los lazos con los Andrew? ¿a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todos los que amas? ¿Aunque incluso rehacer una vida con Terry sea imposible?

 **Capítulo 18 Opción B. LÍNEA DÓNDE SE QUEDARÁ CON ALBERT.**

William, he tomado una decisión.

¿Con respecto a?

Con respecto a nosotros.

¿Quieres decírmela ahora?

Creo que debemos poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Muy bien, te escucho.

Quiero el…

Alto, no lo digas, déjanos pasar las navidades juntos como familia. Si después de este mes aún quieres el divorcio, lo hablaremos entonces. Pero no creas que te diré que sí tan fácilmente, sé que una vez te lo ofrecí, pero estos meses me han servido para reflexionar, y estoy seguro de una cosa, no voy a seguir pidiendo permiso para amarte, te he dado tus seis meses de soledad y reencuentro, he guardado mi distancia y aceptado tus términos, y probablemente pagaré penitencia toda mi vida por mis errores, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme sin antes haber dejado a William a un lado y haber vuelto a ser Albert para luchar por ti y por tu amor.

Candy guardó silencio, él no la había dejado terminar, pero en cierta forma a ella le convenía que él hubiese descubierto su juego antes que ella.

Está bien. Hablaremos en un mes. Ahora la comida está servida, vayamos porque no quiero ser objeto de cuestionamiento de mis amigas por no haberlas recibido y encima no llegar a la comida.

Seguramente comprenderán que nos estamos saludando. – le dijo él con doble intención

Y tú comprenderás que más allá de este sorpresivo saludo seguramente no pasará nada más.

Ya lo veremos querida mía, ¿acaso no te han dicho que soy encantador?

La última vez que alguien me lo dijo también me dio a entender que era tu amante.

Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo.

¿Aún es demasiado pronto para bromear al respecto?

Creo que sí.

Vamos, debemos comer, aunque sea temprano porque tengo un picnic planeado en la tarde.

¿Has hablado con Terry?

No, sólo con Eleanor, al parecer el duque está reaccionando bien. Pero aún no lo declaran fuera de peligro. ¿tú?

Lo vi en Southampton. Está bien, de hecho, lo invité a venir, pero me dijo que tú le habías pedido que no te buscara.

Así fue, no podía permitir que siguiera habiendo rumores.

Si yo estoy presente puede que no haya esos rumores, ¿quieres que lo invitemos a él y a sus padres?

Decide tú William, por mí no hay problema, sabes bien que la amistad que tenemos es de muchos años.

Está bien, entonces si no te molesta le llamaré para invitarlo para Navidad.

¿No sería mejor para año nuevo?

No, para año nuevo ya tengo algo planeado que no lo incluye a él. – le dijo casualmente.

Se dirigían al comedor y se toparon con Archie.

Gatita, te vez hermosa.

¡Archie!

Él la abrazó y besó en ambas mejillas, las alzó a las dos por un momento y luego las depositó en el suelo con cuidado.

¡Los niños están enormes! Tú te ves de maravilla, y la tía Elroy se ve más joven, creo que todos deberíamos mudarnos acá.

Jajajajaja ¿te cambiaste?

Ya te dijo Albert que hizo ¿verdad?

Sí.

No sólo eso pasó, después del lodo, Rosemary decidió que su leche también debía adornar mi traje, y Scottie terminó el trabajo con el pantalón.

Bienvenido a esta casa.

Jajajajaja no me importa, sí es el precio que debo pagar por verlos está bien, me encargaré de pasarle la factura de mi sastre a Albert.

¡Annie!

Candy corrió a abrazar a su hermana, detrás de ella venían Tom y Paty, él la tomó en brazos y la hizo girar.

Estás más hermosa que nunca.

Gracias. Ahora explícame como es que te casaras con mi mejor amiga.

Jajajaja dejaré que ella te lo cuente, porque si no estaré en problemas.

La rubia abrazó a Patty, y ella le prometió que lo haría durante la comida..

¿Dónde están Neal y Mary?

Llegarán mañana. – le dijo Albert.

George, que gusto verte. – Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba efusivamente a al alguna vez reservado hombre de negocios.

Candy, te ves muy bien.

Gracias George, vayamos al comedor y me cuentas como está todo.

Te prohíbo hablar de negocios en la mesa.

Jajajaja, ¿te estás escuchando William?

Tendremos una junta de negocios si quieres cuando llegue Neal, pero por ahora disfrutemos.

Los niños llegaron corriendo y el los alzó al mismo tiempo para darles volteretas. Dorothy le puso a Rosemary en brazos, y todos juntos entraron al comedor como una bulliciosa familia.

Por la tarde, todos se fueron de picnic a la playa, los pequeños regresaron cansados y llenos de arena, Candy y Albert les ayudaron a bañarse ya irse a dormir, ella observó lo felices que estaban de ver a su padre, y salió de la habitación para dejarlo a solas con ellos.

Estaba en la estancia de su cuarto leyendo un libro cuando él entró. Se había dado un baño y ahora vestía cómodos pantalones grises de lino y una blusa color azul marino. El cabello ya le llegaba a media espalda y lo tenía suelto y húmedo.

Te ves hermosa…

Gracias, ¿quieres que hablemos?

No, quiero que me acompañes.

¿a dónde?

-Ya lo verás.

¿Qué trama señor Andrew?

Vamos, ponte zapatos.

A ella le divirtió su emoción de chiquillo y decidió seguirle el juego.

¿Estoy bien así?

Estás perfecta.

Bajaron a la entrada principal dónde los esperaba el auto, él lo abordó y condujo rumbo a Niza.

¿No me dirás a dónde vamos?

No comas ansias, lo verás pronto.

Llegaron a la marina, él la tomó de la mano para conducirla al yate. La ayudó a subir y subió tras de ella.

¿Me ayudas a desatracar?

Sí, ¿me hago cargo de las cuerdas o del timón?

¿En verdad crees que podrás salir de la marina tu sola?

He vivido seis meses aquí, ¿tú que crees? Incluso navegué un poco de Dover para acá.

¡Wow! ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer?

Bordar y pintar… y el piano tampoco se me da muy bien, en la cocina aún no logro mucho…

Jajajajaja ¿en serio intentaste bordar y pintar?

Sí, debiste ver la cara de horror de la tía con mis bordados, y la de desesperación del tutor de pintura. Pero ya puedo hablar francés. – Le dijo mientras conducía hábilmente el barco hacia la bahía.

¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

Sí, pero me temo que deberás dejarme navegar a mí.

¿no nos perderemos?

Sobreviví a África.

Por muy poco…

Jajajaja eso no es justo, el accidente fue en Italia.

Muy bien, navega tú.

Él dirigió el yate por los siguientes cuarenta minutos, ella disfruto del paisaje, de la luna y las estrellas, la inmensidad del mar siempre tocaba lo más profundo de su alma. Llegaron a una pequeña isla, Albert atracó en una caleta natural y descendió.

Bienvenida a nuestra propia isla de Montecristo.

¿qué dices?

Ven, te encantará.

Él la guio por las rocas hasta una entrada y la llevó dentro, el lugar parecía una cueva ordinaria, antorchas encendidas iluminaban el lugar, y de pronto frente a ella tenía la cueva de las maravillas tal cómo la describiera Dumas en su novela, era un palacete bajo tierra.

Dime que es un sueño.

Sólo si tú quieres que lo sea.

William…

Te lo había prometido en nuestra luna de miel… tardé en cumplir, pero aquí está.

Gracias Albert.

Vamos, hay mucho que recorrer.

Candy se deleitó en cada nueva habitación y cuando llegaron al comedor estaba una hermosa cena preparada. Desde algún lugar fuera de su alcance se escuchaban violines y chelos, la atmosfera era mágica y ella se dejó llevar. Cuando terminaron de cenar la llevó a la superficie dónde tenía un telescopio y le enseñó las constelaciones de ese lado del mundo, la camaradería entre ellos era palpable, no había orgullo ni soberbia en el porte de él, era Albert, el hombre sencillo, amante de la naturaleza.

Llévame a África.

¿Cómo?

Albert, no quiero que mi corazón esté siempre dividido entre tener cautela de William y amarte a ti.

¿Quieres ir a África?

¿Por qué no? Ninguno de los dos hemos sido felices con el peso del clan sobre nuestros hombros, deja que alguien más se haga cargo, si no me equivoco Archie puede ser el patriarca…

Mi vida… eso es cierto, pero…

¿pero?

El consejo no lo permitirá tan fácilmente… no mientras no haya un heredero.

Anthony puede ser el heredero nominal.

¿Estás consciente que sería quitarle a nuestro hijo su derecho de nacimiento? Sí Annie y Archie tienen hijos Anthony queda fuera.

¿Crees que el sería feliz con todo ese peso sobre él?

Mi padre lo fue, no me atrevo a decidir por él… pero te prometo que te llevaré a África.

¿Cómo haremos las dos cosas?

¿quieres regresar conmigo a Chicago e intentar ser una familia por los próximos seis meses?

¿quieres decir que debemos probar si podemos funcionar bajo las circunstancias normales.

Quiero que tu estés segura. ¿o acaso me estás diciendo que ya decidiste quedarte a mi lado?

Al lado de Albert…siempre, pero tú no puedes ser Albert en Chicago, esa no es la vida que me da a Albert, esa es la vida que me da a William.

Candy, soy la misma persona.

No, aquí, hoy, esta noche eres el príncipe de la colina una vez más, nuestra conexión mágica nos atrae, nos llena de sentido, la libertad nos hace otras personas.

Pequeña…

No digas nada, no hablemos más de eso, déjame disfrutar de ti, aunque solo seas un espejismo.

Él la abrazó como lo hacía cuando sólo eran amigos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras se recargaba en su pecho. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato.

¿quieres volver?

No, quiero ver el amanecer a tú lado.

Entonces tenemos que dormir, ¿quieres dormir al aire libre o dentro?

¿prometes despertarme a tiempo?

Sí, vamos.

Él la llevó hasta la habitación repleta de alfombras y mullidos cojines, y se acomodaron entre la multitud de cojines.

Esto es mágico.

No, tenerte así de cerca es mágico. – le dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella se quedó dormida, y él se quedó meditando por largo tiempo antes de lograr conciliar el sueño.

África…la idea no parecía descabellada, si tan solo no hubiese tantos obstáculos. Sabía bien que el consejo le exigiría a Archie el divorcio de Annie si ella no podía concebir. No podía someter a su sobrino a eso. Además, la carga era suya para llevarla, no de Archie, sería una decepción para su padre… sí tan sólo esto fuera un sueño y pudiera despertar de su pesadilla, aunque tenerla a su lado no era en absoluto una pesadilla, ya vería la forma de cambiar sus vidas para que ella quisiera quedarse a su lado, y tal vez un día, al igual que hoy había cumplido una promesa hecha seis años atrás, podría llevarla a África.

Candy despertó en una manta en lo alto del risco, junto a ella Albert dormitaba, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de Rosa.

¿cómo llegamos aquí?

¿a qué te refieres?

Dormimos dentro de la cueva.

Es insalubre dormir dentro de una cueva.

¡Albert!

Shhh, veamos el amanecer.

Él se puso de pie y tomó de una fogata un líquido caliente que vertió en una taza.

Toma es chocolate para que te calientes, debimos haber dormido en el barco.

¿Pero la cueva de las maravillas?

Candy, lo soñaste.

Claro que no.

Ella se puso de pie y buscó la entrada en vano, no había rastro alguno.

¿Albert?

Querías una aventura al estilo de Montecristo… eso tuviste, ahora nunca sabrás si fue real o fue un sueño.

¿y nosotros? ¿somos una realidad o un sueño?

Todo depende de ti. ¿Qué quieres?

Dijiste que hablaríamos en un mes.

Muy bien, entonces, disfrutemos del amanecer para regresar a tiempo para el desayuno en la villa.

 **Capítulo 18 opción C. LÍNEA DÓNDE SE QUEDARÁ SOLA**

No puedo firmar Candy, tú y los niños son todo para mí. Y si debo pagar penitencia toda mi vida por conservarte a mi lado eso haré.

Pero…

Candy, hasta este momento he cedido a todas y cada una de tus peticiones, pero no a está. Lo siento. Vamos a dormir es tarde.

William Albert Andrew, estás echando por la borda la posibilidad de ser amigos de vivir en paz, de educar a nuestros hijos cerca.

Candy, no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo verte en brazos de otro, me niego a dejarle el camino libre a Terry.

Osea que se trata de tu vanidad herida.

No es mi vanidad herida, te amo. He sido un estúpido, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme aún.

Muy bien, seré tu esposa de nombre William, y un día te darás cuenta que ha sido un error aún más grande que haberme sido infiel. – Le dijo ella mientras sus ojos echaban llamaradas color esmeralda. Toda su actitud de calma y tranquilidad se habían derrumbado ante su negativa. Ahora el enojo estaba a flor de piel.

Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. – Dijo él y se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y callarla con un beso.

Ella luchó un poco en sus brazos, pero después se relajó, el aflojó el abrazo, y ella lo tomó por sorpresa al soltarse mordiendo su labio.

No te atrevas a pensar que porque puedes obligarme a seguir siendo tu esposa puedes tomarte libertades conmigo, te lo dije, seré tu esposa de nombre, pero nada más.

¿Y qué harás enfrente de los niños?

Sabes perfectamente que seré civilizada por su bien, pero hasta ahí.

Regresarás con nosotros a Chicago.

Así que no solo debo seguir siendo tu esposa, sino que debo obedecerte.

Candy, no quiero imponerte nada, pero es absurdo, ya me cansé de ser el hazmerreír de la sociedad, durante casi un año me dediqué a hacerla de tu sirviente, a demostrarte que puedo dejar a un lado mi orgullo de hombre, y luego por seis meses he tenido que viajar como un loco tras mi esposa y mis hijos.

William tú mismo te lo buscaste. Y además creo que necesitas ayuda, hace no mucho tiempo platicábamos civilizadamente, y ahora resulta que quieres venir a darme órdenes. Te recuerdo que soy independiente, y que tengo a la familia y al consejo de mi lado, así que no puedes anularme.

Y yo te recuerdo que ante la ley eres mi esposa, y tú deber es cumplir conmigo.

Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima sin mi consentimiento, y te aseguro que no te irá bien.

Creo que sabes que soy incapaz de eso, te aseguro que tal como las otras veces el día que vuelvas a ser mía será porque tú misma me lo suplicarás.

No te engañes William, si he podido vivir seis meses sin ti, créeme que puedo seguir así.

Créeme que dejaré de pedir permiso, sé que, aunque me estés pidiendo el divorcio, aún sientes algo por mí, tal vez no el amor puro e incorrupto que sentías al principio, pero pude ver deseo en tus ojos esta mañana cuando te encontraste con los míos.

Eres un vanidoso.

Y tú una necia por no admitirlo. – le dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella y atrayéndola hacia él para que no quedara ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Así que piensas que soy como tu mujerzuela, y que porque me hables con voz grave y me pegues a ti para sentir la dureza de tu cuerpo voy a caer derretida en tus brazos. Te equivocas William, primero te hago caer a ti de rodillas. Es lo que has hecho durante el último año y medio. Esperaba que ya te gustara esa posición.

Y yo espero que seas realista y te des cuenta que el poder que crees tener es tuyo solo porque yo te lo di. El dinero es tuyo porque yo te lo di, la patria potestad es tuya porque decidí no pelearla, la libertad de viajar, de arrastrar a mis hijos al otro lado del mundo es tuya porque yo te lo he permitido. Pero se te olvida que vivimos en un mundo dominado por hombres, y durante el último año he mostrado ante ti y ante la sociedad mi más puro arrepentimiento, por injusto que parezca ante un juez eso cuenta, tu reputación también se vio comprometida por tu relación con Terry, si decido reclamar la patria potestad de mis hijos ¿a quién crees que se la darán? ¿al buen padre y esposo penitente? ¿O a la mujer con una reputación comprometida, de quien se duda si su segundo hijo es mío o de Grandchester?

¡Te has vuelto loco!

Siempre he estado loco por ti.

¿Y por eso te revolcaste con ella?

Es un error que pensé que ya habías perdonado, pero veo que me equivoco.

Te he perdonado, pero tú me prometiste mi libertad si eso era lo que quería, y ahora resulta que vienes a restregarme en la cara tus ideas machistas. No sé quién eres, pero definitivamente no eres el hombre con el que me casé, ni tampoco el hombre que mostró arrepentimiento durante el último año y medio, supongo que ese no fue genuino, solo querías que volviera contigo. Querías asegurarte de tenerme a tu lado, a tu disposición, a pesar de tu traición. – Ella lo retaba sin un ápice de miedo en la mirada, el prácticamente la había amenazado con quitarle a sus hijos, William Andrew se iba a dar cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer una madre por sus hijos.

Candy, no seguiré peleando...

Tendrás que pelear el resto de tu vida si pretendes mantenerme atada a ti.

Princesa, te amo. – le dijo él en tono conciliador mientras la tomaba del brazo para acercarla a él y sentarla en su regazo. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

Ella lo vio a los ojos, a pesar de que estaba enojada, era difícil para ella lo que iba a decir, porque eso rompería el corazón de Albert.

Al parecer no lo suficiente como para olvidarlo todo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No dudo de tu amor, pero he entendido que el mío no es tan fuerte como para pensar que podemos seguir siendo una familia.

Dame los seis meses que te pedí.

¿De que servirá William?

Déjame saber que lo hice todo por recuperarte. Además, al menos sabes que soy muy bueno en la cama.

No solo quieres seis meses más de mi vida, sino que lo quieres con todos los derechos.

Es una de las estrategias para reconquistarte.

Me acabas de decir que me harás suplicar.

Y tú me recordaste que el que ha suplicado y caído de rodillas ante ti he sido yo.

Así es, y ni siquiera he tenido que mover un dedo.

Te apuesto que serás tú la que suplique esta vez.

Te apuesto mi libertad a que será al revés.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, me dedicará a tentarte sin darte nada, veremos quién pierde.

No puedo apostar mi familia.

¿Entonces? ¿En serio piensas que me voy a resignar?

No, en serio pienso que te voy a conquistar de nuevo. – Él tomó sus labios y la besó cómo solo él sabía hacerlo, aunque ella intentó zafarse, él la hizo olvidar, y cuando estaba más concentrada en el beso se separó de ella. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de la rubia.

Lo ves, aún me deseas. –

Candy se sintió atrapada por unos segundos, esa era una verdad que no podía negar, era un hombre demasiado guapo y sensual, sabía lo que hacía con sus labios, y la memoria de lo que había hecho con esa misma boca y sus manos seis meses antes en la playa aún tenían efecto sobre ella.

Pero sabía que como hombre tendría menos control que ella, se paró de su regazo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pudo leer en sus ojos la anticipación del momento, era obvio que pensaba que la tenía atrapada. Ella tomó sus labios suavemente, mientras recargaba su pelvis contra la de él, lo besó con pasión, pasó de su boca hasta su oreja para mordisquearla mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa, ella continuó el recorrido de sus labios de su oreja a su cuello, y de regreso a sus labios, el cerró los ojos y gimió, ella sintió su erección y cuando él comenzó a tirar de su falda para subirla lo besó una vez más introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, y después se puso de pie. Él regresó del cielo a la tierra en dos segundos.

¿Candy?

Te doy seis meses, pero si logro que me supliques me darás mi libertad. Ahora querido, con permiso, supongo que tu deberás esperar un rato antes de poder subir a tu habitación, un encuentro con alguien sería vergonzoso. Hace calor, supongo que es una buena noche para dormir tal como Dios me trajo al mundo. – le dijo mientras le sonreía con intención, él estaba sin habla. Ella caminó de forma sugerente con rumbo a la puerta. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar.

No puedes dejarme así.

Sí puedo querido, ¿o acaso es eso que escucho de tus labios una súplica? ¿no? Disfruta de tu ducha de agua helada mi amado esposo. – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Albert se quedó preguntándose en qué momento se habían volteado las cartas. Y más aún en que momento había descubierto Candy como jugar con él de esa forma, ¿sería que en verdad la tía le había conseguido un tutor?


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 Opción A: Línea Terry**

 **En la playa.**

¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima? – le reclamó Tom enojado mientras lo arrojaba sobre la arena, ambos hombres eran muy fuertes, sin embargo, Tom no estaba dispuesto a golpearlo aún, suficiente tenían los niños con haber visto a su madre ensangrentada.

No fue exactamente así como pasó. -

¿Entonces?

Fue un accidente, aunque ahora todo es muy confuso.

Albert, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

¿De qué hablas?

Supongo que te negaste a darle el divorcio.

Sí.

¿Y crees que escenas como estas no se volverán a repetir?

Tom, la amo.

Déjala ir, no te das cuenta que la lastimas más. Si ella te pidió el divorcio es por algo. Piensa en los niños. ¿Qué le dijiste para hacerla enojar?

La amenacé con quitarle la patria potestad de los niños.

¿Estás loco?

Sí, al parecer lo estoy. –

Él recordaba la mirada en los ojos de ella, y debía aceptar que había perdido, en sus ojos había cariño aún pero no el amor ni la admiración que había caracterizado su mirada mientras estuvieron felizmente casados. Y el temor, la ira y el dolor que vio cuando él había perdido los estribos había sido demasiado. Recordó a sus hijos en medio de todo ese desastre y reconoció que era momento de dejarla ir. No quería perder ese poco cariño que quedaba en ella.

Puedes dejarme, no volveré a acercarme esta noche, pero dile que le daré el divorcio, que me permita hablar con ella mañana, firmaré lo que ella quiera. -

Está bien, ¿a dónde irás?

A un bar creo…

Tom vio no al poderoso hombre de negocios, sino a un hombre destrozado, consciente de que no solo había perdido la batalla, sino la guerra.

¿Quieres compañía?

¿No se supone que estás enojado conmigo?

Lo estoy, pero no permitiré que te pase algo, y luego por culpa o lástima ella decida quedarse contigo.

Muy bien, te veo en el auto.

 **Biblioteca.**

Así que no tengo opción más que seguir siendo su esposa.

Depende que estés dispuesta a hacer. – le dijo Elroy.

¿Qué tramas tía? –

¿Estás dispuesta desaparecer? ¿a cortar los lazos con los Andrew? ¿a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todos los que amas? ¿Aunque incluso rehacer una vida con Terry sea imposible?

¿Me ayudarías a escapar?

Sí, pero para que no te encuentre debes cortar todos tus lazos con nosotros.

¿Y mis hijos?

Es tu decisión…

No, no puedo huir, Stear y Anthony nunca perdonarían a William, y él es su padre. Pero si el insiste en quitármelos, pelearé por ellos hasta el último aliento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pase. –

Tom entró, a la biblioteca.

¿estás bien?

Si. ¿dónde está?

No importa, me pidió que te dijera que te dará el divorcio, mañana mismo firmará los papeles, pero te pide que hables con él.

Candy no estaba del todo sorprendida, ella aún creía que el hombre que había amado se encontraba en algún lado y eso lo confirmaba. La tía y George dieron gracias al cielo que William había recapacitado, Archie seguía demasiado enojado.

No puedes hablar con el tú sola. – le dijo Archie.

Archie, es el fin de nuestro matrimonio, creo que nos merecemos un tiempo a solas, en un matrimonio que lamentablemente ha sido de todo menos de dos.

Vayamos a dormir, mañana veremos que sucede. – les dijo Elroy.

Tom se dirigió al auto y partió con Albert en dirección a Niza. Fue una noche de copas, no hablaron, él solo lo acompañó y cuando él no pudo sostenerse más lo llevó de vuelta a la villa. George los esperaba preocupado, ayudó a llevar a Albert a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Mami, ¿estás bien?

Sí Anthony, ¿Cómo están ustedes?

No hablaremos con papá nunca más. - le contestó Stear.

Shhh, eso era un secreto. – le reprochó Anthony.

¿Por qué no hablaran con papá?

Porqué él te lastimó.

Mis amores, necesitamos hablar. Las cosas que han pasado entre papá y yo, son cosas de adultos.

¿Por qué el besó a otra señora?

¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Escuché a las niñeras.

Anthony, Stear, cuando sean mayores habrá cosas que entenderán mejor.

No me contestaste.

Pues, en parte sí… pero mi amor, eso no es lo importante, tu papá los ama, y ayer peleamos porque no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo de que hacer ahora. Lo que pasó fue un accidente, y hoy su papá y yo hablaremos para ponernos de acuerdo de algunas cosas y después platicaremos con ustedes.

¿Él ya no te ama? – preguntó Stear inquisitivo.

Siempre la amaré. – le contestó una voz desde la puerta. –¿puedo pasar?

Pasa.

Él entró y se puso de rodillas frente a sus hijos.

Perdónenme, por lastimarlos, por amenazarlos, me equivoqué, pero los amo, y siempre seré su padre.

Se volteó a ella y le dijo.

Candy, te amo, pero precisamente porque te amo, me niego a seguir lastimándote. Perdóname.

Ese perdón enfrente de sus hijos significaba mucho para ella.

Gracias, por supuesto que te perdono.

¿Anthony, Stear?

Te perdonamos papá, pero no lo puedes volver a hacer.

Nunca más.

¿Nos enviaras lejos?

No, se quedarán con su madre.

¿Y tú?

Regresaré a Chicago después de Navidad. Vendré a verlos, o ustedes irán a visitarme, me pondré de acuerdo con mami.

Los niños se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron. Stear extendió la mano hacia su madre para que también lo abrazara y quedaron unidos en un abrazo como familia.

Niños, papá y yo debemos hablar. Vayan a buscar a sus tíos para que los lleven a jugar.

Ellos obedecieron y los dejaron solos.

¿Estás bien?

Fue un rasguño, aunque sí me duele el golpe.

Perdóname.

Fue un accidente.

Sí, pero no fue un accidente todo lo que dije.

Te perdono. Haz hecho demasiadas cosas por mí en el pasado como para dejar que un momento de ira borre todo eso, y en parte nada de lo que dijiste era mentira.

Claro que lo era, Candy tu hubieses sobresalido sin importar si los Andrew te adoptaban o no. Fui muy soberbio, perdóname.

Te perdono William.

¿Dónde están los papeles? ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

Ella se puso de pie y sacó de un cajón un sobre lacrado, él pudo ver que los sellos eran del abogado principal de los Andrew.

Ten.

Volverás a Chicago, y yo me iré.

No, te regreso el puesto de patriarca y el corporativo, también puedes quedarte con el 50% de la fortuna personal. No puedo volver a Chicago, no puedo vivir cerca de ti y verte todos los días.

¿Me odias tanto?

No, te amé tanto… William, siempre me recordarás al hombre del que me enamoré, pero ese hombre ya no existe, y lo he aceptado. Tampoco sería justo para ti. Debes rehacer tu vida.

Candy… mi pequeña…

Me quedaré en Europa, al menos por un tiempo. Según me dicen esta villa no es parte de tu fortuna personal, así que buscaré otra…

Es parte del patrimonio de los Andrew, pero eso lo puedo arreglar si la quieres. Lakewood es parte de la fortuna personal…

No puedo volver a Lakewood, sería demasiado doloroso.

Lo sé, pero si quieres esta villa podemos hacer el intercambio para que Lakewood pase a ser patrimonio de los Andrew.

Creo que ya hemos establecido nuestra vida aquí, así que te lo agradecería.

La única condición es que no la puedes vender, deberá pasar a nuestros hijos.

Lo sé, no te preocupes de eso.

¿Qué propiedades en América vas a querer?

No creo que volveré a América.

Debes volver para la boda de Patty, y para cuando Annie tenga su bebé…yo me ausentaré, no te preocupes.

Me quedaré en un hotel en Chicago. Pero quiero el penthouse de Nueva York.

También tendrás la casa de playa en Jersey.

¿Cuál casa de playa?

La que mandé construir para ti en el terreno dónde pasamos nuestra última noche juntos.

No William, sería demasiado doloroso. Deja a mi nombre lo que Rosemary y Stear deban heredar. Lo qué no pertenezca al legado de los Andrew.

Muy bien, así se hará. No aceptaré el 50% de regreso, no lo necesito. El dinero es tuyo y de mis hijos.

¿Los niños?

¿Puedes mandarlos tres veces al año?

¿A América?

Sí… te avisaré si estoy cerca de donde estés para verlos, pero si quisiera poder tenerlos tres veces al año conmigo.

Eso implica otros tres meses de travesía, es mucho tiempo para que lo pasen viajando… son muy pequeños.

¿Dos meses seguidos en el año?

Sí a Anthony y Stear, pero para Rosemary me parece demasiado, es muy pequeña.

Muy bien, seguiré en contacto con ellos como hasta ahora, y cuando creas que ella es lo suficientemente grande viajará al igual que sus hermanos.

Siguieron hablando por cerca de dos horas, tratando de armar un rompecabezas que les permitiera trazar su vida de nuevo a partir de ese momento. Cuando terminaron él se puso de pie, habían acordado pasar ese mes en la misma casa para no arruinar las fiestas de navidad.

 **Un mes después.**

Todos iban a viajar de regreso, la tía Elroy se iría al menos por una temporada también, estaría sola en un país que no era el suyo, con un océano de distancia entre ella y los que ella alguna vez llamó familia.

Ella estaba en la playa, llevaba un vestido color gris claro, y un chal negro cubría sus hombros dela fría brisa de enero. Él descendió los peldaños y caminó hacia ella, debían partir pronto, pero no podía soportar irse sin despedirse de ella.

Pequeña.

Ella volteó a verlo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Él la abrazó, no solo como el hombre enamorado, sino como el amigo y hermano que una vez había limpiado sus lágrimas.

Siempre te amaré.

Albert… ¿por qué no podemos regresar el tiempo?

¿A dónde lo regresarías?

Al tiempo que vivimos en el Magnolia… tal vez si nunca hubiésemos sabido…

Ya no vale la pena lamentarse. Siempre puedes contar conmigo, seré Albert para ti siempre que quieras, cómo tu amigo y apoyo.

Eso ya no puede ser, hay demasiada historia entre nosotros. Pero Albert siempre guardará un lugar en mi corazón. Sé feliz. Espero que encuentres a tu hijo, y tal vez un día a una mujer que te complete.

Ya la encontré, pero la perdí por idiota.

Gracias por darme tanto, por la vida al lado de los Andrew, por el privilegio de haber sido tu esposa durante los primeros cinco años, porque estuviste dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí. Pero sobre todo gracias por mis hijos, no solo por engendrarlos, sino por permitir que se queden a mi lado.

No tienes que agradecer nada, gracias a ti. Sé feliz, date la oportunidad de ser amada por un hombre que te merezca.

Ella sollozó en sus brazos, él tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro hacía él, la besó con toda el alma, sería el último entre ellos.

Sonríe, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Escuchar esas palabras eran una daga y un bálsamo a su corazón, las lágrimas brotaron más fuerte, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él la apretó fuerte contra sí una última vez y la besó en la frente. Dio la media vuelta y se fue, ella lo observó ascender las escaleras, y cuando llegó al último escalón volteó hacia el mar. Él la vio ahí parada ante la inmensidad, una gran mujer, valiente y hermosa con su cara de frente al viento y sin retroceder ante las olas.

Entró al auto.

¿Estás bien?

No George, pero supongo que deberé aprender a vivir con el corazón desgarrado.

Tal vez con el tiempo ella te de otra oportunidad.

No puedo volver a abrir esas heridas en ella George, sería injusto. ¿Llamaste a Terry?

Sí, se encontrará contigo en Dover.

Muy bien.

El resto del camino lo hicieron el silencio, él comió muy poco, pero se mantuvo ocupado y digno frente a los demás. De una vez y para siempre William Andrew ganaba la partida, de ahora en adelante no habría lugar para Albert, porque Albert solo existía por ella y para ella.

 **Dover, Inglaterra.**

Albert.

William.

¿qué sucede?

Sucede que Albert es el nombre que ella me daba, y no quiero escucharlo de labios de nadie más.

¿Ella está bien?

Sí, es libre, firmé el divorcio hace un mes, se va a quedar en Niza.

¿cómo? ¿por qué?

No vale la pena preguntarlo. Sólo quería hacerte saber que el camino está libre.

¿Eso terminaría con nuestra amistad?

No Terry, pero no esperes que yo pueda hacer lo que tu hiciste y verlos juntos y enamorados si a eso llegan. Sin embargo, no dudes que te buscaré para charlar cuando ande por aquí.

Le daré un tiempo de duelo, y después iré a buscarla, aunque no sé si ella me aceptará. ¿los niños?

Es un riesgo que debes correr. Los niños e quedarán con ella por supuesto, me visitarán dos meses al año, y yo los visitaré cada que esté cerca. Sabes que será díficil hacerla la duquesa de Grandchester, si no es que imposible. ¿Verdad?

Es lo que menos me importa.

Lo sé, buena suerte amigo mío.

Él rubio se puso en pie y le extendió la mano al apuesto inglés. Él inglés la tomó para darle un apretón.

Lo siento.

Yo también. Hazla feliz.

William salió de la cafetería y Terry se quedó por un rato más tratando de encontrar una estrategia para conquistarla y una solución a su problema del ducado.

 **Capítulo 19 opción B. Línea Albert.**

 **Año Nuevo. Villa Andrew. Cotê de Azure. Francia.**

Las fiestas navideñas habían pasado, y el mes que Albert le había pedido a Candy terminaba, Terry y los duques habían pasado la navidad con ellos, pero habían vuelto ya Londres.

Los Andrew darían una fiesta en la mansión para las demás familias que estaban ahí para alejarse de los crudos inviernos. Candy había comprado un vestido, pero cuando salió del peinador arreglada después de estar con la estilista se dio cuenta que el vestido que estaba en la cama no era el que ella había elegido, y que ni siquiera era uno de sus vestidos, llamó a Dorothy, pero ella no respondió.

¿qué necesitas?

Tienes idea de dónde está Dorothy.

No, ¿porqué?

Porque el vestido que está en la cama no es el que compré para esta noche. – le dijo ella envuelta en una toalla aún.

¿y no te gusta el que está en la cama?

No me detuve…

Vamos.

Candy contempló el vestido que tenía frente a ella, era un atrevido vestido color burdeos con transparencias en negro, y también se dio cuenta que la ropa interior era nueva, atrevida, de fino encaje francés, y que al menos una parte sería muy difícil ponérsela sola porque incluía un corsé con cintas traseras.

¿Y bien?

Fuiste tú.

Sí… y tengo una demanda al respecto… bueno, dos.

Quieres que me lo ponga supongo.

Sí.

Llama a Dorothy, no puedo abrochar ese corsé sola.

Esa es la segunda demanda, y la razón por la que Dorothy no está…

Ella lo miró a los ojos tratando de descifrar a dónde quería llegar.

¿qué quieres?

Vestirte yo…

Jajajajaja y juras que podrás vestirme y solo vestirme…

No será fácil, pero yo cumplí tu fantasía de la isla de Montecristo…así que tal vez… como regalo de Navidad…

Sí te di un regalo de Navidad.

No, los niños me dieron ese magnífico reloj…

¿quién crees que lo escogió?

Te prometo que sólo te vestiré…por ahora…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, el mes juntos había sido detalle tras detalle, sorpresa tras sorpresa, le había robado algunos besos y había habido una vez en que las caricias habían subido de intensidad, pero esto era muy distinto… Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella no había querido pedirle el divorcio, le iba a decir que quería el tiempo de prueba, pero cuando él pensó que quería divorciarse y dejó ver que apostaría por la reconquista pensó que quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar…Aún había mucho que hablar, pero por ahora, se divertiría con él.

Muy bien. – Dijo ella mientras dejaba de sostener la toalla y la dejaba caer al piso.

Frente a él quedó la mujer de sus sueños completamente desnuda. Su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado era la razón de sus desvelos, sus redondos senos coronados por los pequeños capullos rosas lo invitaban a rozarlos con su lengua. Su blanca piel de alabastro húmeda por el baño brillaba. Su vientre, plano, pero con pequeñas marcas transparentes que le recordaban que dentro de él se habían formado sus tres hijos. Albert tragó en seco.

Si no comienzas a vestirme nunca llegaremos a la fiesta…

No pensé… - perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, ella se había agachado a recoger la toalla del piso.

No pensaste que te diría que sí, muy bien, ya vimos que no puedes, ahora llama a Dorothy.

No. –

Él se acercó a la cama y tomó las delicadas pantaletas de encaje negro, se arrodilló frente a ella y las puso para que ella metiera sus piernas. Ella lo hizo, él recorrió con sus palmas sus piernas mientras subía la pantaleta hasta sus caderas. Ella sintió que su piel se erizaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tomó el sujetador y poniéndose detrás de ella se lo puso enfrente, ella metió los brazos y él deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos y sus hombros para poner los tirantes en su lugar, descendió hasta sus pechos y los rozó suavemente mientras acomodaba las copas y lo abrochaba por enfrente.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada, ella tenía la piel erizada y calor llenaba su vientre, la respiración de ambos era pesada. Acomodó el corsé, y deslizo sus manos por su vientre hasta rozar su pubis para ponerlo en el lugar correcto. Cuando hubo terminado de abrochar las cintas tomó las medias de seda y se las puso, una de sus manos acarició la parte interna de sus muslos, y con la otra buscó el liguero mientras pasaba la mano por su trasero pretendiendo acomodar las pantaletas y tocando su piel desnuda. El fondo de satín con bordes de encaje fue el siguiente, se lo puso por encima y acarició su torso, cadera y piernas mientras lo acomodaba. Pegó su pelvis a ella y la hizo consciente del efecto que el experimento estaba teniendo en él.

¿Llamarás a Dorothy?

No, terminaré el trabajo.

Le puso el vestido y por última vez acaricio su cuerpo entero. Ella suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Se arrodilló ante ella y le puso las zapatillas.

Tomó del tocador una caja de terciopelo negra, dentro había un magnífico juego de collar, aretes y anillo de rubíes y diamantes.

Es el que vi en la joyería y quise regresar a comprar.

Así es…- le dijo él mientras deslizaba el anillo en su mano y ponía los aretes en su lugar, lo último fue el collar, cuando terminó de abrocharlo besó su cuello y se quedó ahí, abrazándola por la cintura mientras disfrutaba de su aroma.

Ella no pudo más se volteó y lo besó sin importarle que eso arruinaría su labial, él la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, pero, aunque requería de todas sus fuerzas la detuvo.

¿William?

Albert…

Aún no estoy… al diablo, no discutiré eso, déjame… seguir con lo que estaba.

No, porque es hora de bajar a la fiesta.

No creo que puedas bajar así…

Sí te alejas de mí puede que logremos que vuelva a la normalidad.

Y sí hacemos el amor de seguro lo lograremos. – le dijo mientras seguía luchando con su moño y buscaba los botones.

No, tu querías ver si solo podía vestirte y ya viste que sí, ahora sí te gustó puedo volver a hacer el proceso a la inversa en cuanto acabe la fiesta… y en serio, necesito que te alejes un poco.

Mmm… ¿crees que podríamos hacerlo sin desvestirme…

¡Candy!

¿De qué te escandalizas? Créeme que los museos europeos y los espectáculos Burlesque han sido ilustrativos.

¿Burlesque?

Agradece a tu tía…

Dios Santo, si te contrató un tutor…

¿De qué hablas?

Terry me dijo que tuviera cuidado o la tía también te contrataría un tutor para la cama.

Jajajajajaja, sólo Terry puede decir eso… digamos que me educó en la forma francesa de ver la vida.

Jajajaja bastante sútil. Aunque debo decir que no necesitabas ningún tipo de educación.

La risa hizo que ambos se relajaran, él la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente.

Sí me lo permites, te prometo que podremos continuar con esto más al rato.

Veremos que sucede, tal vez has perdido tu oportunidad.

Es un riesgo que tomaré, porque las sorpresas no se han acabado, ven vayamos a la fiesta.

Candy y Albert descendieron la mitad de las escaleras y dieron la bienvenida a los invitados, abrieron el baile, una hora después se escaparon para llevar a sus hijos a la cama y a eso de las 9, él la llevó consigo al auto.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?... no me dirás porque es una sorpresa.

\- Así es.

Entraron en un área abierta dónde se divisaba un hangar a lo lejos.

Descendieron del auto y ahí los esperaba un hombre.

¿Cómo está capitán Meyer?

Muy bien Señor Andrew, tenemos todo listo.

Ella es mi esposa.

Señora Andrew, es un placer, espero que disfrute la experiencia.

Gracias Capitán. – Le dijo ella disimulando que no sabía de qué hablaba.

Albert la condujo al hangar y ahí Candy pudo ver de qué se trataba…

Vamos a volar…

Sí…

Sólo he volado con Stear…

Te prometo que este avión no se caerá en pedazos, vamos, valdrá la pena.

Ella estaba nerviosa, subieron a bordo y él le puso una copa de Champagne en la mano.

Bébela.

Ella obedeció. En el espacio de aproximadamente dos horas aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de París.

Tengo que vendarte los ojos.

¿porqué? Ya aterrizamos.

Jajaja, sí, pero aún no llegamos a la sorpresa, ven, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Él vendó sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda y la condujo a un auto. Cuando llegaron ella no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban, la condujo a algún lugar y una vez que estuvieron dentro ella sintió que el elevador se ponía en acción. le descubrió los ojos.

Asómate por la ventana. La vista de los Champs Elysee dejaba sin aliento.

Estamos…

En la Torre Eiffel…

¿Recibiremos el año en la torre?

Recibiremos el año en el departamento de Gustave Eiffel.

Albert… ¿cómo?

Digamos que tal vez después de esta sorpresa tendré que vender el reloj.

Jajajajaja

La puerta se abrió y ella entró en un lugar hermosamente amueblado, había velas y pétalos de rosa, la vista era más qué espectacular.

Reamueblaste el lugar.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gustave Eiffel conoce a la Tía ELroy…

Y les dio un tour en su departamento.

Así es, pero no era tan romántico.

Ven. Tengo algo que decirte. – él la condujo hacia la ventana, y puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella mientras tomaba su mano.

¿Albert?

Hoy hace dos años cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero quiero borrar esa memoria, y hacer lo que debí haber hecho entonces, recibir un nuevo año contigo en mis brazos. Candy, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme y aceptar ser mi esposa de nuevo? Sé que hay muchas cosas que resolver, pero te amo, y sí tú aún me amas podremos darle fin a esta pesadilla. Prometo que te seré fiel, que te amaré y respetaré, que te honraré como mi esposa, que seguiré creando sorpresas como estas, aunque nos lleven a la bancarrota. No puedo prometerte que dejaré todo y que nos iremos a vivir a África, pero si puedo prometerte que haremos todo juntos, los negocios, los compromisos, pero sobre todo criaremos a nuestros hijos juntos, y que siempre estaré a tu lado… -él sacó de su bolsillo un estuche de cuero rojo que ella conocía a la perfección.

Albert…

Te amo.

Yo también te amo…lucharemos juntos. –

Él besó su mano y la volteó a ver.

Aún no me has dicho si aceptas.

Sólo si prometes hacerme el amor esta noche hasta que pierda la conciencia de mi misma.

Está noche y todas las que quieras.

Él puso el anillo de los Andrew en su mano izquierda. Se levantó y la tomó en brazos para besarla, ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.

Prometiste hacer el proceso a la inversa.

Así es… ¿no quieres esperar a que sean las 12?

Llevo seis meses sin hacer el amor ¿tú que crees?

Señora Andrew, hará usted que me sonroje.

Señor Andrew, usted también lleva seis meses sin hacer el amor.

Muy cierto, tampoco veo la necesidad de esperar hasta las 12 ahora que lo menciona.

Él comenzó a desvestirla, su boca y su lengua acompañaron el proceso. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda frente a él comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero una mano femenina lo detuvo.

Es mi turno.

Ella se deshizo de su ropa lentamente, repasando sus manos sobre sus muy bien definidos músculos.

Has estado haciendo ejercicio.

¿Cómo crees que aguanté seis meses sin ti?

¿Sin mí, o sin sexo?

Sin ti principalmente- Ella estaba desabrochando sus pantalones. Una prenda más y no habría nada entre ellos.

¿Dime qué quieres que te haga?

Lo que quieras. – Le contestó ella mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos y lo besaba en la boca.

El contacto de su piel desnuda, los excitó aún más, él la alzó en brazos su dejar de besarla, la sentó sobre una consola de madera, y trazó un camino de besos de su boca a sus pechos, ella recorría libremente las partes de su cuerpo que tenía a su alcance. Lo atrajo a ella, y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, él entendió lo que ella le pedía sin palabras, y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos se introdujo dentro de ella, a partir de ese momento su ritmo se volvió frenético, él besaba su cuello, ella su pecho, sus lenguas dejaban húmedos trazos en su piel, cuando él atrapo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios para succionarlo ella gritó de placer, y él no pudo contenerse más, alcanzaron el primer orgasmo de la noche. Se amaron hasta caer rendidos, sin reservas, sin miedos, sin inhibiciones, está vez eran uno de nuevo, y juntos podrían contra todo lo que se les viniera encima.

 **Capítulo 19 opción C ¿sola o pesadilla?**

Él regresó del cielo a la tierra en dos segundos.

¿Candy?

Te doy seis meses, pero si logro que me supliques me darás mi libertad. Ahora querido, con permiso, supongo que tu deberás esperar un rato antes de poder subir a tu habitación, un encuentro con alguien sería vergonzoso. Hace calor, supongo que es una buena noche para dormir tal como Dios me trajo al mundo. – le dijo mientras le sonreía con intención, él estaba sin habla. Ella caminó de forma sugerente con rumbo a la puerta. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar.

No puedes dejarme así.

Sí puedo querido, ¿o acaso es eso que escucho de tus labios una súplica? ¿no? Disfruta de tu ducha de agua helada mi amado esposo. – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Albert se quedó preguntándose en qué momento se habían volteado las cartas. Y más aún en que momento había descubierto Candy como jugar con él de esa forma, ¿sería que en verdad la tía le había conseguido un tutor?

El siguiente mes fue interesante por decir poco, se habían dedicado a tentarse. Ella efectivamente durmió desnuda en la misma cama que él, él la llenó de detalles y besó su cuerpo, pero ella sólo lo dejó llevarla al clímax sin dejarlo entrar en ella. Innumerables veces lo excitó, para después detenerse y retirarse. Él masajeó su espalda. Cada vez que se desnudaban recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ávidos ojos, pero ninguno se atrevía a suplicar.

Mientras él se bañaba, ella entró al baño, se desnudó y entró a la tina con él, su pie rozó su miembro y supo que estaba siendo efectiva.

Candy, ¿no te parece que hemos jugado suficiente?

¿Estás suplicando?

No, estoy siendo honesto, me vuelves loco, y te vuelvo loca, ¿cuál es el problema?

Nuestro problema no es la falta de atracción.

Me queda claro.

William, he vivido muy a gusto conmigo misma estos meses. He sido feliz, tengo mi rutina con los niños. Si quiero volver a Chicago, pero quiero trabajar en algo que no sea generarle más dinero a los ricos. Quiero mi independencia. Tenía 19 años cuando nos casamos, y pensé que el matrimonio me completaría, pero no es cierto, me perdí a mi misma, y ahora que he vuelto a encontrarme sé que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que mi relación contigo o con algún otro me defina. No quiero ser la esposa de Andrew, o de Granchester. Quiero ser Candice White Andrew, la mujer, la enfermera, filántropa, piloto si me viene en gana. Amo a mis hijos, y siempre seré un buen ejemplo para ellos, pero me preguntó que se sentirá besar labios que no sean los tuyos, y tocar y sentir otra piel contra la mía.

¿Hablas en serio?

Muy en serio. No tengo problema con hacer el amor contigo, y sé perfectamente que por el tiempo de conocernos y los vínculos afectivos que nos unen el sexo será satisfactorio… pero quiero más cosas que sexo, un nombre y una reputación. Quiero viajar, descubrir el mundo, así como lo he descubierto este tiempo...tal vez unirme a las sufragistas, educar a las mujeres, ayudar a las que tienen maridos infieles.

¿ya no me amas?

Te vuelvo a contestar, no lo suficiente para olvidarlo todo, ni tampoco lo suficiente para ser la madre de tu hijo si lo encuentras.

Candy… no sé qué decirte.

Dime que me darás mi libertad y regresaré con gusto contigo a Chicago, viviremos cerca si quieres, podrás ver a tus hijos crecer, puedo acompañarte a los compromisos o dejarte ir solo, puedo desligarme completamente de ti o seguir siendo parte de tu vida.

Quiero reconquistarte…

¿Honestamente, qué no has hecho para hacerlo?, y por más que intento no logro volver a enamorarme de ti como lo hice a los 19.

Mi vida, no puede ser…

Si puede ser… sólo necesito que tú me des el divorcio… o que supliques por qué te deje hacerme el amor, y entonces por cumplir tu palabra de caballero me des el divorcio.

Si te digo que puedes hacer lo que quieras y seguir siendo mi esposa ¿aceptarías?

No…

Ser mi esposa puede proteger tu reputación.

No me voy a meter de prostituta, no te preocupes, el que me pregunte no quiere decir que lo voy a experimentar.

¿Qué pasó con la mujer que creía en el príncipe de la colina, en los finales felices, en los cuentos de hadas, en la bondad del mundo?

Se murió el día que la amante del príncipe le dijo que estaba embarazada de él. Ahora, no estoy amargada, ni te estoy reclamando algo, pero me he enfrentado a la verdad, y debo decir que los 5 años que vivimos juntos al menos yo fui muy feliz, te amé como nadie podría amar, vi mi sueño hecho realidad, y creo que el hecho de que tengamos tres hijos y podamos estar aquí, juntos, en estas locas condiciones, platicando, nos dice que tal vez tendremos finales felices aunque no como pareja. William, eduquémoslos juntos, seamos lo más que podamos un equipo, pero ten la libertad de desaparecer por algún tiempo si quieres, y dame a mí la libertad de hacer lo mismo…

¿A dónde quieres ir?

Bueno, no quiero hacerlo ahora mismo porque Rosemary es muy pequeña, pero en unos años quisiera apoyar orfanatos en África. Hay mucha necesidad ahí, sé que llevarme a los niños conmigo es una locura, pero si puedo ir tres meses, y ayudar como enfermera mientras los niños se quedan contigo…

El riesgo es muy grande.

Sí, pero no puedo seguir viviendo una vida cómoda y sin sentido.

¿Educar a nuestros hijos no es suficiente sentido?

Es parte del propósito de mi vida, pero no lo es todo, amo mi profesión, lo sabes…

Tiene más de 5 años que no ejerces.

Sí, y ya he buscado algunos cursos de especialización en Chicago, y otros en Nueva York, también ya me contacté con el hospital en Chicago y están listos para recibirme en cuanto regrese. Por ahora eso haré.

Eso lo puedes hacer siendo mi esposa.

William, ¿en verdad quieres un matrimonio de nombre?

Quiero un matrimonio contigo. La idea de África me encanta, podemos hacerlo juntos…

William, tienes responsabilidades. Y yo quiero mi libertad.

¿Renunciarás al matriarcado?

Sí es necesario, por supuesto que lo haré. El control del corporativo es tuyo, no lo quiero, la fortuna personal puedo manejarla, es el patrimonio de mis hijos. Y sí dejas que George se asesore no habrá problema.

Albert la vio a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que lo que ella le decía era verdad, al menos por ese momento, tanto dolor y decepción habían dado como resultado una vez más una mujer fuerte, independiente, segura de sí misma y de sus sueños, y se dio cuenta que amarla significaría esta vez dejarla ir, ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños, abrirle el camino, y protegerla de todo y de todos, hasta de sí mismo. Él le daría el divorcio, pero no la dejaría sola, ella debía creer que todo lo que hacía era solo por ella misma, pero él se encargaría que cada uno de sus sueños se cumpliera.

Muy bien. – dijo él acariciando su pierna por debajo del agua.

¿Muy bien?

Te ruego que me dejes hacerte el amor. - Ella vio en sus ojos la determinación de dar su vida por ella.

¿Me darás el divorcio?

Con una condición…

Te escucho.

Quiero estar cerca, te poyaré en todo, y haremos lo mejor por nuestros hijos…

No viviremos juntos.

No, pero arreglaré que sea cerca. Quiero que las transiciones para ellos no sean difíciles.

¿Crees que lo lograremos?

¿Qué?

Seguir cerca, pero no casados…

Candy, hemos estado cerca, pero no casados más años de nuestra vida que los que estuvimos casados… lo lograremos pequeña, y como siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites.

Gracias Albert.

Y ahora, sí me permites, te suplico que me saques de mi miseria de desearte hasta los huesos y no poder tenerte, aunque sea por última vez.

Ella le sonrió seductoramente, había un brillo nuevo en sus ojos. Se movió hasta quedar sobre él y lo besó de la manera más seductora y apasionada que nunca nadie lo había besado en su vida. Fue una noche mágica, y agridulce, se amaron hasta que se deshicieron de todo deseo. Al día siguiente William se mudó de habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

**Debido a los anacronismos antes mencionados corregiremos esta línea. No hay anulación.**

 **Capítulo 20 Línea A**

 **Tres años después.**

Candice White Andrew vivía en Niza, la mayor parte del tiempo, había regresado al continente americano varias veces, en la primera de ellas para la boda de Patty y Tom, solo habían pasado algunos meses desde su separación de Albert, pero no podía ser egoísta y no ir a la boda, William le había dicho que él declinaría la invitación, pero Candy se negó, le dijo que no era necesario, además los niños querían ver a su padre.

 **Boda de Patty y Tom.**

 _Abril agonizaba, su cumpleaños se acercaba, pero ella no estaba para recordar eso, hacía más o menos un año que ella abandonara América con la intención de convertirse en una dama, y ahora volvía, no solo como una dama, sino como una mujer independiente, dueña de sí misma, los tres meses después de la partida de William no habían sido sencillos, si bien el dolor y la decepción ayudaban a recordar la razón de su divorcio, no podía enfrentar la realidad de una manera diferente a una muerte, no solo Albert, el príncipe de la colina había muerto en ese proceso, Candy, la mujer enamorada y segura de ser amada también había muerto._

 _Sin embargo, por sus hijos ella debía salir adelante, ser fuerte, seguir educándolos y formándolos, ayudarles a enfrentar sus propias pérdidas, si bien, ellos se habían acostumbrado los últimos 6 meses a no tener a su padre cerca, la realidad también era que lo veían más o menos cada cinco semanas, este era el periodo más largo que pasaban sin verlo, 4 meses._

 _Arribaron al puerto, ella sabía que los medios de comunicación estarían ahí para tomar fotos y hacer de su vida y sus asuntos personales una novela una vez más, pero a ella eso no le importaba, descendió del barco con la pequeña Rosemary en brazos, y sus dos hijos tomados de la otra mano, Dorothy era la única que viajaba con ella. Sabía que en el puerto estarían esperando por ellos, pero no sabía sí él estaría ahí, o si simplemente enviaría un chofer. La realidad es que ella sentía que era demasiado pronto para verlo, pero, conocía la necesidad de sus hijos de verlo, y por eso no le había dicho específicamente que prefería que no fuera él al puerto._

 _Divisó los autos de los Andrew, pero no pudo identificar quién había ido por ella. Al llegar al muelle un par de voces conocidas la saludaron._

 _Gatita…_

 _¡Candy!_

 _Ella sonrió, y volteó a verlos, en cierta forma le daba gusto que fueran ellos los que estuvieran ahí para recibirla, no pudieron decir mucho más porque los reporteros la habían localizado, así que Archie hizo una seña y los guardias de seguridad les ayudaron a llegar a los autos. Candy subió junto con los niños, Archie y Annie a la parte trasera del primer auto, el chofer cerró la puerta tras de ellos, y aceleró._

 _En el auto detrás venía Dorothy con los guardias de seguridad y el equipaje, y en un tercer auto estaba William, él no se había bajado, aún no sabía si ella querría verlo, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de contemplarla, aunque fuera de lejos, y vaya que se veía hermosa, vestía un fino vestido color crema, con el vuelo a media pantorrilla y un hermoso sombrero a juego, casi un año de vivir en la Riviera Francesa le daba un aire diferente, y un dorado exquisito a su piel. Él cabello un poco más largo lo llevaba recogido en un coqueto moño de lado. Rosemary parecía haber crecido muchísimo en esos cuatro meses, ella ya podía decir papá, y caminar un poco, añoraba verlos, tenerlos cerca, pero respetando los deseos de ella había pedido a Archie y a Annie que hicieran de embajadores._

 _¿Cómo estás gatita?_

 _Mejor… y nerviosa… ¿cómo está él?_

 _Mmmm no sabría decirte si mejor, pero seguro nervioso sí está. Iré al grano, nos envió como embajadores de buena voluntad contigo. Quiere saber si podrías permitirle ver a los niños, y sí es así cuales son las condiciones…_

 _Por supuesto que puede ver a los niños, si quiere ir al Penthouse, o si quiere que ustedes se los lleven, por mí no hay problema con ninguna de las dos cosas._

 _No sabe si quieres verlo…_

 _Lo veré en la boda…_

 _Sí, pero… ¿qué tanto quieres verlo?_

 _Archie, puedo ser civilizada, y supongo que él también. Dime, ¿tiene alguna acompañante?_

 _No, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _Porque eso si es algo que me incomodaría que los niños presencien ahora, es muy pronto. - Le dijo ella en voz baja, aprovechando que Annie estaba mostrándoles el paisaje, y que ellos iban embelesados con el perrito que habían llevado a recogerlos._

 _Candy, es un hombre roto, mecánico, come lo suficiente para mantenerse bien, supongo que duerme lo suficiente con el mismo fin, pero hasta ahí, va del corporativo a la mansión y viceversa, no ha asistido a ningún evento social, es un mito nuevamente. Trabaja, pero las juntas las llevo a cabo yo, él es el hombre detrás de la operación. El Mago de Oz, por así decirlo._

 _Archie pudo leer preocupación en el rostro de ella._

 _No, es tu culpa…_

 _Lo sé, pero no deja de doler. Es el padre de mis hijos. Por favor dile que puede ir al penthouse si quiere…o que pueden irse los niños con él. ¿Está en la ciudad?_

 _Sí… - Archie sabía que él venía en el tercer auto. Así que se sentía incómodo._

 _¿Dónde se está quedando?_

 _Se quedó con el departamento debajo del penthouse, piensa que en estos casos será más sencillo estar cerca._

 _Muy bien, entonces los niños pueden bajar con él. ¿Ustedes se quedan con nosotros?_

 _Sí si no te molesta… hay algo más._

 _Dime._

 _Bueno varias cosas más… quiere pedirte que te quedes en el pabellón de caza en Lakewood para poder ver a los niños… y en la mansión de Chicago, para que la tía los vea un poco, él se quedará en el penthouse del corporativo, pero si no te incómoda ira a comer y a verlos._

 _Está bien, no hay problema, pero Archie… no quiero que parezcamos una familia, podemos compartir la mesa algunas veces, incluso estar en el mismo lugar por los niños, pero no sólo nosotros dos. A menos que sea algo rápido porque va a dejarlos o así._

 _Muy bien, se lo diré. – le dijo Archie esquivando su mirada._

 _¿algo más?_

 _Necesitas asistir a una junta del consejo. - Archie no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que se trataría en la junta, así que esperó a que ella contestara._

 _Ya no soy la matriarca._

 _Lo sé, pero hay decisiones que se tienen que tomar y pensamos que es bueno que estés ahí y des tu perspectiva._

 _¿con respecto a?_

 _Creemos que debemos ser previsores, el desacelere económico nos puede afectar muchísimo si no somos inteligentes, es una información que también te conviene saber, sé que George maneja mucho de tus inversiones, pero…_

 _No tienes que decir más, yo ya había hablado con George acerca de ciertas medidas de austeridad, y cosas que deberíamos prever, Europa no tiene con qué pagar Archie, y Estados Unidos está dependiendo de esos pagos, se viene una catástrofe, tal vez no ahora, pero en algunos años…_

 _Lo mismo pensamos. ¿quién diría que tendrías un talento natural para esto?_

 _No lo tengo, tú, William y George me enseñaron._

 _Pues aprendiste bien, hemos llegado, ¿cada quien carga a un pequeño?_

 _Ya soy grande…-_

 _Sí Anthony, pero, a pesar de que tienes 7, habrá mucha gente ahí afuera y queremos entrar rápido al edificio… - le dijo Archie al niño._

 _¡No! Debo ayudar a mamá._

 _Mi amor, no te preocupes, tú tío quiere cargarte a ti porque eres el más grande, tú tía cargará a Rosemary y yo a Stear…._

 _No necesito que me carguen, necesito ayudarte mamá._

 _Mi amor, nosotros estamos aquí para cuidarte a ti._

 _Pero yo soy el hombre de la casa…porqué papá ya no está._

 _Candy no entendía de dónde había sacado eso el pequeño._

 _Anthony, ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

 _Es cierto. – dijo el niño sin contestarle a su madre._

 _Muy bien, no te puedo cargar, bajarás de mi mano, pero debes agarrarte muy fuerte. – le dijo Candy por no perder más tiempo, pensando en que debía averiguar de dónde había salido todo eso._

 _Está bien._

 _Los guardias abrieron la puerta del auto, Archie descendió primero con Stear en brazos seguido de Annie, la multitud de reporteros tomaron fotos, pero no se arremolinaron en cuanto Candy puso un pie en la acera todos se dejaron venir. Candy era menuda, sus apenas 1.60 de estatura y 50 kilos de peso no ayudaban en mucho, Anthony por su corta edad no podía hacer mucho tampoco, y mientras los reporteros rodeaban a su madre, él se soltó de la mano, al darse cuenta Candy entró en pánico._

 _Con permiso, necesito encontrar a mi hijo. - les dijo ella, pero ellos la bombardeaban con preguntas. – Basta, ¡Anthony! Los flashes la enceguecían, y ella no alcanzaba a escuchar, Archie salió del edificio después de dejar a Annie a salvo, y entre él y los guardias de seguridad se abrieron paso hacía Candy que volteaba a todos lados desesperada. Una voz familiar se escuchó por encima de todo el alboroto._

 _¡Archie, llévala dentro, ahora mismo.! – William Andrew no estaba molesto, sino furioso._

 _Los reporteros intentaron cerrar el paso a Archie, y cerrar en un círculo a Candy y a William, la historia sería muy buena, al parecer el magnate seguía al pendiente de su esposa, lo cual podría interpretarse como enamorado…en eso, Candy logró ver la cabeza dorada de Anthony, fuera de la periferia de reporteros, y en el intento de abrirse paso tropezó, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, William también había localizado a Anthony, hizo una seña al guardia cercano, quien tomó al niño en brazos, y a empujones llegó hasta ella, sin preguntar nada, la tomó en brazos mientras Archie y los otros tres guardias abrían camino. Era un pandemonioum._

 _Entraron en el vestíbulo y el la depositó en un sillón con cuidado, no habían cruzado ni una mirada aún._

 _¿Te hiciste daño?_

 _No, gracias… ¿de dónde saliste?_

 _Fui al puerto por ustedes, pero no me bajé. – él la miró a los ojos y ella entendió._

 _Gracias._

 _Los niños se abalanzaron sobre él y cuando Annie puso a Rosemay en el piso ella se dirigió a él. Albert no podía creer que caminaba, y así lo demostró. Se dirigieron al Penthouse para tener algo de privacidad._

 _William…._

 _¿Sí?_

 _¿Por qué siguen preguntando por reconciliación, y no han dicho nada del divorcio?_

 _El momento había llegado…_

 _Escúchame con tranquilidad por favor… Annie, puedes…_

 _Yo me llevo a los niños._

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 _No vamos a proceder con el divorcio._

 _¿Cómo? ¿me engañaste?_

 _Escúchalo gatita… - le dijo Archie que se había quedado para ayudar a William a explicar._

 _Candy, las implicaciones sociales de un divorcio son demasiadas, ni tú ni yo nos habíamos sentado a considerarlas, pero el consejo me hizo verlas en cuanto llegamos…_

 _¿Entonces?_

 _Lo siento, tendremos que seguir como matrimonio, aunque sea de nombre…_

 _Pero William…_

 _Candy, siempre te he dejado hacer lo que has querido, y sé que te prometí tu libertad, esa te la doy, puedes ir y venir como gustes, puedes pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en Niza, o en donde gustes, pero no puedo destruir la vida de mis hijos y la tuya… lo siento, este es el mundo en el que vivimos._

 _¿No tengo opción verdad?_

 _No, lo siento, pero no te voy a retener en América, sin embargo, el tiempo que estés aquí debemos pretender._

 _¿Qué tanto debemos pretender?_

 _No se trata de pretender que somos la pareja más feliz, sino mantener la fachada de un matrimonio._

 _Candy tragó saliva, todos estos meses había estado engañada… ¿cómo era que la tía Elroy le había dicho que la opción de divorcio era posible?... el mismo consejo lo había planteado._

 _¿Por qué la tía...?_

 _Porque su matrimonio fue un secreto, se dio en el extranjero, mi padre pudo hacer lo que hizo por eso, pero nuestro matrimonio no es ningún secreto._

 _Está bien William… decide tú como mi esposo donde debemos vivir, a donde puedo ir y que puedo hacer._

 _No seas injusta, lo hago por ti... por mis hijos._

 _Lo haces porque puedes… porque eres hombre, porque este mundo está regido por tú género._

 _Y lamentablemente no tengo el poder para cambiarlo. Aunque te cueste creerlo, te amo, y quiero verte feliz._

 _No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada…mi deber es ser feliz siendo tu esposa después de todo._

 _Candy y Albert habían asistido a la boda juntos, por ser Patricia O´Brian la única heredera de la familia los medios estarían ahí. Y así, todo el mes, la realidad era que no habían tenido una conversación a profundidad, el contacto físico había sido el mínimo requerido, y todo lo que habían hablado era lo característico de dos personas que tienen mucho de conocerse, y llevan una relación cordial y superficial, delinearon nuevos arreglos para evitar el escándalo, él iría de visita a Europa, se tendrían que dejar ver juntos, y ella iría a América para dejar perfectamente claro que seguía siendo parte dela familia, la justificación de su ausencia se la dieron a la educación de los niños, y los trabajos filantrópicos de ella, la convivencia no era sencilla siempre, pero en algún punto ella entendió que tanto como ella William estaba atado de manos, la verdad es que llegó a estar agradecida con William por tomarse todas esas molestias por ella y por sus hijos._

 **La vida sigue corriendo.**

 _Por supuesto ver a Terry no era opción, ni ella lo quería así, su amistad continuaba, pero eran muy discretos, y sólo se veían cuando William también estaba presente. Él no la trataba diferente que, en todos los años anteriores, y ella estaba tan involucrada en su proyecto, en sus hijos, y en ella misma._

 _Terry seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero por respeto a su amigo y a su matrimonio había renunciado a su sueño de hacerla la duquesa de Grandchester. Si había o no presión para que él a sus treinta y un años contrajera matrimonio y produjera un heredero era algo que tal vez sólo Eleanor y el mismo Terry sabían, pero a él eso no le importaba, y ella solo estaba cerca para apoyarlo._

 _Los niños viajaban y pasaban la temporada de dos meses inicialmente acordada con su padre, al final se había dado cuenta que Rosemary también necesitaba de ese tiempo con su padre, así que la dejó ir. Candy usaba ese tiempo para trabajar como enfermera voluntaria en campos de refugiados en África o en orfanatorios. Candy viajaba al final de ese tiempo a América para pasar otro mes allá, y así mantener las apariencias._

 _William y toda la familia consideraban que ir a África era muy arriesgado, y así se lo hicieron saber._

 _¿En verdad no puedes buscar otro lugar dónde apoyar Candice?_

 _No tía, muy pocos están dispuestos a ir, y la necesidad es muchísima. Sí los vieras…_

 _No dudo de la necesidad, y podemos destinar fondos, crear una organización, organizar eventos de caridad… eso es lo que una dama hace._

 _Tía, no puedes decir que no soy una dama, y todo eso lo hago el resto del año, pero también quiero ir, ejercer mi profesión, ayudar._

 _William había estado escuchado en silencio la conversación, la verdad era que el procuraba no meterse, escuchaba y buscaba la forma de ayudarla, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y si ella llegaba a darse cuenta él minimizaba su participación. Pero está vez si tuvo que intervenir._

 _Candy, Rosemary tiene apenas un año, ¿no crees que es muy pequeña para estar sin su madre?_

 _¿Y entonces quieres que la lleve conmigo?_

 _No estoy diciendo eso, solo que tal vez podrías aplazar tu sueño, esperar a que ella sea un poco mayor para ir._

 _Está a salvo bajo tu cuidado._

 _No es por su seguridad que me preocupa, quiero que ella pueda tenerte a su lado mientras crece._

 _Tú fuiste a esos lugares, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo._

 _Sí, y por poco no regreso. Sabes que no pienso prohibirte nada, pero, quiero que consideres todas las posibilidades._

 _He tomado una decisión informada, el lugar al que iremos es de bajo riesgo. Estaré colaborando con la cruz roja._

 _E irás como Candice White, no como una Andrew._

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _Mucha gente sabe quién eres, y el presidente de la organización me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo en tu participación._

 _¡Cómo se atreve!_

 _Eres mi esposa, recuerda… pero no tienes de que preocuparte, le dije que estaba de acuerdo. Y está bien que no muchos sepan que eres una Andrew, te protegerá, pero las personas correctas deben saber quién eres para poder sacarte de ahí rápido si es necesario._

 _Gracias William._

 _No puedo creerlo, una vez más es como cuando eran un par de chiquillos y la dejabas salirse con la suya, piensa en tus hijos._

 _Tía, esto es muy sencillo, ella es una adulta, y porque pensamos en nuestros hijos es que sigue casada conmigo, pero yo no me voy a meter a impedir su sueño. Y sí algo le pasa me aseguraré de que mis hijos siempre sepan la maravillosa mujer que fue su madre._

 _Gracias… -Candy no pudo decir más, una vez más él estaba de su lado._

 _William fue práctico y contrató un equipo de seguridad que la siguiera y protegiera sin que ella lo supiera, y en más de una ocasión resultó ser bastante efectivo._

 _La vida de Candy había estado en riesgo cuando su campamento fue atacado en una de las ocasiones, pero el equipo de seguridad había logrado sacarla ilesa del lugar, sin embargo, en la última ocasión habían corrido con menos suerte, una esquirla la había alcanzado, ella había perdido mucha sangre y tuvo que ser trasladada de urgencia al mejor hospital en Londres. El traslado fue lento, y complicado, no estaban cerca de la base aérea que William había equipado con un avión, nadie de la familia Andrew se encontraba en el continente. Cuando por fin lograron llegar Candy estaba inconsciente, delirante y muy débil a causa de la infección y la pérdida de sangre. No habían podido localizar a William, y él era su único contacto._

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sobre una camilla de hospital se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios, parecía una muñeca de porcelana rota, su piel estaba imposiblemente pálida a pesar de la suciedad que la cubría, el vendaje alrededor de su cintura estaba manchado de sangre, su pulso era muy débil, y su aspecto no era el de un herido normal, esta mujer parecía haber estado en una zona de guerra,

Dese prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ella está muy mal. - le decía un doctor a la enfermera.

Está bien doctor, pero no sabemos cómo registrarla… los hombres que la trajeron no dijeron nada.

Ahora no importa, debemos salvarla, esa herida no es nueva, hay que llevarla a quirófano.

El jefe del equipo de seguridad los vio desaparecer tras las puertas y él se dirigió a hablar con el director del hospital.

Necesito ver al doctor Rochester.

Por ahora eso no es posible señor, el doctor está ocupado. – le dijo la mujer viendo de arriba abajo al hombre sucio y manchado de sangre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Señorita, si no me hace pasar con el doctor Rochester su trabajo podría estar en riesgo.

Él está ocupado…-

El hombre la ignoró y entró en la oficina, ahí un hombre canoso y de aspecto distinguido estaba detrás del escritorio, y frente a él una mujer rubia y un caballero de cabellos castaños.

¿Pero qué significa esto?

Disculpe doctor, pero esto es mucho más importante que su taza de té con los patrocinadores de este hospital.

Eso lo decido yo, llamaré a los guardias de seguridad…

Muy bien, se lo diré rápido, acabamos de traer de África a alguien muy importante, se encuentra en muy malas condiciones, y es imperativo que usted destine a los mejores médicos y enfermeras para salvarle la vida.

¿Y puede decirme quien es este hombre?

Necesito hablar a solas con usted.

Eso es insultante…

No te preocupes Rochester, te dejamos.

No Milord, no lo puedo permitir. Bien hijo, dime…

Sólo deben saber que esto es estrictamente confidencial. – dijo viendo a las tres personas que estaban frente a él.

No tiene de que preocuparse le aseguró el joven caballero.

Mi equipo y yo estuvimos en África en una misión especial, lamentablemente nuestra misión no ha tenido el éxito que debía tener… -

¿Cuál era su misión?

Debíamos protegerla con nuestras vidas, pero ella, ella es admirable, casi llegábamos al auto y vio a un pequeño malherido tirado en el suelo… regresó por él para llevarlo a los camiones de evacuación…apenas alcanzó a ponerlo en brazos de la enfermera sobre el camión cuando la alcanzó la esquirla, ha perdido mucha sangre, y se ha infectado la herida, no fue fácil sacarla, estábamos demasiado al sur, lejos del hangar que su esposo equipó con el avión…

¿Su esposo? ¿Trajo a una mujer? –

A Terrence Grandchester se le heló la sangre y respondió sin pensar.

Su misión era cuidar a Candice White Andrew… ¿cierto?

El hombre se le quedó viendo tratando de ubicarlo, no quería que fuese un reportero.

Soy amigo del señor Andrew, contésteme.

Sí señor…

Rochester, te exijo que hagas todo por asegurarte que ella se salve.

En seguida Milord, ¿quiere que me lleve…?

No, permíteme platicar con él un poco más…

¿Dónde está tu equipo?

En el vestíbulo.

Qué os revisen y les provean lo que necesitan. ¿Gustas un té o un Whisky?

Té estará bien Milord. -Eleanor sirvió el té y se lo pasó al joven quien debía ser más o menos de la misma edad que Terry.

¿Cómo te llamas?

John.

Muy bien John, soy Terry, dime todo lo que sepas… ¿ya te comunicaste con Sir Andrew?

No señor, no está en sus oficinas ni en la casa, y nuestra misión no era del dominio de todos, él nos contrató directamente para cuidarla, todas las otras veces salimos bien librados.

¿Cuántas veces ha habido?

Unas tres más aparte de esta. África no es un lugar sencillo. - Terry palideció de coraje tan solo de pensar las veces que ella había estado expuesta, no podía culpar a nadie, pero no era algo que le gustara escuchar.

Yo me comunicaré con los Andrew, me haré cargo de que ustedes tengan hospedaje, deben esperar a que William Andrew llegue para hablar con él. Llamen a sus familias, háganles saber que están bien, que los revisen, y mi asistente los buscará en una hora para llevarlos a su alojamiento… dijiste que ella es extraordinaria…

Si Milord, cuando nos contrataron nunca pensamos que nos toparíamos con alguien como ella, por supuesto la señora Andrew no debía saber que nosotros éramos su equipo de seguridad, pero ella no es tonta, se dio cuenta después del primer rescate, pero guardó el secreto. Se dedicó a cuidar a esos niños como si ella fuera su madre, y estoy seguro de que si pudiera los hubiese adoptado a todos. Pensamos que era un capricho, pero en verdad está comprometida con la causa, no le importan sus millones, ni la vida de lujos que llevan… y él debe amarla en verdad… no entiendo como más deja un hombre ir a una mujer tan extraordinaria…

Gracias John, ciertamente ella es única, ve a que te atiendan, yo haré las llamadas.

John salió de la oficina del doctor y Terry se puso a hacer llamadas, ninguno de los hombres Andrew estaban localizables, y no podía darle esa noticia ni a Elroy Andrew ni a Annie Britter.

Hijo, ¿estás bien?

Aún no lo sé mamá, hasta que no la vea no sabré que sentir ni cómo reaccionar.

¿No crees que debemos retirarnos?

No madre, no puedo dejarla sola, vamos, pediremos una sala privada y esperaremos, supongo que tendremos que construir un ala nueva de pediatría para que la noticia de que Candice White Andrew está hospitalizada no corra como reguero de pólvora.

 **Corporativo Andrew Chicago.**

William Andrew iba llegando a las oficinas, se había sentido raro todo ese tiempo, pero no sabía que atribuirlo, había varias cosas que ocupaban su mente esos días. Por un lado, las investigaciones por encontrar a su hijo no llevaban a ningún lado, hasta había interrogado a Elroy quien había negado conocer el paradero del niño. Pero había algo más, un peso en su corazón mucho mayor que la incertidumbre de no saber cómo la estaría pasando su hijo, un peso de muerte.

Señor Andrew…

Si Marge.

Ha tenido varias llamadas… no han querido dejar recado, pero… dicen que es urgente.

¿Quién Marge?

Un Sr. John de África… y Lord Grandchester.- Albert supuso que era el reporte semanal de John y además no había número de contacto, así que decidió buscar a Terry.

Comunícame con Lord Grandchester.

Después de cerca de dos horas por fin lograron comunicarlo con Terry.

Milord, ¿cómo está usted?

Albert…

William, Terry, recuérdalo…

Ahora no importa… ella está mal herida…

¿Candy? ¿Cómo? – William Andrew sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Por casualidad estaba yo en la oficina del director del Royal Hospital cuando llegó tu hombre a interrumpir nuestro té…

¿Qué le ha pasado?

Una esquirla la alcanzó en la espalda, y luego el trayecto… la trajeron aquí apenas con vida, aún sigue en cirugía.

Salimos de inmediato para allá, pero sabes que no será rápido. Llamaré a mi oficina en Londres para que te den poder de decisión notariado, haz lo que consideres mejor, intenta comunicarte conmigo, pero si no lo logras, hazte cargo.

Está bien William, avísame sobre el barco en el que vendrán etc.

Así será, Terry… asegúrate que hagan lo que sea por salvarla… aún tiene mucho por vivir.

No te preocupes. William…

¿Sí?

¿Por qué le permitiste semejante locura?

Porqué hace mucho que no puedo hacer nada más que lo que estoy haciendo porque ella esté bien…

Tienes razón, lo siento… date prisa por favor. –

La línea murió, y William Andrew se dejó caer en la silla de cuero marrón de su escritorio con el rostro desencajado. Comenzó a hacer las llamadas a la oficina de ferrocarriles, a las navieras, dejó para el último a la familia, debía resolver primero todo lo práctico.

¿William todo bien? - Le preguntó George quien acababa de llegar de Boston. – En cuanto vio su rostro supo que se trataba de ella. –

Ella está…

¿está que?

Muy mal herida en Londres. Terry acaba de llamarme para darme la noticia, necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos para el viaje, supongo que viajaremos todos, ¿dónde está Archie?

Debe estar en su oficina, llegó al mismo tiempo que yo, ahora mismo lo llamo.

William se quedó pensando, saber que ella podría no sobrevivir era una pesadilla aún más grande que saber que oficialmente ya no era su esposa. Por ahora no diría nada sobre la anulación, debía ver como estaría ella, y que acciones se tendrían que tomar, ahora entendía la opresión en el pecho que le había acompañado desde hacía dos días. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Archie entró con el rostro preocupado.

¿qué ha sucedido? Tuve una llamada de Londres de parte de Grandchester…

¿Hablaste con él?

No, George llegó a mi oficina y me dijo que él ya había hablado contigo, y que debía venir acá…

Candy fue herida, y está en un hospital en Londres, al parecer los pronósticos no son alentadores. Debo ir para allá, y por supuesto debo llevar a los niños conmigo, mi pregunta es si tú y Annie vendrán con nosotros.

Por supuesto, podemos apoyar con los niños… ¿qué hay de la tía?

Debo decírselo en persona, ve y habla con Annie, deben estar listos para partir mañana, temprano, dile que solo lleve lo esencial, puede ir de compras allá.

Está bien… Albert. – Archie no lo llamaba así desde hacía mucho tiempo… pero lo pasó por alto.

¿Sí?

Estará bien, y si no, hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance por cuidarla.

Ahí es dónde te equivocas Archie, para empezar debí haber hecho todo lo posible por hacerla feliz cuando aún era mi esposa…

Después de casi cinco años el peso de las consecuencias de sus decisiones seguía pasándole factura, William Andrew era un hombre verdaderamente arrepentido.

 **20 Línea B**

El regreso del matrimonio Andrew a América era todo un acontecimiento para aquellos que se alegraban de su reconciliación, sin embargo, después de todos los rumores y de los seis meses que la señora Andrew había pasado fuera, muchos esperaban que se anunciara un divorcio; para la prensa eran una decepción. Sin un escándalo ahora no tenían nada que vender, así que a excepción de la cobertura normal que se le da a una pareja de ricos enamorados que asisten de vez en cuando a una fiesta, u organizan una cena de caridad los dejarían en paz.

En el horizonte la estatua de la libertad era hasta cierto punto surrealista para Candy, una parte de ella nunca creyó que regresaría con su familia completa al país que era su hogar, Niza había sido un increíble escape, pero estar en cubierta viendo como sus hijos jugueteaban alegres con su padre era algo que no tenía precio, su relación con Albert había no solo cambiado, sino que se fortalecía día a día, estaba consciente que al regresar a Chicago habría cosas que reajustar, pero por lo pronto habían tomado decisiones en cuanto al funcionamiento de ellos como pareja, empresarios, y padres. Candy recordaba la plática que habían tenido unos días antes de cerrar la villa en Francia para emprender su regreso.

 **Semanas atrás.**

 _Habían estado en la playa, disfrutando del paisaje mientras los niños correteaban cerca de ellos, Dorothy se había llevado a Rosemary para que tomara la siesta, y ellos estaban sentados en un camastro, Candy se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Albert, con su espalda recargada en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, estaban relajados disfrutando la cercanía del otro, ella llevaba un sencillo vestido crema, y él vestía del mismo color informalmente, ambos iban descalzos, sus rubios cabellos revueltos por el aire les confería un aire salvaje, su piel se veía bronceada, eran el hermoso cuadro de una pareja que está cómoda estando juntos, en ocasiones parecían un par de chiquillos enamorados, la complicidad y travesura de años atrás había vuelto, se escapaban para navegar, para ir de excursión a algún lugar cercano, llegaban tarde a los compromisos, y más de una vez su cabello o su ropa se encontraban en desarreglo._

 _El día anterior habían tenido una visita importante, un viejo conde conocido de la tía, y ellos habían llegado tarde y escurriendo agua, cuando Elroy los vio casi le da un infarto, y enseguida comenzó a regañarlos cual chiquillos._

 _No puedo creerlo William, Candice, él conde de Brought llegó hace una hora, y ustedes apenas van apareciendo, y en esas fachas, Candice, ¿qué ha pasado con todo lo que los tutores…?_

 _Alto tía, ninguno de los dos somos unos chiquillos, nosotros no invitamos al conde, el compromiso lo hiciste tú, y seguro tienes a Archie, Annie, Tom y Patty secuestrados ahí dentro, así que no tienes nada que reclamar…_

 _¿Pero que estaban haciendo?_

 _Tía, si en verdad quieres saber, te lo diré… - Candy volteó a verlo, con ojos de pánico, no sabía si él sería capaz de decírselo. – Estaba haciéndole el amor a mi esposa en el mar, por eso venimos mojados y tarde. -_

 _¡William!_

 _Tú preguntaste, espero te des cuenta que es mejor no preguntar en algunas ocasiones, y aunque te queremos mucho, y aprecio todo el apoyo que le diste a Candy estos meses, te aclaro que nuestro comportamiento no es algo que deba preocuparte, ahora, con permiso iremos a darnos un baño, y a menos que quieras que alguien pase un momento vergonzoso te aconsejaría que seas paciente y no mandes a nadie a buscarnos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa intencionada, mientras tomaba a Candy en brazos y la llevaba a su suite._

 _Elroy Andrew guardó silencio y se dirigió al salón a seguir con su papel de anfitriona, 40 minutos después los rubios llegaron a la sala con una mirada de complicidad y destilando encanto, el Conde, no se sintió ofendido ante su llegada tarde, la encantadora personalidad de ambos lo desarmó desde el primer momento._

 _Mientras disfrutaban de la playa en el camastro Candy se animó a preguntar lo que había rondado su mente desde el día anterior._

 _Amor, ¿Por qué le contestaste a la tía de esa forma ayer?_

 _Porque tiene que aprender a dejarnos decidir lo que mejor nos convenga sin intervenir, tu sabes perfectamente que cree que puede orquestar nuestras vidas a su antojo, y es tiempo de que deje de hacerlo._

 _¿Estás molesto con ella?_

 _No, y sí, por un lado, sus acciones todo este tiempo han sido originadas en amor y en su deseo de proteger el buen nombre de la familia, y protegerte a ti, sin embargo, hay cosas que no puedo entender aún…y no puedo permitirle que se meta entre nosotros, Candy, tenemos que ser tu y yo quienes decidamos lo que queremos, sí en verdad hemos de tener éxito tenemos que encontrar la forma de mantenernos juntos._

 _Estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero debemos cuidar sus sentimientos también, es una persona mayor._

 _Ya estoy harto de que pregunte que hemos estado haciendo cada vez que llegamos tarde o desarreglados…tal vez así lo piense dos veces antes de preguntar. – le dijo él sonriéndole significativamente._

 _Jajajajaja, pero no siempre es por eso…_

 _Lo sé, pero se escandalizaría igual de saber que estuvimos trepando el risco que de saber que hicimos el amor en la playa, y con el risco no se quedará callada._

 _¡Albert!_

 _La conoces, sabes que digo la verdad…_

 _Entonces dime que planeas que hagamos ahora que volvamos a Chicago._

 _Hay que mantenerla ocupada… creo que si tú estás de acuerdo ella puede manejar junto contigo las propiedades, dejarle la dirección de la mansión en su mayoría para que tenga que hacer, y asistir a las reuniones del comité de hospital y todo eso._

 _No es algo que no haya hecho antes._

 _Pues no, pero ella espera en cierta forma que tú te hagas cargo de eso, pero quiero saber qué quieres hacer tú._

 _Quiero visitar los orfanatos que me propusiste, conocer sus necesidades y comenzar a desarrollar los proyectos que nos permitan ayudarlos._

 _¿No quieres volver a trabajar?_

 _¿Al corporativo?_

 _Al corporativo, o al Santa Juana, tal vez quieras una especialidad…_

 _No por ahora, me interesa más el proyecto de los orfanatos._

 _Me gustaría que compartiéramos oficina en el corporativo…_

 _¿Cómo funcionará eso exactamente?_

 _Pues lo averiguaremos, o podemos hacer que conecten…_

 _Así que ahora me quieres pegada a ti todo el tiempo._

 _No todo el tiempo, pero no quiero que nuestras vidas se separen de nuevo._

 _Veremos la forma de que funcione, estaba pensando que quiero pasar una semana en cada uno de los cuatro orfanatos que queremos desarrollar._

 _¿Por qué una semana?_

 _Porque quiero conocer a fondo su manejo, no una visita de cortesía, quiero conocer sus verdaderos problemas y la forma de educar, quiero conocer sus procesos de adopción y como seleccionan a las familias, y cómo en el hogar de Pony quiero asegurarme de que los niños tengan posibilidades de educarse después de los 14, no quiero que como yo tengan que verse forzados a trabajar en malas condiciones…_

 _Eso es todavía más interesante que solo mejorar sus condiciones de vida inmediatas._

 _Así es, si logro desarrollar un programa en el que puedan encontrar su pasión, y les ayudamos a desarrollar sus habilidades, estaremos mejorando su futuro._

 _Podemos empezar por desarrollar esto en las empresas Andrew, que conozcan el lugar y en que les gustaría trabajar._

 _Así es, y podemos invitar al hospital y otros lugares que patrocinemos a participar, tal vez algunos niños quieran ser médicos o enfermeras… Tom puede aceptarlos en el rancho y enseñarles como le enseñó a él su padre._

 _Es el proyecto de toda una vida…_

 _Sí, pero vale la pena._

 _Por supuesto que vale la pena._

 _Quiero involucrar a los niños, que me acompañen a las casas hogar, que sepan lo afortunados que son._

 _Eres admirable…_

 _No lo soy, pero gracias a un buen hombre con un gran corazón mi vida es muy diferente de lo que podría haber sido, si yo puedo hacer eso por otros será una forma de contribuir._

 _Sabes que tienes todos los recursos a tu disposición ¿verdad?_

 _Lo supuse, gracias._

 _¿Dónde quieres vivir?_

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Mandé redecorar un nuevo piso en la mansión, para que sea una nueva etapa._

 _¿Crees que pueda ser una nueva etapa en la que seamos una familia normal?_

 _¿Menos sirvientes?_

 _Sí de alguna forma, este tiempo acá, sin niñeras, y con el staff mínimo ha sido bueno, además creo que hay cosas que debemos hacer para fortificar nuestra situación económica…_

 _Ya sabes que hemos estado trabajando en ello._

 _Sí._

 _Te amo. – Le dijo él mientras la atraía para besarla._

 _Habían pasado todo el mes de enero en Francia, iniciaron su viaje de vuelta en febrero, al igual que al principio navegaron en el "Dulce Candy" hasta Dover. Pasaron dos días en Londres para despedirse de Terry y sus padres. Mientras estaban en el jardín de la mansión Andrew Terry y Candy tuvieron una pequeña conversación._

 _Es definitivo, ¿verdad pecosa?_

 _Sí, a pesar de todo lo amo, y tal como me dijiste antes de irme, me pregunté si lo amaba lo suficiente para olvidar todo lo demás, y la respuesta es sí, no puedo borrar todos los años de detalles, fidelidad, preocupación por mí, por seis meses de error…_

 _Lo entiendo, lo veo en mis padres cada día…_

 _¿Ahora sí abrirás tu corazón para amar?_

 _Sí… ya no hay esperanza._

 _Mereces ser feliz. Sé que encontrarás a la mujer adecuada, y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros._

 _No tienes nada que agradecer, tú, Albert y los niños son mi familia en cierta forma._

 _Albert se acercó._

 _¿Lo estás amenazando con presentarle a solteras elegibles?_

 _Jajajajaja, no, pero podría no ser mala idea, sólo que con lo arrogante que es no será sencillo._

 _Ninguno de los dos tiene permiso de meterse en esto._

 _Jajajajaja como si eso fuera a detener a Candy._

 _Pecosa…_

 _Podrías dejar de llamarme pecosa…_

 _¡Nunca!_

 _Atente a las consecuencias entonces._

 _Mami, ayúdame a trepar. – Le dijo Anthony mientras la jalaba para que fuera a jugar con ellos._

 _Los hombres la observaron alejarse con los niños, sin importarle el fino vestido color lavanda los ayudó a subir y se sentó con ellos en la rama del roble, observando los pájaros y sus alrededores._

 _¿Cómo estás Terry?_

 _Bien Albert, aunque sea difícil de creer me da gusto que se hayan reconciliado, han vivido tanto juntos, que me parecía una verdadera tragedia que no lograran rehacer sus vidas juntos._

 _Gracias…_

 _Hazla feliz. Y por mí no te preocupes, siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero jamás haré algo por lastimarlos o separarlos…_

 _Siempre eres bienvenido donde sea que estemos._

 _Lo sé, tendré que ir a molestarla de vez en cuando, además sabes que les tengo mucho cariño a los niños, ahora, creo que deberíamos ir a ayudarle a bajar a los niños de ahí…_

 _Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el árbol, Albert subió y ayudó a bajar a los niños pasándoselos a Terry, el los recibió en el suelo y se puso a jugar con ellos mientras Albert se sentaba junto a ella._

 _¿Eres feliz?_

 _Mucho… aunque quiera hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, y la libertad de trepar, saltar, disfrutar que estoy viva es una de ellas._

 _No quiero que las cambies nunca. Están llamando para la comida, te apuesto a que llego primero. - le dijo él mientras se apresuraba a bajar, pero ella como siempre brincó con destreza de una rama a otra y se dejó caer en el césped._

 _¡Te gané!_

 _Él la abrazó por la cintura, y luego con cuidado la ayudó a quitar hojas y ramas de sus cabellos, una vez que se quedó presentable le dio un profundo beso, y tomándola de la mano entraron a la mansión._

 **Chicago Illinois. De regreso en casa.**

Los niños entraron felices a la mansión, Anthony y Stear tenían casi un año de no estar ahí, y Rosemary nunca la había visto.

¿Vamos a nuestro cuarto?

No, tengo una sorpresa… vengan.

Albert los llevó a un ala diferente de la mansión de dónde siempre habían vivido, todo había sido finamente redecorado, la suite de habitaciones principales estaba exquisitamente decorado con un baño de lo más moderno. Parecía que entrabas a otro mundo, el estilo era completamente distinto al del resto de la antigua mansión señorial, era más informal, menos ostentoso, aunque definitivamente lujoso. Era como tener su propio departamento dentro de la mansión, Albert había mandado construir una cocina y un estudio para él y otro para Candy.

¿qué piensas amor?

Está increíble, aunque te gastaste una buena fortuna.

Sí…

No más extravagancias Albert. En verdad me preocupa la situación económica en general, debemos ser prudentes y previsores.

Lo seremos, no te preocupes.

Gracias. ¿qué piensas?

Que muero porque estrenemos esa hermosa tina.

Jajajaja, Rosemary dormirá su siesta en una hora, y Archie quedó de venir por los niños para llevarlos al parque junto con Annie…

Él le sonrió con complicidad y la besó, en cuanto Rosemary estuvo dormida y los niños se fueron con Archie y con Annie, ellos se dirigieron a la tina a disfrutar el uno del otro.

Después de algunas semanas de adaptación Candy comenzó las visitas a las cuatro casas hogares propuestas por Tom y Patty, llevó a los niños con ella, y se instaló lo más cerca posible o en la misma casa hogar si había posibilidades, no eran muy grandes, cada una contaba más o menos con unos treinta niños de diferentes edades, ella se encargó de involucrar a sus hijos, a quienes vistió de manera sencilla y los llevó a hacer nuevos amigos, la experiencia no era del todo desconocida para Anthony y Stear, ya que antes habían jugado y convivido con los niños del hogar de Pony.

Viviendo en el lugar Candy se dio cuenta de las necesidades de infraestructura, capacitación y apoyo que cada lugar tenía. Conoció a cada uno de los pequeños y a los dirigentes de los lugares, en los cuatro casos eran buenas personas como la Srita. Pony, y la hermana María que habían dedicado su vida al servicio y cuidado de otros, los niños en su mayoría parecían felices, y sanos, sin embargo, era claro que con la intervención de ella y la organización que planeaba crear las oportunidades de una mejor calidad de vida y menos preocupación para los directores sería posible.

Candy estaba haciendo el recorrido de la última casa hogar, jugaba con los niños, los ayudaba trepar árboles y deshacía las pequeñas disputas que se presentaban, durante todo ese tiempo mantenía a Rosemary dentro de su radio de visión, la niña tenía cerca de un año tres meses y era hermosísima. La pequeña bebé rubia de ojos verdes atraía a los niños quienes adoraban cargarla y hacerla reír, Candy estaba sentada sobre la hierba cuando escuchó que alguien lloraba y a Stear y Anthony gritar.

¡Mamá, ven!

Candy se puso de pie y caminó a donde sus hijos se encontraban, los dos estaban acuclillados frente a una pequeña figura, el pequeño no debía tener mucha más edad que Rosemary, tenía lindo cabello castaño, lacio, pesado, y brilloso. Estaba sentado sobre el césped, llorando en silencio.

¿qué pasó?

Estaba solo… es muy pequeño mami, ser raspó una rodilla. – la voz de Stear sonaba preocupada.

Candy tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo llevó dentro, Anthony llevaba a Rosemary de la mano y seguía a su madre y a Stear. Ella lo sentó en una silla del comedor y fue a buscar un botiquín, una de las chicas que ayudaban en el hogar la siguió y observó cómo cuidadosa y hábilmente limpiaba al pequeño mientras le hablaba para tranquilizarlo.

Él cabello caía sobre sus ojos y aún no levantaba la vista, pero comenzó a calmarse…

Muy bien pequeño, ya estás listo, sólo falta una cosa, un pequeño beso que te quitará todo el dolor. – le dijo ella tiernamente mientras besaba el vendaje en su rodilla.

El bebé levantó la mirada revelando unos hermosos ojos grises y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Candy lo abrazó y le dijo a Anthony que fueran a jugar y lo cuidaran.

Le caíste bien. –

¿Por qué lo dices?

Casi no sonríe, ha estado con nosotros por alrededor de un año, pero es raro que consigamos que se involucre con los demás niños.

Tal vez es porque es un bebé, ¿cuánto tiene?

Un año 8 meses…

No tenía ni un año cuando lo trajeron… ¿cuál es su historia?

Sus padres murieron. No sabemos más.

¿Cómo se llama?

Robert.

Gracias Ángela, iré a seguir jugando con ellos, pronto los tenemos que meter para que se bañen.

No podía quitarse de la mente esos pequeños ojos grises y la leve sonrisa que él pequeño le había dado, cuando salió encontró a sus hijos jugando con el pequeño, por fin habían conectado, y Anthony y Stear lo cuidaban tanto como cuidaban de Rosemary, los dos pequeños se perseguían y reían. Cuando fue la hora del baño Candy ayudó a bañar a los más pequeños. Les dio de cenar y los llevó a la cama.

Candy, el cuarto que dispusimos para ti y tus hijos es el cunero, ahora sólo tenemos a Robert, así que era el más fácil de adaptar.

Gracias Hermana Charlotte, lo aprecio mucho.

Ángela se llevará a Robert a dormir con ella.

No es necesario hermana, Robert se puede quedar con nosotros.

Pero llora mucho hija…

Déjeme intentarlo.

Muy bien, pero si necesitas ayuda te la daremos.

Esa noche Candy acostó a los pequeños en los colchones extendidos en el suelo, y en vez de acostar a Robert en la cuna lo puso junto con sus hijos, el pequeño se durmió de inmediato, con su manita sosteniendo uno de los dedos de Anthony.

Mami…

Sí Anthony.

Él necesita una mamá… es muy chiquito para no tener una…

Lo sé mi amor… le ayudaremos a encontrar una. –

Pero tú ya eres una mamá, no tenemos que buscar más…

Mi amor, pero yo los tengo a ustedes.

Mami… sí no encuentras otra mamá para él, ¿no quieres ser tú su mamá?

Duérmete mi amor, mañana será un día muy largo.

Las palabras de Anthony resonaron en su mente por largo rato hasta quedarse dormida, esa era una situación que no se había planteado, adoptar un pequeño. Sabía que no sería algo sencillo, pero un bebé podría ser más fácil de que se adaptara a la familia. Era algo que definitivamente tenía que discutir con Albert.

Candy durmió con los pequeños en los colchones, y cuando despertó cuatro pequeñas manos tocaban su brazo, o mano, todos dormían en paz, Robert no había despertado ni una sola vez en toda la noche.

Candy terminó su semana en esa casa hogar, era tiempo de regresar a Chicago, tenía que reunirse con arquitectos, e inversionistas, ahora tenía una idea específica de que necesitaba cada uno de los niños, tenía expedientes y todo lo necesario para comenzar a armar los proyectos. En tres semanas regresaría con los proyectos terminados para hablar con los directores.

La despedida con los niños fue lo que más le costó, pero les prometió que regresaría pronto. Robert extendió sus manitas para que ella lo cargara, y cuando por fin tuvo que dejarlo en los brazos de la hermana Charlotte sintió que su corazón se partía.

Albert había ido a recogerlos y observó el conflicto en el rostro de Candy y el llanto del pequeño.

¿Todo bien hermana?

Está bien señor Andrew, ya se le pasará… es solo que nunca había conectado como lo hizo con su esposa y sus hijos… es solo un bebé, ya aprenderá.

¿Candy?

Es difícil dejarlo… me duele que sea tan pequeño.

Papi, ¿puedes ser su papá? - le preguntó Stear.

No tiene mamá ni papá, ustedes son papás…

Hijo, es algo que tenemos que discutir tu madre y yo… pero vendremos a visitarlo, hermana, por favor no dude en informarnos de cualquier cosa que se presente con el pequeño…

Robert, señor Andrew, su nombre es Robert.

Candy besó su cabecita y los niños se despidieron de él, resignado Robert volteó la cara y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la hermana Charlotte. Candy subió a sus hijos al auto y haciendo acopio de valentía se subió ella también, se dirigían al pabellón de caza a pasar dos días y después irían a Chicago, las citas ya estaban concertadas.

Esa noche después de poner a los pequeños a dormir Candy y Albert estaban en la tina platicando de lo sucedido durante las últimas semanas. Él besaba su cuello y la enjabonaba, pero ella parecía un poco ausente.

¿qué sucede mi amor?

No puedo dejar de pensar en él Albert, sus ojos grises… los he visto antes… es tan pequeño…

Mi amor, tu sabes que así hay muchos niños, ¿Qué tiene él?

No lo sé, pareciera que a su corta edad ha pasado por mucho… Anthony y Stear lo adoran, Rosemary lo sigue a todos lados… y yo… no se Albert, tal vez fue un error dejar que se apegara a nosotros, pero antes de que llegáramos él no dormía toda la noche…

¿Qué quieres hacer?

La primera respuesta es quiero llevarlo a casa con nosotros… pero no puedo hacer eso a menos que planeemos darle un hogar permanente, sería muy cruel de otra forma.

Te propongo que no nos apresuremos, vengamos de visita cada fin de semana, investiguemos un poquito sobre él… me preocupa que haya parientes que puedan reclamarlo…

Tiene un año ahí.

Pues sí, pero nunca sabes, no podemos arriesgarnos con una adopción sin pensar…

¿Te arriesgaste cuando me adoptaste?

No quiero decir eso… sólo que cuando te adopté mis hijos no estaban involucrados…

Pero sí tus sobrinos.

Lo sé, pero no eran unos pequeños…

Tomémoslo con calma, sí después de que verifiquemos todo aún quieres adoptarlo eso haremos.

¿qué hay de ti?

¿Yo?

Sí, ¿podrías ser padre de un pequeño que no es tu sangre…?

Es un bebé, yo también me conmoví de verlo llorar… te prometo que haremos lo que sea mejor para el pequeño Robert.

Gracias. – le dijo ella mientras lo besaba y comenzaba a acariciarlo por debajo del agua.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas Candy se entregó en cuerpo y alma a los proyectos de mejora, era algo que le entusiasmaba, compartía la oficina con Albert y siempre que él tenía tiempo la ayudaba con los planes. Esa tarde llegaron los investigadores de Albert a darle el reporte mensual.

Señor Andrew.

Pasa Jones, dime que lograron estos días.

Señor… - dijo el hombre viendo a Candy quien estudiaba tranquilamente unos planos.

Jones, ella es la señora Andrew, y para ella no tengo ningún secreto. Amor, él es nuestro investigador, Jones.

Señora Andrew, a sus órdenes.

Gracias Jones.

Bueno Señor, le decía , en lo referente a su hijo seguimos sin pistas, hemos trazado un poco de su vida, nació y creció al lado del señor Sanders y la Señora Davenport, pero después del accidente desapareció, los empleados de la clínica aseguran que la señora Davenport fue informada por alguien que el pequeño había muerto. No hemos encontrado un registro en el área dónde nació de un niño Andrew o Davenport…

¿Qué hay de uno a nombre de Sanders?

No hemos buscado bajo ese nombre señora, pensamos que a la señora Davenport no le convenía registrarlo de esa forma.

¿Por qué no? Robert Sanders era un hombre rico.

Él detective la vio con ojos de incredulidad, ella definitivamente no se le iba una.

Lo siento señora, volveremos a buscar.

En cuanto al pequeño Robert que nos mandaron a investigar, su nombre de registro es Robert Smith, aparece sin padre, y el nombre de su madre es Mary Smith, hay registros de que ella falleció de pulmonía en el hospital, y las mujeres del hogar aseguran que lo llevó un caballero, y lo dejó a su cuidado, tenía prisa y les aseguró que después se comunicaría, pero no lo ha hecho.

¿Es posible que el caballero sea su padre?

Tal vez, pero los papeles que firmó para la hermana Charlotte lo despojan de la tutoría. Ella siempre se asegura de que firmen esos papeles, para que no quieran volver a por los niños y llevárselos porque sí, a personas de escasos recursos se los explica, pero ella dice que este hombre era un caballero de buena familia al parecer, confió en que él lo leyera, cuando ella regresó a la oficina él ya había firmado.

Así que tiene pocas posibilidades de reclamarlo.

Diría que prácticamente nulas, pero he traído los papeles para que los revisen sus abogados.

Gracias Jones… ¿algo más?

No señor, parece ser todo legal y limpio, me retiro y les avisaré si encuentro a algún niño registrado bajo el apellido de Sanders.

Gracias Jones. – Una vez que hubieron cerrado la puerta Albert le preguntó a Candy.

¿Estás segura que quieres seguir adelante con la adopción?

Sí tú estás de acuerdo, no veo porque no, tal vez ayudaremos a quitar un poco el estigma de las adopciones.

¿Sólo por eso lo haremos?

No, la verdad es que me robó el corazón.

Está bien, vayamos este fin de semana, hablaré con los abogados.

Albert, quisiera que no le dijéramos a nadie hasta que todo esté listo, no quiero escuchar las opiniones, quiero que está decisión sea solo nuestra, así como lo fue la concepción de nuestros hijos.

Sabes que se enteraran pronto, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero la tía está en Florida, cuando regrese no le quedará de otra más que adaptarse a la noticia.

Está bien amor, aun así, necesitamos que George arregle todo.

Sí, pero George es una tumba. Él no me preocupa.

Para el final de la semana George tenía todo listo, y Candy y Albert se dirigieron a la casa hogar, hablaron sobre las propuestas de cambio y finalizaron la adopción.

Pasaron el resto del fin de semana en el pabellón de caza, el proceso de adaptación había sido increíblemente sencillo, los niños estaban emocionados, y Candy y el pequeño Alexander eran muy unidos. Habían cambiado su nombre a Alexander porque temían que si encontraban al hijo de Amelia este se llamara Robert.

Albert sostenía a Rosemary mientras Candy le daba un baño a Robert. Stear y Anthony observaban con atención. Estaban felices de ser hermanos mayores de nuevo.

 **Dos meses después.**

Annie y Archie se habían quedado en Europa unos meses y ese día regresaban. La tía Elroy también llegaría ese día, y Neal y Mary quienes habían estado en Canadá resolviendo cosas de los negocios, así que Candy planeó una cena para recibirlos a todos y presentarles a Alexander.

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Candy los recibió.

Candy, es bueno verte de nuevo hija, ¿cómo está todo?

Muy bien tía, que bueno que llegaste con bien, vengan, al salón.

Todos entraron, los niños saludaron, y Albert entró en ese momento con Alexander en brazos.

Familia, queremos presentarles al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, él es Alexander Andrew.

Cuando Neal vio al bebé dejó caer su copa al suelo. Su color de cabello había cambiado con los meses, pero estaba seguro que era el mismo bebé. Ahora si estaban en problemas.

 **Línea C. ¿Sola o pesadilla?**

Cuando Candy y Albert le plantearon a George el divorcio, él los vio, tratando de entender que querían…

Déjenme ver si los entendí. Quieren divorciarse, pero seguirán educando a los niños juntos y prácticamente vivirán juntos, porque quieren una villa conjunta.

Sí George, no es de la incumbencia de nadie nuestros arreglos.

William, Candy, si ninguno de los dos está realmente planeando rehacer su vida lo mejor sería que no se divorciaran.

Pero yo quiero mi libertad.

Podemos redactar acuerdos legales para que la tengas.

¿Por qué el cambio de planes, antes estaban dispuestos a apoyarme en el divorcio?

La señora Elroy estaba dispuesta, porque para ella su divorcio no tuvo consecuencias el señor William hizo lo necesario para que así fuera, pero su matrimonio había sido secreto, así que su divorcio también pudo serlo. Sin embargo, en el caso de ustedes eso no sería posible… el estigma del divorcio será especialmente difícil para ti Candy y para los niños. Si William y tú están de acuerdo lo mejor sería seguir casados. Hay formas de ser discretos, y de que cada quien obtenga lo que quiera sin cargar a sus hijos con todo el peso del desprecio social.

Gracias George, déjanos hablarlo un poco. – le dijo Candy mientras tomaba asiento.

Lo siento, pensé que habría una forma de hacerlo posible.

¿Tiene razón verdad?

Sí, me temo que sí, pero te aseguro que haré todo porque puedas cumplir tus sueños.

¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Sí… por supuesto que los términos serán los que tu quieras…

Habitaciones separadas…

¿Con conexión?

William, estoy hablando en serio.

Yo también, no me vas a negar que te has divertido durante este mes.

No William, pero… ¿y si no funciona?

Lo haremos funcionar, te lo prometo.

Muy bien, pero quiero poder pasar tiempo viajando.

Todo el que quieras.

Regresaré a Chicago en tres meses…

Está bien.

 **Tres meses después.**

Archie y Annie habían adoptado a un pequeño, lo habían llamado James, la tía no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer en realidad. Cuando Neal lo vio casi le da un infarto, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, así que guardó silencio, nadie en la familia debían saber quién era ese bebé realmente, agradeció que los rasgos hubiesen cambiado al crecer, su cabello se había oscurecido, y ya no era una copia de Anthony como cuando Neal lo vio por primera vez. Ni siquiera a la tía Elroy le reveló la identidad del bebé.

El regreso de la señora Andrew a América era todo un acontecimiento para aquellos que se alegraban de su reconciliación, sin embargo, después de todos los rumores y de los meses que ella había pasado fuera, muchos esperaban que se anunciara un divorcio; para la prensa eran una decepción. Sin un escándalo ahora no tenían nada que vender, así que a excepción de la cobertura normal que se le da a una pareja de ricos que asisten de vez en cuando a una fiesta, u organizaran una cena de caridad los dejarían en paz.

El tiempo parecía correr sin problemas en muchos sentidos era como cuando vivían en el Magnolia, cuando llegaron Albert los llevó a un ala diferente de la mansión de dónde siempre habían vivido, todo había sido finamente redecorado, la suite de habitaciones principales estaba exquisitamente decorado con un baño de lo más moderno. Parecía que entrabas a otro mundo, el estilo era completamente distinto al del resto de la antigua mansión señorial, era más informal, menos ostentoso, aunque definitivamente lujoso. Era como tener su propio departamento dentro de la mansión, Albert había mandado construir una cocina y un estudio para él y otro para Candy.

¿qué piensas?

Está perfecto. William, los niños no deben de saber…

Lo sé, por eso los cuartos conectan. Para ellos seguiremos siendo un matrimonio hasta que tengan la edad para entender.

Gracias.

Volvieron a ser amigos, eran amantes ocasionales, se presentaban a los compromisos sociales juntos, pero Albert estaba completamente consciente que para ellos las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales, la magia del amor se había esfumado para ella, aún las veces que le hacía el amor, él se daba cuenta que la entrega era muy diferente, había pasión, los disfrutaban, eran aventureros, pero la conexión que alguna vez tuvieron ya no existía. Por supuesto siempre tenían cuidado, ella había sido completamente clara, no quería tener más hijos.

Durante los primeros dos años, Candy viajó un poco sola, pero sobre todo se dedicó a estudiar una especialidad en pediatría, tenía un turno en el hospital, y las obras de caridad que apoyaba estaban relacionadas con ayuda a hospitales. En una de esas cenas de caridad conoció a un doctor, Peter Jenkins, era pediatra, joven, increíblemente guapo, muy rico y dedicado a ayudar a los niños en África, aunque conectaron de inmediato ella estaba más interesada en su proyecto.

Coincidieron en el hospital, y él la invitó a participar, en el próximo viaje a África. Peter debía admitir que la señora Andrew no le era indiferente, y aunque creía que era muy poco posible que quisiera acompañarlo a África, no tenía nada que perder.

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto, te encantará. Pero no sé qué dirá tu esposo.

Debo hablar con él, pero es posible que esté de acuerdo.

Candy… me encantaría que me acompañes.

Me encanta el proyecto, hablaré con William y te daré una respuesta.

Muy bien, si quieres que yo también hable con él…

No es necesario, gracias, tendrás mi respuesta al final de la semana.

Candy se retiró, tenía aún cosas por hacer. Cuando llegó a casa habló con él.

¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

Sí.

¿Por el doctor Jenkins?

¿A qué te refieres?

No te es indiferente.

William, eso no quiere decir que viajaré medio mundo para poder tener una aventura con él.

Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, tiene fama de vividor.

¿Lo mandaste investigar?

Por supuesto, es parte de mi deber como tu esposo, aunque sea solo de nombre.

Sí tiene fama de vividor tal vez no deba ir…

No te preocupes, su organización es muy respetable, y eres libre de hacer lo que mejor te parezca, pero recuerda, no debe haber rastros.

Así como tú no los dejas.

No los dejo, porque no hay nadie más que tú, pero esa es mi decisión, y no estas obligada a seguirla. No me preocupa que vayas con él, me preocupan cosas más prácticas con respecto a este viaje.

No pasará nada.

Yo me encargaré que no pase nada.

Entonces, estás de acuerdo.

Sí.

 **Esa noche en la cena.**

¿En verdad no puedes buscar otro lugar dónde apoyar Candice?

No tía, muy pocos están dispuestos a ir, y la necesidad es muchísima. Sí los vieras…

No dudo de la necesidad, y podemos destinar fondos, crear una organización, organizar eventos de caridad… eso es lo que una dama hace.

Tía, no puedes decir que no soy una dama, y todo eso lo hago el resto del año, pero también quiero ir, ejercer mi profesión, ayudar.

William había estado escuchado en silencio la conversación, la verdad era que el procuraba no meterse, escuchaba y buscaba la forma de ayudarla, sin que ella se diera cuenta, y si ella llegaba a darse cuenta él minimizaba su participación. Pero está vez si intervino, aun cuando le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo, la verdad la idea de ella sola en África lo inquietaba. No solo por el doctor Jenkins, sino por los riesgos muy reales que el hermoso continente representaba.

Candy, Rosemary tiene apenas tres años, ¿no crees que es muy pequeña para estar sin su madre?

¿Y entonces quieres que la lleve conmigo?

No estoy diciendo eso, solo que tal vez podrías aplazar tu sueño, esperar a que ella sea un poco mayor para ir.

Está a salvo bajo tu cuidado.

No es por su seguridad que me preocupa, quiero que ella pueda tenerte a su lado mientras crece.

Tú fuiste a esos lugares, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Sí, y por poco no regreso. Sabes que no pienso prohibirte nada, pero, quiero que consideres todas las posibilidades.

He tomado una decisión informada, el lugar al que iremos es de bajo riesgo. Estaré colaborando con la cruz roja además de con la organización de Peter.

Lo sé.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mucha gente sabe quién eres, y el presidente de la cruz roja me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo en tu participación.

¡Cómo se atreve!

Eres mi esposa, recuerda… pero no tienes de que preocuparte, le dije que estaba de acuerdo.

Gracias William.

No puedo creerlo, una vez más es como cuando eran un par de chiquillos y la dejabas salirse con la suya, piensa en tus hijos.

Tía, esto es muy sencillo, ella es una adulta, y porque pensamos en nuestros hijos es que sigue casada conmigo, pero yo no me voy a meter a impedir su sueño. Y sí algo le pasa me aseguraré de que mis hijos siempre sepan la maravillosa mujer que fue su madre.

Gracias… -Candy no pudo decir más, una vez más, al igual que siempre él estaba de su lado.

William fue práctico y contrató un equipo de seguridad que la siguiera y protegiera sin que ella lo supiera, y en más de una ocasión resultó ser bastante efectivo.

Durante los siguientes tres años ella viajó a África dos veces al año. Peter Jenkins se había vuelto un amigo, y estando en el continente africano habían compartido aventuras, camaradería, situaciones de vida y muerte, cuando alguien vive bajo ese tipo de estrés se vuelve cercano, muy cercano, y Peter y Candy lo eran. Ella era feliz desarrollándose en su carrera y haciendo su labor social, Albert cumplía con su parte del trato, hacer lo que fuera porque ella estuviera bien, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no sería mejor que él la olvidara en cierta forma.

Peter estaba consciente que ella no dejaría su matrimonio, pero la admiraba, y en cierta forma la amaba, pero ella nunca lo había engañado, lo que compartían en el hermosamente salvaje continente se quedaba ahí cuando ella volvía a su casa, a su esposo y a sus hijos. Si Albert se enteró de la relación que Peter y Candy tenían nunca lo dio a notar, él la respetaba, y admiraba la labor que hacía. Amaba a sus hijos, y también la amaba a ella, y estaba completamente consciente que si no estaban juntos era consecuencia de sus propios actos.

La vida de Candy había estado en riesgo en ocasiones, pero el equipo de seguridad había logrado sacarla ilesa del lugar, sin embargo, en la última semana que ella pasaría en África durante ese viaje, el infierno se había desatado, un grupo rebelde había atacado la aldea y el orfanato dónde trabajaban, lograron salir de ahí escaparon con los más niños que pudieron, pero una esquirla la había alcanzado, ella perdía mucha sangre. Estaban escondidos en una cueva, habían logrado mandar un mensaje de radio, y esperaban que los militares franceses los rescataran pronto, pero Peter se dio cuenta que ella deliraba, así que habló con el líder del cuerpo de seguridad que William había contratado para ella.

Tienes que sacarla de aquí John.

Doctor, no será tan sencillo, estamos muy lejos del hangar.

Sí no la sacas se morirá.

¿Qué hay de usted y de los niños?

Encontraremos un lugar seguro, anda, llévatela antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Antes de que el amanecer tiñera los cielos John y sus hombres habían escapado del lugar con Candy muy mal herida.

El traslado fue lento, y complicado, no estaban cerca de la base aérea que William había equipado con un avión, nadie de la familia Andrew se encontraba en el continente. Cuando por fin lograron llegar Candy estaba inconsciente, delirante y muy débil a causa de la infección y la pérdida de sangre. No habían podido localizar a William, y él era su único contacto.

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sobre una camilla de hospital se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios, parecía una muñeca de porcelana rota, su piel estaba imposiblemente pálida a pesar de la suciedad que la cubría, el vendaje alrededor de su cintura estaba manchado de sangre, su pulso era muy débil, y su aspecto no era el de un herido normal, esta mujer parecía haber estado en una zona de guerra,

Dese prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ella está muy mal. - le decía un doctor a la enfermera.

Está bien doctor, pero no sabemos cómo registrarla… los hombres que la trajeron no dijeron nada.

Ahora no importa, debemos salvarla, esa herida no es nueva, hay que llevarla a quirófano.

El jefe del equipo de seguridad los vio desaparecer tras las puertas y él se dirigió a hablar con el director del hospital.

Necesito ver al doctor Rochester.

Por ahora eso no es posible señor, el doctor está ocupado. – le dijo la mujer viendo de arriba abajo al hombre sucio y manchado de sangre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Señorita, si no me hace pasar con el doctor Rochester su trabajo podría estar en riesgo.

Él está ocupado…-

El hombre la ignoró y entró en la oficina, ahí un hombre canoso y de aspecto distinguido estaba detrás del escritorio, y frente a él una joven mujer rubia y un caballero de cabellos castaños.

¿Pero qué significa esto?

Disculpe doctor, pero esto es mucho más importante que su taza de té con los patrocinadores de este hospital.

Eso lo decido yo, llamaré a los guardias de seguridad…

Muy bien, se lo diré rápido, acabamos de traer de África a alguien muy importante, se encuentra en muy malas condiciones, y es imperativo que usted destine a los mejores médicos y enfermeras para salvarle la vida.

¿Y puede decirme quien es este hombre?

Necesito hablar a solas con usted.

Eso es insultante…

No te preocupes Rochester, te dejamos.

No Milord, no lo puedo permitir. Bien hijo, dime…

Sólo deben saber que esto es estrictamente confidencial. – dijo viendo a las tres personas que estaban frente a él.

No tiene de que preocuparse le aseguró el joven caballero.

Mi equipo y yo estuvimos en África en una misión especial, lamentablemente nuestra misión no ha tenido el éxito que debía tener… -

¿Cuál era su misión?

Debíamos protegerla con nuestras vidas, pero ella, ella es admirable, casi llegábamos al auto y vio a un pequeño malherido tirado en el suelo… regresó por él para llevarlo a los camiones de evacuación…apenas alcanzó a ponerlo en brazos de la enfermera sobre el camión cuando la alcanzó la esquirla, ha perdido mucha sangre, y se ha infectado la herida, no fue fácil sacarla, estábamos demasiado al sur, lejos del hangar que su esposo equipó con el avión…

¿Su esposo? ¿Trajo a una mujer? –

A Terrence Grandchester se le heló la sangre y respondió sin pensar.

Su misión era cuidar a Candice White Andrew… ¿cierto?

El hombre se le quedó viendo tratando de ubicarlo, no quería que fuese un reportero.

Soy amigo del señor Andrew, contésteme.

Sí señor…

Rochester, te exijo que hagas todo por asegurarte que ella se salve.

En seguida Milord, ¿quiere que me lleve…?

No, permíteme platicar con él un poco más…

¿Dónde está tu equipo?

En el vestíbulo.

Qué os revisen y les provean lo que necesitan. ¿Gustas un té o un Whisky?

Té estará bien Milord. -Emma sirvió el té y se lo pasó al joven quien debía ser más o menos de la misma edad que Terry.

¿Cómo te llamas?

John.

Muy bien John, soy Terry, dime todo lo que sepas… ¿ya te comunicaste con Sir Andrew?

No señor, no está en sus oficinas ni en la casa, y nuestra misión no era del dominio de todos, él nos contrató directamente para cuidarla, todas las otras veces salimos bien librados.

¿Cuántas veces ha habido?

Unas tres más aparte de esta. África no es un lugar sencillo. - Terry palideció de coraje tan solo de pensar las veces que ella había estado expuesta, no podía culpar a nadie, pero no era algo que le gustara escuchar.

Yo me comunicaré con los Andrew, me haré cargo de que ustedes tengan hospedaje, deben esperar a que William Andrew llegue para hablar con él. Llamen a sus familias, háganles saber que están bien, que los revisen, y mi asistente los buscará en una hora para llevarlos a su alojamiento… dijiste que ella es extraordinaria…

Si Milord, cuando nos contrataron nunca pensamos que nos toparíamos con alguien como ella, por supuesto la señora Andrew no debía saber que nosotros éramos su equipo de seguridad, pero ella no es tonta, se dio cuenta después del primer rescate, pero guardó el secreto. Se dedicó a cuidar a esos niños como si ella fuera su madre, y estoy seguro de que si pudiera los hubiese adoptado a todos. Pensamos que era un capricho, pero en verdad está comprometida con la causa, no le importan sus millones, si la vida de lujos que llevan… y él debe amarla en verdad… no entiendo como más deja un hombre ir a una mujer tan extraordinaria…

Gracias John, ciertamente ella es única, ve a que te atiendan, yo haré las llamadas.

John salió de la oficina del doctor y Terry se puso a hacer llamadas, ninguno de los hombres Andrew estaban localizables, y no podía darle esa noticia ni a Elroy Andrew ni a Annie Britter.

Amor, ¿estás bien?

Sí mi vida, no te preocupes, debes permanecer tranquila por nuestro bebé, pero sabes que Candy y su familia…

Son como tú familia, lo sé, y sabes que ella también es mi amiga. Nos quedaremos hasta que ella reaccione.

No mi amor, vete a descansar.

Pediremos una sala privada y esperaremos, no te dejaré pasar por esta incertidumbre solo, y si nadie de los Andrew está aquí debemos asegurarnos que ella esté bien. Supongo que tendremos que construir un ala nueva de pediatría para que la noticia de que Candice White Andrew está hospitalizada no corra como reguero de pólvora.

Terry abrazó y besó a su esposa, Emma era extraordinaria, la amaba como nunca pensó que podría amar, ella y Candy habían congeniado enseguida, y durante los últimos tres años habían sido amigas. Y las familias se frecuentaban. Terry no sabía que el matrimonio de los Andrew era una farsa. Ella se había encargado de qué él encontrara la felicidad.

Ahora esperaban a su primer hijo, el duque y la duquesa de Grandchester eran una de las parejas favoritas de la prensa, ambos muy atractivos, ella dulce y carismática, el arrogante, y reservado. Sin embargo, su historia, su porte, la mirada intensa de sus ojos, y su sex appeal hacían que las noticias sobre él se vendieran muy bien, así que lo soportaban.

 **Corporativo Andrew Chicago.**

William Andrew iba llegando a las oficinas, tenía dos días sintiendo una opresión extraña en su pecho, había varias cosas que ocupaban su mente esos días. Por un lado, las investigaciones por encontrar a su hijo no llevaban a ningún lado, hasta había interrogado a Elroy quien había negado conocer el paradero del niño, después de 5 años de búsqueda inútil había decidido darse por vencido. Por otro lado, los problemas cotidianos de la empresa. La salud de la tía parecía declinar. 5 años de vivir junto a la mujer que amaba sabiendo que no era correspondido realmente comenzaban a pasar factura, pero a él no le importaba, si ella era feliz. Y ella era feliz.

Señor Andrew…- su secretaria interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Si Marge.

Ha tenido varias llamadas… no han querido dejar recado, pero… dicen que es urgente.

¿Quién Marge?

Un Sr. John de África… y Lord Grandchester.- Albert supuso que era el reporte semanal de John y además no había número de contacto, así que decidió buscar a Terry.

Comunícame con Lord Grandchester.

Después de cerca de dos horas por fin lograron comunicarlo con Terry.

Milord, ¿cómo está usted?

Albert…

¿Qué sucede Terry? ¿Cómo está Emma?

Emma está bien, pero … ella está mal herida… - Cuando Albert escuchó su tono de voz supo de quien hablaba cuando él solo dijo ella.

¿Candy? ¿Cómo? – William Andrew sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Por casualidad estaba yo en la oficina del director del Royal Hospital cuando llegó tu hombre a interrumpir nuestro té…

¿Qué le ha pasado?

Una esquirla la alcanzó en la espalda, y luego el trayecto… la trajeron aquí apenas con vida, aún sigue en cirugía.

Salimos de inmediato para allá, pero sabes que no será rápido. Llamaré a mi oficina en Londres para que te den poder de decisión notariado, haz lo que consideres mejor, intenta comunicarte conmigo, pero si no lo logras, hazte cargo.

Está bien William, avísame sobre el barco en el que vendrán etc.

Así será, Terry… asegúrate que hagan lo que sea por salvarla… aún tiene mucho por vivir.

No te preocupes. William…

¿Sí?

¿Por qué le permitiste semejante locura?

Porqué la hace feliz…

Tú deberías hacerla feliz…

Terry, no voy a hablar de esto contigo…

Lo siento, tienes razón, date prisa por favor. –

La línea murió, y William Andrew se dejó caer en la silla de cuero marrón de su escritorio con el rostro desencajado. Comenzó a hacer las llamadas a la oficina de ferrocarriles, a las navieras, dejó para el último a la familia, debía resolver primero todo lo práctico.

¿William todo bien? - Le preguntó George quien acababa de llegar de Boston. – En cuanto vio su rostro supo que se trataba de ella. – ¿Qué sucede?

Candy está…

¿Está qué?

Muy mal herida en Londres. Terry acaba de llamarme para darme la noticia, necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos para el viaje, supongo que viajaremos todos, ¿dónde está Archie?

Debe estar en su oficina, llegó al mismo tiempo que yo, ahora mismo lo llamo.

William se quedó pensando, saber que ella podría no sobrevivir era una pesadilla. Pero pensar hablar con sus hijos era aún peor. Ahora entendía la opresión en el pecho que le había acompañado desde hacía dos días. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Archie entró con el rostro preocupado.

¿qué ha sucedido? Tuve una llamada de Londres de parte de Grandchester…

¿Hablaste con él?

No, George llegó a mi oficina y me dijo que él ya había hablado contigo, y que debía venir acá…

Candy fue herida, y está en un hospital en Londres, al parecer los pronósticos no son alentadores. Debo ir para allá, y por supuesto debo llevar a los niños conmigo, mi pregunta es si tú, Annie y James vendrán con nosotros.

Por supuesto, podemos apoyar con los niños… ¿qué hay de la tía?

Debo decírselo en persona, ve y habla con Annie, deben estar listos para partir mañana, temprano, dile que solo lleve lo esencial, puede ir de compras allá.

Está bien… Albert. –

¿Sí?

Estará bien, y si no, hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance por cuidarla.

Ahí es dónde te equivocas Archie, para empezar, debí haber hecho todo lo posible por hacerla feliz sin que tuviera que recorrer medio mundo…

Después de Cinco años el peso de las consecuencias de sus decisiones seguía pasándole factura, William Andrew era un hombre verdaderamente arrepentido.

Mansión Andrew, Chicago.

Papá, ¿estás bien? – Anthony había entrado por la puerta, era un jovencito de 12 años, maduro, sensible y un gran hijo, amaba a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero Candy era su adoración. Stear de 11 años entró detrás de él, y Rosemary ya con seis años lo seguía. Albert vio a sus hijos y reunió coraje.

Hijos… debemos viajar. Hubo un accidente en África, su mamá fue trasladada a Londres, la están operando, Tío Terry y Tía Emma están con ella, y nosotros llegaremos ahí lo más pronto posible. - Sus hijos lo abrazaron.

Mami estará bien… ella es fuerte y muy valiente. – le dijo Rosemary quien admiraba las aventuras de su madre y su personalidad extrovertida la hacían soñar que un día la acompañaría.

Así es mi amor, ella es fuerte y muy valiente, ve a empacar. – él la abrazó y la puso en el piso mientras besaba su frente.

Anthony se quedó en la habitación.

¿Cómo está realmente papá? Háblame como a un hombre, puedo leer en tu rostro.

Al parecer está muy mal herida hijo, pero no podemos saber nada con certeza hasta que acabe la cirugía. Sabes que haremos lo que sea porque esté bien, ¿verdad?

Sí papá, lo sé. Iré a empacar, gracias por ser honesto conmigo. – Anthony se acercó y abrazó a su padre.

 **En medio del Atlántico.**

La familia Andrew viajaba ansiosa de llegar a Southampton, Anthony y Stear entretenían a Rosemary y a James, su tía Annie estaba embarazada, y todos estaban felices, los primos se llevaban muy bien, e incluso a veces los confundían con hermanos.

Albert y Archie los observaban en la cubierta mientras Annie y la tía descansaban.

¿Has tenido noticias?

Terry mandó un telegrama, sigue sin recuperar la conciencia… sigue estando débil. ¿Cómo está Annie?

Bien, ansiosa por llegar, pero agradece que tus hijos se hagan cargo de James.

Se llevan muy bien…

Sí, esperemos a ver que será esté pequeño.

Ambos hombres siguieron en cubierta, esperando que pronto pudieran llegar al puerto.

Elroy Andrew estaba preocupada, considerar que Candy podía morir era aterrador, ella ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerse cargo de los niños, aún con sus locuras Candy era una excelente madre y matriarca, deseaba con todo su corazón que a diferencia de su padre los niños siguieran teniendo una vida normal. Pero además había algo que Neal había dicho la noche anterior un poco pasado de copas que había hecho que su mente tratara de atar cabos…y lo que estaba atando no le gustaba nada.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas: Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso, tuve una semana complicada, pero bueno, aquí va, espero no me odien mucho por este capítulo. Un beso a todas.**

 **Capítulo 21 Línea A** **(Esta línea tendrá un desenlace con Terry y Candy como pareja, Candy tiene 28, Terry 31 (es el duque de Grandchester), Albert 39, Anthony 10, Stear 9, Rosemary 4. Archie y Annie no tienen familia. Él hijo de Albert no ha sido encontrado. )**

Los Andrew llegaron al Royal Hospital, cuando se identificaron fueron trasladaos a un área especial, era una suite con sala privada y una habitación de hospital, ahí los esperaban Terry y Eleanor. Venían directo del puerto de Southampton, y aunque probablemente no era lo más prudente, William sabía perfectamente que nadie soportaría tener que esperar más tiempo por noticias. Sólo había insistido en que la tía fuera a descansar, su salud no había estado muy bien últimamente.

Terry, Eleanor, ¿cómo está ella?

Sigue sin despertar, pero los médicos estarán aquí pronto para informarte.

¿Podemos ver a mamá? – preguntó Stear.

Claro, sólo que estará dormida, pero vengan. -les dijo amablemente Eleanor mientras miraba a William preguntando con la mirada su aprobación.

Vayan con la tía Eleanor, en un momento los alcanzo.

Annie también los acompañó. Terry, William y Archie se quedaron.

¿qué te han dicho los médicos?

Aún está débil, pero inmediatamente fuera de peligro, es todo lo que me han dicho.

¿Pero no ha recobrado la conciencia?

No, dicen que es probable que sea una forma de su cuerpo de protegerse, para lograr recuperarse.

Gracias por haber estado aquí.

De nada, no ha habido ningún comentario en los medios, el hospital ha sido totalmente discreto.

¿Cuánto te va a costar su discreción? – le preguntó Archie irónicamente.

Un ala nueva de pediatría.

Manda los papeles a los abogados, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

No, no es necesario.

Los hombres fueron interrumpidos por los médicos que al enterarse que el señor Andrew por fin había llegado fueron a presentarse y a ponerlo al tanto del caso, aunque Lord Grandchester había tenido poder de decisión legal, a ellos les parecía inapropiado hablar ciertas cosas con él, ya que no era el esposo de la paciente.

Señor Andrew. Soy el doctor Levinson, y él es el doctor Grant, ambos hemos estado siguiendo el caso de su esposa, si gusta acompañarnos para que hablemos en privado.

Mucho gusto señores, en realidad no hay nada que no puede discutir conmigo en la presencia de mi sobrino, el señor Archibald Cornwell y mi amigo, y amigo de la familia, Lord Grandchester. – le contestó William dejando en claro que cualquier reserva o sospecha hacía Terry era injusta e inapropiada.

Muy bien señor, disculpe nuestra reserva, cómo ya le habrá comentado Lord Grandchester, su esposa por el momento se encuentra estable, aunque no ha recuperado la conciencia. Sin embargo, hay factores que debemos considerar, aunque no podemos determinarlos con certeza hasta que ella despierte. – le dijo el doctor Levinson

¿Cuáles son los factores? – preguntó William ansioso.

Con tacto y cautela el doctor Grant le contestó.

El daño que la esquirla causó en la columna de la señora Andrew no puede medirse aún, es posible que sólo requiera de terapia física para poder caminar nuevamente, y lograr una recuperación total, ese es el caso más optimista, y que esperamos sea la situación.

¿Y si no fuera así?

El doctor Grant un hombre joven, más o menos en el rango de edad de los presentes le contestó compasivamente.

La señora Andrew podría quedar débil, y necesitar ayuda de algún aparato ortopédico para caminar el resto de su vida, o bien, podría no volver a caminar. –

Los tres hombres sintieron como si les hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, pensar en lo activa que era ella y verla encadenada de por vida a un aparato o una silla era doloroso.

Aparte de esto… ¿hay algo más?

EL doctor Levinson, claramente el médico de más jerarquía, y con una actitud francamente superior le contestó antes de que Grant pudiera hacerlo.

Señor Andrew, si alguno de los dos últimos escenarios fuera el caso, pensar en tener descendencia sería imposible… y por supuesto su vida matrimonial cambiaría también. – dijo el doctor en tono discreto.

Eso es lo que menos me preocupa doctor, ella es la madre de mis hijos, e inconvenientes como los que acaba de mencionar son irrelevantes. Ahora bien, que podemos hacer por ayudarla a recuperar la conciencia. – le contestó William secamente.

William comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del hombre, quien claramente está molesto por algo de la situación, o no aprobaba la forma de proceder de la familia.

Pueden hablarle, pero no más, los estímulos que puedan proveerle deberían traerla de regreso, en general, aunque débil, ella se encuentra estable como ya le mencioné. Ahora que usted está aquí, debe decidir quiénes pueden visitarla. –

Doctor Levinson, mi familia y yo estaremos aquí a diario, probablemente por turnos, y por supuesto Lord Grandchester y su madre son siempre bienvenidos, cómo le he comentado, la amistad de nuestras familias se remonta varios años atrás, así que no hay nada más de qué hablar. – le dijo firmemente William.

Con su permiso Sir William, milord, Sr. Cornwell.

Levinson se retiró, pero el doctor Grant esperó un momento.

Me disculpo por el doctor Levinson, me temo que para él la historia de la señora Andrew es un claro signo del cambio de los tiempos y de una época diferente para las mujeres. Él no concibe que ella anduviera en África sola, ni que Lord Grandchester haya tenido privilegios de visita y poder de decisión sin ser miembro de la familia.

No se preocupe doctor Grant, sólo espero que le haya quedado clara nuestra postura, porque si no me veré obligado a pedirle al doctor Rochester que nos asigne otro médico.

Hablaré con el Sir Andrew, pero no puedo prometerle nada.

¿Acaso conoce la labor que Candy realizaba en África? – le preguntó Archie francamente molesto.

Sí señor Cornwell, pero usted sabe que, para los hombres de su generación, y aún para muchos de la nuestra, el lugar de una mujer es en casa, con sus hijos. Por mi parte, admiro la labor que ella desempeñaba en África, y francamente lo admiro a usted señor Andrew, y a su familia por apoyarla en desarrollarse profesionalmente, ha sido un honor atender su caso, y ahora, no les quito más su tiempo. Con permiso.

Gracias doctor Grant, buenas tardes.

Una vez que se hubo retirado y los tres se quedaron solos, Albert y Archie se enfrentaban a la inevitable realidad de tener que entrar a la habitación de Candy, los niños, junto con Annie y Eleanor habían estado ahí dentro por 15 minutos. Y ahora era su turno.

¿qué tan difícil será? – le preguntó Archie a Terry.

Bastante, no parece ella. Aunque da gracias que no es lo mismo que hace dos semanas, el día que llegó estaba muy golpeada.

¿Golpeada? – le preguntó William

Supongo que, por la fuerza del impacto, seguro se golpeó con cosas.

Sí, tienes razón, aun así, después hablaré con John.

¿vienes?

No, esperare aquí, creo que tal vez debas verla un tiempo a solas.

Archie y William entraron a la habitación, era una habitación muy grande, iluminada, y con un ventanal que daba un pequeño jardín privado. Era evidente que Terry se había asegurado de que tuviera lo mejor. En la habitación había flores frescas, en la cama no había solamente ropa de cama de hospital, sino un lujoso edredón de damasco. Se notaba el toque de Eleanor, y el detalle y devoción con el que habían cuidado de ella.

Los niños habían salido al jardín, y Annie y Eleanor estaban sentadas cerca de la cama. Por la dimensión de la habitación aún no la veían de cerca.

William, Archie, yo los dejo, para que puedan estar solos en familia. – le dijo Eleanor, mientras se ponía de pie.

No es necesario Eleanor, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por cuidarla.

Tú sabes que la apreciamos mucho. Así que por favor inclúyeme dentro de los turnos para que no esté sola, y por supuesto déjame ayudar con los niños.

Gracias Eleanor. – le dijo William, mientras ella le tomaba la mano a manera de darle apoyo, Archie ya se había acercado, y al verla había buscado la mano de Annie para darse fuerzas.

William se acercó. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, su piel tenía una palidez anormal, sobre todo considerando que ella había pasado los últimos dos meses bajo el sol africano. Sus cabellos aunque limpios y delicadamente acomodados en una trenza se veían sin brillo. En su rostro había aún trazas de moretones, y una leve hinchazón en uno de sus ojos. Una cortada en su sien revelaba dónde se había golpeado contra la defensa del camión por el impulso del impacto. Su mano estaba amoratada por la aguja del suero, y sus brazos estaban vendados para cubrir áreas en carne viva por los profundos raspones que había sufrido. Él no quería ni imaginarse el resto. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, con delicadeza tomó su mano e inclinándose la besó.

Pequeña, tienes que volver a nosotros… nuestros hijos te necesitan. – le dijo con la voz ronca por la emoción, y dentro de él pensó, - yo te necesito, necesito saber qué, aunque lejos de mi estarás bien, y feliz.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un eterno ir y venir entre el hospital y la casa de Londres de los Andrew, iban por turnos, porque, aunque a William le hubiese gustado pasar todo el tiempo al lado de ella, estaba consciente de que sus hijos lo necesitaban, y dedicaba el tiempo que no estaba en el hospital para estar con ellos.

Aunque los niños iban de visita, la realidad era que no podían estar mucho tiempo en el hospital, sobre todo Rosemary, porque a sus 4 años era difícil estarse quieta, Anthony tenía 10 y Stear 9 y hacían lo posible por entretener a su hermana, le llevaban flores y chocolates a su madre, así como cualquier otra cosa que encontraran en sus paseos. William, Archie y Terry compraban todo lo que ellos pedían para llevar al hospital, y todo lo que pedían para ellos, Eleanor, Annie y la tía Elroy trataban de ser más firmes y darle un poco de rutina, mantenerlos ocupados con los tutores y con sus deberes.

Ese día William llegó para relevar a Eleanor y a Terry, después de haber puesto a los niños en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Igual… ¿qué puedo decirte? – la voz de Terry sonaba molesta.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Levinson, pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

\- ¿Hizo un comentario de acerca de lo inapropiado que es que un hombre soltero y no de la familia pase su tarde al lado de la cama de la esposa de alguien más?

\- ¿También te lo dijo a ti?

\- Sí, mañana mismo hablare con Rochester, la verdad no quiero que siga atendiéndola.

\- Vendrán a cambiarle el vendaje de la espalda en un rato más…

\- Gracias por haberse quedado…

\- Ya sabes que no es necesario que agradezcas William. – le dijo amablemente Eleanor.

\- Te dejamos…- Le dijo Terry, pero en lugar de salir se dirigió a la cama y depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

\- Pecosa, necesitas regresar, sino no habrá quién le enseñe a Rosemary a trepar árboles. –

William sonrió una sonrisa agridulce ante el comentario.

Terry…-

Creo que tal vez debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia, deja de rogarle, y recuérdale lo que va a perder. Exígele que luche, y que regrese con nosotros. – le dijo Terry muy serio.

¿Quieres que use tu método para hacerla olvidar a Anthony?

Subirla al caballo no es una opción… pero tal vez besarla a la fuerza…

¡Terrence! – le dijo Eleanor en tono de regaño.

¡Madre! La verdad es que creo que hay que hacerla reaccionar… Lo siento.

No te preocupes, si creyera que de algo serviría lo intentaría. – le contestó William.

Eleanor y Terry lo dejaron sólo, él se sentó a su lado en la amplia cama, y comenzó a leerle, al poco rato llegaron las enfermeras a cambiar el vendaje.

Buenas noches Señor Andrew. – le dijo la joven pelirroja.

Buenas noches Srita. Mason, Señora Stewart. – contestó William a las mujeres, ambas eran eficientes y bondadosas. Y ambas eran sensibles al apuesto hombre que velaba por su esposa toda la noche.

Les ayudo.

No es necesario Señor Andrew.

Lo sé Señora Stewart, pero me hace sentirme útil. - le dijo él mientras giraba a Candy con sumo cuidado para ponerla bocabajo para que ellas pudieran limpiar la herida. La larga línea roja no dejaba de causarle dolor tan solo de verla.

Cuando se hubieron retirado se acomodó junto a ella y tomó su mano.

Candy, ya es hora de despertar, Rosemary, Stear y Anthony mandaron cartas, te las leeré, pero lo que más quieren es contarte ellos sus pequeñas aventuras. Pequeña… necesitas trabajar muy duro para recuperarte. No permitas que nuestros hijos crezcan sin conocerte, sin aprender de ti, sin saber la magnífica mujer que tienen como madre. Terry está enojado contigo porque no vuelves. Y yo… yo he logrado cumplir mi palabra… si así lo deseas, serás una mujer libre… eres una mujer libre… Pequeña, despierta, déjame ayudarte… -

Albert sintió como la mano que sostenía lo apretaba levemente. Le siguió hablando, vaciando su corazón delante de ella, cómo cuando eran amigos, hacía toda una vida… estos tres años juntos habían sido tres años de ausencia, de trivialidades, formalidades y cortesías. Él hombre en su cama no era William Andrew, sino Albert. Él se quedó dormido con la pequeña mano de ella recargada en su corazón.

Temprano en la mañana, un leve movimiento lo hizo despertar, y un gemido de dolor lo hizo reaccionar. Volteó a verla y un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en su mirada azul.

William…

Shhh, debo llamar al médico.

No, espera… ¿Dónde?

Estás en Londres… fuiste herida en África, y haz estado inconsciente por un mes más o menos.

Me duele…

¿La espalda?

Todo.

Él le sonrió mientras besaba su frente. Después de tranquilizarla fue por el doctor, agradeció que fuera el doctor Grant quien estaba disponible. Después de revisarla, dio su diagnóstico.

Parece ser que estamos entre la opción más optimista y la segunda posibilidad.

¿de qué habla?

Candy, una posibilidad era que no pudieses caminar…

Sin embargo, esa queda totalmente descartada, el grado de su recuperación aún no lo puedo determinar, pero habrá que trabajar en la rehabilitación.

Gracias doctor.

El médico salió y los dejó solos.

Perdón por causarte tantas preocupaciones.

Sabes que es una tontería lo que dices…

William, si no fuera por mi necedad no estarías aquí.

Candy, tu labor no me parece necedad.

Me rindo…

¿De qué hablas?

Si logro salir de esto dejaré de darte dolores de cabeza.

¿Estás diciendo que volverás a Chicago? - le preguntó él con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

No puedo negar que haz cuidado de nosotros, y tal vez no importa nada más.

Candy, claro que importa… ¿me amas?

Te quiero, te respeto, te perdoné hace mucho, y te estoy infinitamente agradecida, de no ser por el equipo de seguridad que contrataste yo no estaría aquí. Seré tu esposa, no solo de nombre, cumpliré con mis votos…

¡Basta! Por favor no sigas.

¿William?

Candy, si me estuvieras diciendo que me amas, que quieres volver conmigo porque te diste cuenta que soy el hombre de tu vida, estaría saltando de felicidad, pero no me estás diciendo eso, me estás diciendo que te rindes, como si nuestro matrimonio fuera una prisión en la que voluntariamente decides quedarte… cómo si yo fuera tu carcelero… y creo que después de todo… no me merezco eso. Te amo, pero no quiero tu gratitud, ni mucho menos tu lástima o tu apatía. Quiero a la mujer fuerte que se regresó por un pequeño herido, quiero a la mujer apasionada, no al cascarón de mujer que quieres ofrecerme.

Perdón William, no quise ofenderte… - le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, por primera vez consciente de que él hombre que tenía enfrente aún sufría por ella. Y dentro de ella por alguna razón parecía que no había nada más que dar. Él maravilloso hombre que había negado sus propias necesidades por los últimos años no se merecía vivir a medias. No merecía tener en su cama a una mujer que no lo amaba igual de apasionadamente como él la amaba a ella.

No te preocupes… no debí exaltarme.

No, perdóname, por haber sido egoísta estos últimos tres años, por no demostrarte que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por los niños y por mí, perdóname por no hacerte feliz…William, olvídame, haz tu vida, sé feliz… algo está mal en mí porque después de todo lo que has hecho no puedo darte lo que pides…

Candy, no te culpes, no llores…

Pide el divorcio… aléjate de mí…

No.

William…

Esperaremos a que te recuperes, harás la rehabilitación, nos instalaremos aquí en Londres, al menos por un tiempo, y en seis meses o un año que estés recuperada...

No.

¿No?

No puedo robarte otro año de tu vida, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, no tienes que seguir pagando penitencia… regresa a Chicago, pon tierra de por medio y vuelve a ser feliz… me dices que soy un cascarón vacío. Querido Albert, no eres ni una sombra del hombre que eras… ya no más, no te sacrifiques más por mí, yo estaré bien… ya no soy tu responsabilidad.

Candy… No puedes robar lo que te está siendo entregado.

No es reclamo, te estoy devolviendo tu libertad. Por el amor que alguna vez tuvimos creo que es tiempo de alejarnos. Para poder ser de nuevo nosotros.

Candy, escúchame con atención, eres mi pequeña, mi amada, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, y aunque me duela saber que no me amas, no te voy a dejar sola.

Déjame ya no cargues conmigo…

Candy, no eres una carga. Y no voy a seguir discutiendo esto.

William…

Él besó su frente y la abrazó, en tres años era la primera vez que ella le permitía acercarse tanto. Pero sentir su aroma, sus fuertes brazos, la calidez de su piel, deshizo todas sus barreras, lo que había vivido en África durante esos años de visita no había sido sencillo. Y más de una vez se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, por el dolor, el hambre y la orfandad de esos pequeños, y por ella misma, porque por alguna razón a pesar de que una y otra vez había podido comprobar que William estaba ahí incondicionalmente no se había permitido derribar su orgullo para dejarlo acercarse. Candy lloró permitiendo que las lágrimas lavaran su amargura y arrastraran con ellas la desilusión, lloró hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas, lloró hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

 **Un año después.**

Candy estaba en la villa en Niza, su recuperación había sido lenta y dolorosa, pero lo había logrado, ya no había rastros visibles de su odisea, sólo quedaban las tenues cicatrices, y un leve dolor en la espalda cuando cambiaba el tiempo.

Los niños estaban con ella. William llegaría ese día, había estado viajando por Europa haciendo negocios, desde aquel lejano día en el hospital en Londres su relación había cambiado, Candy se había permitido abrir su corazón a él.

Cuando William se dio cuenta comenzó a tener detalles románticos con ella de nuevo, se lo habían tomado con mucha calma, el hecho de que ella estaba en recuperación los ponía en situaciones físicamente complicadas a veces, pero él había sido toda gentileza y amor, la ayudaba a hacer su terapia física, la llevaba de un lugar a otro cual frágil muñeca de porcelana, le ayudaba a vestirse, a tomar el baño, se había convertido en su enfermero particular, al menos por los primeros tres meses de su recuperación, después cuando ella pudo hacerse cargo de algunas de esas cosas con gentileza cedió y le dio su espacio.

Ese día Candy se dio cuenta por primera vez que lo extrañaba, había estado fuera por dos semanas, el periodo más largo desde que ella había comenzado su rehabilitación, y durante días había sentido en su corazón añoranza, un vacío que no podía explicar… de pronto lo vio aparecer a lo alto de la escalera que conducía a la playa, su corazón dio un brinco, y en ese momento se supo perdida. Por más que había luchado por cerrar su corazón a él no había podido.

El descendió las escaleras hasta dónde ella estaba, los niños estaban durmiendo la siesta y ella había ido a dar un paseo, el viento levantaba sus faldas y pegaba el holgado vestido a su cuerpo, vestía de color rosa pálido, y llevaba el cabello apenas recogido en un chongo que se deshacía con el viento, su cabello era otra vez muy largo. La visión era simplemente hermosa, él tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta ella y tomarla en sus brazos, se había prometido a sí mismo que no la forzaría ni la seduciría, la conquistaría con detalles y atenciones, la haría estar segura de su amor por ella, y entonces un día, ella lo buscaría, solo esperaba que ese día no llegase demasiado tarde.

Se acercó a saludarla, y cuando iba a darle un beso en la mejilla ella se aferró a él en un abrazo, él sorprendido y pensando que algo había pasado la apretó contra sí.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque me abrazaste, pensé que había pasado algo.

¿Necesito razones para abrazar a mi esposo?

Él la miró, buscando en sus ojos eso que había anhelado encontrar durante esos cuatro años de penitencia, ella lo miró a los ojos, y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, siguiendo con sus dedos las líneas que ahora le resultaban familiares, sabía que muchas de ellas estaban ahí por causa de ella, se puso de puntitas, y con sus manos tomando su rostro lo besó. Buscando que ese beso resumiera todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras.

Él le devolvió el beso agradecido de haber podido vivir lo suficiente para sentir su perdón, y rogando al cielo que le concediese un poco más de tiempo con ella, para hacerla feliz nuevamente, para borrar todo lo malo, para asegurarse que ella tendría la fuerza de soportar el siguiente embate que la vida estaba por presentarle.

 **Capítulo 21 Línea B** **(En esta línea Albert y Candy están reconstruyendo su vida como matrimonio, han pasado cerca de tres meses desde que regresaron a Chicago, Candy está por cumplir 26 años, Albert cumplirá 37, Anthony tiene 7, Stear 6, Rosemary 1 año 5 meses. Alexander el hijo natural de Albert tiene 1 año 10 meses. Annie y Archie no tienen hijos aún. El duque de Grandchester (papá de Terry) sigue con vida.)**

Todos entraron, los niños saludaron, y Albert entró en ese momento con Alexander en brazos.

Familia, queremos presentarles al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, él es Alexander Andrew.

Cuando Neal vio al bebé dejó caer su copa al suelo. Su color de cabello había cambiado con los meses, pero estaba seguro que era el mismo bebé. Ahora si estaban en problemas.

Neal, ¿Estás bien?

Sí, disculpa, fue una sorpresa, pensé que con tres hijos era suficiente… y ahora tenemos un cuarto, que podría pasar por el gemelo no idéntico de Rosemary si no me equivoco con la edad… -

Es unos meses más grande que Rosemary, pero supongo que con los años eso es lo que la gente asumirá. –

Candice, William… ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? – preguntó la tía Elroy cautelosa, por la reacción de Neal sabía que ese pequeño era el hijo de William, ahora quería saber si ellos lo sabían.

Lo conocimos en mi visita a la casa hogar dónde él estaba viviendo, y los niños y yo, nos enamoramos de él, y él de nosotros… Albert investigó lo necesario, y no tiene familia, así que lo adoptamos.

William… eso es…

Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, te recuerdo que las tres mujeres aquí presentes tienen algo en común con Alexander.

Elroy recordó lo que por un momento había olvidado, Candy, Annie y Mary, eran adoptadas.

Es maravilloso si ustedes son felices con ello.

Gracias tía.

Es muy guapo. Cómo corresponde a un Andrew. – les dijo Archie aceptando de inmediato al pequeño en la familia, Neal sintió un escalofrío ante el comentario.

La tía Elroy hizo la nota mental de que debía hablar con Neal en privado, pronto.

El resto de la cena ocurrió sin contratiempos. Candy y Albert llevaron a los niños a dormir, y la tía aprovechó para hablar con Neal.

¿Es quien creo que es?

Sí tía, lo siento, con tanto viaje… nunca pensé que lo encontrarían.

Así de traicionera es la sangre a veces hijo…

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Quedarnos callados, el destino ha resuelto las cosas de una manera brillante, no tendremos que preocuparnos más por qué hacer con el niño cuando crezca, crecerá como le corresponde, como un Andrew, como tercer hijo de una familia no tiene por qué reclamar nada… y ya no tendremos cargo de conciencia por no haber hablado con William.

¿Qué hay del dinero de Sanders?

Dáselo a Candy para que lleve a cabo su proyecto en los orfanatos. No debe haber rastro de ese dinero.

¿Y si nos descubren?

Entonces inventaremos una buena excusa, mientras tanto guardaremos silencio.

¿Entendiste?

Sí tía, lamento si te decepcioné.

Tonterías, pero si tienes que trabajar en esconder tus reacciones.

No te preocupes tía, así lo haré.

Que descanses, Mary te espera y es tarde.

Buenas noches tía.

Neal se despidió con un beso y salió. Archie quién venía bajando las escaleras lo vio salir de la biblioteca y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

¡Tía!

Archie, ¿se te ofrece algo?

No, pensé que encontraría a Albert, vi a Neal salir….

Estaba contándome las últimas noticias sobre Elisa… pero ya que estás aquí… dime hijo, han pensado que hacer con respecto a la falta de hijos.

Tía, no es algo que quisiera discutir contigo.

Muy bien, tal vez sea hora de tomar el ejemplo de los Britter, o el de Candy y Albert, o el que quieras.

¿Quieres decir que tal vez deberíamos adoptar?

No veo porque no, piénsalo, háblalo con Annie.

Muy bien tía, buenas noches, nos quedaremos unas semanas, nuestro piso aún no está listo.

Candy y Albert lo saben, ¿verdad?

Claro tía. Que descanses.

Elroy se quedó sola en la biblioteca, mientras bebía su brandy reflexionaba sobre las cosas que había hecho por mantener a la familia segura, unida y con una reputación intachable, no había sido fácil, pero estaba agradecida porque al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo bien a pesar de todo. Una vez que terminó su brandy se fue a dormir.

En los siguientes meses la familia siguió adaptándose, llegó el cumpleaños de Albert y Candy una vez más ofreció una fiesta en la mansión Andrew, habían pasado seis meses desde su reconciliación, querían celebrarlo, y también querían presentar a Alexander ante los amigos y familiares.

Hizo la lista de invitados, ordenó la comida, arregló la mansión y eligió un vestido, Habían sido semanas complicadas para ambos con todo el trabajo que tenían, Candy no había tenido tiempo siquiera de revisar las cartas que habían llegado con la planeación de la fiesta.

Annie y Candy estaban en el estudio de Candy, revisando los últimos detalles.

Candy ,¿te confirmaron la asistencia de los Pembroke?

Sí… creo que sí.

No los tienes marcados.

Tal vez se me traspapeló la carta, busca entre todas las que hay en el escritorio.

Mientras buscaba a Annie le llamó la atención un sobre rosa con elegante caligrafía de mujer y un leve aroma a lilas. No tenía remitente, y sólo decía Señora Andrew.

Candy, ¿has visto esto?

¿Qué?

Esta nota, no tiene remitente…

Ábrela - le dijo Candy, quien estaba concentrada en acomodar los lugares en la mesa para la cena.

Candy notó que Annie guardó silencio, y cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba incómoda y muy pálida.

¿Qué es?

Una calumnia…

¿Annie?

Candy tomó la nota de manos de Annie y leyó la breve misiva.

Sra. Andrew.

Tal vez sea hora de preguntarse nuevamente con quien pasa el tiempo libre su apuesto esposo.

Una amiga.

¿Qué piensas?

Quiero convencerme de que es una calumnia, pero trae todo tipo de recuerdos.

¿Qué harás?

La fiesta es esta noche, no puedo hacer nada… no hoy, mantendré mis ojos abiertos, y mañana lo hablaré con él.

Candy, seguramente es una nota mal intencionada….

¿Has recibido alguna?

Sí, y siempre son hirientes, hablan de que ellas pueden darle a Archie lo que yo no puedo… un hijo.

¿Archie lo sabe?

Sí. Somos abiertos al respecto, por eso te digo que no hay que darle importancia, habla con Albert, pero confía en él.

Es más difícil confiar cuando ya has sido traicionada.

¿Acaso ha hecho el algo para que dudes de él nuevamente?

No Annie, tu sabes que no…

Entonces no veo cual es el problema, confía en él.

Candy iba a responder algo, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Albert entró.

Hola amor, Annie.

William… - ella se movió para recibir el beso de su parte en la mejilla en vez de en los labios.

Hola Albert, seguro llegó Archie contigo, ahora vuelvo. – dijo Annie en una sola oración y con prisa por salir.

¿Estás molesta por algo?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque esquivaste mi beso, me llamaste William y Annie salió despavorida de aquí.

Sólo estoy ocupada, ¿estás listo para esta noche?

Sí… tal vez puedas dejar de hacer lo que haces y aprovechamos que los niños están dormidos…

Albert, hay mil cosas que hacer…

Y muchos sirvientes para hacerlas.

¿Ya comiste?

Sí, tuvimos una comida de negocios.

¿Tuvimos?

Claro, Archie y yo. ¿segura que estás bien?

Sí, revisa el acomodo de los invitados para que me asegures que como los dispuse no habrá problema.

Está perfecto. ¿Ahora sí me acompañas?

Está bien William.

Él no le dijo nada, pero definitivamente tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

La condujo a su recamara, y en cuanto entraron la tomó en sus brazos para besarla, ella cedió por un momento, pero luego lo apartó un poco.

¿Qué sucede?

¿Cuándo estabas con ella… después estabas conmigo?

¿De qué hablas?

¿Pasabas de sus brazos a los míos?

No.

¿Por qué siempre la veías en Nueva York y debías viajar? ¿o porque realmente no querías hacer eso?

Mi amor… ¿qué pasa?

Es una duda…

Sí, entiendo que es una duda, pero no entiendo porque ahora.

Es algo que de pronto me pregunté.

Amor, no es sencillo de explicar, pero tú siempre me hiciste falta. Nunca fui feliz sabiendo que te estaba traicionando, y no pasaba de sus brazos a los tuyos, porque en cierta forma siempre me decía que esa sería la última vez. Pero mi vida, no puedes seguir atormentándote con eso.

Prométeme que si hay alguien más esta vez me lo dirás.

No hay nadie más, y tampoco habrá nadie más. Te amo, ¿crees que pasé todo este tiempo reconquistándote para volver a echarlo todo a perder?

Espero que no. William, mi corazón no soportaría ser roto de nuevo, y nuestro matrimonio definitivamente no sobreviviría otra prueba de estas.

Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. – él la atrajo para intentar borrar con un beso y caricias todo lo que la atormentaba. Ella se perdió en sus brazos, negándose a pensar nada más.

Albert hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Archie que dijera que habían comido juntos.

Cuando Candy estaba terminando de arreglarse él se acercó al tocador y puso una caja de terciopelo frente a ella.

¿qué es esto?

Un pequeño regalo.

¿Y a qué debo el pequeño regalo?

¿Tengo que tener excusas para darle regalos a mi mujer? – le preguntó el inquisitivamente.

No, es solo que…

Vi esto en una joyería, me gustó mucho y lo compre para ti, ábrelo.

Ella abrió la caja y pudo ver que sobre el cojín de terciopelo negro descansaba un hermoso relicario de oro blanco, era circular, tenía intrincados grabados de flores y estaba adornado con diminutas piedras preciosas, pudo reconocer las piedras de nacimiento de sus hijos, de ella misma y de Albert, pendía de una fina cadena que brillaba con la luz.

Ábrelo.

Cuando Candy lo abrió encontró que dentro estaban las fotos de sus tres hijos varones, y en el otro lado una de Albert con Rosemary. Mientras lo sostenía sintió que estaba grabado por detrás y al darle la vuelta pudo leer.

 **Por siempre tuyo.**

Es hermoso. – le dijo ella emocionada, y preguntándose si un hombre con esos detalles podría estar una vez más traicionándola.

¿Me dejas ponértelo?

Claro.

Le quedaba perfecto, cuando hubo terminado de abrocharlo el besó su cuello, aspiro la embriagadora fragancia de su piel, y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

¿Estás lista para bajar?

Sí, debemos ir a hacer los honores como anfitriones.

Él le ofreció el brazo y la escoltó escaleras abajo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados. Candy saludaba cordialmente y con una sonrisa radiante a todos, aunque no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de celos cada vez que alguna mujer joven se acercaba a saludar a Albert, no notaba nada inusual, pero si se daba cuenta de que algunas de ellas eran francamente coquetas, y por un lado no las culpaba, la realidad era que su marido era un hombre de ensueño, guapo, atlético, un caballero con una personalidad encantadora y una ronca voz seductora. Su aire seguro y acostumbrado a mandar se reflejaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Albert no era un seductor estudiado como Terry, pero destilaba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Cuando llegó la hora de abrir el baile, él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al centro de la pista, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la tomó por la cintura para guiarla en la lenta cadencia de la melodía, Candy debía estar en alerta según ella, pero tenerlo así de cerca, sentir los músculos de su cuerpo, el aroma de su loción, aún después de tantos años no la dejaban pensar con claridad, menos en días como ese cuando estaba completamente consciente de él.

Una vez que terminaron el baile Albert la condujo a la orilla de la pista, convenientemente algunos socios lo buscaron para hablar de negocios y Candy siguió haciendo su labor de anfitriona tratando de no perderlo de vista, el regresó al rato para bailar un poco más con ella, pero después de eso lo perdió de vista. Discretamente comenzó a buscarlo, pero no tuvo éxito, divisó a Archie y a Annie y se acercó para preguntarles sí lo habían visto.

Archie.

Dime.

¿Has visto a William?

Estás molesta con él.

No.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, ¿quieres decirme que hizo?

¿Qué tal estuvo su comida?

La de Albert ni idea, salió un poco temprano de la oficina porque dijo que tenía algunos pendientes que resolver. Yo comí con algunos clientes.

Sí ves a William por favor dile que lo estoy buscando, y si lo ves con alguien más hazme el favor de no encubrirlo esta vez.

Candy – le reprochó Annie.

Lo siento Anne, no estoy de humor en este momento, con permiso.

Al poco rato apareció Albert para volver a bailar con ella, ella lo siguió sin decir nada.

¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo William?

Eso es lo que quisiera saber…

Te perdí por un rato.

Estaba con algunos clientes y Archie.

Ya veo, y ¿cómo te fue?

Bien, logramos algunos acuerdos.

La pieza se acabó en ese momento, y la noche siguió sin contratiempos aparentes. Los invitados se retiraron y Candy y Albert fueron a descansar, el salió temprano en la mañana, antes de que ella se despertara, a ella le llevaron la correspondencia junto con su desayuno a la cama. Un sobre rosa con caligrafía de mujer y olor a lilas llamó su atención. La abrió, había una sola línea.

Gracias por prestarme a tu esposo anoche, la pasamos muy bien.

Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

 **Capítulo 21 Línea C** **(En esta línea han pasado 5 años, Candy tiene 30, Albert 41, Anthony 12, Stear 11, Rosemary y James (hijo natural de Albert) tienen 6 años. Terry tiene 33, él es el duque de Grandchester y está felizmente casado con Emma. Albert y Candy siguen casados, han tenido un matrimonio abierto, muy discretamente, y la conclusión puede ser que ella se quede sola o que sea una pesadilla) (Muchas me quieren linchar por esta línea, lo lamento… pero estamos dándole la oportunidad a Candy de la libre exploración sexual como dijera alguien en sus reviews…)**

Elroy Andrew estaba preocupada, considerar que Candy podía morir era aterrador, ella ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerse cargo de los niños, aún con sus locuras Candy era una excelente madre y matriarca, deseaba con todo su corazón que a diferencia de su padre los niños siguieran teniendo una vida normal. Pero además había algo que Neal había dicho la noche anterior un poco pasado de copas que había hecho que su mente tratara de atar cabos…y lo que estaba atando no le gustaba nada.

 **La noche anterior.**

Elroy entró a la biblioteca de la mansión dónde encontró a Neal, William les había dado la noticia, y ella había visto como Neal se retiraba mientras los demás tomaban café.

¿Qué sucede Neal?

Nada tía, la vida es impredecible.

Sí lo es, pero a que te refieres realmente.

Es extraño ver a William jugando con los niños. Y ver a RosemaNo puedo creer que ella esté tan mal herida.

¿Neal?

No me hagas caso tía, creo que he bebido demasiado, a veces necesito callar mi conciencia… ¿sabías que pretende cancelar la búsqueda?

¿quién?

William, ya no piensa seguir buscando a su hijo. Sí tan solo supiera ver debajo de sus narices. Te dejo tía, Mary debe estar buscándome.

Neal salió de la habitación dándole un beso en la mejilla a la tía, y ella decidió ignorar por el momento la conversación, y la empujó a una esquina de su mente hasta que tuviera tiempo. Por ahora debía ir a terminar los últimos preparativos, aunque no se sentía bien debía sacar fuerzas de dónde fuera, no podía permitir que la familia hiciera un viaje tan desolador sola. Esperaba que ella se recuperara, pero si no era así debía estar al lado de sus sobrinos nietos.

 **Londres, Inglaterra. Dos semanas después.**

Los Andrew llegaron al Royal Hospital, cuando se identificaron fueron trasladaos a un área especial, era una suite con sala privada y una habitación de hospital, ahí los esperaban Terry y Emma. Venían directo del puerto de Southampton, y aunque probablemente no era lo más prudente, William sabía perfectamente que nadie soportaría tener que esperar más tiempo por noticias. Sólo había insistido en que la tía fuera a descansar, su salud no había estado muy bien últimamente.

Terry, Emma, ¿cómo está ella?

Sigue sin despertar, pero los médicos estarán aquí pronto para informarte.

¿Podemos ver a mamá? – preguntó Stear.

Claro, sólo que estará dormida, pero vengan. -les dijo amablemente Emma mientras miraba a William preguntando con la mirada su aprobación.

Vayan con la tía Emma, en un momento los alcanzo.

Annie también los acompañó. Terry, William y Archie se quedaron.

¿qué te han dicho los médicos?

No mucho, aún está débil e inconsciente, es todo lo que me han dicho.

Gracias por haber estado aquí.

De nada, no ha habido ningún comentario en los medios, el hospital ha sido totalmente discreto.

¿Cuánto te va a costar su discreción? – le preguntó Archie irónicamente.

Un ala nueva de pediatría.

Manda los papeles a los abogados, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

No, no es necesario.

Los hombres fueron interrumpidos por los médicos que al enterarse que el señor Andrew por fin había llegado fueron a presentarse y a ponerlo al tanto del caso.

Señor Andrew. Soy el doctor Levinson, y él es el doctor Grant, ambos hemos estado siguiendo el caso de su esposa, si gusta acompañarnos para que hablemos en privado.

Mucho gusto señores, en realidad no hay nada que no puede discutir conmigo en la presencia de mi sobrino, el señor Archibald Cornwell y mi amigo, y amigo de la familia, Lord Grandchester. – le contestó William.

Muy bien señor, disculpe nuestra reserva, todo esto ha sido un poco irregular... – le dijo el doctor Levinson

Lo sé, pero Lord y Lady Grandchester son amigos de la familia. Y nosotros no estábamos en el continente, seguro el doctor Rochester se lo explicó. Y ahora, por favor infórmeme sobre el estado de mi esposa.

Lamentablemente aún no podemos decir que la señora Andrew está fuera de peligro, la infección es demasiado fuerte, y ella parece debilitarse día con día.

¿Cuáles son los factores que podrían alterar la situación? – preguntó William ansioso.

Con tacto y cautela el doctor Levinson le contestó.

Es muy difícil asegurar el curso de la recuperación de la señora Andrew, además, el daño que la esquirla causó en la columna de la señora Andrew no puede medirse aún, es posible que si logra recuperarse sólo requerira de terapia física para poder caminar nuevamente, y lograr una recuperación total, ese es el caso más optimista, y que esperamos sea la situación.

¿Y si no fuera así?

El doctor Grant un hombre joven, más o menos en el rango de edad de los presentes le contestó compasivamente.

La señora Andrew podría quedar débil, y necesitar ayuda de algún aparato ortopédico para caminar el resto de su vida, o bien, podría no volver a caminar. –

Los tres hombres sintieron como si les hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, pensar en lo activa que era ella y verla encadenada de por vida a un aparato o una silla era doloroso. Pero además los doctores parecían no querer darles esperanzas.

Aparte de esto… ¿hay algo más?

EL doctor Levinson, claramente el médico de más jerarquía, y con una actitud francamente superior le contestó antes de que Grant pudiera hacerlo.

Señor Andrew, tal vez sus hijos debieran despedirse de su madre… las visitas en el hospital no son apropiadas para los niños, aunque tal vez no estén tan apegados a ella. – dijo el doctor en tono discreto. William no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Doctor, lo que piense usted acerca de la relación de mis hijos con su madre es irrelevante, y no les diré que deben despedirse hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario. ¿Ahora bien, que podemos hacer por ayudarla a recuperar la conciencia? – le contestó William secamente.

William comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del hombre, quien claramente está molesto por algo de la situación, o no aprobaba la forma de proceder de la familia.

Pueden hablarle, pero no más, los estímulos que puedan proveerle deberían traerla de regreso, sin embargo señor Andrew no hay mucho más que hacer. Ahora que usted está aquí, debe decidir quiénes pueden visitarla. –

Doctor Levinson, mi familia y yo estaremos aquí a diario, probablemente por turnos, y por supuesto Lord y Lady Grandchester son siempre bienvenidos, cómo le he comentado, la amistad de nuestras familias se remonta varios años atrás, así que no hay nada más de qué hablar. – le dijo firmemente William.

Con su permiso Sir William, milord, Sr. Cornwell.

Levinson se retiró, pero el doctor Grant esperó un momento.

Me disculpo por el doctor Levinson, me temo que para él la historia de la señora Andrew es un claro signo del cambio de los tiempos y de una época diferente para las mujeres. Él no concibe que ella anduviera en África sola.

No se preocupe doctor Grant, sólo espero que le haya quedado clara nuestra postura, porque si no me veré obligado a pedirle al doctor Rochester que nos asigne otro médico.

Hablaré con el Sir Andrew, pero no puedo prometerle nada.

¿Acaso conoce la labor que Candy realizaba en África? – le preguntó Archie francamente molesto.

Sí señor Cornwell, pero usted sabe que, para los hombres de su generación, y aún para muchos de la nuestra, el lugar de una mujer es en casa, con sus hijos. Por mi parte, admiro la labor que ella desempeñaba en África, y francamente lo admiro a usted señor Andrew, y a su familia por apoyarla en desarrollarse profesionalmente, ha sido un honor atender su caso, y ahora, no les quito más su tiempo. Con permiso.

Gracias doctor Grant, buenas tardes.

Una vez que se hubo retirado y los tres se quedaron solos, Albert y Archie se enfrentaban a la inevitable realidad de tener que entrar a la habitación de Candy, los niños, junto con Annie y Emma habían estado ahí dentro por 15 minutos. Y ahora era su turno.

¿qué tan difícil será? – le preguntó Archie a Terry.

Bastante, no parece ella. Aunque da gracias que no es lo mismo que hace dos semanas, el día que llegó estaba muy golpeada.

¿Golpeada? – le preguntó William

Supongo que, por la fuerza del impacto, seguro se golpeó con cosas.

Sí, tienes razón, aun así, después hablaré con John.

¿vienes?

No, esperare aquí, creo que tal vez debas verla un tiempo a solas.

Archie y William entraron a la habitación, era una habitación muy grande, iluminada, y con un ventanal que daba un pequeño jardín privado. Era evidente que los Grandchester se habían asegurado de que tuviera lo mejor. En la habitación había flores frescas, en la cama no había solamente ropa de cama de hospital, sino un lujoso edredón de damasco.

Los niños habían salido al jardín, y Annie y Emma estaban sentadas cerca de la cama. Por la dimensión de la habitación aún no la veían de cerca.

William, Archie, yo los dejo, para que puedan estar solos en familia. – le dijo Emma, mientras se ponía de pie.

No es necesario, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por cuidarla.

Tú sabes que la apreciamos mucho. Así que por favor inclúyeme dentro de los turnos para que no esté sola, y por supuesto déjame ayudar con los niños.

Gracias, aunque tal vez debas tomar un respiro, seguro han sido semanas agotadoras, y en tu condición deberías descansar. – le dijo William, mientras ella le tomaba la mano a manera de darle apoyo, Archie ya se había acercado, y al verla había buscado la mano de Annie para darse fuerzas.

Sólo estoy embarazada William, conociendo a Candy seguramente no era de las que se quedaban quietas durante el embarazo, así que puedes tener por seguro que podemos ayudarte, además los chicos aman a Terry.

Gracias, si insistes y Terry está de acuerdo, por supuesto que agradeceré su ayuda.

William se acercó. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, su piel tenía una palidez anormal, sobre todo considerando que ella había pasado los últimos dos meses bajo el sol africano. Sus cabellos aunque limpios y delicadamente acomodados en una trenza se veían sin brillo. En su rostro había aún trazas de moretones, y una leve hinchazón en uno de sus ojos. Una cortada en su sien revelaba dónde se había golpeado contra la defensa del camión por el impulso del impacto. Su mano estaba amoratada por la aguja del suero, y sus brazos estaban vendados para cubrir áreas en carne viva por los profundos raspones que había sufrido. Él no quería ni imaginarse el resto. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, con delicadeza tomó su mano e inclinándose la besó.

Pequeña, tienes que volver a nosotros… nuestros hijos te necesitan. – le dijo con la voz ronca por la emoción, y dentro de él pensó, - yo te necesito, necesito saber qué, aunque lejos de mi estarás bien, y feliz.

Una vez terminada la hora de visitas Archie y Annie se llevaron a los niños a la mansión Andrew, ahí los esperaba Elroy ya descansada. Annie llevó a Rosemary y a James a dormir, Stear y Anthony se fueron solos, y Archie se quedó con la tía en el salón.

¿Cómo está ella? ¿Dónde está William?

William se quedó en el hospital.

¿Y ella?

Tía…

¿Tan mal?

Está viva… pero al juzgar por lo que los médicos dijeron apenas.

Esa chiquilla insolente… no puede morirse Archie… William no podría con el dolor, ni con la culpa, y además ¿quién se haría cargo de los niños? Soy demasiado vieja…

Tía, no vayamos ahí aún, pero sí algo le sucediera te aseguro que William haría lo que fuera por sus hijos.

¿Así como su padre lo hizo? Archie.

Tía…

Mi hermano no pudo resistir la vida sin su esposa…y William… William no puede vivir sin ella, ¿no te has dado cuenta? No le importa que se vaya al otro lado del mundo, no le importa cuántos hombres la cortejen, no le importa el doctor Jenkins, no le importa nada…

Tía, lo que ellos han decidido hacer con su matrimonio es problema de ellos, ahora lo del doctor no te consta, y sí como dices William no pudiese vivir sin ella, Annie y yo veremos por los niños, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, ahora vete a descansar, nos esperan días díficiles.

Elroy se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de su sobrino, nunca había dejado de verlo como un chiquillo, y ahora frente a ella tenía a un hombre, un hombre en quien la sangre de los Andrew corría con fuerza, tal vez ahí estaba su esperanza, la esperanza del clan. Elroy Andrew supo que podría descansar…aún debía hablar con Neal y asegurarse que sus conclusiones eran correctas, aunque tal vez no valía la pena saberlo, no tenía caso.

Gracias hijo, que descanses, mañana quiero ir a verla.

Te acompañaré, dejaremos que Annie descanse.

Buenas noches. – le dijo Elroy apretando su mano en un gesto inusual de afecto en ella.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un eterno ir y venir entre el hospital y la casa de Londres de los Andrew, iban por turnos, porque, aunque a William le hubiese gustado pasar todo el tiempo al lado de ella, estaba consciente de que sus hijos lo necesitaban, y dedicaba el tiempo que no estaba en el hospital para estar con ellos.

Aunque los niños iban de visita, la realidad era que no podían estar mucho tiempo en el hospital, le llevaban flores y chocolates a su madre, así como cualquier otra cosa que encontraran en sus paseos. William, Archie y Terry compraban todo lo que ellos pedían para llevar al hospital, y todo lo que pedían para ellos, Emma, Annie y la tía Elroy trataban de ser más firmes y darle un poco de rutina, mantenerlos ocupados con los tutores y con sus deberes.

Ese día William llegó para relevar a Emma y a Terry, después de haber puesto a los niños en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Igual… ¿qué puedo decirte? – la voz de Terry sonaba molesta.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

-Vino el hombre ese...

\- ¿Cuál hombre?

\- ¿El tipo que la convenció de ir a África?

\- ¿Peter Jenkins?

\- Sí. Quería verla, pero no se lo permití, le dije que ese era un permiso que sólo tú podías dar… parece… interesado... no me hagas caso… no sé lo que digo. – Terry se detuvo de decir todo lo que pensaba al sentir la presión de la mano de Emma en la de él.

\- ¿Crees que alguien podría convivir con ella y no enamorarse?

\- Supongo que solo que no le corra sangre por las venas. Pero es tú esposa.

\- Precisamente por eso no me preocupa Peter Jenkins. ¿regresará?

\- Tal vez no… se encontró con Levinson, y él fue todavía más claro que yo sobre lo inapropiada de su visita.

\- Albert, no le hagas caso a Terry, si el doctor Jenkins estaba con ella en África, de seguro estaba preocupado por ella, además son colegas, han colaborado durante tres años muy de cerca… - ahora Terry le apretó la mano a Emma. – quiero decir que tal vez no debas poner atención a… -

\- No te preocupes, sé lo que quieres decir, y la verdad no hay nada que pueda cambiar mi amor por ella, así que vayan a descansar.

\- Vendrán a cambiarle el vendaje de la espalda en un rato más…

\- Gracias por haberse quedado…

\- Ya sabes que no es necesario que agradezcas William. – le dijo Emma.

\- Te dejamos…Creo que tal vez debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia, deja de rogarle, y recuérdale lo que va a perder. Exígele que luche, y que regrese con nosotros. – le dijo Terry muy serio.

¿Quieres que use tu método para hacerla olvidar a Anthony?

Subirla al caballo no es una opción… pero tal vez besarla a la fuerza…

¡Terrence! – le dijo Emma en tono de regaño.

¡Mi amor, es su esposo, no estaría nada mal! La verdad es que creo que hay que hacerla reaccionar a como dé lugar.

Si creyera que de algo serviría lo intentaría. – le contestó William.

Si no crees en tus posibilidades, tal vez debas dejar que él doctorsete la bese en tu lugar. – le dijo Terry con su usual humor ácido

¡Terrence Grandchester!

Me callaré antes de que ni esposa decida no hablarme nunca más, pero piénsalo amigo mío. No creo que haya nadie que la ame más que tú, tal vez es tiempo de demostrárselo.

Terry, Emma, ya váyanse a descansar. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa cansada.

Terry ya no dijo nada más, le extendió la mano a Albert, y Emma se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. L

o dejaron sólo, él se sentó a su lado en la amplia cama, y comenzó a leerle, al poco rato llegaron las enfermeras a cambiar el vendaje.

Buenas noches Señor Andrew. – le dijo la joven pelirroja.

Buenas noches Srita. Mason, Señora Stewart. – contestó William a las mujeres, ambas eran eficientes y bondadosas. Y ambas eran sensibles al apuesto hombre que velaba por su esposa toda la noche.

Les ayudo.

No es necesario Señor Andrew.

Lo sé Señora Stewart, pero me hace sentirme útil. - le dijo él mientras giraba a Candy con sumo cuidado para ponerla bocabajo para que ellas pudieran limpiar la herida. La larga línea roja no dejaba de causarle dolor tan solo de verla.

Cuando se hubieron retirado se acomodó junto a ella y tomó su mano. Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de la sala. William se puso en pie y fue a abrir cerrando tras de él la puerta de la habitación. Frente a él se encontraba Peter Jenkins, y tal como lo había descrito Terry había mucho más que simple cordialidad en su mirada.

William.

Peter, pasa. – le dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la sala.

Vine en la tarde…

Te encontraste con Terry.

Así es, quería saber…

Está delicada.

Si me permitieras…

Peter, voy a ser completamente franco contigo, la respuesta es y será no a menos que ella me pida lo contrario.

Creo que tú no entiendes, necesito verla. – le dijo Peter tratando de darle a entender que él tenía un rol significativo en la vida de ella.

El que no entiende eres tú. Peter, no puedo permitir que nada ni nadie manche su reputación, y tú aquí con cara de enamorado sufriendo es precisamente el tipo de cosa que mancharía su reputación.

Ella y yo… – William lo despreció en ese momento, él no era tonto, y aunque no había estado seguro estaba mentalmente preparado, pero le parecía de lo más bajo confesar delante del esposo de una mujer que era su amante, ese hombre solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Jenkins, no te atrevas a abrir la boca para calumniarla.

Eres un idiota, no es una calumnia.

El idiota eres tú, si te importara no te atreverías a hablarme de esa forma. No hay nada que ella haga sin que yo lo sepa, y nada de lo que haga cambia mi amor por ella. Y te advierto que nada me detendrá de destruirte si te atreves a repetir esas palabras. Su posición social, su futuro y el de mis hijos dependen de su reputación intachable. No soy un esposo traicionado, y por nada del mundo la repudiaría, así que quítate esa fantasía de la cabeza, y haz el favor de salir de esta habitación e ir tras tu próxima conquista.

William, no es sólo sexo.

No me interesa saber que es, ella no es una mujer libre, y si en verdad sientes algo por ella te callaras la boca y saldrás de su vida al menos hasta que ella decida lo contrario.

Peter guardó silencio, William tenía razón, estaba siendo un soberano idiota, pero los sentimientos hacia ella no le habían permitido pensar con claridad, parecía un adolescente infatuado y no un hombre de 35 años.

Discúlpame, tienes razón. Cuando despierte dile que los niños están bien.

Tal vez debas regresar con ellos para asegurarte que sigan estando bien.

Tienes razón, dile que la esperaré allá.

Le diré que estás cuidando de los niños. Pero no creo que ella regresará.

¿Se lo vas a prohibir? ¡No puedes, ella ama su profesión!

Jenkins, no tengo porque discutir nada, solo te recuerdo que tenemos una hija de seis años, creo que después de esto ella entenderá que no puede volver allá. Ahora si me disculpas, no son horas de visita.

Tienes razón… me retiro, por favor, permíteme llamarte para saber de ella.

No, lo siento, pero una cosa es que a ella le perdone todo y otra muy diferente es que te informe de algo, vete, olvídala, ella es mi esposa, y haré lo que sea por protegerla a ella y a mis hijos.

Peter Jenkins no dijo nada más y salió del lugar, William Andrew tenía razón, debía hacerse a un lado por el bien de ella. Albert regresó a la habitación. La observó, no mostraba mejoría alguna y cada día parecía más pequeña, comenzó a hablarle en tono suplicante. Hablar con Jenkins había sido un trago muy amargo.

Candy, ya es hora de despertar, Rosemary, Stear y Anthony mandaron cartas, te las leeré, pero lo que más quieren es contarte ellos sus pequeñas aventuras. Pequeña… necesitas trabajar muy duro para recuperarte. No permitas que nuestros hijos crezcan sin conocerte, sin aprender de ti, sin saber la magnífica mujer que tienen como madre. Pequeña, despierta, déjame ayudarte… -

Albert sintió como la mano que sostenía lo apretaba levemente. Le siguió hablando, vaciando su corazón delante de ella, estos cinco años juntos habían sido muy difíciles. Como padres disfrutaban cada momento, como amigos y cómplices eran excelentes, pero a él le era cada día más difícil seguir pretendiendo una distancia que no existía, William Albert Andrew estaba más enamorado que nunca de su esposa.

Temprano en la mañana, un leve movimiento lo hizo despertar, y un gemido de dolor lo hizo reaccionar. Volteó a verla y un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en su mirada azul.

William…- su voz era apenas audible.

Shhh, debo llamar al médico.

No, espera… ¿Dónde?

Estás en Londres… fuiste herida en África, y haz estado inconsciente por un mes más o menos.

Me duele…

¿La espalda?

Todo.

Después de tranquilizarla fue por el doctor, agradeció que fuera el doctor Grant quien estaba disponible. Después de revisarla, dio su diagnóstico. Ella sólo había logrado mantener la conciencia por unos minutos, el dolor era insoportable, y el doctor había decidido sedarla.

Es demasiado el dolor, podría ser un daño nervioso.

¿de qué habla?

Señor Andrew, no he podido asesorarla como es debido, pero me parece que el dolor que ella siente es excesivo, estará sedada por las siguientes 8 horas, después intentaremos despertarla de nuevo.

¿Tenemos esperanza?

Señor Andrew, eso es lo último que debe perder.

No me refería a eso.

Lo sé, es muy temprano para saber su estado definitivo, tendremos que esperar un poco más.

Gracias doctor.

El médico salió y los dejó solos. William tomó su lugar a un lado de su cama una vez más. Con cariño acarició su cabello y decidió llamar para decir que ese día no debían ir al hospital, él se quedaría a su lado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota: Hola chicas… está es la cúspide del drama… prepárense psicológicamente por favor… me van a odiar… me van a acusar de muchas cosas…y hasta dónde va esta historia, tienen razón, les comento que ya está el capítulo 23 escrito… pero lo subiré hasta mañana… porque aún no lo reviso a conciencia, y porque de nada sirve tener cliffhangers (no sé cómo se dice en español…digamos puntos álgidos) si de inmediato se puede leer lo que sigue... así que les daré tiempo de procesarlo, de sentirlo… honestamente yo misma tuve que darme respiros mientras escribía, porque las emociones eran muy intensas, pero mañana sin falta subo el otro… el epílogo ni siquiera está empezado, sin embargo esta semana debe quedar…una vez más, mil gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, por las críticas porque ayudaron a hacer esta historia mejor, por sus contribuciones que la han hecho desarrollarse y crecer, y al final cada una de estas líneas son nuestros finales… trate de considerar cada uno de sus puntos de vista, obvio es imposible complacer a todas, pero espero que al menos sea un historia bien escrita. Les suplico de la manera más encarecida que aunque se enojen hoy, mañana se den tiempo de leer los desenlaces inmediatos para ver si logro reivindicarme con ustedes.**

 **Bendiciones para todas.**

 **Capítulo 22 Línea A**

El triste lamento de las campanas resonaba en las frías piedras del suelo y paredes de la capilla de Lakewood. El atrio estaba inundado de rosas blancas, como correspondía a una ocasión importante para la familia Andrew.

En el lado derecho de la capilla, en el primer banco de suave y viejo roble se encontraba ella, sus cabellos rubios decorosamente recogidos en un discreto moño, su vestido, un hermoso y sobrio vestido de seda negra, sencillo cómo correspondía a la ocasión contrastaba con su pálida piel, en su cuello colgaba el medallón de los Andrew, en su mano izquierda se podían ver el anillo de compromiso y la banda matrimonial de los Andrew, un discreto sombrero negro descansaba sobre su cabeza erguida y en actitud serena, mientras el velo descendía y cubría su rostro.

Algunos de los presentes se preguntaban si ella estaba realmente serena o sí el médico de la familia misericordiosamente le había dado algún tipo de medicación.

Junto a ella estaba la pequeña y hermosa Rosemary, una copia exacta de su madre, igualmente vestida de negro con un ramo de azucenas blancas en las manos, y al lado de ella se erguían apuestos y estoicos sus hermanos, a los 11 y 12 años Stear y Anthony vestían el tartán de luto de los Andrew, y discretamente acomodadas a un lado se encontraban sus gaitas.

En el banco izquierdo estaba la Tía Elroy, con George Archie y Annie, Archie al igual que sus sobrinos y muchos de los hombres importantes del clan vestía el tartán de luto de los Andrew.

Justo detrás de ella se encontraban Terry y Eleanor, durante el último mes se habían instalado en Lakewood junto con Archie, Annie y la tía Elroy.

Ella fijó su vista en el frente, el ataúd de caoba descansaba cubierto de rosas blancas, y dentro sobre él satinado interior descansaba como dormido, él, el patriarca de los Andrew, su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre de su vida, su príncipe de la colina.

Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas aun cuando minutos atrás pensó que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. En su mente rondaban incontables si tan solos… si tan solo hubiese sido una mejor esposa, si tan solo hubiese perdonado su error, si tan solo él no la hubiese traicionado… pero era inútil, había cosas que no se podían cambiar, y al menos los últimos 9 meses junto habían sido los mejores de toda su vida.

 **9 meses atrás.**

Ese día en la playa de la Riviera francesa nueve meses atrás después de besarlo había comenzado su luna de miel, durante seis meses habían vivido solo para ellos y sus hijos, George y Archie se habían hecho cargo de los negocios. Y ellos habían disfrutado como adolescentes enamorados el uno del otro.

Habían hecho un corto viaje a Marruecos, y vagado junto con los niños por los mercados, habían navegado, nadado, acampado, hecho el amor bajo las estrellas incontables veces, y justo cuando creía que su corazón podría explotar de felicidad había sucedido.

Una mañana, él se había levantado con completa oscuridad, asustada Candy mandó llamar al médico, pero aún antes de escuchar el diagnóstico que el médico obviamente conocía, su mente médicamente entrenada comenzó a recordar los pequeños y grandes signos que ella había pasado por alto, los fuertes dolores de cabeza, los mareos frecuentes, el vértigo, la falta de apetito y la debilidad que, a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos por él, ella había comenzado a notar. Su corazón se negaba a aceptar lo que su mente le gritaba.

El diagnóstico que al parecer Albert había sabido desde 6 meses atrás, un tumor cerebral, le habían dicho que seguramente no viviría más de dos meses, sin embargo, ahí estaba él 6 meses después, aún con vida, y aparte de la falta de debilidad nada más. Pero Candy tenía muy claro que ese era el inicio del fin.

En tiempo record cerró la casa de Niza y se trasladó a Londres ahí gracias a las influencias de poder de Terry un avión estaba listo para cruzar el Atlántico, en menos de dos semanas estaban cómodamente instalados en el pabellón de caza de Lakewood, y los demás en la mansión de Lakewood, aunque débil Albert estaba de muy buen ánimo, y después de una semana milagrosamente comenzó a ver de nuevo, Candy callaba las voces de su cerebro y acunaba la pequeña esperanza que crecía en su pecho, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad más, un milagro inmerecido.

Pero el tiempo se escurrió como agua entre sus manos, y el fatal día llegó, un día antes habían hecho un picnic en el campo, los niños habían corrido y disfrutado de sus padres, cuando por fin los llevaron a dormir, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó junto a la cascada, dónde extendió una manta y la invitó a acostarse a su lado para admirar las estrellas, suave y lentamente besó sus labios, recorrió con sus manos sus formas de mujer, y ella pudo sentir su fuerza interior, más grande que cualquier debilidad que su cuerpo quisiese gritar, hicieron el amor lenta y dulcemente, vaciando en esa entrega todo su amor, dolor, miedos y esperanzas, logrando una perfecta sincronía, alcanzando el éxtasis juntos, esa noche durmieron bajo las estrellas, a la mañana siguiente, él apenas tuvo fuerzas para llegar a darse un baño y recostarse en la cama. Dormitó por un rato, pero parecía que no quería perder el tiempo durmiendo, le pidió que mandara a traer a la familia.

Había pasado un tiempo con cada uno en privado, Candy aún en ese momento se negaba a ver la realidad, se ocupó de atenderlos a todos, de distraer a Rosemary, de preparar comida innecesaria, de lo que fuera menos pensar. Ella ignoraba lo que él había hablado con cada uno.

Ignoraba que le había pedido a Archie que se hiciera cargo de todo hasta que Anthony fuera mayor para que ella no tuviese que preocuparse de nada.

Ignoraba que sin preguntarle dónde estaba ni porque se lo había ocultado durante tanto tiempo le había pedido a la tía que se asegurara que el hijo de Amelia tuviese todo lo necesario como estaba seguro había tenido hasta ese momento, y también le había agradecido por todo, y le había hecho jurar que mientras tuviera vida velaría por Candy y los niños.

Ignoraba que le había agradecido su amistad a Terry y que le había pedido que la ayudara a ser feliz cuando ella estuviera lista. Qué le recordara cómo amar cuando el tiempo llegara, y que si se encontraba con que ella no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, que entonces fuera feliz, que dejara de cargar con la esperanza de que un día lo amara y se diera una oportunidad.

Había abrazado a sus hijos, y hablado francamente con Stear y Anthony, acunó a Rosemary en sus brazos hasta que se durmió, y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Candy se recostó en su pecho. Y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente.

Pequeña, eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras…

Albert… te prohíbo que me dejes.

Amor mío, he hecho todo lo que he podido por evitarlo, pero, aunque agradezco a Dios que me ha permitido disfrutar de ustedes más de lo que esperé, me niego a aferrarme. Él tiempo ha llegado… dime una cosa, ¿fuiste feliz estos meses?

Albert fui feliz mucho tiempo antes, aunque me negaba a verlo.

Entonces cumplí el sueño de mi vida, hacerte feliz.

Te amo.

Yo también, descansemos amor mío, ha sido un día cargado de emociones.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo besó suavemente, sabía que todo el día había sentido dolor insoportable, pero se había negado a mostrarlo o a tomar morfina para calmarlo, se recostó una vez más en su pecho, se durmió con el latido de su corazón arrullándola, y se despertó cuando este se detuvo, el parecía dormido, pero su brazo se había resbalado, pudo ver paz en su rostro, mientras el alba se asomaba por su ventana.

 **Capilla de Lakewood.**

El sonido de las gaitas la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Archie, su padre y Anthony y Stear tocaban la triste melodía de despedida, las profundas notas llenaban el sagrado edificio, el sacerdote dijo la última oración, Anthony y Stear comenzarón la procesión seguidos por Archie y su padre, los miembros del consejo junto con George cargaron el ataúd, ella tomó de la mano a Rosemary, y siguió la procesión, detrás de ella Annie y la tía Elroy, y así salieron de la iglesia con rumbo al cementerio.

La fosa estaba abierta, hicieron descender el féretro, Rosemary dejó caer su ramo de azucenas dentro, y ella tomó un puño de negra tierra en su enguantada mano y lo dejó caer, en ese momento todo a su alrededor se nubló y ella se desplomó.

 **Capítulo 22 Línea B**

Él salió temprano en la mañana, antes de que ella se despertara, a ella le llevaron la correspondencia junto con su desayuno a la cama. Un sobre rosa con caligrafía de mujer y olor a lilas llamó su atención. La abrió, había una sola línea.

Gracias por prestarme a tu esposo anoche, la pasamos muy bien.

Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie con un plan muy claro en su mente, esta vez no iba a esperar a que la mujerzuela se lo gritara en su cara, lo iba a descubrir en su mentira, y lo haría pagar por su engaño.

Se vistió y llevó a Stear y a Anthony a la escuela y después condujo a casa de los Cornwell. Annie la recibió en el salón de su recamara aún vestida con su camisón.

Candy… disculpa, es muy temprano y no he tenido tiempo de…

Te acabas de despertar. No es la primera vez que te veo en piyama.

Muy bien, entonces dime que haces aquí, y porque tienes esa cara.

Lo ha hecho de nuevo.

¿quién y qué?

William, mira lo que me llegó esta mañana. - le dijo extendiéndole el sobre.

Candy quedamos que hablarías con él. – le dijo después de leer.

Me está mintiendo, dijo que había comido con Archie y no es cierto, y también dijo que ayer cuando no lo encontraba estaba con él.

Ya veo, muy bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Quiero atraparlo con ella.

¿Contratamos un investigador?

No, eso sería humillante, me verá como una mujer histérica.

En este momento lo eres, pero ¿entonces?

Iremos a tomar el café en el edificio frente al corporativo.

Ahora entiendo, nosotras seremos las detectives. Dame 15 minutos, porque no llamas a ¿Margaret mientras? Para asegurarte que él esté ahí y que no tomemos café en vano.

Anda, apúrate.

Candy llamó al corporativo, pero en vez de llamar a Margaret, llamó a la línea privada de William.

¿Estás lista? –

¿Lista para?

Candy, amor… lista para ir a comer por supuesto.

Suenas sorprendido.

No, ¿a quién más le respondería así?, fue un sexto sentido.

Eso mismo quisiera yo saber, así que a comer…

Mmmm no, mejor a cenar, a dónde tú quieras, has la reservación y me dejas dicho con Margaret en dónde.

Se supone que tú me estás invitando.

Tienes razón, perdón, estoy un poco ocupado, te dejare dicho con Margaret para que nos veamos ahí, no sé si llegaré con tiempo al hotel.

¿Hotel?

Casa, mi amor, discúlpame, estoy ocupado, te veo en la noche ¿sí?

Muy bien, ¿saldrás?

No, estaré aquí en la oficina, enterrado en trabajo.

No te interrumpo más.

Ella no lo dejó responder y colgó, inmediatamente llamó a Margaret.

Margaret, no digas mi nombre.

¿En qué puedo servirle?

¿Sabes si William planea salir hoy?

Pidió el auto para medio día.

Muy bien, hazme un favor, demora el carro y dile a Rogers que si ve que alguien los sigue no se preocupe, quiero darle una sorpresa a William.

Con gusto haré lo primero, pero el señor Andrew últimamente maneja el mismo.

Aún mejor Margaret, estaremos en el café frente al corporativo, llámame ahí cuando se acerque la hora de salida.

Así lo haré señora, suerte con la sorpresa.

Gracias.

Una hora después por fin salieron de la mansión Cornwell, Annie por supuesto había tomado más de quince minutos. Estuvieron cerca de tres horas en la cafetería, pero no vieron entrar a nadie sospechoso al edificio, al fin Margaret la llamó.

Él ha pedido el auto, y se dirige para allá, yo apenas voy a pedirlo.

Gracias Margaret.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron. Vieron a William salir y esperar por el auto, tomó las llaves de manos de Rogers y condujo el mismo, lo siguieron hasta las afueras de la ciudad a una pequeña casa de campo que funcionaba como restaurant y pensión.

El esperó al frente un momento, y entonces la vio venir. Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era una hermosa mujer pelirroja, con vestimenta sencilla, casi ordinaria, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, después de Amelia nunca pensó que él se interesaría en alguien tan sencilla como la joven que llegaba. La pelirroja se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, él la condujo adentro.

¿y ahora?

Esperaremos.

Candy…

No digas nada Annie, aún no.

Nada de lo que vimos es comprometedor.

¿Quieres entrar y preguntar?

Tal vez…

Para mí es suficiente, me está mintiendo, y se ve con una mujer a escondidas.

Annie guardó silencio, esperaron por una hora, él salió mientras acomodaba su corbata volteó a una de las habitaciones de arriba, Candy siguió su mirada y vio a la mujer asomada a la ventana de la habitación.

No dijo nada más, encendió el auto y se marchó, dejó a Annie en la mansión Cornwell.

No digas nada a nadie, por favor.

No lo haré, ¿necesitas algo?

No, gracias, te veo después.

Condujo a su casa, después de mucho pensar se arregló para la cena y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dejó que las horas corrieran, a eso de las 10 escuchó el carro de él entrar y estacionarse en la entrada, lo había dejado plantado.

Escuchó que preguntó al mayordomo dónde estaba ella, y tal como le habían instruido el hombre le indicó la biblioteca.

¿Candy?

Pasa.

¿Estás bien? Creí que habíamos quedado en cenar.

Y yo creí que habíamos quedado en que no volverías a engañarme.

¿De qué hablas?

Ya olvidaste tus promesas por lo visto.

No, por supuesto que no, pero más bien me refiero a… ¿por qué estás molesta?

¿Según tú, cómo debería de estar William?

Mi amor, no otra vez William, ayúdame a entenderte, es todo lo que te pido.

Muy bien lee lo que tu última conquista me ha estado enviando le dijo mientras le arrojaba tres sobres sobre el escritorio, el último había llegado esa tarde, y agradecía que ella le hubiese prestado a su esposo al medio día.

Albert confundido tomó los sobres. Los leyó y antes de que pudiera responder un vaso le pasó rozando por la oreja.

¿Quién es ella?

Lo mismo quisiera yo saber….

¿Quién es la pelirroja?

Candy… no hay nadie.

No me mientas, yo misma te vi al medio día con ella.

No puedo creer que…. Eres un canalla. – le gritó ella.

Mi amor, déjame explicarte…

¿Qué? ¿Que la sofisticación ya no fue suficiente? ¿Ahora necesitas a alguien más sencilla, o acaso es porque es pelirroja?

No es lo que piensas.

Entonces ilústrame por favor. – le gritó ella

Albert sintió que le faltaba la respiración, esto no sería fácil de explicar, ella lanzó la licorera de cristal cortado que fue a estrellarse en la chimenea…

Estoy buscando a mi hijo.

¿A tú hijo?

Tienes tres bajo este techo.

Al niño que Amelia tuvo.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

La mujer, Samantha, ella fue enfermera en la clínica dónde Amelia murió, y me ha estado citando para darme pistas.

¿Y cómo le has pagado?

Mi amor, te juro que no es lo que piensas, es más puedes acompañarme la próxima vez que la vea.

¿qué hay de las cartas?

Eso es algo que voy a investigar.

¿Las pistas te han llevado a algún lado?

No.

William…

Candy… créeme.

La vi mirándote desde la habitación.

Tienes razón, todo se ve muy mal, pero…

¿Pero qué?

Te amo, te lo juro que te amo, y nadie más me interesa….

¡Mientes!

Otro objeto salió disparado, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

¿William, Candice? ¿qué sucede?

Tía, por favor déjanos solos.

¿Para que esta chiquilla acabe con todos los objetos de cristal de la habitación?

No soy una chiquilla, y ya estoy harta.

¿De qué, si se puede saber?

Resulta que a William le ha dado por buscar a su hijo entre las faldas de una pelirroja.

¿William?

Su nombre es Samantha, y ella dice que fue la enfermera de Amelia, me ha dado la dirección del lugar donde murió, y ha prometido una descripción de un joven que fue a visitarla el día de su muerte, hoy debía presentarme al médico que la trató, pero él nunca llegó.

No es necesario que sigas buscando. – le contestó Elroy.

Tal vez para ti no, pero no puedo pensar que hay un pequeño ahí afuera que me necesita.

William, esto va a acabar con tu matrimonio.

Deja de verla.

No puedo Candy, puedes acompañarme, pero no puedo dejar de verla si ella tiene información sobre él.

Elroy supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

No tienes por qué seguir buscándolo. Hijo, esa mujer solo quiere sacarte dinero… o destruir tu matrimonio, el niño nunca estuvo en el sanatorio con Amelia…

Tía te exijo que me lo digas todo.

William, Candy, no tienen que buscar al pequeño, porque ya lo tienen bajo su propio techo…

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Alexander es tu hijo, el hijo de Amelia. –

Albert apenas logró sostener a Candy en brazos antes de que se golpeara con el escritorio.

 **Capítulo 21 Línea C** **(En esta línea han pasado 5 años, Candy tiene 30, Albert 41, Anthony 12, Stear 11, Rosemary y James (hijo natural de Albert) tienen 6 años. Terry tiene 33, él es el duque de Grandchester y está felizmente casado con Emma. Albert y Candy siguen casados, han tenido un matrimonio abierto, muy discretamente, y la conclusión puede ser que ella se quede sola o que sea una pesadilla)**

El triste lamento de las campanas resonaba en las frías piedras del suelo y paredes de la capilla de Lakewood. El atrio estaba inundado de rosas blancas, como correspondía a una ocasión importante para la familia Andrew.

En el lado derecho de la capilla, en el primer banco de suave y viejo roble se encontraba él, sus cabellos rubios decorosamente recogidos en una discreta coleta, vestía el tartán de luto de los Andrew, sencillo y sobrio cómo correspondía a la ocasión. La gallarda figura erguida de William Albert Andrew se mostraba estoica y tranquila.

Algunos de los presentes se preguntaban si estaba realmente sereno o sí el médico de la familia misericordiosamente le había dado algún tipo de medicación, o si los rumores de su permanente embriaguez desde aquel trágico día eran ciertos.

Junto a él estaba la pequeña y hermosa Rosemary, una copia exacta de su madre, el verla era agridulce para él, la amaba, pero justo tenía la edad que Candy había tenido cuando la conoció, igualmente vestida de negro con un ramo de azucenas blancas en las manos, y al lado de ella se erguían apuestos y serios sus hermanos, a los 12 y 13 años Stear y Anthony vestían el tartán de luto de los Andrew, y discretamente acomodadas a un lado se encontraban sus gaitas.

En el banco izquierdo estaba la Tía Elroy, con George Archie, Annie y James. Archie al igual que sus sobrinos y muchos de los hombres importantes del clan vestía el tartán de luto de los Andrew.

Justo detrás de ella se encontraban Terry y Emma, los ojos enrojecidos de él se ocultaban tras las gafas oscuras, pero los paparazis hablaban de su inequívoco humor de los mil demonios.

Él fijó su vista en el frente, el ataúd de caoba descansaba cubierto de rosas blancas, y dentro sobre él satinado interior descansaba como dormida, ella, la matriarca de los Andrew, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, la mujer de su vida, su pequeña.

Él no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas aun cuando minutos atrás pensó que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. En su mente rondaban incontables si tan solos… si tan solo hubiese ido con ella a África, si tan solo ella hubiese perdonado su error, si tan solo no la hubiese traicionado… pero era inútil, había cosas que no se podían cambiar, y al menos los últimos 9 meses junto habían sido los mejores de toda su vida.

 **9 meses atrás.**

El diagnóstico había sido poco alentador, no era definitivo que no podría caminar, pero a decir verdad los médicos le daban pocas esperanzas de recuperación, su cuerpo parecía fallar sistemáticamente, se recuperaba por unos días, y entonces el rayo de esperanza aumentaba, jugaba con los niños, los escuchaba platicar sus aventuras, y otros días simplemente no podía estar consciente, ya fuera por las altas fiebres, o por qué para evitarle el dolor la sedaban.

Uno de los días buenos ella despertó y lo vio dormido a su lado, la barba había crecido durante ese mes, y la hizo recordar el día que lo había conocido, tantos años atrás, cuando a pesar de ser un joven de unos 22 años le había parecido a ella mucho mayor, hoy ya era mayor, de alguna manera los años se les habían escurrido como agua entre las manos, sus ojos cerrados, mostraban los oscuros círculos producto de velar por ella todas las noches, el cabello más largo. Su corazón se encogió, verlo así la hizo entender, entender que había sido una tonta, durante cinco años había jugado con él, lo había usado, y él seguía ahí, el horror de comprender su egoísmo parecía asfixiarla, en su deseo por hacerlo pagar había sido aún peor que él, él despertó y al voltear a verla, se encontró con sus esmeraldas clavadas en él, le sonrió con ternura, verla despierta auguraba un buen día, y lo que le dijo a continuación lo sorprendió.

Perdón por causarte tantas preocupaciones, perdón por ser una egoísta, perdón…. – su voz se quebró.

Sabes que es una tontería lo que dices…

Albert, si no fuera por mi necedad y por mi orgullo, no estarías aquí.

Candy, tu labor no me parece necedad. – Él escuchar de sus labios ese nombre que años atrás ella había borrado para siempre le provocó un escalofrío.

Si logro salir de esto dejaré de darte dolores de cabeza, me dedicaré a recompensarte por tu paciencia, a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente? - le preguntó él con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

No puedo negar que has cuidado de nosotros, que has sido extremadamente paciente, que me has amado a pesar de que yo….

Shhh… no tienes que decir nada…

Es que yo… - No sabía cómo decírselo.

Él estuvo aquí.

Albert… perdóname.

Te perdoné mucho tiempo atrás, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido consecuencia de haberte traicionado, así que no tienes que decir nada más. Eres mi esposa, y te amo, haré lo que sea por ti, por tú felicidad.

Albert… ese es el problema, he buscado mi felicidad en otro lado, cuando debí reconocer hace mucho que solo podía encontrarla a tu lado.

Mi amor... - él la abrazó con cuidado, ella estaba muy frágil y débil y él no quería que se siguiera torturando. – ya no digas nada más. -

No, perdóname, por haber sido egoísta estos años, por no demostrarte que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por los niños y por mí, perdóname por no hacerte feliz… Albert.

Candy, no te culpes, no llores…Esperaremos a que te recuperes, harás la rehabilitación, nos instalaremos aquí en Londres, al menos por un tiempo, y en seis meses o un año que estés recuperada, decidiremos que hacer mi vida.

No puedo robarte otro año de tu vida, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, no tienes que seguir pagando penitencia… regresa a Chicago, pon tierra de por medio y vuelve a ser feliz.

Candy… No puedes robar lo que te está siendo entregado. Candy, escúchame con atención, eres mi pequeña, mi amada, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, y ahora que sabes que me amas aunque aún te niegues a decirlo en voz alta, no te voy a dejar sola.

Déjame ya no cargues conmigo…

Candy, no eres una carga. Y no voy a seguir discutiendo esto.

Albert…

Él besó su frente y la abrazó, en tres años era la primera vez que ella le permitía acercarse tanto. Pero sentir su aroma, sus fuertes brazos, la calidez de su piel, deshizo todas sus barreras, lo que había vivido en África durante esos años de visita no había sido sencillo. Y más de una vez se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, por el dolor, el hambre y la orfandad de esos pequeños, y por ella misma, porque por alguna razón a pesar de que una y otra vez había podido comprobar que William estaba ahí incondicionalmente no se había permitido derribar su orgullo para dejarlo acercarse. Candy lloró permitiendo que las lágrimas lavaran su amargura y arrastraran con ellas la desilusión, lloró hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas, lloró hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Ese día Candy se dio cuenta por primera vez que lo extrañaba, había recorrido medio mundo durante los últimos años con la intención de olvidarlo, de sacarlo de su ser, de negar que su cuerpo sólo lo añoraba a él, y durante ese tiempo solo había sentido en su corazón añoranza, un vacío que no podía explicar, un vacío que ni Peter Jenkins, ni todo lo que hacía en África había podido llenar y ahora sabía que solo cuando volvía a Chicago y a él se sentía completa, pero siempre se había entregado a él con reservas, había construido una muralla alrededor de su corazón, pero ese día cuando encontró paz en los latidos de su corazón, su propio corazón dio un vuelco, y en ese momento se supo perdida. Por más que había luchado por cerrar su corazón a él no había podido.

A partir de ese día ella pudo estar consciente más tiempo, y se negó a tomar los sedantes Albert se daba cuenta que, aunque pareciera imposible, cada día estaba más frágil, iniciar la terapia física mientras ella no estuviese recuperada era muy dpificl, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerla. Después de un mes, cansado, y un poco desanimado, ella le pidió lo que él había anhelado hacer durante ese tiempo.

Llévame a casa.

¿A Niza, a Chicago?

No, a Lakewood, al pabellón de caza, al portal de rosas, de agua y de piedra. Albert, no quiero seguir aquí, quiero que mis hijos tengan una semblanza de normalidad por el tiempo que me quede.

No hables así.

Siento que las fuerzas se me escapan, sabes que apenas logro dar dos pasos sin perder el aliento, ya me cansé de estar aquí.

Necesitas los cuidados médicos.

Albert, seamos sinceros, no saben ya que hacer. Y yo quiero ver el hogar de Pony, sentarme bajo el padre árbol en la colina de Pony…

Te exijo que luches.

Lo haré… pero tal vez si volvemos allá… por favor…. – ella no dijo lo que pensaba, pero en su mente daba vueltas un pensamiento, no quiero morir aquí.

Hablaré con los médicos.

Gracias.

Albert no perdió tiempo y se reunió con el doctor Levinson y el doctor Grant.

Señor Andrew, lo que nos pide es altamente irregular. La salud de su esposa no está del todo bien…

No está nada bien doctor.

Es por eso que no entiendo porque quiere llevársela.

Seamos francos doctor Levinson, ¿hay algo que en verdad puedan hacer?

Levinson guardó silencio por un momento.

En un principio pensamos que era solo la infección, pero parece que pescó alguna enfermedad africana que aún no entendemos, es por eso que las fiebres vuelven, así como los dolores, y ella se debilita.

Entonces no saben qué hacer realmente.

No señor William, intentamos nuevas cosas, pero no sabemos realmente que está pasando. – le dijo francamente el doctor Grant.

Por esa razón es que quiero llevarme a mi esposa, ella no es feliz aquí, quiere volver a nuestro hogar, y yo no le voy a negar eso.

¿qué hay de la rehabilitación, los tratamientos? – preguntó Levinson

Hablé con el doctor Rochester y he hecho una propuesta al terapeuta para que viaje con nosotros, y quisiera que usted también aceptara doctor Grant.

Sir Andrew, me honra con su propuesta, sin embargo, tengo una familia y no puedo darle una respuesta sin hablar con ella.

Me parece lógico, por supuesto que económicamente será excelentemente remunerado, y todos sus gastos y los de su familia correrán por nuestra cuenta, he dado órdenes para que les preparen una casa de campo dentro de las tierras de Lakewood, así tendrán su independencia y permanecerán cerca.

Parece que ha pensado en todo. Su esposa es una mujer afortunada.

Así es doctor Levinson, he pensado en todo, y no hay nada que no haría por ella.

Entonces no tenemos nada más que discutir Sir Andrew, usted no está pidiendo nuestra autorización realmente, sino nos está avisando, ¿Cuándo planea trasladar a su esposa?

Tan pronto el doctor Grant acepte mi propuesta.

Tendrá mi respuesta en dos días Sir Andrew.

Albert, por favor. Aquí está por escrito la propuesta y el contrato, espero le ayude a convencer a su esposa. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a la mía, mis hijos y mi tía están de visita.

En cuanto Albert se retiró Grant leyó la propuesta de lso Andrew, en cuanto terminó supo que su esposa diría que sí.

Por tu mirada me parece que ya te has decidido.

Míralo tú mismo, es una propuesta imposible de rechazar.

Por supuesto que lo es muchacho, estás tratando con William Albert Andrew. Buena suerte.

Al final de esa semana Candy estaba cómodamente instalada en Lakewood. Milagrosamente sus fuerzas parecieron incrementar, aunque su aspecto era más frágil que nunca.

Ella se encontraba en la colina, sentada bajo el padre árbol viendo a Rosemary y a James jugar. Era un día espléndido, se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, y entonces lo vio llegar

El ascendió la colina hasta dónde ella estaba, el viento pegaba el holgado vestido a su cuerpo, vestía de color lavanda, y llevaba el cabello apenas recogido en un chongo que se deshacía con el viento, su cabello era otra vez muy largo. La visión era simplemente hermosa, él tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta ella y tomarla en sus brazos, aunque la deseaba más que nunca su fragilidad lo asustaba.

Se acercó a saludarla, y cuando iba a darle un beso en la mejilla ella se aferró a él en un abrazo, él sorprendido y pensando que algo había pasado la apretó contra sí.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque me abrazaste, pensé que había pasado algo.

¿Necesito razones para abrazar a mi esposo?

Él la miró, buscando en sus ojos eso que había anhelado encontrar durante esos cinco años de penitencia, ella lo miró a los ojos, y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, siguiendo con sus dedos las líneas que ahora le resultaban familiares, sabía que muchas de ellas estaban ahí por causa de ella, con sus manos tomando su rostro lo besó. Buscando que ese beso resumiera todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras.

Él le devolvió el beso agradecido de tenerla con él, de recibir su perdón completo, de tener la oportunidad de luchar por su vida juntos.

Esa noche, ella lo sedujo, y a pesar de sí mismo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, le hizo el amor, cómo no lo habían hecho desde hacía seis años atrás en la playa cercana a Nueva York, dónde ahora se erguía la casa de playa que un día sería parte de la dote de Rosemary. No fue sólo una entrega física, fue una entrega de alma y espíritu. Cuando terminaron ella se quedó dormida, y mientras él la abrazaba se estremeció ante la fragilidad de su cuerpo.

George y Archie se hicieron cargo de los negocios. Y ellos se dedicaron a disfrutar como adolescentes enamorados el uno del otro.

Visitaban frecuentemente el Hogar de Pony, vagaban junto con los niños por los pueblos cercanos, visitado ferias cómo la que ella visitara con Anthony años atrás, y cómo la que habían visitado el día del nacimiento de Rosemary.

Nadaban, acampaban, hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas incontables veces, y justo cuando creía que su corazón podría explotar de felicidad había sucedido.

Una mañana, ella no había podido levantarse, estaba demasiado débil y le costaba respirar, Albert mandó llamar al doctor Grant, pero aún antes de escuchar el diagnóstico que el médico obviamente conocía, su mente comenzó a recordar los pequeños y grandes signos que él había pasado por alto, los fuertes dolores de cabeza, los mareos frecuentes, el vértigo, la falta de apetito y la debilidad que, a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos por ella, él había comenzado a notar. Su corazón se negaba a aceptar lo que su mente le gritaba.

Una vez más el diagnóstico era incierto, podría ser solo un ataque más de la misteriosa fiebre que la aquejaba. Pero Candy tenía muy claro que ese era el inicio del fin.

Aunque débil Candy estaba de muy buen ánimo, y después de una semana milagrosamente comenzó a poder levantarse de nuevo, Candy callaba las voces de su cerebro y acunaba la pequeña esperanza que crecía en su pecho, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad más, un milagro inmerecido. Se dedicó a sus hijos y a su marido, a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, a imprimir en la mente de su amada hija las mayor cantidad de memorias posibles, a llenar de consejos a sus hijos que de pronto eran prácticamente adolescentes.

Pero el tiempo se escurrió como agua entre sus manos una vez más, y el fatal día llegó, un día antes habían hecho un picnic en el campo, habían disfrutado de su pequeña familia, cuando por fin llevaron a Rosemary a dormir y se despidieron de Stear y Anthony, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó junto a la cascada, dónde extendió una manta y la invitó a acostarse a su lado para admirar las estrellas, suave y lentamente besó sus labios, recorrió con sus manos sus formas de mujer, y ella pudo sentir su fuerza, imponente ante su fragilidad, más grande que cualquier debilidad que su cuerpo quisiese gritar, hicieron el amor lenta y dulcemente, vaciando en esa entrega todo su amor, dolor, miedos y esperanzas, logrando una perfecta sincronía, alcanzando el éxtasis juntos, esa noche durmieron bajo las estrellas, a la mañana siguiente, él tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta la mansión, la ayudó a darse un baño y a recostarse en la cama. Ella dormitó por un rato, pero parecía que no quería perder el tiempo durmiendo, le pidió que mandara a traer a la familia.

Había pasado un tiempo con cada uno en privado.

Había abrazado a sus hijos, y hablado francamente con Stear y Anthony, acunó a Rosemary en sus brazos hasta que se durmió, y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Albert se acomodó junto a ella, y Candy se recostó en su pecho. Y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente.

Pequeña, eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras…

Albert…Estoy tan cansada, pero no quiero irme.

Amor mío, he hecho todo lo que he podido por evitarlo, pero, aunque agradezco a Dios que me ha permitido disfrutar de ti más de lo que esperé, me niego a aferrarme, si quieres descansar, eres libre de hacerlo, te prometo que nada les faltará a nuestros hijos, y que nunca dejaré de amarte… dime una cosa, ¿fuiste feliz estos meses?

Albert fui feliz mucho tiempo antes, aunque me negaba a verlo.

Entonces cumplí el sueño de mi vida, hacerte feliz.

Te amo.

Yo también, descansemos amor mío, ha sido un día cargado de emociones.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo besó suavemente, él sabía que todo el día ella había sentido dolor insoportable, pero se había negado a mostrarlo o a tomar morfina para calmarlo, la recostó una vez más en su pecho, y ella se durmió con el latido de su corazón arrullándola, cuando él se despertó ella parecía dormida, pudo ver paz en su rostro, mientras el alba se asomaba por su ventana.

 **Capilla de Lakewood.**

El sonido de las gaitas lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Archie, su padre y Anthony y Stear tocaban la triste melodía de despedida, las profundas notas llenaban el sagrado edificio, el sacerdote dijo la última oración, Anthony y Stear comenzaron la procesión seguidos por Archie y su padre, los miembros del consejo junto con George cargaron el ataúd, él tomó de la mano a Rosemary, y siguió la procesión, detrás de ella Annie, James y la tía Elroy, y así salieron de la iglesia con rumbo al cementerio.

La fosa estaba abierta, hicieron descender el féretro, Rosemary dejó caer su ramo de azucenas dentro, y él tomó un puño de negra tierra en su mano y lo dejó caer, el sonido de cada palada era una puñalada para su corazón, pero la manita de Rosemary en la de él lo mantenía ahí.

Esa noche después de que todos se hubieron retirado, el salió a las caballerizas y tomó un corcel, no podía dormir, necesitaba despejar su mente, cabalgo con furia y velocidad por las tierras de los Andrew, divisó una mujer vestida de blanco entre los árboles del bosque, su larga cabellera rubia suelta, sus pies descalzos, aunque su sentido común le decía que no podía ser ella azuzó al caballo hacía esa dirección, nunca supo que lo asustó, pero en fracción de segundos el caballo relinchó, y se encabritó, y William Albert Andrew salió volando por los aires, su cabeza chocó contra una roca, y el rojo de su sangre tiñó el pasto, su último pensamiento fue para sus hijos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 Línea A**

La fosa estaba abierta, hicieron descender el féretro, Rosemary dejó caer su ramo de azucenas dentro, y ella tomó un puño de negra tierra en su enguantada mano y lo dejó caer, en ese momento todo a su alrededor se nubló y ella se desplomó.

Candy, Candy, despierta…

La ronca voz masculina la sacó de las tinieblas, entreabrió los ojos, y pudo ver un pedazo de cielo azul y esos hermosos ojos azul oscuro, preocupados por ella, la fragancia de su loción la embriago.

Terry…

¿Estás bien?

Estoy…

Candy, te desplomaste, por favor dime, quien soy.

Eres Terry… ¿de dónde me desplomé?

Del árbol pequeña Tarzan Pecosa, de dónde más.

¿Albert?

Fue por el médico, ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Tal vez una media hora, pecosa, sólo a ti se te ocurre trepar un árbol un día antes de la boda…

¿Boda?

Ahora sí comienzas a asustarme… mañana es nuestra boda, por eso estamos en Lakewood.

¿Cuantos años tengo? ¿y los niños?

22\. ¿cuáles niños?

En ese momento llegó Albert con el médico.

Ya despertaste, Candy, casi nos matas del susto.

Albert… - no pudo decir más y comenzó a llorar.

Shhh… deja que el doctor te revise.

El médico la revisó y la trasladaron a la mansión, aparte de algunos rasguños, y la obvia confusión estaba bien, la dejó descansando y salió a ver a los ansiosos caballeros.

¿Y bien doctor?

Ella está bien señor Grandchester, un poco confundida por la experiencia que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente, pero déjela descansar unas horas, y seguramente se despertará mejor.

Gracias doctor. ¿Alguna idea de que la tiene tan confundida?

De nada William. No dijo nada, tal vez a ustedes si se los cuente. Pero no importa fue producto del golpe.

Después de algunas horas Terry entró a verla, cómo aún no estaban casados Albert lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación, y se quedó ahí para poder entrar a rescatarlos en caso de que la tía se apareciese por ahí.

Pecosa, ¿estás bien?

Sí, deberías quitarte la costumbre de decirme pecosa.

Insistiré en cambiar el título de Duquesa de Grandchester por Lady pecas.- le dijo él con seductora voz.

Eres insufrible. -le contestó ella con una media sonrisa.

Pero así me amas.

Eres un engreído.

Creo que eso es precisamente lo que te gusta de mí. – le dijo él mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y la besaba para evitar seguir con la discusión, debía ser cuidadoso, Albert estaba en la puerta montando guardia, pero él moría por enseñarla a amar. Así que ejerciendo todo su autocontrol se separó de ella. Y la vio a los ojos.

Te amo.

Lo sé.

¡Terry!

Te puedo volver a besar y entonces dejaremos de discutir.

No la dejó responder y volvió a tomar sus labios. Los interrumpió el carraspeo proveniente desde la puerta.

Albert. – dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba.

La tía acaba de llegar de su visita a los Legan, así que creo que debemos dejarte descansar. ¿estás bien?

Sí, me da gusto verte.

Candy, lo has visto toda la semana.- le dijo él con su maravilloso acento británico y un dejo de celos en la voz.

Lo sé, pero…

¿Pero qué pequeña? – le preguntó Albert un poco preocupado.

Lo que vi mientras estaba inconsciente fue horrible, no quiero ni recordarlo, pero me da gusto que estés bien, ahora salgan de aquí los dos o la tía nos retará.

Terry y Albert salieron justo a tiempo, y ella se quedó sola, pensando en lo que su visión la había hecho experimentar, en su corazón no había duda de que amaba a Terry, pero también era cierto que alguna vez se planteó la posibilidad de convertirse en la señora Andrew, sin embargo, descubrió que su relación con Albert no tenía los tintes de romanticismo y pasión que la relación con Terry tenía, Albert había sido su puerto seguro, su hermano mayor, y aliado en lograr la libertad de Terry de su absurda deuda de honor. Pero su visión había sido tan real que aún le producía escalofríos.

La realidad era que sabía que Albert era incapaz de traicionarla de la forma que la había traicionado en su mente, y también era incapaz de amarla de esa forma, él, al igual que ella solo la veía como su amiga y hermana.

En cambio, Terry… tan solo pensar en él la hacía suspirar, recordar sus besos, su pasión al besarla, sus manos urgentes recorriendo su cintura en los pequeños momentos de soledad que se robaban. Esa complicidad traviesa, su insolencia y eterno coqueteo, la hacían sonreír aun cuando él no estaba cerca. Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, a sus 25 años había ensanchado sus hombros y sus facciones se habían hecho más firmes, su orgullosa mirada no la espantaba, ella sabía que debajo de ese exterior arrogante se encontraba el hombre que había dejado todo lo que le era conocido por que ella estuviera bien.

Terry era un hombre apasionado, la pasión que en sus actuaciones robaba suspiros a jovencitas y venerables matronas por igual, con ella no era restringida, su temperamento antes volátil había madurado, y ahora el enojo y rencor que alguna vez albergara había terminado de esfumarse ante el amor que ella había llevado a su vida, su relación con el duque era mejor que nunca, y Eleanor era su amiga y confidente. Desde aquella temporada cuando Eleanor lo rescató del teatro de mala muerte, Terry no había vuelto a emborracharse, se dedicó a reafirmar su vida, hacer crecer su carrera, y luchar por un día poder ofrecerle al amor de su vida todo lo que ella se merecía.

Albert lo había hecho ver lo inútil que era vivir atado a una mujer por deudas de honor, y sin que él lo supiera le había pagado a la señora Marlowe una fortuna suficiente para vivir bastante bien el resto de sus vidas, condicionado a que debían dejar a Terry libre. Por supuesto, había funcionado.

Y una vez que no hubo más obstáculos, se encargó de convenientemente invitar a Candy a acompañarlo en cada viaje de negocios a Nueva York, dónde por supuesto casi nunca tenía tiempo para atenderla, y Terry llegaba al rescate.

La relación que nunca había sido realmente, comenzó a florecer, y de ser platónica se volvió real, de tal forma que un día, él llegó a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin ella… pensó en fugarse con ella para casarse, pero se dio cuenta que ella merecía mucho más que una boda en la oficina del registro civil, merecía todos los honores de una princesa, y entonces había procedido como todo un caballero inglés, aunque después se arrepentiría de ello cada dos días al darse cuenta que hacer las cosas propiamente significaba que no podían casarse tan rápido como a él le hubiese gustado, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Albert habían logrado reducir el compromiso a seis meses, y los preparativos de la boda a un año.

El plazo por fin se había cumplido, y ahora, en menos de 24 horas, ella por fin sería su esposa.

Ese día ella tomó una decisión, estaba consciente que la mujer de su sueño que supuestamente era ella había cometido errores, y ella estaba decidida a no cometerlos, haría lo que fuera necesario por seguir trabajando, por ser ella misma, por encajar en el sofisticado mundo en el que él se movía, no sería sencillo, pero ella era una Andrew, el linaje de su familia era tan antiguo como el de los Grandchester, y desde los 18 cuando Albert había tomado su puesto como patriarca ella se había preparado, aprendido sobre moda, obras de caridad, etc… todo lo que le había parecido una vez inútil y tedioso ahora era parte de su vida. Así que estaba lista, lista para ser feliz, para enfrentar lo que sea que sucediera, para ser la esposa de Terrence G. Grandchester, heredero del duque, sensación de Broadway, y el hombre más guapo y sensual que ella hubiese conocido.

Se quedó dormida deseando que ya llegara el día de mañana, y haciendo una nota mental sobre la importancia de cuidarse por un tiempo para no tener hijos.

La mañana llegó y el murmullo de Annie y Patty la despertó, estaban ahí para ayudarla a arreglarse, Dorothy había sacado el hermoso vestido de encaje y seda que había sido confeccionado por la diseñadora de moda en Paris. La tía Elroy entró para desearle los buenos días, y asegurarse que todo procediera en tiempo y forma. Además de regalarle hermosas joyas como parte de su dote.

No todas las joyas de los Andrew pertenecían a la esposa del patriarca, Elroy tenía su colección personal, muchas de ellas igual de antiguas que las reservadas para la matriarca, en esos años, había hecho a Candy su heredera, y esa mañana traía con ella un hermoso cofre de madera tallada, y con una discreta sonrisa se lo entregó a Candy.

Candice, esto es un regalo especial hija, estas joyas me las regaló mi padre, muchos años atrás, estaban destinadas a ser usadas el día de mi boda, sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas, y decidí no casarme, pero quisiera que tú las usaras, son mi regalo para ti, en este día tan especial. Espero te agraden, y algún día puedas dárselas a tu hija.

Tía, no era necesario otro regalo, ha hecho muchísimo por mí.

Tonterías niña, después de que tu salvaste a nuestra familia cuidando de William, y … todo lo que soportaste a través de los años… en fin, abrélo.

Candy abrió con cuidado la antigua cerradura, y encontró que era una caja con tres diferentes charolas, el cofre en sí mismo era una obra de arte, sobre rojo terciopelo descansaban hermosos diamantes y esmeraldas, eran dos juegos completamente distintos, uno montado en antiguo oro, y el otro en platina, las joyas tenían un brillo exquisito, y además una tiara de hermoso diseño de flores. Que hacía juego con los diamantes.

Tía… es demasiado…

No lo es, eres la heredera de los Andrew, mientras William no tenga familia, y aún cuando la tenga, eres mi heredera, y hay propiedades que William ya ha puesto a tu nombre que serán tuyas sin importar si él se casa o no. Pero eso es algo que él ha arreglado con los abogados… sin embargo, las joyas, toda mi colección son tuyas, y estas son de las más hermosas, ¿cuál usaras?

Los diamantes…

Esa era la elección que esperaba, permíteme ayudarte.

En menos tiempo del que esperó estuvo hermosamente arreglada, en su mano brillaba el increíble anillo de compromiso de los Grandchester, Eleanor se lo había dado a Terry, la duquesa de Grandchester nunca lo había portado porque el duque se lo había regalado a ella, y ahora, Eleanor se lo había dado a su hijo, al primogénito para que anunciara al mundo que se casaba con la mujer de su vida.

Su cabello había sido divinamente recogido, la cubrieron con el velo de encaje belga y la ayudaron a llegar a las escaleras dónde Albert la esperaba, Annie y Patty bajaron las escaleras del brazo de Archie y de Tom, ellos se veían apuestos con sus trajes formales de mañana, los pantalones negros de delgadas líneas blancas, la impecable camisa blanca chaleco y saco gris claro, con corbatín a juego.

Te ves hermosa pequeña…

Gracias Albert.

¿Estás lista?

Si. – le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Él no pudo dejar de notar las hermosas joyas familiares que portaba. El duque de Grandchester, Eleanor y Terry le habían traído hermosas joyas como regalo de bodas, sin embargo, él había hablado con cada uno pidiendo que concedieran el honor a la tía Elroy de regalarle las joyas que usaría ese día, sabía que era algo especial para ella, y no se había equivocado, lo que llevaba puesto era definitivamente digno de una princesa.

Albert le besó su mano y después la puso en su brazo para ayudarla a descender la gran escalera, en la puerta los esperaba un carro descubierto tirado por caballos blancos, por el tamaño de la falda del vestido hubiese sido imposible usar un auto, además era primavera, y la tía Elroy había querido la boda más increíble, después de todo, no todos los días se emparenta con la nobleza inglesa.

Llegaron a la capilla todo estaba hermosamente decorado con suaves flores pastel y las Dulce Candy, él la ayudó a descender del carruaje, y las notas de la marcha nupcial llenaron la nave de la iglesia familiar, el lugar estaba lleno, y todos se pusieron de pie cuando ella entró del brazo de Albert, frente al altar se encontraba el novio, increíblemente apuesto, con su cabello discretamente recogido en una coleta, su mirada azul brillaba, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, y cuando ella apareció en la entrada, todo traza de nerviosismo desapareció. Sus miradas se entrelazaron, y ambos sonrieron.

Cuando Albert besó sus mejillas antes de entregarla a Terry le dijo:

Recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes.

Ella le sonrió, puso su mano en la de Terry, ambos voltearon a ver al sacerdote, y dijeron sus votos, cuando llegó el momento, el descubrió su rostro, y besó suavemente sus labios, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la fiesta.

El gran salón de Lakewood estaba lujosamente engalanado, el duque de Grandchester había asistido a la ceremonia, y algunas otras personalidades de la nobleza británica, Eleanor Baker, Karen Kleiss, Robert Hathaway, en fin, suficientes personalidades de Broadway para hacer de la fiesta un acontecimiento, por si acaso la alta sociedad de Chicago, y todo el clan Andrew no fuera suficiente.

A pesar de ser la época de la prohibición el champagne corrió, los invitados no paraban de hablar sobre la atractiva pareja de enamorados, y es que la boda del heredero de un duque ingles con una de las más ricas herederas de América no sucedía todos los días.

Cuando la noche llegó Annie y Patty sacaron a Candy de la fiesta discretamente y la llevaron a su habitación para ayudarla a cambiarse, Terry la esperaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, recargado sobre el auto. Esa noche no irían muy lejos, pero él había reservado una pequeña casa de campo cerca, después viajarían a Nueva York, y de ahí a Escocia.

Candy no podía creer que ese hombre que caminaba hacia ella para ayudarla a descender las escaleras, con porte de mítico guerrero Bretón, era su esposo.

Él se acercó a ella los rayos de luna bañaban su figura y le daban un brillo etéreo, al verla no pudo evitar qué su corazón se acelerará, observar esa exquisita figura, su piel de alabastro que él sabía enrojecería al contacto con sus labios, su cabello igual de brillante y pesado que hilos de oro viejo, por fin era su esposa, por fin podría deshacerse de esa tortura que había padecido durante meses al saberla tan hermosa e intocable a la vez.

Ambos se encontraron el medio del claro inundado por la luna, la visión para quién la contemplara parecería sacada de la mitología, el gallardo guerrero a quien los hados del destino en apariencia le han otorgado todo, porte, distinción, poder, belleza física, pero que a cambio le han negado el amor, siendo solo un pequeño había sido arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, su padre no había podido dejar a un lado el honor y el orgullo por amor a ella, y en cambio lo había llevado al otro lado del Atlántico para que una mujer que no quería hiciera el papel de su madre. El destino le había jugado sucio más de una vez, había encontrado el amor, y tuvo que dejarlo sin mirar atrás en Londres, y justo cuando pensó que por fin podría ofrecerle algo, el honor se había metido entre ellos. El dolor de no tenerla a ella había sido aún más real y prolongado que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado, ya que ella había estado tan cerca e inalcanzable a la vez.

Ella la delicada y núbil ninfa, fuerte y grácil como una amazona, por años la vida parecía estar en su contra, no sabía quiénes eran sus padres, había visto morir frente a ella al que ella creía el amor de su vida, había perdido aquel que consideraba su hermano en una cruel guerra sin sentido, la felicidad solo había llegado a ella por medio de largos y tortuosos caminos, y había sido fugaz. Había tenido que dejar al hombre que amaba por compasión a una inválida. Pero por más lágrimas que le hiciesen derramar con la intención de quebrarla y robarle su belleza, ella sólo se había vuelto más hermosa.

Pero ahora el amor había vencido, había luchado a favor de los jóvenes amantes, y ponía su destino como una ofrenda a sus pies.

Ambos caminaron el uno hacia el otro, contemplándose, disfrutándose, sus cuerpos y sus bocas se encontraron y por algunos momentos el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que Terry recordó que debían salir de ahí antes de que alguien los encontrara.

-Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella suspiró.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Ya verás-

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al auto, manejaron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, en la delicia de su compañía y en la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir.

Esa noche sólo serían ellos dos, llegaron a una hermosa villa campestre, él la ayudó a descender del auto y la condujo dentro de la casa, todo estaba preparado. Él la tomó en brazos y cruzó el umbral.

¿Y bien señora Grandchester, es usted feliz?

Todo depende…

¿De?

¿Dejarás de ser un arrogante?

Jajajajajaja lo siento, eso lo llevo en la sangre, es parte del encanto de los Grandchester.

Jajajajaja pues parte del encanto de los Andrew es bajarle los humos a los engreídos.

Te amo pecosa. - le dijo él mientras la acercaba para besarla.

Ella se dejó llevar, él la condujo escaleras arriba, sin dejar de besarla. En la habitación, la cama estaba hermosamente arreglada con un edredón de fino encaje color crema, había velas y pétalos de rosa rojos sobre la cama, él la puso con cuidado sobre el piso, y buscó los botones de su vestido, la desvistió con cuidado, mientras besaba su cuello, y la hacía enrojecer, dejando trazos húmedos sobre su piel, cuando se hubo deshecho del vestido se apartó un poco de ella, contemplándola, llevaba un sensual conjunto de lencería francesa, definitivamente no era lo que él esperaba. Nunca pensó que ella pudiese verse tan sensual, y mucho menos esperó escuchar de sus inocentes labios lo que escuchó a continuación.

¿Se ha quedado sin palabras milord?

Te ves…

Justo la reacción que esperaba. – le dijo ella mientras sonreía seductoramente.

Eres una traviesa. – Le dijo mientras cubría la distancia que los separaba y volvía a besarla.

Terry…. – suspiró ella, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿Se ha quedado sin palabras milady?

Shhh, sigue besándome.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, seductora, como si en verdad supiera que estaba por suceder, como sí en vez de una virgen fuese una cortesana, a él el alma se le escapó del cuerpo y regreso en espacio de medio minuto.

Tomó sus labios y la besó hasta que el hambre de ella despertó, después la hizo girar hasta que su espalda quedo frente a él, sin dejar de besar su cuello y hombros le ayudó a deshacerse del peinado, sus rizos se liberaron en una cascada de oro, y las flores cayeron a su alrededor, el hizo su cabello a un lado y se dedicó a besar el contorno de su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo, el besó su nuca y su espalda, se encargó de cubrir cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con sus besos, sin dejar de besarla una vez que terminó sus manos recorrieron sus hombros y hábilmente se deshizo de su lencería.

Candy gimió casi de dolor cuando sintió que el detuvo sus besos y sus caricias, al detenerse la había bajado de un golpe a la tierra. Ella volteó para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Candy se dio cuenta que Terry no lograba articular palabra mientras recorría con sus ojos su figura, desnuda, sin restricciones, pudo ver en sus ojos y en su cuerpo la evidencia de lo que su desnudez le provocaba.

El momento en que una mujer descubre el poder que su cuerpo encierra, sin importar si es virgen o cortesana no puede dejar de probar sus límites, con una voz que ninguno de ellos dos sabía que ella poseía, y con una determinación seductora se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y apenas apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo murmuró a su oído.

-¿Otra vez sin palabras milord?- ella remató su pregunta con un osado mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja… la poca sangre que circulaba hacia el cerebro Terry se fue definitivamente a otra parte.

Ella sonrió al percibir su reacción, y sin quitar la vista de sus ojos desabotono los botones de su chaqueta, y la dejó caer al piso. Después se dio a la tarea de deshacerse de su camisa, y ante sí quedó un torso de líneas firmes y seductoras, ahora a la qué le tocó quedarse sin habla fue a ella, suavemente recorrió con sus blancas manos las líneas de su abdomen.

¡Oh Dios! esto era una deliciosa tortura, si por él hubiese sido la hubiese tomado en brazos en ese momento para llevarla a la cama y entrar en ella, pero sabía que, aunque lo miraba con los ojos de una mujer experimentada, ella aún era inocente, así que debía tomarlo con calma, respiró profundamente para controlarse, la atrajo a él, amoldando la suavidad de su figura a la dureza del suyo.

Candy perdió el aliento y el sentido de la realidad entre sus besos, él besó cada centímetro de su piel, sus manos inexpertas, pero ávidas de sentir el calor y la firmeza de sus músculos recorrían su cuerpo, en los meses anteriores había habido momentos en los que habían definitivamente sobrepasado los límites de la decencia, pero nunca habían estado así, piel con piel, él la besó hasta que la redujo a un convulso estado de placer, la animó a tocarlo, a sentir su cuerpo, a hacerlo suyo, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él pudo sentir la humedad en ella, sabiendo que estaba lista entró suavemente, con cuidado de no lastimarla, tomó unos minutos adaptarse, pero pronto cualquier trazo de dolor fue borrado por el placer que sentirse uno en el otro traía. Se amaron por largo rato, hasta que rendidos, uno en brazos del otro encontraron descanso.

 **NOTA: Chicas Terryfans que aún sigan por aquí, espero haya valido la pena, no era mi idea original darle un comienzo nuevo, pero con todo lo que sucedió era cierto lo que muchas decían, no podíamos tener a Terry cargando una antorcha por ella por tanto tiempo, así que, en honor a las amantes de este bello personaje, decidí darle la vuelta a la historia para darles un comienzo nuevo… espero les guste aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Las que me han acusado de engañarlas, no era mi intención, originalmente iba a divorciarla y casarla... pero ya sabemos que sucedió, de hecho, en el capítulo dónde Albert se despide en la playa debía ser un adiós definitivo, pero con hijos de por medio ciertamente era muy complicado. Hubo demasiadas ideas locas en mi cabeza, hacerla huir cuando Albert se puso violento, que Terry renunciara al ducado, que hicieran una nueva vida lejos de él… pero para eso debí haber escrito una historia sin hijos. Gracias por su paciencia, espero les guste, y en el epílogo habrá un poco más de sus vidas como pareja.**

 **Capítulo 23 Línea B**

Elroy supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

No tienes por qué seguir buscándolo. Hijo, esa mujer solo quiere sacarte dinero… el niño nunca estuvo en el sanatorio con Amelia…

Tía te exijo que me lo digas todo. – le dijo él con una nota de acero en la voz.

William, Candy, no tienen que buscar al pequeño, porque ya lo tienen bajo su propio techo…

¿Qué estás diciendo? – su voz sonaba molesta, y angustiada a la vez.

Alexander es tu hijo, el hijo de Amelia. –

Albert apenas logró sostener a Candy en brazos antes de que se golpeara con el escritorio.

Él la recostó en el sofá y le acercó las sales que la tía le extendió, ella recobró la conciencia…

¿Tía, estás segura?

Sí… Alexander es ese bebé… - las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Candy.

Tía, por favor déjanos solos. – le dijo Albert muy serio, le estaba costando contenerse.

¿Candy, estás bien? – Elroy lo ignoró por un momento.

Sí tía, gracias…

Le mandaré un té y algo de Whisky.

Gracias.

Albert esperó a que la tía se retirara, estaba enfurecido, y quería llegar al fondo del asunto, pero en ese momento le preocupaba más Candy que cualquier cosa que su tía hubiese hecho, de alguna forma no importaba… mientras observaba a Candy sentada abrazando sus piernas en el enorme sillón.

Mi amor… ¿me crees?

¿Por qué estaban en la habitación?

Porque supuestamente nos reuniríamos con el médico que había traído a… al niño a este mundo, pero nunca llegó. La lógica de ella era que en una sala privada no nos verían.

¿Por qué lo hiciste a mis espaldas?

Porque soy un estúpido… mi intención no era encontrarlo y traerlo a vivir aquí, solo asegurarme que estuviera bien, tal vez buscar una nana que se hiciera cargo de él, y visitarlo…

Es un bebé….

Lo sé, pero no puedo imponerte nada… no puedo pedirte que lo cuides… ¿Dime.. que quieres que hagamos con Alexander?

¿A qué te refieres?

Es el hijo de Amelia, entiendo si decides que no puede vivir con nosotros.

¿Qué clase de mujer piensas que soy…? William… nunca me importó su origen, para mí él es mi hijo… admito que fue un shock escuchar lo que escuché de los labios de la tía, pero… no concibo nuestra familia sin él… además Dios sabe lo que hace… me parece imposible creer que llegó a nosotros por casualidad…

¿Estás segura?

Por supuesto que estoy segura…

Gracias.

No tienes nada que agradecer… pero… quiero que me cuentes todo sobre esa mujer….

Se acercó a mi hace unas dos semanas con el argumento de que tenía pistas sobre mi hijo… me citó ayer en un parque, pero nunca llegó, pero me mandó una nota pidiéndome reunirse conmigo en el invernadero a la hora de la fiesta… tampoco llegó, así que por fin la vi al medio día…

¿Por qué te besó en la mejilla?

Lo mismo me pregunté yo… nunca lo había hecho… mi amor, creo que alguien quiere dividirnos… y tenemos dos opciones, llegar al fondo del asunto, o dejarlo pasar… pero sí es así, no podemos tener secretos, porque seguramente volverán a intentarlo.

Yo no soy la que se ve con hombres a tus espaldas…

No, pero no me dijiste nada sobre las cartas.

Apenas me di cuenta ayer… y te atrapé en dos mentiras, quería asegurarme que…

¿Asegurarte que era verdad?

Sí.

Mi amor, yo te juré que no volvería a hacerlo, y no volveré a hacerlo, entiendo que dudes, pero tendremos que trabajar en ello, de mi parte no más secretos...

¿Seguro?

Bueno, hay uno más, pero debía ser una sorpresa…

Dímelo…

Eres una niña cuando se trata de sorpresas…

William…

Deja de llamarme así…

William Albert Andrew.

Muy bien señora Andrew, ya que está usando mi nombre completo se lo diré.

En dos meses partimos a África… quiero mostrarte ese mágico continente del que me enamoré… a ti y a los niños, estoy dejando todo arreglado… y podremos irnos… será un viaje largo, seis meses cuando menos…

¡Albert!...

Ella se tiró a sus brazos, y lo besó.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta con las bebidas, ellos simplemente ignoraron a quien quiera que estuviese fuera, Albert la tomó de la mano y la guio por el túnel que conectaba de la biblioteca a su habitación. La alzó en brazos, y le hizo el amor con pasión y arrebato.

Todo lo demás podía esperar, la realidad era que no le importaba, había tomado una decisión, y en esa decisión la tía Elroy no podría influir. Una parte de él no quería saber cómo lo había hecho, aunque sospechaba que Neal había sido su cómplice, si Candy estaba de acuerdo con él, no investigaría nada, no quería perder el tiempo en eso… En cuanto a Samantha…todo era muy claro ahora, alguien estaba detrás de las coincidencias, pero al igual que con la tía, si a Candy no le interesaba descubrir al autor intelectual, él no invertiría energías en ello, simplemente se dedicaría a arreglar las cosas para poder irse con ella y sus hijos muy lejos de todo.

 **Seis meses después.**

La blanca villa resaltaba contra los tonos dorados de la Savannah Africana. Tenía todas las comodidades del mundo civilizado, después de todo un hombre rico y blanco en esa parte del mundo, al igual que en cualquier otra, podía conseguir lo que quisiera, y Albert lo había hecho, había conseguido tierras suficientes para construir un pequeño santuario natural, en el salvaje continente.

Candy despertó en los brazos del Albert con el canto de las aves, estaban rodeados por el fino pabellón blanco que los aislaba de los insectos, dormían completamente desnudos y los cuatro enormes ventanales estaban abiertos para dejar correr el aire fresco de la mañana, las blancas cortinas ondulaban, y se podía oler la humedad en el ambiente que presagiaba las torrenciales lluvias que estaban por verterse sobre la región.

Apenas llevaban dos meses ahí, el viaje había sido largo y algunas veces complicado, pero espectacular, las salvajes tierras tenían una hermosura que ella no había conocido en otro lado. Los exóticos animales la fascinaban tanto como a los niños, y las comunidades nativas le eran encantadoras.

Su corazón se había enamorado del lugar, de la sencillez de la vida ahí, era sensible a la necesidad, y al dolor que se encontraba a la vuelta de cada recodo, pero dentro de la reserva natural buscaban crear no solo un santuario para los animales, sino también para la gente. No sería una tarea fácil, ni corta, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, Candy contribuía como enfermera, los niños convivían con un mundo muy diferente al que habían conocido hasta ese momento, y les resultaba francamente fascinante.

Quiero quedarme aquí.

¿Aquí en la cama conmigo?

No… bueno sí… pero me refería a aquí… en África,

Mi amor… es increíble ¿verdad?

Sí… ¿pero?

No podemos quedarnos toda la vida… dejé todo arreglado para unos seis meses más… tal vez si George o Archie vienen podríamos estirarnos un poco más…

¿Por qué no inviertes aquí?

¿Estamos buscando excusas para quedarnos?

Sí es redituable no veo porque el consejo diga que no…

Ya lo había pensado… y todo lo que estamos haciendo es parte de ese plan… pero mi amor… no te puedo prometer que nos quedaremos por siempre…

Sí me haces el amor de nuevo tal vez te lo perdone.

Entonces vale la pena intentarlo. – le dijo él mientras atrapaba en sus labios uno de sus rosados pezones, y recorría con sus manos su piel ahora dorada.

Los rayos del alba los cubrieron, a lo lejos el rugido de una leona retumbó en la tierra, estaban en su elemento, eran uno con la tierra, con el ambiente, con su alrededor. Al igual que ella, él deseaba no regresar, no solo por ella, sino por el mismo… esta era la oportunidad de su familia de crecer, de conocer algo distinto, de deshacerse de todas las cargas…incluso tal vez de añadir un miembro más a su familia, pero debían esperar, ser pacientes, no le prometería nada que no le pudiese cumplir, pero por lo pronto la ayudaría a tocar el cielo, él siguió besándola y se dirigió al sur de su anatomía, besando, tentando, mordisqueando la llevó a nuevos límites de su pasión.

William Albert Andrew era un hombre agradecido, y genuinamente arrepentido, había reconocido la importancia de su familia, había entendido que la única mujer que lo podía hacer feliz era ella, y sabía que ella lo amaba sin reservas, y por ese amor, haría lo que fuera porque ella y sus hijos fueran felices, ya no había deseo de buscar en otro lado, era un hombre completo, enamorado…perdidamente enamorado de esa rubia pecosa que sin saberlo le había robado el corazón con tan solo seis años cuando la encontró llorando en la colina de Pony y ella lo denominó el príncipe de la colina.

 **Nota: espero sea lo suficientemente rosa y real a la vez… gracias hermosas. Por el ánimo y aguante a mis meltdowns.**

 **Capítulo 23 Línea C**

Esa noche después de que todos se hubieron retirado, el salió a las caballerizas y tomó un corcel, no podía dormir, necesitaba despejar su mente, cabalgo con furia y velocidad por las tierras de los Andrew, divisó una mujer vestida de blanco entre los árboles del bosque, su larga cabellera rubia suelta, sus pies descalzos, aunque su sentido común le decía que no podía ser ella azuzó al caballo hacía esa dirección, nunca supo que lo asustó, pero en fracción de segundos el caballo relinchó, y se encabritó, y William Albert Andrew salió volando por los aires, su cabeza chocó contra una roca, y el rojo de su sangre tiñó el pasto, su último pensamiento fue para sus hijos.

El dolor penetraba su cabeza, era como sí mil martillos lo golpearan, todo retumbaba, incluso temía moverse o abrir los ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo. Al escuchar una dulce voz que lo llamaba.

Albert, Albert, despierta por favor mi amor.

Él entreabrió los ojos, y a su nariz llegó el familiar aroma a antiséptico característico de un hospital, pero también el amado olor a rosas.

¿Candy? – no lo podía creer, ella estaba ahí frente a él, viva, respirando, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero había el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Volviste…

¿Dónde…?

Shhhh… no te esfuerces. Estás en el Mount Sinai Hospital, en Nueva York. Sufriste un accidente cuando ibas rumbo a una comida con uno de tus socios…

Albert trataba de recordar… era cierto, iba a comer con Amelia Davenport…. Habían terminado la negociación y ella le había coqueteado para convencerlo, y aunque todo su sentido común le decía que no debía hacerlo había ignorado su voz interior… sin embargo, iba distraído, pensando en que no era correcto, que lo mejor sería cancelar y regresar al lado de su familia, recordando que amaba a su esposa, y que verse aunque fuera para comer a solas con otra mujer podía traer grandes consecuencias… había decidido en el último momento y dado una vuelta precipitada para cambiar de rumbo, y entonces un ruido ensordecedor, y todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

El verla frente a él, tan hermosa, joven y preocupada, le hizo sentir que no le importaba haber terminado malherido, si con eso había evitado lastimarla como la había lastimado en su sueño mientras estaba inconsciente.

Albert… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Candy asustada ante su mirada perdida, tenía temor de que la amnesia hubiese regresado, temor a perderlo, había estado inconsciente por cerca de una semana. Y ella no había podido despegarse de su lado.

Te amo. –

Yo también te amo, pero que tonta soy, debo llamar al doctor.

Albert hizo un esfuerzo supremo y retuvo su mano, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubiesen golpeado mil veces, y se pudo percatar de que tenía fracturas, pero no quería dejarla ir.

¿Qué sucede mi amor?

No quiero que te vayas… -

Sólo iré por el médico. –

Toca el botón para que venga la enfermera, pero no me dejes… estás viva… -

Albert, que cosas dices, por supuesto que estoy viva, el que por poco muere eres tú… nos tenías a todos muy angustiados, pero más a mí… ¿soñaste algo? –

Sí… ¿por qué?

Porque a veces murmurabas inconsciente, y me llamabas… incluso antes de despertar lágrimas salieron de tus ojos. –

Soñé que te perdía, que te lastimaba, que dejabas de amarme. -

Mi amor, yo no podría dejar de amarte. -

Candy, estuve a punto de ir a comer con … -

Con un socio, eso ya lo sé. –

Una socia… -

Candy guardó silencio por un momento. Y sólo clavó sus hermosas esmeraldas en él.

¿No fuiste porque tuviste el accidente?

No fui porque decidí cambiar el rumbo y regresar a ti… te juro que nunca la he visto fuera de la oficina, y también te juro que nunca la volveré a ver. Tú eres lo más valiosos que tengo, y si antes lo sabía este pequeño paseo por el infierno ha sido suficiente para hacerme escarmentar. ¿me perdonas?

Candy observó a su amado esposo postrado en la cama, apenas podía moverse, estaba amoratado, con una pierna quebrada, 5 costillas rotas, y por supuesto un brazo también, todo del lado donde lo había embestido el tranvía.

No hiciste nada.

Pero pensé hacerlo, mi amor, eso ya es traicionarte.

Ya no hables… estoy segura de que hasta hablar te duele…

En eso fueron interrumpidos por el médico. Un joven y apuesto hombre más o menos de la edad de Albert.

Candy… ¿todo está bien?

Sí Peter, mira, ha vuelto. – el médico ni siquiera había volteado a ver a la cama, porque toda su atención había estado centrada en Candy

Señor Andrew… ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó el hombre sorprendido. Albert se puso pálido, era el mismo hombre de sus sueños, él que se había llevado a su esposa a África.

Estoy bien doctor Jenkins, ¿cuándo puede darme de alta? – preguntó Albert fríamente, pensando en que debía alejar a su esposa de ese hombre.

Candy lo miró sorprendido, ella no le había dicho su nombre.

-Pues bien, señor Andrew, será un proceso algo largo aún, como se habrá dado cuenta la mitad de su cuerpo sufrió fracturas múltiples, y el mejor lugar para cuidar de usted ahora es este hospital.

¿Cuántos meses doctor? – preguntó directamente el poderoso hombre de negocios, no el afable hombre de familia.

Dependerá de cómo sane su cuerpo, hay que hacer la rehabilitación… no querrá cargar a su esposa con todo eso, cuidar de un enfermo no es sencillo... –

Peter, tú sabes que soy enfermera… - intervino Candy ante la negativa del doctor de darlo de alta.

Sí Candy, pero no es lo mismo, moverlo no será sencillo, la rehabilitación no será sencilla, tú eres pequeña… -

Doctor Jenkins. – lo interrumpió Albert. – mis recursos son ilimitados, no estoy esperando que mi esposa me atienda, estoy esperando que usted haga su trabajo y nos diga que necesitamos para acondicionar el penthouse, nos de referencias de enfermeros, y me permita ir a casa… sí es necesario acondicionaré un pequeño centro de rehabilitación. –

Pero su esposa… -

Mi esposa estará mejor en nuestra propia casa, no mal comiendo y mal durmiendo aquí, aunque se perfectamente que este es uno de los mejores hospitales, y no dudo que usted ha tenido todo tipo de consideraciones con ella… ahora sí esto le parece muy complicado, no se preocupe, yo buscaré hablar personalmente con el director del hospital. - le dijo Albert tajante y en tono de que esa conversación había terminado.

Veo que está completamente lúcido señor Andrew, así que si me disculpa le mandaré hacer algunos estudios para ver cuantos días más deberá pasar aquí. - le dijo seriamente el doctor.

Gracias Peter. –

De nada, señora Andrew. – dijo el médico entendiendo perfectamente la causa del enojo del poderoso señor Andrew, y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación. –

Albert, fuiste muy descortés… -

No mi vida, lo puse en su lugar, su forma de mirarte me estaba volviendo loco. –

Albert, no sabes lo que dices, Peter ha sido muy amable conmigo… -

No voy a discutir, lo siento, pero eres mi esposa y no me gusta cómo te miraba él. No discutamos… dime donde está George. –

Aquí en Nueva York por supuesto, ¿dónde más?

¿A qué hora viene?

No debe tardar mucho… ¿para qué lo quieres?

Quiero que nos ayude a agilizar mi salida de aquí, y quiero que deshaga nuestra sociedad con Amelia Davenport.

Mi amor… tú mismo dijiste que no pasó nada…

No pasó nada Candy, pero no tendré cerca de mí a una mujer dispuesta a cazarme, prefiero no tenerla cerca… y no porque dude de mi amor por ti, sino porque es lo más saludable.

Muy bien amor, cómo tú digas… ¿quieres agua o algo?

Un poco de hielo... por favor mi linda enfermera… y sí es posible un baño de esponja.

¡Albert! - Le dijo ella mientras se encendía su rostro.

Me encanta que aún te sonrojes por mis comentarios después de dos hijos.

Jajajajaja no es por pena… ¿sabes?

¿Entonces?

Me pones nerviosa… - le dijo ella con una sonrisa significativa. Mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo más que hizo que él se sonrojara.

Apenas le iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron George y Archie.

William, que bueno que estés de vuelta con nosotros. – le dijo George con su acostumbrada seriedad.

Vamos hombre, no disimules, que sé bien que no te calentaba ni el sol de saber que mi tío estaba inconsciente. – le dijo Archie con un guiño.

¿Es cierto eso George? Me siento conmovido.

William, sabes perfectamente que me preocupo por ti.

Jajajaja lo sé, pero es bueno escucharte decirlo. Ahora bien, necesito dos cosas de ustedes… bueno tres… -

Tú dirás. – le respondió Archie.

Primero necesito que me consigan un médico muy viejito, serio y que no tenga debilidad por mi esposa.

Jajajajajaja ¡lo ves Candy! no me imagino cosas. – le dijo Archie de buena gana.

Ustedes los hombres Andrew son imposiblemente celosos-

No señora Candy, usted es demasiado hermosa, y el mayor tesoro de la familia, así que un médico decrépito será. – le dijo George.

No le des cuerda George… que entonces yo también te pediré que todas las secretarias y posibles socias sean mujeres maduras.

Jajajajaja… tío, creo que nos han atrapado, tendremos que deshacernos de nuestras secretarias. - le dijo Archie alegremente.

Ya basta, ¿cuál es el segundo punto que necesitas que ellos arreglen?

Necesito que averigüen que necesito para salir de aquí, contraten el personal, y acondicionen el penthouse para eso. Creo que Candy estará mejor en casa.

El enfermo eres tú.

Sí, pero si no fuera por ti no me importaría estar aquí encerrado, pero tú necesitas tu cama, y poder ver a los niños… ¿están aquí?

No, se quedaron en Chicago con la tía…

En cuanto nos cambiemos los haremos traer… también necesito que deshagas mis negocios con el grupo Davenport. -

¿Sabes que tendremos que pagar una multa verdad?

No me importa George… -

Muy bien, se hará como tú digas.

Los hombres se retiraron para cumplir con su misión, y al final de la semana Albert estaba cómodamente instalado en casa.

Esa noche por primera vez compartieron la cama nuevamente. Él estaba cómodamente instalado entre almohadones, y habían mandado a traer una cama de hospital pero King Size por orden de William, quien definitivamente necesitaba aún de muchos cuidados.

Él estaba dormitando, ella se acomodó con cuidado a su lado, al sentirla, el de inmediato la buscó con su brazo.

Albert no te muevas mi amor.

Acércate… quiero tenerte a mi lado.

No quiero lastimarte…

No lo harás, quiero charlar contigo. Además, me gusta despertar con mis sábanas oliendo a rosas… ¿te he dicho que te amo?

Muchísimas veces últimamente. –

No es suficiente…

¿Qué soñaste?

Digamos que tuve un atisbo a mi futuro si no hubiese dado la vuelta a ese auto. Soñé que en vez de darme la vuelta iba y me encontraba con ella… y eso te lastimaba… y entonces te perdía… también soñé con el doctor Jenkins…

¿Cómo me perdías?

Primero te perdía porque dejabas de amarme, pero al final te perdía porque morías… - le dijo él sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Ese es un muy mal sueño…

¿Qué más?

¿No te es suficiente?

¿Todo fue horrible?

No, también hubo algunos buenos ratos que me han hecho pensar en fabulosas ideas, pero eso no te lo diré ahora…y teníamos una hija…

Se llama Rosemary…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

También he soñado con ella… aún falta para que venga… pero vendrá.

Podríamos empezar a llamarla. – le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

Ni en sueños amor mío, no estás en condiciones, tal vez en algunos meses. – le dijo ella muy seriamente.

Al menos podrías besarme… - le dijo él en tono suplicante.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él con cuidado, posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro y se acercó para probar sus labios, su calidez, su masculinidad, todo él la embriagaba y ahora que había estado tan cerca de perderlo no tenía suficiente de su presencia.

Compartieron un beso al principio cauteloso, Candy no quería lastimarlo, pero el deseo poco a poco se volvió más intenso, y el beso se profundizó, el utilizó su brazo que estaba son para acercarla más a él. Ella suspiró… estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, del padre de sus hijos, y por un milagro estaba con vida, besándola apasionadamente, provocando en ella deseo, anhelo por sentirlo sobre y dentro de ella… aún faltaban algunos meses, tendrían que encontrar la forma de … ella no pudo terminar su pensamiento… porque su mano había encontrado la forma de tocar la parte más sensible de su ser…

Albert… - más que su nombre era un gemido.

Shhhh, déjame verte como alcanzas el cielo. – le dijo él mientras besaba su cuello y sus pechos, ella le ayudó acomodándose, y el siguió con su tarea… sus manos apenas le permitían sostenerse para no caer sobre de él.

Él verla alcanzar el orgasmo y convulsionarse en su boca y su mano lo excitó sin duda… ella recuperó poco a poco el aliento, y lo besó una vez más apasionada mente, en lo que se acomodaba su pierna rozó su miembro erecto y sonrió.

Es mi turno. – le dijo seductoramente.

No tienes que hacer nada….

Quiero hacerlo. – le dijo ella

Mientras cubría su varonil pecho de besos, y rozaba sus pezones con su lengua, amaba su sabor a lavanda, siguió su camino bajando por su bien definido abdomen hasta sus ingles, y los alrededores sin llegar aún a esa parte que parecía tener vida propia. Recorrió varias veces el mismo camino, de ida y de regreso, provocándolo, mordisqueándolo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, succionando aquí y allá, mordisqueando su oreja, y cuando lo vio perdido en sus caricias, tomó su miembro con su boca, un gemido de places escapó de sus labios mientras ella incrementaba su ritmo, y utilizaba sus manos para acariciarlo, No mucho tiempo después el estalló de placer y ella lo recibió dentro de su boca.

Satisfechos ella se acurrucó cerca de él con cuidado. El la rodeó con su brazo, y ella se quedó dormida con el sonido del latido de su corazón.

Un mes después retiraron los yesos y comenzaron la rehabilitación, Albert se esforzaba y Candy no se apartaba de su lado, al cabo de un mes podía andar con bastón, y cuatro meses después solo era perceptible una ligera cojera que en otro tanto desapareció.

Pudieron regresar a Lakewood para el cumpleaños de Candy, habían pasado los últimos meses viviendo en Nueva York, pero ambos anhelaban volver a recorrer los viejos jardines tomados de la mano, cabalgar por los amados prados, entregarse el uno al otro sobre el pasto lleno de rocío bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Precisamente así fue concebida Rosemary Andrew, una cálida noche de mayo, con el cielo como testigo de su amor, y las flores por su lecho.

 **Muy bien chicas, creo que nos hemos deshecho del problema… ya no hay infidelidad… ahora sí que le dimos restaurar sistema a un punto más atrás… espero y con esto me odien un poco menos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTA: Primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por haberlas hecho esperar, estas semanas fueron complicadas, mucho trabajo, el cumpleaños de mi hija, por supuesto toda la planeación de sus fiestecitas, y pues los ratitos que podía robar no eran suficientes para terminar esto, espero haberle dado un final digno a cada línea de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, comentarios, críticas, todo, cada cosa hizo esta historia mejor y más real. Gracias por haberse dado el espacio de compartir sus experiencias, de abrir sus corazones, compartir sus conocimientos y pasiones, creo que todo eso nos ha engrandecido como personas.**

 **Les mando un beso y un abrazo, y si quisieran además de dejar comentarios dejar ideas para el próximo fic sería genial.**

 **Una vez más mil gracias, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Epílogo. Línea A.**

Terrence Grandchester cabalgaba por las tierras de su villa escocesa, era un hombre aún muy guapo, había sido duque de Grandchester durante los últimos 20 años. A sus 65 recorría las highlands como el porte de un hombre de 30, aún actuaba en teatro, aunque naturalmente los papeles ya no eran los del protagonista, sin embargo, era muy respetado y admirado.

Era el tipo de hombre que aún en su edad dorada hacía girar la cabeza de mujeres jóvenes cuando caminaba por la calle o por la alfombra roja.

Esa mañana había salido aún con niebla a recorrer los prados, el amor de su vida se había quedado un poco más en la cama, porque los preparativos de los días anteriores habían sido pesados.

Esa tarde llegarían todos. Archie y Annie con sus hijos, Alistear y Archibald. Patty y Tom con sus hijos, Steve, Tom, Patricia, Martha y Maria. Albert y Allison con sus hijos Anthony y Rosemary. Su madre, Y sus propios hijos, Richard, Terrence, Elizabeth y Eleanor. Cada uno de los muchachos ya estaban casados y con hijos, así que todos eran abuelos

El motivo de la reunión era celebrar el 40 aniversario de bodas de él y Candy. Mientras cabalgaba Terry recordaba los momentos importantes de esos maravillosos 40 años al lado de la mujer más fuerte, bondadosa, generosa y hermosa que existiera sobre la tierra.

 **37 años atrás.**

Terry caminaba dando vueltas por el salón de su mansión en Nueva York, en uno de los sillones estaba sentado Albert con un vaso lleno de Whisky en la mano, y en otro estaba Archie. Ambos hombres observaban ya mareados el ir y venir del actor que parecía querer abrir un surco en el piso de fina madera.

Un grito se escuchó y cada uno de los hombres dio un trago a su vaso. La puerta se abrió y entró Eleanor. Al ver la cara de los caballeros no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma.

¿Madre?

Sólo he venido a ver si querían comer algo…

¿Comer? ¿quién piensa en comer en estos momentos?

¿William, Archie? – preguntó la hermosa rubia ignorando a su hijo.

Es muy amable Eleanor, pero yo estoy igual que Terry. – le contestó Albert.

Yo… me solidarizaré con ellos.

Madre, dinos como está ella, no es posible Eleanor, sabes bien que estamos nerviosos.

Hijo, todo va bien, pero aún falta algo de tiempo… Annie, y Elroy están con ella, yo vine a ver como estaban ustedes.

¿Cómo quieres que estemos?

Terrence, eres imposible como diría ella, tal vez debas tomar algo más de whisky. En un rato les mandaré una bandeja de sándwiches para que se deshagan de todo el alcohol que están tomando.

Gracias.

Los tres se miraron…

Ya escuchaste a tu madre aún falta tiempo… ¿quieres salir a caminar?

Terry volteó a ver a Archie incrédulo.

No me iré hasta que el bebé haya nacido, y ella esté bien.

Sólo era una sugerencia… y entonces Albert, ¿cuándo nos la presentarás?

¿A quién? – preguntó Terry súbitamente interesado.

A la mujer que le roba el sueño.

Albert, te lo tenías bien guardado.

El rubio se había dedicado a ignorarlos, bebiendo su whisky y concentrándose o pretendiendo concentrarse en el periódico.

¿No dirás nada?

No hay nada que decir…

¿Cómo es?

Que te lo cuente Archie, ya que el parece más enterado que yo.

Es hermosa, una hermosa rubia, poco convencional y viene de Sudáfrica, su papá tiene minas de diamantes en el continente, y ella es la causante de los suspiros de mi tío.

Albert, nosotros que ya estábamos buscándote novia.

Terry, no lo digas ni de juego, estoy harto de ver desfilar frente a mí a cada joven casadera que esté presente en una fiesta… y todas son tan parecidas… no saben…

¿Trepar a un árbol?

Es obvio que no… y tampoco lazar, pero no espero lo segundo, sólo tu esposa tiene esas habilidades.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué se necesita para que el soltero más codiciado se decida a enamorarse…

No lo sé Terry, soy feliz con mi vida…

Hace 3 años que nosotros nos casamos.

No todos encuentran al amor de su vida en la adolescencia mi amigo.

Algunos lo encuentran antes… pero luego lo dejan ir. – masculló Archie.

Los dos hombres lo ignoraron, había bebido bastante.

¿Cuándo nos la presentarás?

Estoy seguro que pronto, porque irás con el chisme a tu esposa, y ella no me dejará en paz hasta que se la presente... y sabes que no me puedo negar a nada con ella.

Es bastante persuasiva.

Otro grito interrumpió la plática.

¿No quisieras estar con ella?

Sí, pero sospecho que a tu tía le daría un infarto.

Jajajajaja muy probablemente.

Las horas que siguieron les parecieron eternas, hasta que ya entrada la noche escucharon un grito más desgarrador que los anteriores seguido por el llanto de un bebé.

Terrence Grandchester se había convertido en padre, había un heredero más para el ducado. 15 minutos después Eleanor entró a la sala con un pequeño envoltorio.

Terry, te presento a tu hijo… le dijo mientras le ponía en brazos al pequeño.

Por un momento Terry se quedó petrificado, era un hermoso bebé, con pelusita negra en su cabeza, y como todos muchos bebés hermosos ojos azules.

Aún es muy temprano para hablar del color de sus ojos, pero tiene tu cabello. – le dijo Albert.

Así que no parecerá un Andrew… - dijo un poco decepcionado Archie.

Es un Grandchester, en toda la extensión de la palabra. – le contestó el orgulloso padre.

Él pequeño se movió un poco y Terry entró un poco en pánico, Eleanor había salido por un momento, así que Albert tuvo que rescatarlo. Hábilmente tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo meció.

Mira que te ves muy bien con un niño en brazos, tal vez ya es hora de que lo consideres.

¿Qué considere que?

Tener un hijo. – le dijo Archie.

¿Y quién dice que no lo tengo?

Ambos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

¿Hablas en serio?

Pues, te tengo a ti Archie, y legalmente a Candy y a Terry como yerno, ¿no creen que es suficiente?

Por un momento desee ver la cara de la tía Elroy cuando se enterara que el venerable patriarca tenía un hijo natural. – le dijo Terry.

Jajajajajaja pues ver sus caras fue bastante bueno. – le dijo Albert.

En ese momento entró Eleanor a rescatar al pequeño de los tres hombres medio ebrios y ruidosos.

Ella está lista para que la veas.

Felicítala de nuestra parte. – le dijo Albert.

Terry ni siquiera respondió y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Eleanor tomó al bebé de brazos d Albert y siguió a su hijo. Terry entró a la habitación, Annie y Elroy lo felicitaron y se retiraron junto con el médico y la enfermera y la partera.

Él se dirigió a la cama, ella estaba sentada, su rostro se veía cansado, pero tenía una amplia sonrisa, pero su mirada iba más allá de él, de pronto comprendió porque, Eleanor había entrado con el pequeño en brazos, se lo puso a ella y la ayudó a acomodárselo para que lo alimentara, después los dejó solos.

Mi amor… ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó él mientras la besaba en la frente.

Bien, ¿puedes creerlo? esté pequeño es nuestro… todo nuestro. – le dijo ella con voz entrecortada y mirada enamorada.

Sí… dime, ¿cómo se llamará?

¿No hay una tradición que debamos seguir con los nombres?

¿A qué te refieres?

En los Andrew, el nombre William para el patriarca es tradicional.

Mi amor, la verdad me importa un comino las tradiciones de los Grandchester. Nuestro hijo se puede llamar como tú quieras.

Terry…

Shhh, vamos a disfrutar del momento y después pensamos que hacer… ¿No esperaras que se llame Richard verdad?

¿William Richard?

Jajajajajaja no creo que Albert le guste verse como abuelo, y a ti no te gustará darle excusas para seguir soltero., resolviéndole el problema del heredero.

No te rías. – él la observó con ternura y besó sus labios.

Gracias… por estos años de felicidad, y gracias por nuestro hermoso hijo.

Cuando el pequeño hubo terminado de comer la enfermera se lo llevó, Candy debía descansar. Terry la ayudó a recostarse, y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola con cuidado.

¿Pudieron ver a l bebé?

¿Albert y Archie?

Si.

Los dos te mandaron felicitar, Archie está decepcionado que no se parezca a los Andrew, y Albert tiene habilidades interesantes para cargar bebés. Tal vez debamos pedirle que se quede en Nueva York una temporada.

Se quedará, pero no por nosotros, sino por ella.

¿Ella?

Allison Bernard. La conocimos el mes pasado en la fiesta de tu estreno, ¿no la recuerdas? – preguntó ella soñolienta.

Mi amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. ¿Albert te ha contado algo?

No, pero era palpable, y Annie y Archie se los han encontrado algunas veces, pero no se lo han dicho… es mejor ser discretos.

Jajajaja Archie no piensa lo mismo, duérmete amor mío, ya veremos qué pasa, tendrás una madrastra, espero sea mejor que la mía.

¡Terry! Por cierto, tu padre llega en dos días. Viene a conocer a su nieto, y lo he invitado a pasar una temporada con nosotros.

Y esperaste hasta el último momento para decírmelo para que no pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Has estado muy ocupado… - ella no terminó el pensamiento, porque se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Terry se quedó disfrutando de ella, de su fuerza y belleza, los tres años que habían pasado juntos como pareja habían sido de lo mejor, Terry se había tomado seis meses para viajar con ella, habían regresado al gran escenario de su amor de verano, la villa Grandchester en Escocia, juntos habían disfrutado del hermoso paisaje y ancestrales castillos, cabalgar en los días de niebla en un solo caballo, nadar en el lago, cada día era disfrutarse, amarse.

 **Tres años antes. Escocia.**

Amor, tenerte en mis brazos me parece un sueño. – le dijo él mientras besaba su hombro desnudo.

Terry, yo también creo que estoy soñando… nunca dejé de amarte …

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Por qué era lo correcto. Ella te necesitaba.

Pero eso nos hizo infelices.

Sí y no, creo que el saber que al menos en la parte más difícil de su enfermedad hiciste lo correcto te ha hecho vivir sin remordimientos.

A veces creo que debes ser un poco más egoísta.

No lo sé Terry, tal vez en ese momento hice lo correcto… pero ya no importa, estamos juntos de nuevo, además tú tampoco fuiste tras de mí.

Y me arrepentí de ello cada día que pasó. Pero no pensemos más en eso… te amo, y tengo grandes planes. – le dijo él mientras recorría su cuello con besos.

¿Quieres contármelos?

Bueno, como ya sabes seguiremos viajando, sé que te va a encantar, Francia, Italia, Austria, es hermoso amor, descubriremos muchos lugares juntos y otros cumpliré mi sueño de mostrártelos. En Paris ordenaremos tu guardarropa para la temporada que viene…

Terry, te juro que con todo lo que la tía Elroy mandó hacer no necesitaré ropa nueva.

Mi amor, muero por verte lucir la nueva moda francesa, además la temporada teatral es larga, y espero que estés ahí cada noche. No puedo ser Romeo sin mi Julieta.

No puedo creer que Robert quisiera poner en escena Romeo y Julieta de nuevo.

Yo se lo pedí. Ahora que estás de nuevo conmigo, y habiendo dejado la temporada inconclusa la vez anterior, creo que es tiempo de volver a hacerlo.

¿Me dejarás ensayar contigo?

Por supuesto, tu eres mi musa. –

¿Qué haremos con tus admiradoras? -

¿Cuáles admiradoras? – le dijo él ocultando una carcajada ante sus evidentes celos.

Te ríes, pero bien que sabes de que hablo.

Cuando vean lo hermosa que es mi mujer comprenderán que no tienen oportunidad conmigo. –

¿Y si un día dejo de serlo?

Jamás, para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa. Pero deja te sigo contando, probaremos gelatto en Italia, visitaremos la ópera en cada uno de los teatros continentales.

Pasaremos una temporada con tu padre.

Jajajajaja no. Richard tiene que entender que estamos de luna de miel.

Terry, él quiere presumir a su hijo.

Corrección, quiere presumir a su pecosa nuera, pero yo no quiero compartirte, por fin te tengo para mí solo después de dos años de restricciones, no estoy listo para que nadie se entrometa. Además, sabes que no tolero a su esposa. – él la siguió besando más atrevidamente con la intención de hacerla perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, no quería hablar sobre su padre y su esposa. Ella efectivamente perdió la noción de lo que hablaban ante el asalto de su esposo, y se concentró en sus caricias, mientras sus manos recorrían atrevidamente su cuerpo deliciosamente varonil.

La luna de miel había sido exquisita, cuando regresaron a Nueva York la prensa los aguardaba, y por supuesto las admiradoras también, pero la devoción total de Terrence Grandchester a su esposa no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

Además, ella era una dama sin comparación, hermosa, elegante y sofisticada, pronto se convirtió en la favorita de la prensa por su linda sonrisa, modales sencillos y amables e incomparable buen gusto para vestir. Pocos conocían la otra parte de su temperamento, ese temperamento fuerte y volátil, que le permitía estar a la par de su esposo en ocasiones, sin embargo, cuando era necesario le dejaba claro a las atrevidas admiradoras que Terry tenía dueña.

Los siguientes tres meses a su llegada a Nueva York fueron muy ocupados. Para empezar, además de las protestas de ambos, el duque de Grandchester había dejado muy claro que el heredero al título no podía vivir en un sencillo departamento, y aunque Terry había hecho su propia fortuna, había contratado a un agente de bienes raíces para que les mostrara 5 de las más hermosas propiedades disponibles en el mercado. Terry estaba ocupado con los ensayos de la obra, así que fue Candy quién recorrió las mansiones junto con Eleanor y con Albert. Y una vez que hubo encontrado dos que le gustaban llevó a Terry, una vez que se decidieron, fue tiempo de decorar, Candy hizo de ellos su proyecto personal, y mientras Terry ensayaba, ella se dedicó a crear un hogar. La casa estuvo terminada una semana antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

La noche del estreno ella se arregló con el hermoso vestido verde que él escogiera para ella en Paris, las joyas regalo de la tía Elroy el día de su boda fueron el complemento perfecto, esa noche, era una de las más importantes en su corta vida de casados, todos sus familiares y amigos más cercanos estaban ahí para la gala. Cuando ella llegó al teatro los reporteros la esperaban. Albert la ayudó a descender, y los flashes no se hicieron esperar. Candice White Andrew Grandchester, Marquesa de Northumberland (cómo heredero oficial del título, Terry ahora era marques) se robaba una vez más el corazón de la prensa.

El estreno fue magnífico, la actuación de Terry se llevó una ovación de pie, y los periódicos no dejaron de reportar el hecho de que cada palabra de amor recitada parecía haber sido dedicada a su esposa. Esa noche en la gala del estreno nadie podía quitar sus ojos de la atractiva pareja mientras bailaban.

Candy admiró a su esposo mientras bailaban, se veía arrebatador con su frack negro y camisa, chaleco y pajarita rigurosamente blancos. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, y aún había rastros de su porte dramático y sensual, producto de vivir tres meses convirtiéndose en Romeo.

Estuviste magnífico.

Creí que no alimentarías mi ego.

Decir la verdad no es alimentar tu ego. Terry, en verdad fue increíble.

Todo es por ti. Tú eres mi musa. Y sólo espero que pronto se acabe esta gala, o qué al menos sea una hora apropiada para escapar, llegar a casa y hacerte el amor. – le dijo él con voz ronca al oído. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

¡Terrence!

Es la verdad te vez deliciosa en ese vestido, y si mal no recuerdo lo que va debajo es especialmente encantador.

Basta Terry, me harás sonrojar de verdad, y tan solo de recordar lo que pasé en Paris para que escogieras toda esa ropa…

Fue una aventura digna de recordar…- le dijo él con un tono intencionado.

Puedo fingir que me desmayo, y entonces sería necesario que me llevaras a casa.

Jajajajaja, no sé qué tan buena actriz seas. Además, sabes que la prensa comenzaría a hablar de un embarazo.

Ya se les pasara cuando vean que mi figura no cambia.

Pecosa, nunca creí que pudieras manejar todo esto como lo has hecho, eres magnífica… pero dime, ¿estás a gusto? ¿eres feliz?

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Porque no has tenido tiempo de trabajar en lo que te gusta.

Habíamos hablado de que tomaría un año, y aún me quedan tres meses, además no sé si volveré tal cual a trabajar como enfermera.

¿Por qué no?

Porque te prometí asistir a cada función, y eso no será posible mientras trabaje en el hospital.

¿Y entonces?

Buscaré otras formas de ayudar. Obras de beneficencia, tal vez una pequeña clínica dónde pueda hacer trabajo voluntario.

Parece que lo tienes todo resuelto…

Terry, vivir a tu lado es una nueva aventura, y es parte del destino que escogí, ahora si me disculpas, me desmayaré para que podamos salir de aquí y me hagas el amor hasta que me den ganas de hacerte una ovación de pie. – le dijo ella mientras el sorprendido Terry miraba como se deslizaba sin fuerzas en sus brazos, de inmediato se hizo un revuelo, la llevó a un salón aparte, ella fingió recobrar la conciencia, y el mismo Robert Hathaway le dijo a Terry que era mejor que se retiraran para cuidar de su salud.

Una vez en el auto ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír, se habían salido con la suya.

No puedo creer que en verdad fingieras, debo decirle a Robert que te contrate.-

Jajaja, no, pero debes premiar mi esfuerzo de actriz…-

Te juro que lo haré. –

Y así, entre travesuras, éxitos y complicidad pasaron los siguientes meses, cuando menos acordaron ya tenían dos años de casados, y Candy deseaba tener un bebé. Con el objetivo en mente, decidió darse a la tarea, y una noche mientras estudiaba sus líneas en el estudio, lo sorprendió. No era que Terry estuviese renuente a tener hijos, solamente que para él aún no era una necesidad, y se había acostumbrado a cuidarla para que no se embarazara. Candy quería hacerlo perder el control, de tal forma que olvidara cuidarse. Y tenía un plan.

Ella simplemente lo había vuelto loco, esa noche Candy le había quitado la cordura, y el, le había hecho el amor no una, sino tres veces. Terry aún culpaba a su atuendo de la concepción de su hijo, durante navidad habían viajado a Londres, y para año nuevo se habían dado una pequeña escapada a Paris, a Terry le había parecido divertido llevarla al Moulin Rouge, le gustaba ensayar la elasticidad de su personalidad, exponerla a nuevas experiencias, Candy había quedado fascinada con el espectáculo, y de alguna manera se había hecho de uno de los seductores atuendos que las bailarinas usaban, una creación de seda, encaje y transparencias azules con negro.

Cuando volvieron a Nueva York, él aún no había visto el atuendo, pero esa era una noche propicia, y Candy había entrado en su estudio mientras él memorizaba las líneas de la nueva producción, Sueño de una Noche de Verano. Escuchó que Candy abrió la puerta como cada noche y siguió leyendo, ella entró en la habitación, pero él no levantó la vista, sin voltear a verla le dijo:

Buenas noches amor, que descanses.

Ella no respondió, sino que caminó hacia él, y él que estaba concentrado solo levantó la vista cuando una pierna enfundada en medias de seda color negro con liguero de encaje se posó sobre el borde del sofá, a un lado de él, entonces la vio, enfundada en un corsé color azul zafiro, con un escote de infarto, sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un poco de encaje, una diminuta pantaleta de encaje negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, tacones muy muy altos del mismo color, él dejó caer el libreto, y la miró a los ojos, revelando su agrado ante la sorpresa, ella estaba parada frente a él, con las piernas de él entre las de ella y entonces lentamente se agachó para besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento, sus manos desabotonaron la camisa y acariciaron su pecho, y sus brazos, él recorría sus curvas y él beso se hacía más profundo, ella mordisqueó su oreja, y él la tomó por la cadera y la sentó frente a él en su regazo a horcajadas, haciendo que ella sintiera su excitación.

Cuando la mano de ella descendió buscando liberarlo de los pantalones lo demás se volvió frenesí, le había hecho el amor en el sillón sin siquiera desvestirse o desvestirla, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la seda y el satín, había sido rápido y explosivo, ambos estaban demasiado excitados, cuando acabaron él la llevó a la cama en brazos, se quedaron dormidos por un rato, hasta que la idea de lo incómodo que debía ser el atuendo de Candy lo despertó, y con ese pretexto procedió a comenzar a desvestirla, se deshizo primero e las medias, recorriendo sus piernas suave y lentamente con sus cálidas manos, por supuesto que ella se despertó y con voz ronca le dijo.

Espera…-

Lo sentó en la cama, y sin despegarle los ojos comenzó a deshacer las cintas del corsé lenta y sensualmente parada frente a él, el pequeño espectáculo estaba surtiendo efecto, y cuando el atuendo cayó revelando sus delicados encantos totalmente expuestos a él, Terry se percató de que una vez más estaba excitado, la tomó por las caderas, para atraerla hacía el y comenzó a besar su vientre, el sentado al pie de la cama y ella de pie entre sus piernas, con manos expertas se deshizo de su última prenda recorriendo su cuerpo. Quiso volver a tomarla sin siquiera desvestirse, pero ella no se lo permitió, lentamente desabrochó su camisa, después lo obligó a ponerse en pie, se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a deshacerse del cinto, desabrochar su pantalón, cuando el pantalón calló y junto con él su ropa interior, Terry cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de su mujer sobre su masculinidad. Después de ahí él simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando ella sintió que estaba listo, lo empujó a la cama y se subió sobre de él, sobra decir que definitivamente él ni del condón se había acordado.

La tercera vez había sido dulce y reposada, entre sueños, al sentir su aroma y su desnudez él se había excitado, ella había respondido a sus besos y caricias y pausada y metódicamente ambos tocaron el cielo.

Un mes y medio después mientras estaban en una recepción de beneficencia, ella había sufrido un desmayo, Terry la había llevado a casa y había mandado llamar un médico, el cual categóricamente le había dicho que era normal que su esposa sufriera pequeños desmayos, así como mareos y nauseas debido a su estado. Candy había sonreído y él después de despedir al médico se había acostado a su lado en la cama.

¿Lo hiciste con toda intención verdad? - le dijo él seriamente

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella un poco preocupada de que él no quisiera un bebé.

Por supuesto que lo hiciste a propósito, como si no supieras que ese atuendo de cortesana me iba a volver loco. – la acusó él

Así que fue el atuendo…

Fuiste tú vestida en ese atuendo.

¿No estás feliz?

Sabes que sí.

No lo sé, pareces más preocupado por acusarme de algo que pareciera un crimen. ¿No quieres tener hijos?

No es eso mi amor, es sólo que no sabía que tu querías tenerlos ya, pensé que querrías esperar más tiempo, no era necesario que montaras el espectáculo, sólo tenías que pedirlo.

Pero fue bastante divertido así… ¿O acaso te estás quejando?

Jajajaja por supuesto que no es queja, te veías… no tengo palabras, te amo, gracias por embaucarme…sólo, ¿cómo estabas segura?

No lo estaba, sabía que era un día fértil, y que podría funcionar.

¿Y si no hubiese funcionado?

Tengo un baúl lleno de lencería francesa mi amor…

Jajajajajajaja que conveniente… te has convertido en una mujer seductora ¿dónde quedó mi inocente Candy?

Tú eres el culpable, despertaste toda esa sensualidad en mi con tus besos, tus caricias, tus ocurrencias, los espectáculos...

Terry la besó para que no continuara, estaba feliz, sería padre, la mujer que amaba estaba embarazada, y aunque era algo que le aterraba un poco, estaba decidido a ser el mejor padre del mundo, con cuidado la siguió besando, y ella se excitó.

Hazme el amor.

No…

¿No?

¿Y el bebé?

Jajajajaja, no le pasará nada.

¿Estás segura?

Por supuesto que estoy segura. – le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones para acariciarlo.

Y así habían celebrado la concepción de su hijo, Terry decidió dormir un poco, estaba eufórico, pero debía tranquilizarse.

Por supuesto Candy había ganado la discusión y el pequeño llevaba el nombre de su abuelo paterno, Richard.

Dos años después del nacimiento de Richard llegaba a la familia otro varón, y Candy lo llamó Terrence, el pequeño era una copia de su padre al igual que su hermano mayor.

Ese mismo año celebraron la tan esperada boda del patriarca de los Andrew con Allison Bernard. Allison era una mujer sencilla y amable, ciertamente una belleza elegante, llena de porte y distinción, pero al igual que la mujer que seguramente inspiró la atracción, era independiente y propensa a cometer locuras. Candy y Allison se llevaban de maravilla, y la gente muchas veces las confundía con hermanas. Si alguna de las dos se había percatado del parecido la una de la otra jamás dijeron algo, Albert era feliz, y eso las hacía felices a las dos.

Un año después del nacimiento del pequeño Terry había venido al mundo Elizabeth, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, muy parecida a su madre, y finalmente tres años después Eleanor, muy parecida a su abuela, pero con los ojos verdes de su madre, sus hijas eran la adoración de Terry, y no había cosa que ellas pidieran que no les fuera concedido, seguramente de no ser por Candy hubiesen crecido siendo unas malcriadas, pero ella se había encargado de enseñarles sobre la bondad, y las necesidades de otros. Para cuando Eleanor nació rondaban ya los 10 años de casados. También eran tiempos difíciles, la gran depresión azotaba al mundo, y aunque los negocios y fortunas de los Grandchester, Andrew, Cornwell y Stevens no se vieron afectados, la vida no era sencilla.

A la par de grandes alegrías habían vivido grandes tristezas, la muerte de Elroy Andrew 25 años atrás había sido uno de ellos, así como la muerte de la señorita Pony y de la hermana María. algunos años antes de ello Annie había perdido su último embarazo.

El hogar de Pony seguía en pie, Patty se hacía cargo de administrarlo, y todos contribuían a su mantenimiento, sus propios hijos habían pasado cada verano en la colina y el padre árbol

La segunda guerra mundial había llegado, y las familias habían hecho grandes esfuerzos por apoyar a los necesitados. Archie había creado una fundación en honor a Stear, y a través de ella brindaban ayuda a los soldados en el frente.

En 1942, el año en que Estados Unidos había entrado a la guerra, Richard Grandchester había muerto inesperadamente, precisamente rondaba la edad que hoy tenía Terry, un bombardeo lo había sorprendido en Londres, y había sido víctima de un derrumbe, sin esperarlo, Terrence y Candice Grandchester se habían convertido en los duques, con la guerra encima Había sido complicado cruzar el Atlántico, y sólo habían permanecido lo suficiente para arreglar lo necesario, Terry no iba arriesgar a su familia, así que volvieron lo más pronto posible a Nueva York.

Con la invasión aliada se evidenció después la gran crisis humanitaria, los horrores de los campos y el sufrimiento fueron revelados, Europa fue dividida en dos, y ahora el mundo vivía una fría y tensa calma.

Habían visto grandes cambios y transformaciones y definitivamente el mundo en el que sus hijos y nietos vivían era muy diferente al que ellos habían conocido cuando jóvenes.

Terry estaba recostado en el pasto cual muchacho de 17 años perdido en las memorias, y no la sintió llegar.

Terrence, había comenzado a preocuparme.

¿Por qué pecosa?

Porque son las 11 y pronto llegarán todos, y tú no habías vuelto.

Él observó su grácil figura enfundada en cómodos pantalones, para él seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa, si bien era cierto que el rubio de sus cabellos ya no era natural, sus enormes ojos verdes seguían siendo vivaces, y al igual que él conservaba la energía de muchos ayeres.

Estaba recordando

¿qué exactamente?

Todo lo feliz que he sido estos años a tu lado, cumplimos 40 años de casados, y espero podamos cumplir 50 y 60 también. Te amo, y aún nos falta mucho por vivir.

Jajajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por ahora debemos volver a la villa.

¿Montaste hasta aquí?

No, me trajo el chofer, sabía dónde encontrarte. Pero pretendo montar contigo de regreso.

Vamos.

Él la ayudó a subir al caballo y luego montó detrás, cómo lo habían hecho incontables veces en su juventud. Seguía siendo una mujer menuda, y su aroma a rosas aún lo embriagaba.

Justo al llegar a la villa pudieron ver la flotilla de autos llegar, algunos con las insignias de los Andrew y otros con las de los Grandchester, habían decidido quedarse todos en la villa Grandchester para pasar más tiempo juntos a pesar de que la villa Andrew también estaba cerca.

Su hijo mayor fue el primero en llegar, y ayudó a su madre a descender del caballo con facilidad.

Ustedes no cambian.

¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

-No digo que deban hacerlo madre. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, enseguida las pequeñas voces interrumpieron el abrazo reclamando la atención de su abuela.

Después de los saludos y abrazos de rigor pasaron al jardín para comer, ese día descansarían, y el día siguiente sería la boda en la capilla de la villa y la recepción en uno de los prados.

Creo que hoy deberías dormir en la villa Andrew gatita.

¿Jajajaja después de 4 hijos y casi 40 años de casados?

Por supuesto, pasar una noche separados puede ser interesante.

Tu puedes dormir en la villa Andrew y dejar a Annie acá.

Nosotros no somos quienes nos casamos mañana.

Sabes perfectamente que Terry no aceptará.

¿Qué es lo que no aceptaré?

Creo que los novios deben dormir separados.

No es de tu incumbencia Cornwell, pero desde que nos casamos no hemos pasado más de unas cuantas noches separados, ella me acompañó a cada gira y a cada viaje, y yo la acompañé en el sillón cuando los niños enfermaban y había que velar por ellos, al igual que con la tía Elroy, la hermana María y la señorita Pony, así que definitivamente no dormirá en otro lado esta noche.

Dime una cosa Grandchester… ¿fue por amor o por miedo a que te la robaran? – le preguntó Archie en tono de broma conociendo los celos de Terry.

Él único que tal vez hubiese tenido oportunidad de hacerlo nos abrió el camino para que pudiéramos estar juntos, así que la respuesta es por amor, porque no puedo vivir sin ella.

Ya basta, parece que son adolescentes de nuevo, toda una vida de ser familia y ustedes siguen peleando. - Les dijo Candy como si regañará a dos pequeños.

Está bien mi amor, lo siento. – le dijo Terry mientras se inclinaba a besarla suavemente en los labios.

Lo siento gatita, es diversión solamente, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Sí, pero también es divertido regañarlos. – les dijo mientras les enseñaba la lengua, un gesto tan particular de ella que aún a sus 62 años conservaba la alegría y expresión pícara que ni los años y años de vivir como una gran señora habían podido quitar.

A su alrededor, todos conversaban, era una algarabía total, los niños jugaban y corrían alegremente por todos lados. Sus padres cuidaban de ellos mientras se ponían al día. Todos habían crecido como familia, así que sin importar si lo eran o no, los lazos filiales eran fuertes, tan fuertes que, aunque a sus padres les hubiese gustado no había matrimonios entre ellos. Sin embargo, habían encontrado buenos hombres y mujeres con quienes hacer su vida, y en general eran felices, todo lo felices que se puede ser aún con todo el dinero y privilegio de su status social en un mundo impredecible y complicado. Ciertamente sus vidas no eran perfectas o exentas de problemas, pero eran buenos muchachos educados en amor y compasión, enseñados a contribuir a su entorno y ayudar a los que lo necesitaban.

La reunión siguió hasta entrada la noche, cuando decidieron ir a dormir, ya que al día siguiente celebrarían la boda.

Candy y Terry se retiraron a su habitación y mientras ella se metía en la cama dónde él ya la esperaba con un libro de Shakespeare entre las manos le preguntó.

¿A qué te referías con lo que le contestaste a Archie?

¿Qué parte?

Le dijiste que él único que pudiese haberme robado nos había abierto el camino… o algo así.

Olvídalo, es entre Archie y yo…

Terrence Grandchester, pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos.

Mi vida, no es un secreto, pero…

¿Pero?

Pues para todos es obvio el lazo especial que han compartido tú y Albert toda la vida, y más aún cuando éramos jóvenes, debo decirte que alguna vez antes de que nos casáramos si me preocupé de que un día decidieras que lo amabas a él y no a mí. Sin embargo, es algo que ustedes decidieron no investigar…

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto que hablo en serio…

Terry, yo te amo a ti.

Lo sé… y creo que por eso no intentó nada, aunque tal vez si lo hubiese intentado nuestra historia sería otra.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de toda una vida juntos?

Mi amor, no dudo de ti, ni de él, sólo respondía a tu pregunta, digamos que ha sido un tema recurrente entre Archie y yo a través de los años…

Pues son unos tontos, te amo, Albert ama a Allison…

Sí, y Archie ama a Annie, pero eso no quita que sus ojos brillen cada vez que te ve.

¿Ahora resulta que Archie también?

Jajajajaja, Archie, y Albert, y si Stear y Anthony estuvieran con vida ellos también. Mi amor, eres única, y no los culpo, si no te hubieras casado conmigo seguramente yo estaría igual.

Pero yo te elegía a ti.

Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho durante estos años. Ahora ven, vamos a dormir.

¿Crees que Annie y Allison lo saben?

Candy… creo que la vanidad se te ha subido a la cabeza, ellos las aman…pero si la pregunta es de si son conscientes de que sus esposos harían lo que fuera por ti, la respuesta es sí. Duérmete que mañana debes ser la novia más bella de todo el mundo, tal como lo fuiste hace cuarenta años.

Candy se refugió en sus brazos, tal vez Terry tenía razón, pero para ella sólo él existía en su corazón. Por un momento recordó a Stear y a Anthony, hacía tantos años que habían partido, ya no había dolor al recordarlos, sólo nostalgia, habían sido todos tan jóvenes, y ella ciertamente los había amado en su manera a ambos. Y nunca los había olvidado.

A la mañana siguiente el bullicio de la mansión los despertó, alguien llamaba a la puerta, Terry se puso de pie perezosamente y abrió la puerta, dos brazos masculinos lo jalaron afuera, y él apenas alcanzó a protestar.

¿Quieren decirme de que se trata esto? – preguntó Terry al ver a Albert, Archie y Tom.

Pues, que no puedes ver a la novia hasta que no vayas a la iglesia. Así que… - le dijo Archie desafiante.

Bueno ustedes no pueden deshacerse de esa tonta idea.

Vamos Terry, no lo tomes así, Patty, Annie y Allison estarán aquí en cualquier momento y había que sacarte de la habitación. – le dijo Archie conciliador.

¿Y tú Tom?

Yo estoy aquí por si te resistes.

Así que harás el trabajo sucio de estos dos.

Jajajajajaja anda, deja el drama para el teatro y ven con nosotros, tú valet llevó las cosas a mi cuarto. – le dijo Albert.

Bien, supongo que al menos desayunaremos.

Sí, vamos, que mientras no te quites de la puerta no vendrán las mujeres.

Son una bola de anticuados, estamos en los años sesenta, todo es libertad y amor…y…

Terry no dijo más Tom lo tomó del brazo y lo guio a la recamara de Albert, dónde ya estaba el desayuno servido.

Los hombres comieron alegremente, mientras en el cuarto de Candy las mujeres entraban a despertarla.

Candy. – la llamó Annie con su acostumbrada suavidad.

Mmmm

Candy

Un rato más Terry, ve a cabalgar o algo.

Jajajajaja vamos dormilona, que no somos Terry. – le dijo Patty.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – le preguntó Candy cuando entre sus sueños divisó a sus amigas.

Vinimos a desayunar contigo y a ayudarte a arreglarte, los hombres se llevaron a Terry al nuestro cuarto.

Muy bien Allison, ya que lo mencionas debemos desayunar.

Jajajajaja no cambias.

Candy se levantó y se acercó a la mesa que habían preparado para ella y sus amigas.

¿Y bien, a dónde te llevara de luna de miel? ¿quieres que te demos consejos?

Jajajajaja ¿consejos para?

Para seducir a Terry por supuesto.

Jajajajaja, ahora resulta Allison, que quieres que le demos consejos cuando ha sido capaz de mantener fiel y a su lado al gran actor y duque. – le dijo Patty sin poder contener la risa.

Yo también tengo mérito, conquisté al inconquistable William Andrew.

Jajajajajajaja sin duda que lo tienes querida. – le dijo Annie.

Siguieron conversando entre broma y broma hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Mamá, pensamos que ya estarías arreglándote. –

Eleanor, Elizabeth, pasen.

Supongo que se la están pasando muy bien.

Así es querida… ¿acaso no se ve hermosa tu madre?

Por supuesto que sí tía Annie.

Se parecen tanto a su madre… no entiendo como su padre no se volvió loco espantándoles los pretendientes. - les dijo Patty.

Tía, pero ¿qué dices? – le contestó Eleanor sonrojándose.

Que tu madre tenía pretendientes por montones. – les contestó Annie siguiendo el juego para hacer sonrojar a Candy.

Chicas, esas no son historias para mis hijas.

Vamos Candy que hasta yo sé que cada uno de los Andrew moría por ti. – le dijo Allison uniéndose a la broma.

Mamá. ¿es eso cierto?

Por supuesto que no, no les hagan caso a sus tías. Y ahora díganme, ¿esos son los vestidos que usaran?

Sí, ¿acaso no te gustan? –

Se ven hermosas.

Es tiempo que te arregles. Iremos a ver a la abuela Eleanor.

Candy se arregló, enfundándose en un hermoso vestido de seda color Champagne, de corte recto y largo. Sus cabellos dorados con hebras plateadas fueron hermosamente peinados, y la mucama prendió dulce Candies en ellos, ahora florecían en cada mansión Grandchester y Andrew, eran un legado que mantenía el recuerdo de Anthony Andrew vivo aunque las nuevas generaciones ni siquiera lo habían conocido.

Te ves hermosa. –

Gracias Annie, gracias chicas.

Vamos, que ya es tiempo, seguro Albert te está esperando.

Candy se tomó unos minutos para recordar la mañana de su boda cuarenta años atrás, está vez la tía Elroy no estaba, pero sus queridas amigas aún estaban con ella, y por supuesto Albert la esperaba al pie de la escalera.

Una vez más me dejas sin palabras. – Él la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

Albert…

Es la verdad, te ves hermosa pequeña.

No puedo creer que a estás altura de la vida me llames así.

Jajajaja, bueno Terry aún te llama pecosa, no veo que tiene de raro.

Cierto, gracias por entregarme una vez más, y gracias por haberme ayudado a construir mi felicidad.

Sabes que eso fue siempre lo que quise hacer. Vamos que Terry seguro se impacientará.

Jajajajaja, mi esposo nunca.

Has sido feliz, ¿cierto?

Tú sabes que sí, ¿y tú?

Por supuesto que sí pequeña.

Él le ofreció el brazo y la ayudó a bajar por la gran escalera de la villa. Como tiempo había un carro tirado por caballos lleno de rosas. Él la ayudó a subir, y partieron rumbo a la iglesia.

Al llegar Albert la ayudó a descender, y caminaron rumbo al atrio, en cuanto entraron todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

Terry la esperaba frente al altar, su apuesta y distinguida figura la hizo suspirar una vez más. Albert sonrió, aún eran como un par de adolescentes. La guio al final del altar y después de besar ambas mejillas puso su mano en la de Terry.

Ella le sonrió a Terry y él apretó su mano. El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia y les cedió la palabra cuando fue tiempo de decir sus votos.

Candy, amor mío, prometo hacerte feliz por los años que nos queden de vida. Agradezco tu paciencia, tu amor y devoción. Agradezco la familia que me has dado. Prometo dedicarme a ti, a seguir haciendo tus sueños realidad, a velar por nuestros hijos y nietos y a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

Terry, te amo, y prometo ser tu compañera y cómplice, estaré a tu lado en todo momento y emprenderé de tu mano nuevas aventuras. Gracias por tu fidelidad, por tu amor, por nuestra familia, gracias por estar a mi lado en los momentos felices y en los momentos tristes y en los felices. Te prometo lealtad y fidelidad, así como caminar de tu mano por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Intercambiaron argollas, Terry había mandado hacer una hermosa argolla de diamantes para ella como sorpresa.

Terry, es hermosa.

No tanto como tú mi vida… tiene un pequeño diamante por cada año que hemos pasado juntos.

Terry, eres un romántico.

Después de intercambiar argollas el sacerdote los bendijo y Terry la besó con pasión y seguridad, la tomó en sus brazos por largo rato. Hasta que sus hijos y sobrinos comenzaron a hacer alboroto ante el espectáculo.

La marcha nupcial resonó, y Terry la tomó de la mano para conducirla al carruaje. Un banquete los esperaba en medio del prado. Habían levantado blancas carpas, entre los árboles, las mesas estaban cubiertas con finos manteles blancos de lino, y hermosos arreglos florales las coronaban.

Todo era hermoso, alegre, elegante y multicolor, tal como la mujer que había inspirado. Celebraron con sus seres queridos, era prácticamente una reunión familiar, a excepción de algunos socios cercanos.

Los niños corrían y se divertían mientras sus padres los cuidaban y disfrutaban. En la mesa de honor se encontraban sentados los novios con sus amigos y Eleanor.

Y bien madre, ¿qué te parece tu nueva nuera?

Terrence, no cambias.

Por supuesto que no Eleanor, ya deberías saberlo.

Candy, no entiendo cómo es que no lo has reformado en estos años.

Jajajaja Eleanor, sabes que lo amo tal como es.

Cierto.

Madre, creo que es hora de que abramos el baile, ¿me concederás el honor después verdad?

Por supuesto que si hijo, vayan.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, "Fly me to the moon" de Frank Sinatra. Ellos bailaron divertidos mientras sus hijos los observaban embelesados, el amor palpable de sus padres siempre había sido fuente de inspiración para ellos, sabían que no todo había sido perfecto, pero el amor todo lo conquistaba.

¿Y bien señora Grandchester, a dónde iremos de luna de miel?

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto que sí, en cuanto todos se vayan saldremos de viaje, a dónde tú quieras.

Sabes que se quedaran por dos semanas ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, y lo disfrutaré, pero después de eso solo seremos tú y yo.

Muy bien, tengo dos semanas para decidir a dónde ir.

Dime, ¿no quieres desmayarte para poder salir de aquí?

Terrence, es nuestra boda.

Sí, pero muero por estar contigo a solas.

¡Terry! Le prometiste un baile a Eleanor, y somos los anfitriones.

Está bien, me comportaré, pero solo porque mi flamante esposa me lo pide.

La fiesta continuó hasta entrada la noche, cuando la enorme luna llena se asomó en las colinas escocesas ya todos se habían retirado, sólo quedaban ellos dos, caminando a la orilla del lago tomados de la mano. Disfrutaban de la noche. De la compañía del otro, de su amor, había sido toda una vida de felicidad, y aún tenían muchos años por delante. Terry la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la torre de la villa Eleanor observaba a sus padres caminar tomados de la mano, su esposo se acercó.

¿Qué observas mi amor?

A mis padres, míralos, parecen unos chiquillos enamorados, ¿crees que seremos como ellos?

No veo porque no mi amor, ven, vayamos a dormir.

Desde otra ventana un caballero de cabellos grises y porte elegante también observaba a la pareja.

¿Qué piensas Albert? ¿te arrepientes de algo?

Creo que es tiempo que te saques de la cabeza esa idea Archie…

¿En verdad no la amaste?

Archie, te puedo hacer la misma pregunta.

Sabes que eso no es un secreto.

¿Te arrepientes tú?

No, amo a Annie, y entendí que ella nunca me amaría, pero alguna vez pensé que tu si tendrías una oportunidad.

Nunca dejó de amarlo… no había oportunidad, cuando le revelé que yo era el príncipe de la colina no hubo un cambio en sus sentimientos, para ella yo siempre fui Albert, su hermano y amigo.

Entonces le cediste el paso a Terry.

Por supuesto, él era su felicidad, y puedes ver que no me equivoqué.

No, no te equivocaste.

Los dos caballeros los observaron con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, cuando él la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente ellos se retiraron.

Terry y Candy pasearon un poco más, y recostados en la hierba observaron las estrellas. Ella se recargó en su pecho y él la abrazó.

Te amo pecosa.

Lo sé. –

Le dijo ella mientras buscaba su boca para besarlo. La electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos y poco tiempo después se dirigieron a la villa, el alba los sorprendió amándose.

 **Epílogo B.**

Albert caminaba a la orilla del mar en la costa francesa, corrían los últimos años de la década de los 40 y el mundo había cambiado, pero a pesar de los embates de la vida ellos seguían siendo una familia rica, poderosa y por encima de todo feliz. Las olas mojaban sus pies, y la aurora rasgaba con su luz la oscuridad.

Albert tenía 57 años, aún era un hombre extremadamente guapo, Candy tenía 49 años y su hermosura no había menguado tampoco, Anthony tenía 29 años, Stear 28, Alexander y Rosemary tenían 23. La hija más pequeña de los Andrew Eliane tenía apenas 18 años.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaban la villa francesa, especialmente por la guerra, habían vivido en África durante cinco años, pero cuando la gran depresión económica golpeó al mundo Albert reconoció que era tiempo de regresar, salvar la fortuna de los Andrew no sería sencillo, así que habían empacado todo, y regresado a Estados Unidos, los años que siguieron no fueron del todo sencillos, el mundo estaba en tensión, a lo largo y ancho el país se veía azotado por el desempleo y el hambre, mientras inequívocos signos de guerra se veían en Europa.

Ahora todo aquello había quedado atrás, y Albert agradecía que sus hijos estuvieran todos con ellos, tanto Anthony como Stear habían querido enlistarse, pero su madre les había hecho ver que había maneras más sensatas y efectivas de ayudar. Crearon una organización para ayudar refugiados, sacar niños de Europa y ayudar a los soldados que peleaban en el frente, gran parte de la operación la manejaban los muchachos, eso les dio propósito y sentido.

Anthony y Stear eran excelentes en los negocios, pero Stear había amado la ciencia desde pequeño, y ver a su madre curar personas mientras vivían en África sólo había incrementado esa pasión, así que había aplicado para la escuela de medicina, y a sus 28 años era un excelente cirujano, por supuesto que su carrera apenas comenzaba, pero había trabajado en varios hospitales durante la guerra.

Alexander acababa de terminar su carrera en administración y planeaba ir a trabajar en el corporativo Andrew, pero la noche anterior había habido una fiesta, y había escuchado a su ´tía Elisa hablando sobre algo que lo había intrigado, ella había dicho algo como:

"El huérfano se saldrá con la suya y se meterá en los negocios de los Andrew."

Ese día había salido a caminar al rayar el alaba, y se topó con su padre, o con el hombre que él creía era su padre, sabía que él y Rosemary no eran gemelos, no sabía desde cuándo, pero en algún momento se había dado cuenta que lo que muchos suponían no era así, en África no había importado, pero cuando regresaron, muchos los trataban como gemelos, y de alguna manera se había vuelto una costumbre. Pero hoy quería disipar toda duda, sus hermanos mayores no hablaban de eso con él. Sólo Rosemary buscaba animarlo a hablar con sus padres.

Alexander, te levantaste muy temprano.

Sí papá.

¿Estás bien? Te noto pensativo.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Sabes que sí.

¿Quiénes son mis padres?

Alex…

Ayer escuché a Elisa Leagan decirle algo a alguien…

¿Qué dijo Elisa?

Qué el huérfano se saldría con la suya y se metería en los negocios de los Andrew.

Hijo, Elisa…

Sé que Elisa es el mismo diablo, pero, también sé desde hace mucho que Rosemary y yo no somos gemelos… ¿puedes por favor responder mi pregunta?

Sí, pero es algo que prefiero hablemos con tu madre presente. ¿te importa si vamos a buscarla?

¿Mis hermanos lo saben?

Supongo que ellos recuerdan, pero no es algo de lo que hemos hablado… mira hablemos con tu madre y después hablaremos con ellos. ¿te parece?

Está bien papá… la vamos a despertar ¿verdad?

Sabes que sí, pero también sabes que no le importará. Vamos.

Alexander siguió a Albert pensando en que era cierto, su madre siempre lo había amado, y hacía lo que fuera por él. Así era ella, había sido una verdadera madre para él.

Espera aquí, deja la despierto, tal vez si consigues algo de café nos perdone más rápido.

Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo.

Albert entró a la habitación, y observó a su amada esposa dormir en paz. Sabía que lo que le contaría iba a interrumpir esa paz, era tiempo de enfrentar a sus hijos con la verdad, y lamentaba arrastrarla con él, pero era tiempo.

Mi amor…

Albert… es muy temprano.

Lo sé, pero Alexander traerá café en un momento, y una vez que sepas la razón por la cual te despierto entenderás.

¿Qué sucede?

Alexander me preguntó quiénes eran sus padres.

Dios, ¿qué le contestaste?

Qué era una plática que debíamos tener junto contigo.

Muy bien, me vestiré, ¿le diremos todo?

Creo que es lo correcto.

Hablaremos con los muchachos entonces.

Sí, pero primero con Alex.

Candy se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

¿Estás nervioso?

¿Crees que Anthony y Stear lo recuerdan?

No sé mi amor, nunca preguntaron nada, eran pequeños. Pero no importa mi amor has sido un buen padre y un buen esposo, un error no define quien eres.

Gracias mi vida.

Candy entró al cuarto de baño y se cambió, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y Albert abrió, Candy se apresuró a salir.

Alex, ¿cómo estás hijo?

Bien mamá, te traje café.

Gracias, te mandó tu padre ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí, no queríamos arriesgarnos a hacerte enojar.

Jajajajaja, ¿tan mala fama tengo?

Digamos que eres más amigable una vez que has tomado tu café.

Muy bien, entonces pásame una taza.

Alexander le sirvió una humeante taza y observó a la hermosa mujer que había sido su madre todos esos años. Ella era la mujer con la que pensó compararía a cada mujer hasta encontrar a la mujer de su vida, lo que no sabía es que estaba a punto de enterarse que sería muy difícil encontrar a una mujer que estuviese a la altura de ella.

¿Te dijo papá lo qué le pregunté?

Así es mi amor.

¿Puedes responder?

Candy puso su mano en la de Albert quién había tomado asiento a un lado en el sofá. Dándose valor Albert se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

¿Qué quieres que te contestemos primero?

¿Me adoptaron?

Sí. - le contestó Albert.

¿Porqué?

Porque tus hermanos y yo nos enamoramos de ti. Estabas en uno de los orfanatos, eras muy pequeño, y no pudimos dejarte atrás. – le dijo Candy saliendo un poco al rescate de Albert.

¿Y tú, papá?

No te conocía, pero cuando te dejamos para volver a casa, se me partió el corazón al escucharte llorar, así que por eso te adoptamos.

¿Entonces no saben quiénes son mis padres?

Sí lo sabemos.

¿Cómo?

Tú madre se llamaba Amelia Davenport, era una mujer de negocios, muy rica y elegante. Ella murió cuando eras un bebé. – le contestó Candy

¿La conocías?

No precisamente.

¿Y mi padre?

Alex, cuando te adoptamos no lo sabíamos, pero…tu padre soy yo.

¿Cómo? – Alexander lo miró confundido por un momento.

No es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, pero, Amelia y yo…

Fueron amantes, no podría serlo de otra forma siendo que tengo casi la misma edad que Rosemary. ¿Cómo lo aceptaste madre?

¿Cómo acepté qué?

¿Qué haya tenido una amante? ¿Cuidarme?

Alex, cuando supimos quién eras ya formabas parte de nuestra familia, ya te amaba como a mi hijo. Y lo demás es algo que tu padre y yo superamos, él pidió perdón e hizo todo por reivindicarse, así que eso es algo que está en el pasado.

Pero mamá… él te engañó, te traicionó… ¿de dónde sacaste amor para mí? – le preguntó Alex enojado.

Alex, la primera vez que te tomé en mis brazos sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, eras casi igual de pequeño que Rosemary… sabes… queremos responder todas tus preguntas, pero… -

¿Qué sucede mi amor? - Le preguntó Albert al verla titubear.

No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar muchas veces, y creo que ahora que hablamos con Alexander debemos hablar con los demás.

Tienes razón… Alex, ¿te molestaría esperar?

No, supongo que también necesito tiempo… aún no puedo conciliar lo que acabo de escuchar con la imagen que siempre he tenido de ti... pensé que siempre habías sido un loco enamorado de mamá.

Alex, hijo… - Albert no sabía que contestar, después de todo tampoco quería hablar mal de Amelia, y por otro lado no todo había sido culpa de Amelia.

Descuida papá, hablaremos cuando ustedes lo dispongan. – les dijo Alex mientras se ponía de pie.

Candy lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la mano, Alexander la vio a los ojos, y solo pudo ver amor, la abrazó ella le devolvió el abrazo. Albert los observaba en silencio, un poco consternado y nervioso por lo que hablaría con sus hijos.

Alexander rompió el abrazo, besó a su madre en la frente y salió de la habitación. Albert se acercó a Candy.

¿Estás bien? –

Estoy nervioso…

Yo creo que Anthony y Stear lo saben…

Pero Rosemary y Elizabeth no, y no creo que ninguno sepa que Alex es en realidad su medio hermano.

Amor, son tus hijos, ellos han conocido al padre amoroso, al esposo devoto…

Ese es el problema, creo que piensan que soy perfecto…

Te aseguro que no… bueno tal vez tus hijas si… anda, vamos a desayunar, ¿a qué hora quieres que hablemos con ellos?

Supongo que será mejor hacerlo de una vez…

Vamos.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano rumbo al comedor, y no se sorprendieron de que ya los esperaran los muchachos.

Buenos días chicos. –

Alex dice que quieren hablar con nosotros. – le dijo Anthony.

Así es hijo.

¿Es por lo que Alex escuchó ayer decir a Elisa? - le preguntó Rosemary, quien a pesar de no ser su gemela verdaderamente tenía una relación muy especial con Alex.

Sí hija, porque no nos sentamos a desayunar y platicamos mientras tanto. –

Anthony se acercó a abrir la silla de Candy, tal como cuando era pequeño su madre era su adoración.

Gracias Anthony.

De nada madre. - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

¿Y bien? ¿en verdad vamos a hablar de que Alex es adoptado? – preguntó Stear.

¡Stear!

No te exaltes Elizabeth, tú no habías nacido, pero Anthony y yo sí lo sabíamos.

¿Ustedes recuerdan? – preguntó Candy curiosa.

Claro mamá, fue cuando regresamos a América después de haber vivido un tiempo en esta villa.

¿Todos vivimos aquí? – preguntó Rosemary.

No, papá no estaba con nosotros, sólo venía de visita. – le aclaró Anthony.

¿Por qué papá? ¿viajabas por negocios?

No Rosemary. Muy bien chicos, lo que voy a decirles no es sencillo, pero ya son mayores y es mejor que lo sepan de parte de nosotros y no de alguien más, aunque ni siquiera nosotros conocemos la historia completa. Si bien es cierto que adoptamos a Alex, también deben saber que él sí es su hermano. Alex es mi hijo.

¿Estoy entendiendo correctamente? – preguntó Rosemary mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

Sí hija.

Un largo silencio pesó sobre la habitación. Hasta que Candy se atrevió a romperlo.

Por favor no se queden callados, sí estamos hablando con ustedes es para contestar todas sus dudas.

Por eso vinimos a vivir acá ¿no?

Sí Stear… tu madre me pidió un tiempo, y vino acá con ustedes para sanar, yo hice todo lo que pude por reconquistarla, y ella me perdonó. No sabíamos dónde estaba Alex, solo supimos que Amelia había muerto, y contraté investigadores para encontrarlo, sin embargo, no había pistas, ustedes lo encontraron sin saberlo, y después de que lo adoptamos y que ya formaba parte de nuestra familia fue que nos enteramos que él era el pequeño que buscábamos.

¿Amelia era tu amante? – el tono de la pregunta le cayó a Albert como un balde de agua helada. Elizabeth siempre era cariñosa con él.

Sí Elizabeth.

¿Cómo se enteraron que Alex era tu hijo? – preguntó Anthony.

La tía Elroy nos lo dijo poco tiempo antes de partir a África. – le contestó Candy para darle un respiro a Albert.

¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? – preguntó Alex un poco confundido al recordar a la anciana que les cumplía cada capricho.

La tía que ustedes conocieron era un adulce abuela, pero Elroy Andrew era una mujer decidida a velar por el honor de los Andrew…y por eso es que ella mandó esconderte, aunque no tenemos la historia completa porque decidimos no indagar e irnos en paz a África. Hijos, quiero pedirles que me perdonen, sé que todo esto es algo que no quisieran escuchar de sus padres, pero…

¿Lo amas o solo ha sido una fachada? – preguntó Rosemary a Candy sin dejar que Albert terminará.

Rosemary… mi niña, sé que te duele porque tu padre siempre ha sido tú príncipe, y debes saber que a excepción de esos años en que para mí se convirtió en sapo, para mí siempre es y será mi príncipe. Lo amo, y admiro al hombre que luchó con todo lo que tenía por recuperar a su familia… Stear y Anthony deben recordar algo de ese tiempo.

Sí, tu trabajabas y papá hacía de todo… era el chofer, el cocinero, niñero, lo que fuera. – le dijo Anthony.

Así es… -

¿Pueden perdonarme?

Te perdoné hace mucho papá, Stear y yo si sabíamos lo que había pasado, Eliza se encargó de hacérnoslo saber en algún momento de nuestra adolescencia. Pero también sabíamos que amabas a mamá, y ella a ti.

Creo que debes exiliar a Eliza de nuevo. – dijo Candy muy seriamente. Podía soportar lo que fuera en contra de ella, pero saber que se había metido con sus hijos era demasiado.

Hablaré con su esposo, no te preocupes. ¿Rose, Elizabeth?

No es fácil de digerir papá, pero como dice mamá siempre has sido el mejor padre para nosotras. – le dijo Elizabeth-

Rosemary se paró de la mesa.

Perdón, pero… es demasiado, con permiso.

Albert quiso salir tras de ella, pero Candy lo detuvo.

-Déjala, luego hablaremos con ella, por ahora ha sido demasiado.

Su vida como familia cambió a partir de ese momento, para bien y para mal, Anthony y Stear hablaron francamente con Albert de hombre a hombre, entendiendo que como hombres su mayor pasión en la vida debían ser su esposa y su familia, Alex adoraba a su madre aún más de lo que lo había hecho antes, agradecía cada una de sus muestras de amor a pesar de su origen, y decidió ayudarla a continuar con su labor en los orfanatos, Elizabeth… Elizabeth iba por la vida con la certeza de siempre de ser la princesita de la casa, la niña mimada que obtenía lo que quisiera de sus padres, pero Rosemary, guardó silencio, era distante con Albert y aún a veces con Candy. Esto era algo que los preocupaba, pero también comprendían que era una adulta y que debían darle su espacio, en los siguientes dos años Rosemary se dedicó a viajar, pasaba largas temporadas con sus tíos.

 **Lakewood, dos años después.**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en Lakewood, para una reunión familiar, uno de los motivos el cumpleaños de Candy, también habría una misa especial en honor a aquellos que ya no estaban junto a ellos, gran parte de la familia Andrew se había reunido para la ocasión, incluyendo a Annie y Archie, quienes finalmente habían tenido solamente un hijo, Tom y Patty con sus tres hijos, y Terry con su esposa y sus dos hijos varones. Él mayor de sus hijos Richard estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elizabeth Andrew, y Terry lo observaba con una mezcla de comprensión e ironía en la mirada.

Esta vez Rosemary había pasado una temporada en Londres con Eleanor Baker, quien muchas veces había hecho el papel de abuela para ellos y ese día llegó a Lakewood. Al verla a la distancia ninguno de los mayores pudo evitar una sensación de deja vú. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido color lavanda, y mientras desendía los escalones hacía el jardín parecía que estaban viendo a Candy a los 25 años, la diferencia era que ni aún en esa época Candy había tenido un gesto tan adusto,

Terry observó la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Candy.

\- ¿Estás bien pecosa?

\- Sólo quisiera que ella dejara de sufrir. Pero sigue enojada.

\- ¿Le has contado la historia completa?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ella sabe que Albert te fue infiel y lo perdonaste, pero no sabe todo lo que Albert estuvo dispuesto a hacer con tal de reconquistarte, no sabe cuánto lo amas, no sabe que te quedaste por amor, no por obligación. Sé que Eleanor ha estado hablando con ella, pero se siente decepcionada… Es normal, ella creía que eran perfectos.

\- Tienes razón, gracias Terry.

\- De nada pecosa. Es igual a ti. Es como si te viera a ti años atrás.

\- Lo sé…

\- ¿Cómo está Albert?

\- Dolido, Rosemary es su debilidad… los ama a todos, pero a ella la trajo al mundo.

\- Habla con ella de mujer a mujer.

En ese momento se acercó Eleanor y ellos interrumpieron la conversación.

Madre, ¿cómo estás?

Bien Terry, fue un viaje placentero. Candy, ¿cómo estás hija?

Bien Eleanor, ¿cómo te fue con Rosemary?

Sabes que es una compañía agradable, y por supuesto, no hay quién no la voltee a ver, es como tú a su edad… aún casada y embarazada los pretendientes te sobraban.

¿Hay algún pretendiente con el que podamos tener esperanza?

Candy, es otra época, las mujeres se casan más grandes…

No tanto más grandes Eleanor…

Ahora resulta que te importan los convencionalismos pecosa. Sí ella es así, es porque así la educaron, es más parecida a ti y a Albert que ninguno de sus otros hijos, y por supuesto no olvidemos a Elroy Andrew. – Terry no dijo más porque Rosemary se acercó a saludarlos.

Rosemary, ¿cómo estás hija?

Bien mamá, Feliz cumpleaños. La abuela Eleanor me ayudó con tu regalo, espero que te guste. – le dijo mientras ponía en sus manos una caja color acqua con lazo blanco.

Gracias mi amor, por supuesto que me gustará, y dime, ¿vendrá algún amigo a visitarnos?

No, a menos que tú lo hayas invitado, pero alégrate al parecer por fin habrá una unión entre los Grandchester y los Andrew, ¿no es cierto tío?

Eso parece Rosie. Richard está prendado de Elizabeth. – Le dijo Terry pasando por alto el sarcasmo en su voz.

Qué bien, ¿dónde está la tía Elaine?

Por allá platicando con tus otras tías.

¿Así que tú y mamá aprovechan para ponerse al día?

Rosemary.

Vamos mamá, no dije nada malo, y todos sabemos que tío Terry siempre ha tenido una debilidad por ti.

Todos los que la conocen tienen una debilidad por tu madre Rosemary, me da gusto que hayas venido hija. – le dijo Albert quién escuchó el comentario.

William. – sin saberlo el tono de voz era tan parecido al que Candy usara tantos años atrás. Albert respiró profundo.

Hija, no haremos un escándalo, sí…. –

Sí quieres hablamos después Rosemary, de hecho, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana en la mañana. – le dijo Candy interviniendo porque sabía que Albert estaba a punto de pedirle que se retirara, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Cómo tú digas mamá, William, Terry, Abuela, con permiso. – los cuatro la observaron alejarse para reunirse con sus hermanos y cuñadas. Al menos la relación de los muchachos no había cambiado, aunque ellos no aprobaran la actitud de Rosemary hacía sus padres.

Pasé de ser tío Terry a Terry en dos segundos…

No te quejes, creo que tenía 25 años de no ser llamado William con tanta frialdad.

¿Es esa Eliza? – preguntó Candy sorprendida al ver a Eliza Leagan aparecer, hacía dos años que no la veían. Fue directo a saludar a Rosemary.

Creo que empiezo a entender algunas cosas… ¿la vio en Londres Eleanor?

Ahora que lo mencionas si fue a tomar el té a la casa unas dos veces…

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en paz, los festejos fueron alegres, y al final hubo baile, Albert y Candy abrieron con un vals. Terry y Archie los observaban felices.

Al menos cumplimos nuestro propósito de hacerla feliz, ¿no es así Grandchester?

Así es Cornwell, no me puedo quejar. – le dijo Terry mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Elaine.

Hablan como un par de viejos, y además les encanta pretender que no se soportan. –

Jajajajaja no somos viejos, lo sabes, sólo que…

Ya sé, eso era lo que se prometieron desde adolescentes, todos conocemos la historia, bueno todos los adultos. – dijo Elaine sin dejo de animosidad en la voz, al igual que Annie estaba completamente segura del amor de su marido por ella, pero también sabía que Terry haría lo que fuera por la felicidad de Candy, y debía reconocer que ella misma estaba comprometida con esa causa desde el momento que la conoció, al principio se había puesto nerviosa, y celosa, sabía que Terry la había llevado en su corazón por muchos años, pero cuando llegaron a África a visitarlos pudo entender porque su marido tenía un lugar especial para ella en su corazón.

Las festividades terminaron pasada la media noche, Albert había arreglado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en honor de su esposa, había sido sublime, y había terminado escribiendo "Te Amo" en el cielo con fuegos blancos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy esperaba a Rosemary en su salón personal, había pedido que ahí les sirvieran el desayuno, no bajaría con los demás, era tiempo de hablar con Rosemary y averiguar qué era lo que su hija cargaba.

Además, la noche anterior había observado a James uno de los mejores amigos de Stear perderse viéndola, Candy sabía que los muchachos habían salido por un tiempo antes de que Albert les confesara todo a los muchachos y también era consciente que después de eso Rosemary no salía con nadie en plan romántico. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave llamar en la puerta.

Pasa. – Rosemary entró en atuendo de montar, al parecer había salido temprano, y no se había molestado en cambiarse para el desayuno. Candy no dijo nada.

Buenos días madre. - le dijo Rosemary mientras besaba su mejilla.

Buenos días hija, ya está servido tu desayuno. –

Gracias. –

Rose, quiero que hablemos de mujer a mujer.

Muy bien madre, te escucho.

No quiero hablar yo, quiero responder tus preguntas.

No creo que quieras eso en realidad.

Por supuesto que sí Rosemary, dime que es lo que ronda tu mente, ¿por qué estás tan enojada con nosotros?

¿Te parece poco haber vivido engañada toda tu vida?

Rose… nosotros nunca dijimos que Alex era tu gemelo, la gente lo creía y nosotros no los corregíamos, porque en parte era mejor para él que lo consideraran nuestro hijo legítimo.

No me refiero a eso mamá, me refiero a la farsa que tienen por matrimonio.

¿Farsa?

La tía Eliza había hablado conmigo antes contándome la verdad y yo no había querido creerla, y luego ustedes me lo confirmaron todo… no entiendo, no entiendo como papá permite que Terry siga viniendo a la casa, ni cómo es que se les ocurre que Elizabeth y Richard pueden casarse, tampoco entiendo cómo le has permitido a mi padre engañarte una y otra vez… ¿qué no tienes amor propio?

Hija, todo eso es una maraña, vamos por partes… ¿qué tiene que ver Terry en esto?

Dejaste que creyéramos que era nuestro tío y nada más, siendo que tú y él han sido amantes por tantos años… ¿no te da pena la tía Elaine? – Candy no sabía si reír o gritar ante lo que su hija acababa de decir.

¿De dónde sacas eso? Déjame adivinar, Eliza.

Yo misma vi los tabloides, incluso se decía que Stear era su hijo.

Tabloides Rosemary. Nada de lo que se publicó era cierto. Hija, Terry y yo nunca hemos sido amantes…

¿Te expulsaron del San Pablo solo porque sí?

Eso fue una sucia trampa de Eliza.

Digamos que te creo, ¿por qué abandonó a Susana Marlowe?

¿También de eso soy culpable?

Madre…

Susana era responsable del accidente, y cuando Terry se dio cuenta de ello la dejó, sin embargo, siempre le dio económicamente lo suficiente para que viviera bien. Nunca he tenido nada que ver con él, tú padre, Terry y yo somos muy buenos amigos, tienes que entender que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y que tenemos muchísimos años de conocernos. Ahora ¿quieres aclararme lo de los engaños de tu padre?

Por eso fuimos a África, para que papá no te engañara más, yo misma vi las cartas y las fotos.

Supongo que después de tantos años ahora sé quién es responsable de esas cartas.

Rosemary, hija, tu padre tuvo una amante, Amelia Davenport, la madre de Alexander. Después de eso nunca me fue infiel de nuevo. Mi amor, él hizo de todo por recuperarnos, por meses cocinó para mi sin que yo lo supiera porque cuando estaba embarazada de ti no soportaba comer nada que no estuviera cocinado por él. Él me ayudó a traerte al mundo, tuvo un gesto romántico tras otro, me pidió perdón muchísimas veces, aceptó que fuéramos a vivir a Niza para poner distancia, viajaba cada tres semanas para verlos. Si te contara cada locura que hizo… creó mi propia isla de las maravillas como en el Conde de Montecristo, redecoró el departamento de la torre Eiffel para que pasáramos año nuevo…

Te compró.

Por supuesto que no, cuando lo perdoné y regresamos a Chicago, fue cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos, las cartas que leíste me las mandaron anónimamente, y a él lo citó la mujer esa alegando que tenía información sobre su hijo… el día que yo se lo reclamé porque al igual que tu pensaba que me estaba siendo infiel, ese día la tía Elroy nos reveló que Alexander era el niño que tanto buscábamos.

¿Y África?

Tu padre amaba África, era su sueño vivir ahí, espera. –

Candy se puso en pie y trajo un hermoso alhajero que Rosemary había examinado de niña muchas veces, sabía lo que había dentro, un prendedor de los Andrew, un crucifijo regalo de la señorita Pony, una foto de Anthony, cartas, un mechón de cabello de cada uno de sus hermanos y de ella, así como otras cosas que su madre guardaba como su tesoro más preciado que todo el montón de invaluables joyas que tenía. Puso el alhajero frente a ella y le dijo que sacara las cartas.

Una es de Stear, las otras son de Terry, la que me dejó cuando se fue del colegio, y las que me envió cuando apenas comenzaba su carrera. Y ahí entre las más viejas, hay una de tu padre, cuando yo solo lo conocía como Albert, fue la que me mandó mientras yo aún estaba en el colegio, entonces él me habló de su pasión por África, de cómo el gustaría quedarse a vivir ahí para siempre, por supuesto que no le fue posible, en cuanto se enteró que escapé del San Pablo emprendió su viaje de vuelta con tal de encontrarme, fue cuando tuvo el accidente en el tren y perdió la memoria, si no me crees léela.

Cuando Rosemary terminó de leer volteó a ver a su madre.

Hija, cuando yo leí esas líneas deseé ver todo eso, y le había pedido a tu padre que me llevara ahí, cuando regresamos a Chicago, él lo arregló todo para que pudiésemos ir al menos por un año, y así fue como terminamos viviendo por algunos años ahí, de no haber sido por la depresión económica tal vez no hubiésemos regresado, pero había que venir para salvar el patrimonio tuyo y de tus hermanos.

Rosemary se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Candy volvió a salir del cuarto y regresó con un pequeño baúl de madera.

Toma.

¿Qué es esto?

Son mis diarios, desde tiempos del colegio San Pablo, hay cosas muy íntimas que tal vez ninguna madre espera contarle a sus hijas, pero quiero que sepas que mi matrimonio con tu padre no es ninguna farsa, lo amo, y aunque suene cursi, él fue, es y ha sido mi príncipe siempre. Léelos, también hay cartas… sé que te decepcionó saber que somos humanos, pero hija, tu padre te ama como a nadie más.

Es porque soy tan parecida a ti, ¿no es cierto? Aún en el tío Archie y en el tío Terry noto una chispa diferente cuando me ven, es como si recordaran sabrá Dios que cosa.

Todas mis travesuras. ¿Qué más? Ayer mismo Terry me reprochaba que esperara que fueras convencional cuando llevas el espíritu rebelde de tu padre y mío, y por supuesto de la tía Elroy. ¿Me crees?

Tu versión es muy diferente a la de Eliza.

Siempre lo será, hija tú tía ha sido una mujer muy infeliz, y sé que en parte me culpa a mí de su infelicidad, pero la realidad es que ella ha decidido ser infeliz aun teniéndolo todo.

Rosemary se puso en pie y su madre la abrazó. Cuando estaba por salir Albert entró junto con Terry a buscar a Candy.

Con permiso príncipe de la colina; Romeo, tengo mucho que leer. –

Hija. –

Sí mamá. –

Es confidencial…

Lo sé, no te preocupes, no planeó divulgar tus aventuras amorosas. – el comentario hizo que Candy se sonrojara hasta la raíz. Pero recobró el aplomo para contestarle.

Rose, invité a James a quedarse toda la semana, tal vez deberían ponerse al día. –

Ahora le tocó a Rosemary sonrojarse. Mientras Terry y su padre la veían con sorpresa. No dijo nada más y se retiró a su cuarto, no salió por el resto del día.

¿Cómo te fue? ¿debo alegrarme de haber pasado de William a príncipe de la colina?

Jajajajaja, supongo que sí.

Al menos yo soy Romeo… ¿le diste tus diarios pecosa?

Sí, Eliza le ha contado cuanta mentira se le ha ocurrido…

Ahora veo porque te sonrojaste… ¿declaras tu amor secreto por mí en alguno de ellos?

¡Terrence!

Lo sé, soy incorregible. Los dejaré para que hablen, le prometí a Elaine que montaría con ella, pero Albert no quería entrar solo. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

¿Qué haremos con Eliza?

La voy a correr en este instante de mi casa Albert…

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto… Lakewood es mi casa ¿no?

Jajajaja por supuesto, no tienes que dudarlo, es solo que normalmente hacemos las cosas con mayor discreción, y hay muchos invitados.

Albert, no me importa lo que digan, fue demasiado lejos, ella le contó su propia versión de los hechos a Rosemary antes de que nosotros habláramos con ella, le ha dicho que Terry y yo hemos sido amantes todos estos años, le dijo que tú me habías sido infiel siempre… ella fue la que envió las cartas, y la que te envió a Samantha, hasta fotos le enseñó a Rosemary.

Creo que te acompañaré a sacarla de la casa.

En menos de 30 minutos Eliza Leagan había abordado un auto y Albert había hablado con su esposo John, asegurándole que si ella se dejaba ver cerca de cualquiera de sus hijos él personalmente se encargaría de arruinarlo. Candy aún recordaba la mirada sorprendida de Eliza cuando la confrontó, por supuesto nunca se esperó que Candy le hiciera frente de esa forma, ni tampoco había esperado que las mucamas empacaran sus cosas a pesar de sus protestas, pero el ver el rostro encendido de furia ante lo que Albert le decía a John había sido suficiente para callar sus protestas. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Candy caminaban por los jardines al amanecer, iban tomados de la mano conversando los planes para el día y ultimando algunos detalles de la misa que celebrarían al día siguiente.

Mamá, papá. – la voz de Rosemary los llamaba, ellos esperaron. -perdón. – le dijo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su padre.

Mi niña. – le dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba levantándola del suelo como cuando era niña.

Candy sonrió. Su niña estaba de vuelta en casa.

Al año siguiente, Rosemary y James contrajeron matrimonio, Rosemary había vuelto a creer en el amor al leer la historia de vida de su madre. Seis meses más tarde Elizabeth y Richard siguieron su ejemplo. Pronto hubo nietos. Y en 1951 a los 61 años de Albert, él y Candy emprendieron el regreso a su amado continente africano, sus hijos eran mayores, y tenían sus vidas hechas, Anthony se haría cargo de los negocios junto con su tío Archie y Alexander. Stear seguía con su carrera como médico y se ofrecía de voluntario con la Cruz Roja y la recién creada ONU para ir en ayuda de los más necesitados por algunos meses.

Su pacífica villa en medio de la reserva que juntos habían echado a andar años atrás estaba cómodamente reacondicionada para recibirlos. La reserva estaba llena de aldeanos, gente fiel al matrimonio Andrew, felices de verlos de vuelta en lo que parecía ahora una residencia más permanente.

Cuando Albert descendió del Land Rover dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y extender su mano a Candy para ayudarla a bajar. La atrajo a él para besarla, y susurrar en su oído.

-Hemos llegado a casa mi amor. – Candy le sonrió mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, a lo lejos un elefante les dio la bienvenida con su alegre canto, los niños se arremolinaron a su alrededor, el olor de la naturaleza los inundó, esto era lo que ellos en verdad amaban, y ahora eran libres de disfrutarlo, así como habían disfrutado el uno del otro por casi 40 años. Candice White Andrew podía decir que era y había sido una mujer feliz durante todos esos años al lado del príncipe de la colina.

 **Nota: Este es la línea que he cambiado, hay un poco de contenido adulto, y espero que la disfruten… sin importar los comentarios u opiniones con esto cierro el ciclo de este fic, al menos por un tiempo, agradezco a mis coautoras por todas sus aportaciones, y porque creo que esta línea quedó muchísimo mejor gracias a sus exigencias. Les mando un abrazo a cada una de ustedes y espero leerlas pronto.**

 **Epílogo C**

Albert despertó envuelto en el aroma a rosas característico de su esposa. Y sonrió sabiendo que la tenía a su lado. Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, y aunque hubiese querido ignorar el llamado era cada vez más insistente.

Diablos, ¿quién osaba interrumpirlos? ¿cómo se atrevían? Albert comenzaba a enojarse. Y Candy se movió entre sueños, tratando de evitar que la despertaran se puso de pie tomando su bata para abrir la puerta. Un apenado mozo le presentó sus disculpas.

Monsieur Andrew, lo lamento, pero llegó este telegrama de urgencia para usted. – le dijo mientras extendía la elegante hoja. –

Gracias Pierre. –

El mozo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se despidió. Albert tomó asiento y abrió el telegrama, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios y por un momento se quedó pensativo. Después volteó a verla, completamente desnuda, apenas envuelta entre sabanas, sus largos rizos dorados desparramados por la almohada. Albert se debatía entre despertarla para hacerle el amor y dejarla dormir un poco más, la noche anterior había sido simplemente exquisita.

Ya no eran unos niños, ella acababa de cumplir los treinta, de hecho, esa era la razón de su viaje, él le había regalado seis meses por Europa, sólo ellos dos, no había sido sencillo convencerla, pero Archie y Annie le habían jurado que ellos se harían cargo de los niños, y Anthony y Stear (de 10 y 9 años) también habían sido sus cómplices, emocionados de pasar tiempo con sus primos favoritos, le habían asegurado a su madre que todo estaría bien con ellos. Aún la pequeña Rosemary estaba contenta (tenía 5 años) pero amaba pasar tiempo con sus tíos y sus primos, siendo la única niña era la princesa de la familia, y no había capricho que no le cumplieran, además era la muñeca de su tía, quién al no tener hijas se desvivía por comprarle cuanto vestido y zapatos encontraba a su paso. Candy había visto la cara de súplica de sus tres hijos, lo que ella no sabía es que su padre les había prometido que llevarían de regreso un hermanito como regalo, y los tres chiquillos morían por tener un bebé en casa.

Finalmente había hecho a un lado sus dudas y admitido a sí misma que moría por pasar ese tiempo con su amado. Si bien su vida juntos era una continua luna de miel, viajar al lado de Albert era algo que amaba. Él había recorrido tantos lugares, tenía una seguridad y una innata habilidad para encontrar los lugares más increíblemente románticos. Ella le había preguntado alguna vez cómo lo hacía. Y él con su apuesta sonrisa le había contestado:

Mi princesa, son lugares que siempre soñé visitar contigo, cuando recorría el mundo como vagabundo, o cuando iba de viaje de negocios tú siempre estabas en mi mente, y no podía dejar de hacer anotaciones mentales sobre los lugares a los que te llevaría conmigo, así que ahora estoy haciendo mi sueño realidad.

Albert se acercó con cuidado al imponente lecho con dosel dónde dormía su esposa, se sentó a su lado y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer la blanca piel de sus brazos. Ella se movió entre sueños ante su caricia. Él sonrió y se acercó a besar su cuello suavemente, aspirando su aroma que lo volvía loco, ella gimió entre sueños, mientras el continuaba el camino de besos, besando su hombro, su clavícula… para ese momento Candy comenzaba a despertar, enredó su mano en los dorados cabellos de su esposo, atrayendo su rostro para besarlo, sentir sus suaves labios, el dulce sabor de su boca, él se acomodó sobre ella, abrazándola, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel desnuda contra la suya, Candy se deshizo de la bata que lo cubría, y después de saciarse momentáneamente de sus labios lo empujó suavemente en dirección al sur, él no la hizo pedirlo dos veces, besó su cuello una vez más encendiendo su blanca piel con sus besos y su incipiente barba, sus varoniles manos acariciaban su torso y su boca tomó un rozado pezón erecto, que parecía rogar por su boca. Delicadamente lo succionó, apenas rozándolo con su lengua, y después tomándolo por completo. Ella gimió al sentir la excitación de él presionando su muslo, pero él siguió con sus besos, tentándola, haciéndola volar.

Posó sus labios delicadamente en su intimidad, buscando con su lengua esa pequeña protuberancia que la hacía alcanzar el cielo, mientras sus manos subían hasta sus pechos y con sus dedos retorcía suavemente sus pezones. Ella no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo, el ritmo de su lengua, el aroma de su piel, la textura de las finísimas sábanas de algodón debajo de ella, la dureza de sus músculos, y su deliciosa lengua acariciándola en la parte más íntima de su ser. Sus caderas comenzaron un ritmo frenético, su espalda se arqueó y ella gritó su nombre con placer cuando alcanzó el orgasmo por primera vez, pero él no se contentó con ello, siguió con sus caricias hasta que ella perdió la noción del tiempo, y quedó reducida a una temblorosa masa de sensaciones, entonces, cuando estuvo así rendida, comenzó el camino de regreso hasta sus labios, su piel sentía escalofríos con dad nuevo beso y cada roce de sus manos, y entonces ella atrapó sus cabellos una vez más, lo besó y susurró con voz ronca en su oído.

Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Él no la hizo esperar, se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró en ella, ella le sonrió, amaba sentirlo de esa forma, amaba saber que era suyo por completo, amaba su pasión, su ternura, el hambre que él tenía de ella. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas marcando el ritmo, él siguió besándola, probando su dulce sabor, ella alzó su pelvis para sentirlo más profundamente dentro de ella sí es que eso era posible.

Te amo…

Yo también te amo princesa. – le dijo él clavando sus hermosos ojos azul cielo en los de ella.

Y dígame mi amado príncipe, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Ya lo estamos haciendo… este es el plan para el día de hoy.

Ella le sonrió satisfecha e hizo un leve movimiento con su mano para indicarle que quería cambiar de posición, él no se hizo del rogar giró hasta quedar de espaldas, ella se acomodó sobre él y él llevó sus manos a sus caderas mientras ella se movía, recorrió su espalda con sus manos y la atrajo para besarla, continuaron son su danza amorosa por largo rato, al fin él no pudo contenerse más, y al sentir las primeras oleadas de su orgasmo se dejó llevar derramándose dentro de ella y apretándola fuertemente contra sí. Ella se colapsó sobre él y él alargó un poco más sus convulsiones rozando su espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

William… - dijo ella en un susurro satisfecho.

No me llames así…

Jajajajajaja no sé por qué no te gusta que te llame así, pero déjame te informo que hoy estuviste espectacular.

Tú eres mi inspiración…

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras su estómago la traicionaba.

Tienes hambre… ¿salimos a desayunar o lo pido al cuarto?

Todo depende, ¿en verdad planeabas que siguiéramos haciendo el amor? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Eres insaciable.

Solamente de ti…

En realidad, te tengo una sorpresa. Vamos, hay que darnos una ducha.

40 minutos después la atractiva pareja descendía la imponente escalera del elegante hotel, como siempre atraían las miradas de los que estuvieran presentes, ella vestía una elegante y cómoda falda de lino azul marino y una blusa a rayas azul marino con blanco, era un look hasta cierto punto muy parisino, llevaba su bolso, de dónde colgaba una fina mascada de seda. Sus rizos rubios estaban recogidos en un moño bajo del cual se escapaban algunos mechones. Él vestía un fresco traje color beige también de lino, con una camisa inmaculadamente blanca, tenía 38 años y era endemoniadamente apuesto, sus facciones aún más varoniles que hacía algunos años, el cabello aún largo, con unas pocas hebras plateadas en las sienes.

Ellos sonreían entre ellos mientras bajaban tomados de la mano, con el aire de complicidad que los caracterizaba eran observados por una mujer que sólo en sus más locos sueños hubiese esperado toparse con William Albert Andrew nuevamente. Sonrió para sí misma y se adelantó a esperarlos al pie de las escaleras, su pelirroja compañera también se percató de quienes eran y la siguió.

William Andrew. – dijo la seductora voz femenina.

Candy vio al pie de la escalera una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y a Eliza Legan. Sintió como Albert se tensaba un poco a su lado, Eliza no era santo de su devoción y al parecer la morena también tenía una historia desagradable.

Ms. Davenport. – dijo él cortes y frío.

Pero por Dios William, más de cinco años sin vernos… ¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese? – le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a querer abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo al poner a Candy frente a él.

Ms. Davenport, le presento a mi esposa. Candice White Andrew. –

Señora Andrew, un placer conocerla, Eliza me ha hablado mucho de usted. – le dijo intencionadamente.

Ya me imagino… Eliza ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó la rubia sin interés alguno en gastar energías en ese par. Las mujeres como ellas abundaban, y más alrededor de un hombre como su esposo.

Candy, bastante bien hasta hace unos segundos… no pensé que te encontraríamos por aquí.

Lo mismo digo Eliza, Ms. Davenport, si nos disculpan, nos espera una reservación. – dijo Albert fríamente mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy y se dirigía al comedor.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron rabiando ante la felicidad de la pareja y la obvia indiferencia del hombre hacia ellas.

¿Por qué me suena el nombre de Davenport? – le preguntó Candy una vez que hubieron tomado asiento.

Porque ella es la socia con la que iba a comer el día del accidente. –

Es hermosa. –

No más que tú princesa. – le dijo Albert sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hubiese pasado?

No necesito preguntármelo, lo viví mientras estaba en coma, y créeme, no fue nada agradable. No dediqué más tiempo a pensar en ella, tú eres y serás la única. Ahora, ¿qué quieres desayunar? -

Pastel de chocolate.

Jajajajaja Candy…

Está bien, me conformaré con café, fruta y croissants.

Albert ordenó todo lo que ella pidió y además discretamente pidió que añadieran el pastel de chocolate a la canasta de picnic que había pedido le prepararan.

Cuando terminaron él le retiró la silla y la condujo a la entrada del hotel, dónde ya les esperaba un auto.

¿A dónde iremos?

Es una sorpresa.

¡Albert!

Ya sé que no puedes resistir la curiosidad, pero créeme que valdrá la pena.

Albert manejó por algunos minutos una carretera costera, con hermosos acantilados la brisa marina golpeaba su rostro, Candy había metido su cabello dentro de la apretada pañoleta, y disfrutaba de la calidez de él sol. Se encontraban en la Riviera Francesa, llevaban cerca de una semana en ese lugar, y Candy se había enamorado de los paisajes.

Llegaron a una hermosa villa de blancas paredes en la cima de un acantilado, con una imponente vista al mar. Albert la ayudó a descender.

¿Dónde estamos?

Te lo diré en un momento, pero quiero que la veas primero.

Albert la llevó a recorrer los hermosos corredores de mármol blanco del lugar, todo estaba exquisitamente amueblado, cada habitación más magnífica que la anterior, y después la llevó al jardín, con una hermosa piscina y exóticas plantas, y aun costado una rústica escalera de madera que conducía a la playa. La cual formaba una caleta, las aguas eran tranquilas, también había un muelle.

Ven. – él la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras abajo.

Es un paraíso…

Eso mismo pensé…

¿Nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó Candy tratando de entender porque la había llevado a aquel lugar.

Mira el horizonte le dijo él sin responder a su pregunta.

En el horizonte se dibujaba la silueta de un yate, entrando en la caleta...

Es un yate…

Así es, y su nombre es dulce Candy.

¿Compraste un yate?

Te compré un yate.

Albert…

Espera a que lo veas, aún no digas nada…

Con una velocidad asombrosa el yate se acercó, y Candy pudo divisar en cubierta tres pequeñas figuras familiares.

¡Albert!

Así es mi amor, también los he extrañado…

Ella lo abrazó y después corrió al muelle, Albert la siguió pausadamente disfrutando de la imagen de ella corriendo al encuentro de sus hijos.

El yate por fin atracó, y Candy se dio cuenta que no solo estaban sus hijos abordo, sino también sus amigos. Albert ayudó a amarrar el yate y la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos fue Rosemary.

¡Papi!

Princesa… ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien, los tíos me compraron muchos vestidos nuevos.

Jajajajaja lo imagino.

Y tío Terry me está enseñando a actuar. Cuando sea grande voy a ser Julieta. –

Por supuesto que tu tío te está enseñando a actuar.- dijo Albert con un dejo de duda en su voz preguntándose si era algo que le gustaría que su hija hiciese cuando fuera mayor.

Candy abrazó a sus hijos y después a sus amigos y sobrinos, ahí estaban Archie y Annie con sus dos hijos, John y Roland. Terry y Emma con sus dos hijos Richard y Terrence. Patty y Tom con sus hijos Steve y Thomas.

¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

Gracias por traerlos a todos.

Eso no es toda la sorpresa, ¿ya viste el nombre del yate?

Tienes a mi tío loco por ti gatita, como siempre… esto no es un yate, sino un palacio flotante.

Quién hubiera dicho que podrías navegar un barco…

Jajajajaja, no te equivoques pecosa, entre el vaquero y el elegante se hubiese hundido tu barco…

Bueno de algo tenías que servir Grandchester, aparte de para actuar.

¿Y bien Albert, qué le pareció la sorpresa?

Acabo de decir que me encanta verlos Terry, que el yate es hermoso…

No te ha dicho la otra parte de la sorpresa…

¿Albert?

Toma, es tu regalo de cumpleaños. – le dijo Albert mientras ponía en sus manos un enorme juego de llaves.

¿Y esto?

Hay muchas puertas en la villa.

¿Albert?

Dijiste que te gustaba Niza, así que…

Él no terminó de hablar por qué ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. No cabía duda que era la mujer más consentida del planeta. Una pequeña voz interrumpió su beso.

Papi, y ¿nuestro hermanito? – preguntó Rosemary.

¿hermanito? –

Sí mami, papi prometió que nos llevarían de regreso un hermanito si le ayudábamos a convencerte de venir.

¡Albert!

Bueno mi amor, el esfuerzo por cumplirles lo he hecho…

Jajajajaja ahora si estas en problemas Andrew, así que creo que mejor te dejamos… vamos chicos, una carrera a la piscina. – le dijo Terry a los niños, quienes por supuesto no se negaron.

Cada quien tomó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió rumbó a las escaleras. Candy dejó que los demás se adelantaran y retuvo a Albert un momento.

Gracias…es totalmente extravagante, pero gracias, sobre todo gracias por traer a nuestra familia.

Pasaremos aquí dos meses y después navegaremos a Dover para emprender nuestro regreso a casa…

Eres único. - le dijo ella mientras se ponía de puntillas para besarlo.

Tú me haces único mi vida, sin ti no sería más que un vagabundo solitario, o bien un hombre de negocios enfermo de poder.

Albert…

Dime mi amor.

Creo que podrás cumplir con tu promesa…

¿Cuál promesa?

La que le diste a nuestros hijos. –

¡No!

Sí… estoy prácticamente segura que sí….

Él la tomó en brazos y la hizo girar.

Gracias mi amor…

Desde arriba del acantilado dos caballeros los observan.

¿Te preguntas si ese podrías ser tú?

Hace mucho que dejé de preguntarme eso Cornwell.

¿Tú?

Mucho antes que tú… sin embargo…

Darías la vida por ella.

Así es…

Vamos por un trago Cornwell, no quisiera ser testigo de cómo hacen el amor en la arena ese par.

Jajajajaja ten por seguro que podría pasar…

Los dos hombres se alejaron en busca de un trago y de sus esposas. Mientras los rubios seguían besándose a la orilla de la playa con el agua mojando sus pies desnudos.

 **Siete meses después.**

Albert esperaba impacientemente en la sala de espera del hospital Santa Juana, era el primero de sus hijos que nacía en un hospital, en la misma sala se encontraban la tía Elroy y George, Annie se había quedado con los niños en casa, y Archie estaba de viaje de negocios en lugar de él.

El embarazo de Candy había sido sin contratiempos, así que aunque estaba nervioso no esperaba que pasara algo malo, había otras cosas que le estresaban, pero no pensaría en ellas por ahora, todas las medidas necesarias para prevenir el desplome de sus empresas habían sido tomadas, ahora solo quedaba esperar, corría el año de 1929 y rumores de una gran crisis se escuchaban por todos lados, sin embargo, ellos habían diversificado sus inversiones e incluso habían comenzado platicas con el gobierno para ver como reactivar la cada vez más lenta economía del país.

Albert, será mejor que tomes asiento, hijo, vas a crear un surco en el piso.

Tía, no puedo estar tranquilo, solo quiero que salga el médico y me diga que todo está bien.

Por supuesto que todo está bien, Candy es una mujer fuerte, y aún es joven.

William, tal vez debieras tomar algo… -

No quiero tomar nada George, quiero ver a mi mujer, llevamos horas aquí.

Tu sabes que esto no es rápido.

Pues sí, pero no es lo mismo esperar en casa que en esta sala… sin embargo ella insistió.

Y como siempre tú tienes que darle gusto, así que deja de quejarte y tranquilízate un poco.

Albert estaba por responderle a su tía cuando una enfermera entró seguida de un médico.

Señor Andrew.

¿Cómo está mi esposa?

Si gusta acompañar a la señorita para que se prepare…

¿Para qué me voy a preparar?

Es poco ortodoxo, pero su esposa quiere verlo y el doctor Leonard ha accedido por tratarse de ustedes.

Albert no lo podía creer, al parecer ella seguía en trabajo de parto. Pero además lo dejarían entrar a la habitación.

¿Cómo está ella? – le preguntó Albert ansiosamente a la enfermera.

La verdad señor Andrew, aunque no debo decírsela es que está débil, ha perdido mucha sangre y aún no ha dado a luz, creo que por eso cuando pidió verlo se dio el permiso…

Gracias. –

Albert se arregló rápidamente y se lavó las manos como le indicaron, siguió a la enfermera y entró a la sala de partos. Lo que vio lo impresionó, ciertamente había mucha sangre, y ella se veía muy pálida.

Albert.

Mi amor, aquí estoy, dime que necesitas.

No puedo mi amor…

Princesa, por supuesto que puedes, dame tu mano.

Albert, te amo…

Yo también mi vida, y tú hijo y yo necesitamos que hagas un último esfuerzo, vamos mi amor.

Sentirlo cerca de ella, prácticamente acunándola la hizo olvidar todo su alrededor, sólo existían ellos dos, su calidez, su seguridad, su fuerza… y milagrosamente en poco tiempo se escuchó el llanto débil de su pequeña. Candy sonrió levemente y las fuerzas parecían abandonarla.

Albert…

Mi amor, tenemos otra niña.

Ella observó la mirada cargada de amor y emoción de su esposo mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Señor Andrew, debe salir.

No me iré, tengo que estar a su lado.

Los médicos trabajaban febrilmente a su alrededor, y él trataba de no estorbar, sólo la tomaba de la mano, acariciaba sus cabellos y la llamaba.

Princesa, tienes que ser fuerte, tenemos una hermosa bebé, nuestros tres hijos te esperan, y yo no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor.

La palidez mortal que se cernía sobre ella era aterrorizante.

Señor Andrew, me temo que la única forma de salvarla impedirá que tenga hijos de nuevo.

Haga lo que sea.

Muy bien señor.

Una hora después habían logrado parar la hemorragia y ella aún estaba inconsciente pero estable. Albert estaba sentado a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Así permaneció los siguientes tres días. No había poder humano que le hiciera irse de su lado.

Ese día dormitaba un poco y sintió que ella se movió.

¿Candy?

Albert… ¿cómo está nuestra bebé?

Está perfecta mi amor, en un rato más la traerán. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me duele todo…

Te pondrás bien, sólo tomará algo de tiempo.

Gracias por estar aquí.

Por nada del mundo estaría en ningún otro lugar.

Él se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

Duerme, en cuanto vengan con la pequeña te avisaré…

Se llama Sarah.

Es un nombre hermoso…

La vi… tiene tus ojos azules… también vi otros dos pequeños…de cabello castaño y ojos grises…son gemelos.

Te amo. – Albert no podía decirle en ese momento que para ellos no habría más pequeños.

Candy le sonrió mientras se quedaba dormida. La recuperación fue algo lenta, pero al cabo de tres meses ya andaba tras sus hijos. Saber que no tendría más bebés fue un poco duro para ella al principio, pero agradecía estar con vida.

La hambruna y el desempleo azotó el país y Candy hizo lo posible por establecer formas de ayuda a quienes lo necesitaban, las empresas Andrew se convirtieron en motor de la economía al estar asociadas con el gobierno, y ambos trabajaban incansablemente por ayudar.

En una de sus visitas al hogar de Pony Candy escuchó el llanto de un bebé, ya entrada la noche, al igual que el día que ella fue encontrada nevaba afuera, salió rápidamente y encontró la canasta al pie del padre árbol, su corazón se encogió, dentro había dos diminutos bebés, pero solo uno lloraba con fuerza, el otro apenas respiraba y se encontraba acurrucado junto a su hermano.

Candy tomó el canasto y entró al hogar.

Candy… ¿lo encontraste?

Son dos, hermana María, parecen gemelos… necesitamos un médico.

Yo iré por el médico Candy. – le dijo Albert que acababa de entrar después de acostar a los niños.

Salió rápidamente al auto. Candy tomó al pequeño más débil en brazos, su respiración era agitada… de pronto recordó su sueño… había uno gemelos…

Le daré de comer.

No tenemos leche Candy, hasta mañana traen la nueva.

No necesitamos leche señorita Pony, Sarah no tendrá problema en compartir con ellos de la suya. – dijo Candy naturalmente mientras acomodaba cada pequeño en su pecho.

Cuando Albert regresó con el médico la encontró con ambos pequeños en brazos.

El pequeño número uno…

Matthew. - le dijo Candy.

El pequeño Matt está fuerte Candy, sin embargo, el pequeño… - la miró interrogante esperando escuchar el nombre.

Michael.

Michael tiene pulmonía, con este frío y las pobres condiciones en las que seguramente vivían no es de extrañar.

¿Cuántos meses tienen doctor Martin?

Calculo que unos seis meses…

La edad de Rosemary.

Así es… te dejaré medicamento, y seré honesto, creo que Matthew sobrevivirá sin problema, pero Michael…

También estará bien…

¿Quieres que busque una nodriza?

No, intentaré alimentarlos yo.

Son tres… - le dijo el doctor Martin tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Mi amor, ¿estás segura de que puedes?

Albert, estoy mejor alimentada que cualquier mujer que pudiésemos conseguir como nodriza…

Candy…

Ellos estaban en mi sueño amor… ellos son los gemelos.

Muy bien, se hará como tú digas, pero estaremos al pendiente de ti…

Pídele a George…

Que arregle la adopción, lo sé, lo haremos mañana mismo.

Primero que averigüe si es posible encontrar a su madre.

Candy…. hay miles de niños abandonados por todo el país…

Sí, pero nada nos cuesta averiguar primero.

Está bien… ahora vamos a dormir… doctor Martin.

Me quedaré por si se ofrece algo.

Gracias.

 **10 años después.**

La incertidumbre seguía convulsionando al mundo, corría el año de 1939 y Alemania había invadido Polonia, por fin los países reaccionaban contra todas las provocaciones que habían pasado por alto y Francia e Inglaterra declaraban la guerra a la Alemania Nazi.

Los Andrew se encontraban reunidos en el salón escuchando la declaración de guerra. Candy observó a sus dos hijos mayores, Anthony tenía 20 y Stear 19, eran unos hombres, y miles como ellos se encontrarían marchando al frente muy pronto, a una realidad desgarradora y cruel.

Era tiempo que se hiciera algo. – dijo Anthony seriamente.

Tal vez hijo, sólo que el precio será muy alto… -

Siempre lo ha sido padre. – le contestó Stear.

Quiero dejarles algo muy claro a los dos… -

Ambos voltearon a ver a su madre.

Haremos lo que sea necesario por apoyar, pero necesito que me prometan que no cometerán una locura y se enlistarán.

Pero mamá…

Lo siento, creo que su deber como hombres privilegiados es ayudar a hacer la diferencia, y hacen una mayor diferencia ayudando de forma efectiva a los refugiados, que yendo al frente.

Es una postura conveniente madre… pero es injusto…

Alto Allistear, nadie ha dicho que este mundo es justo, y tu madre lo sabe perfectamente, pero también valoramos las vidas de nuestros hijos, y haremos todo por ayudar, sabes bien que tenemos años ayudando a sacar niños de la Alemania Nazi. Y haremos muchas otras cosas, ya George está trabajando en ello, los queremos involucrados en eso, no como soldados rasos en el frente. No permitiré que mis hijos sean carne de cañón. – le contestó muy firmemente el patriarca de los Andrew a sus hijos varones.

Muy bien papá, yo estoy de acuerdo, pero entonces te pido que me involucres en todo.

Así será.

¿Allistear? – le miró su madre suplicante.

Mamá, no puedo soportar pensar que tengo una vida llena de privilegios…

Lo mismo pensaba tu tío mi amor, y en parte te entiendo, yo misma pensé en ir al frente…pero debemos ser inteligentes…

Está bien mamá, te lo prometo, pero al igual que Anthony quiero trabajar…

Así será…

La puerta del salón se abrió y Rosemary entró seguida de tres chicos.

Papi, diles a mis hermanos que me dejarás hacer una fiesta…

Cariño…

Lo prometiste.

Lo sé mi amor, pero…

Rosemary, no seas frívola la guerra acaba de ser declarada. – le dijo Stear a su hermanita para la que a veces o tenía mucha paciencia. Rosemary lo ignoró y siguió viendo a Albert con cara de puchero.

Princesa…

Candy sabía que estaba a punto de ceder.

Rosemary, hija, están sucediendo cosas importantes y serias en el mundo, habrá fiestas, pero me temo que no haremos una especialmente para ti…a menos que…

¿A menos que? – Rosemary conocía esa mirada en su madre, algo estaba maquinando.

A menos que pidiésemos que en vez de regalos se hagan donativos para ayudar a nuestras organizaciones de beneficencia.

Albert la miró asombrado… y luego volteó a ver a su hija, tenía 15 años, y era una princesa mimada.

¿Podré usar tus joyas?

Algunas apropiadas a tu edad.

Y un vestido nuevo.

Veremos si podemos adaptar alguno de los miles que ya hay en esta casa…

El que usaste en la presentación de papá. -

Candy sabía de antemano que ese era el que su hija pediría, era un hermoso vestido de organza que ella usará cuando apenas tenía 17 años, color rosa viejo con una enorme falda.

¿Aceptas el trato?

Sí.

Impondrás una nueva moda hermanita. Mamá, sólo a ti se te ocurre. – le dijo Anthony con un dejo de admiración en los ojos hacía la mujer que teniéndolo todo prefería pensar en los demás.

Tenemos que ser sensibles y enseñarles a los demás la forma correcta de actuar. Sarah, Michael y Matt, es hora de ir a la cama, digan las buenas noches.

Pero mamá… contestaron los tres pequeños de mala gana.

Sin embargo, antes que los pequeños pudiesen decir nada más cada uno de los chicos mayores tomó en brazos a los gemelos y Rosemary le tendió la mano a Sarah para que salieran con la propiedad de damas del salón, dejando a sus padres a solas.

Albert le abrió los brazos y ella se refugió en ellos.

¿Estás bien?

Creo que sí… espero que los muchachos cumplan su palabra…

Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Gracias mi amor…

Él la besó en la frente mientras la apretaba más contra sí mismo, y luego le susurró al oído.

Conozco la forma perfecta de hacerte olvidar.

William…

Así que William es el que te hace el amor perfectamente…

Jajajaja es el hombre que me hace tocar el cielo. - Le dijo ella mientras lo atraía para besarlo.

A sus 48 años seguía siendo un hombre sensual y atractivo. No representaba su edad, el tiempo al aire libre y sus hábitos sanos lo hacían ver fácilmente de 40. Y por supuesto ella tampoco representaba sus 40 años, su grácil figura esbelta y carácter alegre la hacían parecer una chiquilla de 20 si no se le observaba detenidamente cuando estaba rodeada de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, esa noche la hizo olvidar los horrores que se cernían sobre el mundo, sólo existían ellos dos.

 **10 años después.**

Albert caminaba a la orilla del mar en la costa francesa, corrían los últimos años de la década de los 40 y el mundo había cambiado, pero a pesar de los embates de la vida ellos seguían siendo una familia rica, poderosa y por encima de todo feliz. Las olas mojaban sus pies, y la aurora rasgaba con su luz la oscuridad.

Albert tenía 57 años, aún era un hombre extremadamente guapo, Candy tenía 49 años y su hermosura no había menguado tampoco, Anthony tenía 29 años, Stear 28, Rosemary tenían 23. Mientras Sarah, Matthew y Michael tenían 18.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaban la villa francesa, especialmente por la guerra, ahora todo aquello había quedado atrás, y Albert agradecía que sus hijos estuvieran todos con ellos, tanto Anthony como Stear habían querido enlistarse, pero su madre les había hecho ver que había maneras más sensatas y efectivas de ayudar. Crearon una organización para ayudar refugiados, sacar niños de Europa y ayudar a los soldados que peleaban en el frente, gran parte de la operación la manejaban los muchachos, eso les dio propósito y sentido.

Se encontraban reunidos en Francia para celebrar la boda de su hijo mayor, Anthony con la hija menor de los Grandchester, Eleanor, una copia exacta de su hermosa abuela paterna, Eleanor tenía apenas 18 años, pero el amor entre los chicos era más que evidente, y los Grandchester habían accedido con la condición de que ella terminara sus estudios.

La hermosa villa estaba engalanada con lazos blancos y flores multicolores, aunque tradicionalmente la boda debía ser planeada por los padres de la novia, siendo buenos amigos los dos matrimonios habían acordado hacer una larga celebración, pasarían el verano juntos en la villa y culminarían con el matrimonio de sus hijos, por supuesto se habían rentado villas cercanas para hospedar a todos los invitados, pero el grupo íntimo se había quedado en la villa de los Andrew.

Candy salió temprano al jardín, sabía que lo vería caminando por la playa y antes de bajar lo observó por un momento. Una voz interrumpió su contemplación de lo que para ella era una de las más hermosas obras de la creación, su esposo.

¿Tampoco puedes dormir pecosa?

Terry, me asustaste… en realidad el que no podía dormir era Albert, y cuando lo busqué en la cama para que me abrazara y no lo encontré pensé que tal vez le gustaría algo de compañía.

¿Puedes creer que nuestros hijos se casan?

¿Puedes creer que seguramente pronto seremos abuelos?

Calla, eso no será nada bueno para mi imagen.

Jajajajaja eres un vanidoso.

Yo vivo de mi imagen.

Claro señor duque de Grandchester, seguramente su fortuna de aristócrata inglés no puede sobrevivir sin su buena imagen.

No te burles pecosa…

¿Terry? Hola Candy, buenos días.

Hola Emma, llegas justo a tiempo, estaba punto de bajarle la autoestima a tu marido.

Eso es imposible querida, lo sabes.

Cierto, los dejo, porque mi propósito inicial era acompañar al dueño de mi corazón durante su caminata matutina.

Eres una cursi.

No milord, soy una mujer perdidamente enamorada de su esposo. – le dijo mientras sonreía y descendía la escalinata.

Terry acercó a su esposa y la sentó en su regazo para observar el amanecer mientras Candy iba al encuentro de su príncipe, cómo siempre en vez de andar corría, y aunque no lo tomó por sorpresa ambos terminaron en el agua porque ella lo hizo tropezar al lanzarse en sus brazos.

No cambias pequeña.

Por supuesto que no, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado, ven…

¿A dónde vamos?

Ya lo verás, le dijo ella mientras le vendaba los ojos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Candy había preparado todo en una pequeña cueva debajo de los acantilados, le quitó la venda y él pudo ver el lugar lleno de velas y rosas, y una mullida manta y cojines de seda sobre la arena, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Candy se desvestía sin inhibición alguna y se tiraba en los cojines invitándolo a acompañarle.

Él no perdió tiempo y la siguió, su cálida piel desnuda lo volvía loco, y la suavidad de la seda y el satín de las mantas y cojines traían todo un mar de sensaciones, además de la sensación de peligro de ser descubiertos. Ella lo dejó tocarla, él besó cada rincón de su cuerpo y por supuesto cuando no pudo aguantar más se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, hicieron el amor apasionadamente con el rítmico sonido de las olas como música de fondo.

¿Eres feliz?

Por supuesto que sí mi vida, y aún nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir. – le dijo él besando su coronilla.

Te amo mi príncipe de la colina.

Te amo mi princesa.

Se quedaron dormidos el uno en brazos del otro. Arrullados por el latir de sus corazones al mismo compás. Después se vistieron apresuradamente, debían estar listos para la boda y de seguro ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para desayunar.

Candy y Albert entraron al final en el comedor. Archie observó sus rostros radiantes y apariencia desaliñada. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa del bufete al mismo tiempo que él le dijo en voz baja a Candy.

Cómo siempre tarde gatita…

Archie, buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste?

En mi cama, con mi esposa como Dios manda… ¿ustedes? – les preguntó con la intención de hacerla sonrojar.

En la cueva debajo de los acantilados, deberías intentarlo algún día. – le dijo Albert sin el más mínimo dejo de vergüenza.

Annie había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación y enrojeció hasta la raíz mientras observaba a su despreocupada amiga servirse de desayunar.

¡Candy!

No te escandalices Annie, sólo era algo de ejercicio matutino, pero si gustan pueden usarla cuando quieran… - le dijo con un dejo pícaro en los ojos conociendo de sobra a su aún tímida amiga.

No cambian.

Por supuesto que no… ahora si lo piensan los chicos ya están grandes, hoy se casa el primero, y seguramente no tardarán en casarse los demás, así qué solo seremos ella y yo…

Shhh no me hagas pensar en eso, me hace sentirme viejo. – le contestó Archie.

Amo a mis hijos, pero será el comienzo de nuevas aventuras, sólo para nosotros dos.

Albert, creo que Annie no me dejaría ir contigo…

Jajajajaja no seas tonto.

Desayunaron de buen humor, y continuaron con su día, al atardecer se llevó a cabo la boda en el jardín, la novia se veía hermosa, en su sencillo vestido blanco de seda, su padre la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. La marcha nupcial se escuchó, y Candy tomó el brazo de su hijo mayor, era tan parecido a su esposo, la copia exacta, solo tenía unos años más de los que había tenido Albert cuando ellos se casaron, y ella también había sido una jovencita de apenas 18 años.

Te ves hermosa mamá. –

Gracias mi amor… -

Ella lo llevó al frente y luego tomó su lugar al lado de su esposo mientras una lágrima se asomaba en sus ojos.

Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – le recordó él al oído.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo, y observaba la mirada de su hijo, la misma mirada que Albert había tenido para ella 30 años atrás, y la misma que seguía teniendo hasta ese día, esa mirada de profundo amor y devoción, que la llenaba de paz y de felicidad. Su corazón saltó de alegría, habían vivido 30 años de amor, y estaba segura que aún quedaban muchas cosas por vivir.

 **5 años después.**

Ella estaba sentada en la cubierta del dulce Candy observando el atardecer, vestía frescos pantalones de lino blanco y una blusa rosa pálido, su cabello rubio con mechones plateados y corto era revuelto por el viento a su antojo. Ella sintió su presencia varonil acercarse mientras le extendía una copa con un líquido espumoso y dorado.

¿Qué celebramos?

Nuestro amor, pequeña… ¿no te parece excusa suficiente? - le dijo él mientras se inclinaba a besar sus labios.

En la inmensidad del mar, sus corazones seguían latiendo al mismo ritmo, emocionados ante el futuro, las nuevas aventuras y lo que estaban por vivir, por fin se dirigían a la tierra que le había robado el corazón a él tantos años atrás, navegaban rumbo a su amada África, para enseñarle en el ocaso de sus vidas la magia que habitaba en ese mítico continente.

Candy suspiró de felicidad mientras hacía espacio para que él se acomodara a su lado y la rodeara con sus brazos para contemplar juntos el atardecer.


End file.
